Une semaine de toi 2 : os, prequelles, sequelles
by Lysanea
Summary: Recueil regroupant tous les écrits issus de ma fic "une semaine de toi" en réponse à vos demandes ! Heero, Duo, le collège, Trowa, Quatre, le lycée, l'adolescence, la vie, os, mini fic, thèmes... etc
1. L'orage

**Titre : une semaine de toi : préquelle 1 **

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Père Maxwell, 2 méchants…_

_**Résumé**_ : comment Heero et Duo se sont vraiment liés pour la première fois.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour tout le monde ! Ca y est, _enfin_, je me suis décidée à republier mon dossier, (que ffnet avait supprimé suite à une dénonciation injuste et basse comme on a été beaucoup à en avoir été la victime, à un moment !)

A tous ceux qui m'avaient laissé des reviews, la première fois, je suis désolée que vos encouragements aient disparus eux aussi, mais j'espère que vous serez quand même contents de retrouver ce dossier ! Je me fais pas trop de soucis, beaucoup m'ont demandé, ces derniers mois, _si_ et _quand_ je comptais reprendre... C'est fait !

Un petit rappel pour ceux qui connaissaient ce projet, et une indication pour les nouveaux venus : cet os est la première préquelle de mon projet global issu de ma fic une semaine de toi, pour lequel j'ai mis les lecteurs à contribution.

Précision : Duo et Heero sont très jeunes, mais c'est vous qui avez souhaité connaître le tout début de leur relation !  
Ce sont des os séparés mais ils ont une continuité, donc ça démarre très doucement pour nos deux âmes sœurs…

Bonne lecture à tous (ou relecture) !

* * *

**-**

**Préquelle n°1 : l'Orage  
**_(Demandé par : Samossa-Hime et Clarinette)_

_-  
-_

_**Mai AC 191  
Église du Révérend Père Maxwell**_

_-_

Le Père Maxwell traverse son église et jette un œil au crucifix, mais sans s'arrêter.

- Oh ! Seigneur, quel temps ! soupire-t-il sans s'arrêter. Serais-tu à ce point fâché contre Tes fidèles ?

Un éclair illumine soudain une partie de l'église et attire l'œil du religieux, qui y dirige ses pas, curieux.

Là, il découvre un jeune garçon complètement recroquevillé contre un des piliers de la nef, sursautant à chaque coup de tonnerre.

A son approche, il lève les yeux vers lui.

- C'est un drôle de temps, pas vrai ? murmure le prêtre avec bienveillance.

Le petit garçon se relève et fait mine de partir, une lueur de défi au fond du regard.

- Attends, tu as l'air d'avoir peur de l'orage…

- Je n'ai pas peur !

Un coup de tonnerre éclate et le petit garçon se tasse sur lui-même, puis essaie de se reprendre et défie le Père Maxwell du regard.

- Tu en as de la chance, moi, j'en ai peur. Viens, assis-toi. Voilà. Tu sais, orage ou pas, il pleut quand même très fort, tu ne peux pas te risquer à sortir maintenant. La Maison de Dieu est un très bon refuge.

- Je ne crois pas en Dieu.

L'enfant, à présent assis sur un des bancs de l'église, tente avec courage de ne pas sursauter à chaque éclair.

- Et bien alors, disons que cette grande maison peut bien t'abriter le temps de l'orage. Quel est ton nom ?

- Heero.

- Heero ? Se pourrait-il que… Oui, c'est un prénom assez rare, et on dirait que tu as le même âge que mon fils.

- Votre fils ?

- Je suis le Père Maxwell, le père de Duo. Et toi, tu es bien le Heero qui aide mon fils en mathématiques et au karaté, et que lui-même aide en anglais ?

- C'est le maître qui l'a voulu.

- C'est une bonne chose. Il fait des progrès grâce à toi. Et toi aussi, non ?

- J'en ferai même sans lui.

De nouveaux éclairs traversent l'église, la peuplant d'ombres inquiétantes.

Heero se mord la lèvre en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux, les sourcils froncés, luttant pour cacher sa peur et son angoisse.

- C'est un peu inquiétant, comme atmosphère, mais tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- C'est vrai, tu me l'as déjà dit, excuse-moi. Tu sais, Heero, il va sûrement pleuvoir toute la nuit. Duo m'a dit que tu vivais avec ton père, Odin.

- C'est pas mon père.

- Ah. Un oncle ?

- C'est mon tuteur.

- D'accord. Veux-tu que je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne te chercher ?

- Il n'est pas là.

- Alors tu es seul à la maison ?

- Je suis grand.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Hn.

- Tu sais donc te débrouiller tout seul ?

- Hn.

- Je pourrai te ramener chez toi, mais j'ai mieux à te proposer : si tu restais avec nous ? Cela ferait sûrement plaisir à Duo.

- Non, merci.

- Alors tu préfères être seul ici ? D'accord.

Heero le regarde s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander.

- Pourquoi quoi, Heero ?

- Pourquoi vous restez ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

- Je trouve ça réconfortant d'être ici, alors qu'il y a un tel déchaînement, dehors.

- Vous mentez.

- Sache que je ne mens jamais, Heero.

Le jeune garçon le regarde de biais et pense à Duo, qui dis toujours « I run, J hide, but I never lie ».

- Tu sais, reprend le religieux, lorsque nous vivions en Amérique, notre église a été détruite par une tempête. Ce jour-là, nous avons perdu Sœur Hélène, qui était comme une mère pour Duo. Depuis, mon fils déteste les orages et la pluie.

Heero soupire.

- Vous devriez rentrer le rejoindre.

- Seulement si tu viens avec moi.

- Je vous ai dit que ça allait.

- Il fait froid, ici. Tu seras beaucoup mieux à la maison. Et puis tu pourrais en profiter pour travailler un peu avec Duo.

- J'ai fini mes devoirs.

- Alors tu pourrais l'aider à finir les siens ?

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Tu le feras seulement si tu en as envie. Duo t'aime bien, alors à la manière dont il me parle de toi, je me dis que tu dois bien l'aimer, toi aussi.

Heero hausse les épaules.

- Il parle tout le temps.

- C'est une bonne chose, car ainsi, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, vue que tu ne sembles pas très bavard. Je me trompe ?

- Hn.

- L'important pour moi, c'est que mon fils ait de bons résultats. Il travaille très bien partout, sauf en mathématiques. Mais il progresse grâce à toi. Il apprend vite, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Quand il écoute.

- C'est vrai, reconnaît le prêtre. Tu sais que ce soir, à cause de l'orage, il n'est pas très joyeux. Tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour lui apprendre quelques petites choses ?

- Vous êtes têtu.

- Au moins autant que tu es fier, Heero.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, décidant le jeune garçon.

- C'est juste pour que Duo m'embête pas lundi.

Le Père Maxwell sourit et se lève, invitant d'un regard l'enfant à le suivre.

Heero lui emboîte le pas et le prêtre le conduit, par un couloir, à l'extérieur de l'église jusqu'à la maison des Maxwell.

A peine a-t-il refermé la porte que Duo se précipite dans l'entrée et se blottit dans les bras de son père.

- Dad ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es rhabillé, mon enfant ?

- J'allais venir voir si tout allait bien. Tu devais juste faire un aller-retour !

- J'ai fait une petite rencontre, explique le prêtre en s'écartant, permettant à Duo de voir Heero resté derrière.

- Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout va bien ?

- Hn.

- La pluie et l'orage l'ont surpris, il s'est abrité dans l'église. Alors je lui ai proposé de venir t'aider à finir tes devoirs.

- Je viens juste de les terminer !

- Bien, alors vous les vérifierez ensemble. Mais avant, Duo, conduis-le à ta chambre et prête- lui des vêtements secs et chauds. Je vous appellerai pour le dîner.

- Ok ! Viens, Heero.

Heero le suit, les sourcils froncés, ne voulant surtout pas montrer combien il est content et rassuré d'être là.

Duo lui trouve des vêtements à peu près à sa taille, même s'il est un peu plus épais que lui.

Ils jettent un œil rapide à leurs devoirs et descendent à l'appel du Père Maxwell.

Le repas se passe plutôt bien, même si les deux enfants ne peuvent s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque coup de tonnerre.

L'orage ne faiblit pas, au contraire.

Alors ils montent rapidement se coucher.

- Tu préfères dormir de quel côté, Heero ?

- Je dors par terre.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? J'ai jamais laissé un ami dormir par terre, ni même sur le canapé du salon, je vais pas commencer avec toi.

- On est pas amis. Je suis là parce que ton père a insisté, je voulais éviter qu'il aille parler à mon tuteur. Donne-moi juste une couverture.

Duo soupire et lui tend une couette, ainsi qu'un oreiller.

- T'es vraiment bête, tu sais. Bonne nuit quand même.

Chacun se blottit sous sa couette, incapable de trouver le sommeil, écoutant les éléments se déchaîner dehors.

Au bout d'un moment, Heero voit sa couette se soulever et Duo se glisser près de lui.

- D'habitude, quand y a un orage, je dors avec mon père… explique-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Tu peux le rejoindre.

- Fais pas l'idiot, Heero, ta couette tremble autant que la mienne. J'ai autant honte que toi d'avoir peur de l'orage, à mon âge. Mais c'est comme ça. Alors viens dormir avec moi, je me moquerai pas. On peut faire comme si c'était pour nous remercier, d'accord ?

Un puissant coup de tonnerre fait vibrer les murs de la chambre, et Duo se blottit instantanément contre Heero, qui le serre contre lui dans un même réflexe.

Ils se détachent lentement, puis gagnent le lit, un deuxième violent coup de tonerre mettant à bas les dernières hésitations d'Heero.

Et s'ils maintiennent une distance entre eux au départ, dès le premier grondement, ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ainsi blottis, les deux enfants trouvent le réconfort et la sécurité nécessaires pour pouvoir s'endormir.

Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver…

-

_Deux jours plus tard, après l'école…_

_-_

- Heero, attends ! hurle Duo en le rattrapant

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il sans s'arrêter.

- On peut rentrer ensemble.

Cette fois, il s'arrête.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ? On prend le même chemin.

- Ne marche pas à côté de moi comme si on se connaissait.

- T'es fâché ? J'ai dit à personne que t'étais chez moi, ce week-end, ni que t'avais peur de l'orage.

- Me fiche de ce que tu peux raconter, reste pas à côté de moi, va-t-en !

Duo est très peiné de cette attitude ; il regarde un moment Heero qui commence à s'éloigner, quand soudain, deux hommes surgissent devant lui et lui tombent dessus.

Il se précipite pour l'aider, sans réfléchir, mais le temps d'arriver, Heero s'est déjà débarrassé d'un premier.

Ils échangent quelques coups avec le deuxième, mais celui-ci finit par aider le premier à se relever et ils détalent, après avoir hurlé à Heero que « ce n'était qu'un avertissement. »

- Ca va ? demande Duo.

- Je t'avais dit de rester à l'écart.

- Tu savais que tu risquais d'être attaqué ?

- J'ai l'habitude.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de rester loin de toi ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me gênes.

- C'est vrai qu'il a réussi à te blesser une seule fois, quand tu t'es retourné en m'entendant. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Ils reprennent la route.

Duo enlève le foulard qui retient ses cheveux et le noue autour de sa main blessée.

- Tes leçons de karaté ont porté, t'es pas fier de moi ?

- Baka, réplique Heero en regardant ses cheveux flotter librement sur ses épaules.

- C'est vrai, sans leurs armes, ils faisaient plus les malins, on a pu facilement leur tenir tête.

- C'est pas un jeu, Duo, ils voulaient seulement m'avertir. S'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu plus sérieusement nous blesser.

- J'ai bien vu, je suis pas si idiot que ça. C'est à cause de ton père ?

- C'est pas mon père ! le reprend Heero en s'arrêtant.

- Ok, désolé.

Heero lui lance un regard noir avant de repartir.

Duo le suit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent où Heero habite.

- Donc, c'est là que tu vis.

- Hn.

- C'est bon à savoir, t'as une vie assez mouvementée… Bon, bah, me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter…

- Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ? le coupe Heero sans vraiment le regarder. Je vais mettre un pansement et nettoyer ton foulard.

Duo le regarde, un peu surpris, puis sourit.

- C'est sympa ! Mais je veux pas déranger…

- Odin n'est pas là.

- Ok, alors.

Duo lui emboîte le pas, ravi.

Heero lui propose de l'attendre dans le salon ou d'aller se servir à la cuisine, mais Duo préfère le suivre à la salle de bain.

Il le regarde, impressionné, verser de l'alcool à 90 degrés sur sa plaie, sans sourciller.

- Ca te fait pas mal ?

- Ca pique un peu.

- Shit ! Moi, on m'aurait entendu hurler jusqu'à la Lune.

- Je vais pas pouvoir te rendre ton foulard, le sang ne partira pas si facilement.

- T'embête pas, j'en ai d'autres.

- Je te le rendrai dès que je l'aurai nettoyé.

- Ok, si tu y tiens.

- T'as mal quelque part ? T'as pris des coups aussi...

- Rien de bien méchant, ça va. Merci, Heero.

- Hn... gromelle-t-il en détournant les yeux de son regard trop brillant.

Ils quittent rapidement la salle de bain pour la cuisine.

- Je te sers un coca ?

- Oui, je veux bien. A moins que t'aies envie d'être seul et que tu préfères que je mette les voiles ?

- Je t'aurais pas dit de rester si c'était le cas, répond-il en lui tendant son verre. Et je t'ai pas remercié pour l'autre nuit.

- C'est vraiment pas la peine. Tu viens quand tu veux à la maison, Heero, faut pas hésiter.

- Ca ira.

- D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être rester chez nous jusqu'à ce que ton pè… euh… _Odin_ revienne. T'es pas en sécurité, ces types peuvent revenir.

- Non.

Duo s'approche de la fenêtre.

- Je pense vraiment que tu seras mieux à la maison, ce soir, Heero.

- C'est bon, je te dis.

- Regarde le ciel et dis-moi si c'est toujours bon…

Heero jette un œil au ciel gris, à n'en point douter un ciel d'orage, et soupire.

- Si tu veux prendre des affaires, on a le temps avant que ça ne pète, ajoute Duo.

Sans un mot, Heero sort de la cuisine et Duo devine qu'il monte dans sa chambre.

Il redescend peu après avec un sac…

Duo sourit et ils quittent la maison d'Heero en direction de celle de Duo…

-

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os._

_Je sais bien que pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas demandé à connaître ce moment de leur vie, il n'est pas vraiment intéressant tout seul, étant donné que Heero et Duo sont jeunes et qu'il ne se passe "rien" entre eux._

_Mais il était nécessaire de poser les jalons de leur histoire pour comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés, pas à pas, à devenir le couple si uni et amoureux qu'on connaît dans ma fic « une semaine de toi »._

_J'espère que vous continuerez à lire ou patienterez pour les os plus « intéressants »…_

_Lorsque j'avais posté mes premiers os, le numéro 2 racontait la mise en couple de Heero et Duo, deux ans après cet os ; ils vivaient alors tous les deux chez le Père Maxwell, qui avait recueilli Heero à la mort d'Odin.  
On m'avait alors demandé de raconter les circonstances qui avaient conduit à cette situation._

_Ce sera donc le sujet du prochain os, un inédit pour tout le monde, donc, avant de retrouver les deux autres que j'avais eu le temps de poster, "Orphelin de toi" et "Colle"._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu lorsque mon dossier a été supprimé, qui m'ont encouragé jusqu'à très récemment à reprendre (ce qui n'était pas chose facile vue que mes textes n'étaient pas entiers sur mon ordi, et que ça fout un coup au moral d'être victime de gens malintentionnés et jaloux !) _

_Enfin, j'espère que la reprise de ce dossier suscitera autant d'enthousiasme que son premier lancement, et une plus longue vie XD !  
En d'autres termes, vous pouvez de nouveau me demander d'écrire sur un thème ou un moment en rapport avec ma fic originelle ou ce dossier de suites, j'ai rouvert le guichet !_

_Kisu et à bientôt !_

_Lysanea. _


	2. Vers une autre vie

**Titre : une semaine de toi : préquelle 2 **

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les méchants et Mme Keita.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell. le Révérend Père Maxwell, Odin Lowe, trois méchants, des figurants aux noms empruntés dans la série._

_**Résumé**_ : comment le relation entre Heero et Duo a-t-elle évolué après "l'orage".

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Ohayo ! Un très grand merci à vous qui m'avez lu et reviewé, pour certains. Merci pour vos messages de soutien et d'encouragements, ainsi que vos conseils. Je n'ai pas répondu à tous les mails mais promis, ce sera fait. Cette préquelle numéro 2 est un os inédit, comme annoncé précédemment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**-**

**Préquelle n°2 : vers une autre vie.**

**-**

_**Six mois plus tard...  
Novembre AC 191  
**_

_-_

_Tililit tiiiit tililit tiiiiit tililit tiiiiit tilili ¤ couic ¤_

- Allo ?

- Heero, c'est Duo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il avec sa froideur habituelle.

- Je t'appelle de la cabine au coin de ta rue, chuchotte Duo. Les deux types de la dernière fois, tu te souviens ? Et ben ils sont devant chez toi, avec d'autres gars louches !

- Reste à l'écart de ça.

- Tu veux que j'appelle la police ?

- Duo, rentre chez toi et oublie ça.

- Mais je peux pas, Heero !

_" Heero qui est-ce ?"_

- Un camarade de collège au sujet d'un devoir. Duo, je dois raccrocher. Rentre chez toi, je ne plaisante pas.

- Mais tu...

_¤ couic ¤ Biiiiip biiiiip biiiiiiip..._

Duo soupire, repose le combiné, mais le redécroche presque immédiatement et compose le numéro de son père, à l'église.

- Dad, j'ai un problème !

- Que se passe-t-il, Duo, où es-tu ?

- Je suis pas loin de chez Heero. Je crois que son père et lui ont des problèmes, mais il veut pas que j'appelle la police !

- Quel type de problème, mon garçon ?

- Il y a des gens méchants devant leur maison. Il y a les deux qui nous ont attaqué, cet été, et une autre personne louche. Papa, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Calme-toi, Duo. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent te voir, d'où ils sont ?

- Non, la cabine me cache un peu.

- Alors reste dedans, le temps que j'arrive. Je serai là dans quelques minutes, avec la voiture. Surtout, tu restes dans la cabine, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est promis ?

- Oui, papa.

- J'arrive.

- Je t'attends.

Duo ne repose pas le combiné, cette fois, faisant croire qu'il est encore en ligne, au cas où...

Sa maison et l'église ne sont pas très loin, mais les cinq minutes qu'il faut au Père Maxwell pour venir lui paraissent une éternité.

Surtout que les trois hommes sont déjà devant la porte des Lowe.

Duo voit avec soulagement son père garer la voiture, une rue plus haut, et il le rejoint discrètement, alors qu'il referme la portière.

Il ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils pour le rassurer, puis ils s'avancent vers la maison des Lowe.

Odin a ouvert la porte et est en train d'échanger quelques mots avec les trois hommes, lorsqu'ils y arrivent.

- Bonjour, Mr Lowe !

Odin Lowe ne montre rien de sa surprise et rend son sourire au religieux ; ils n'ont dû se croiser qu'une dizaine de fois, ces dernières années, et encore...

- Bonjour, mon Père...

- Je viens, comme promis, tenter de vous convaincre de participer à l'organisation de notre prochaine grande braderie. Vous n'avez pas oublié, quand même ?

- Je ne me souvenais simplement plus du jour convenu pour votre passage...

- Il n'y en avait pas ! C'est ça, l'effet de surprise. Ainsi, vous ne pouvez pas vous défiler. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, c'était un risque.

- Ca ira, mon Père.

- Vos amis peuvent peut-être s'inscrire, eux aussi ? Messieurs, je suis le Révérend Père Maxwell, se présente-t-il en faisant face aux trois hommes, qui s'impatientent, irrités de ce contretemps. Même si vous ne faites pas partis de la ville,, nous serions ravis de vous accueillir pour notre grande braderie, organisée par nos paroissiens. A moins que vous ne soyez nouveaux, en ville ?

- Désolé, mon Père, nous ne sommes que de passage. Des affaires à régler et peu de temps pour le faire. Odin, nous repasserons.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, Archie. Entrez, mon Père, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse du Révérend, alors que les trois hommes s'en vont. Et toi aussi, gamin. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

- C'est mon fils, Duo, explique le Père en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Ils suivent ensuite Odin à l'intérieur.

- Vous n'êtes pas là par hasard, mon Père.

- Mon fils est en classe avec Heero et en passant près de chez vous, il s'est inquiété de la situation, alors il m'a appelé. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire un sermon, Mr Lowe. Mais si vous souhaitez parler, je suis disposé à vous écouter.

- Je vous dois une explication. Avez-vous le temps pour un café ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Et toi, jeune homme, demande Odin en se tournant vers Duo. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Je... Merci, mais... Est-ce que je peux voir Heero, d'abord ?

- Il doit être dans sa chambre. Tu peux monter, c'est la porte du fond.

- Merci, Mr Lowe.

Le Père Mawell sourit à son fils avec bienveillance, et Duo lui rend son sourire avant de gagner l'escalier et l'étage.

Il va au fond du couloir et frappe à la porte.

N'obtenant aucune réponse au bout de la deuxième fois, il ouvre la porte.

- Heero ? C'est moi, Duo. J'entre...

La porte totalement ouverte, il rencontre un regard glacé, le temps de quelques secondes, seulement ; Heero, assit sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux, ne lui accorde qu'un bref coup d'oeil, sans s'arrêter de taper, mais il fait frissonner Duo.

- Qui t'a autorisé ?

- Bah, tu répondais pas !

- Et t'as pris ça pour une invitation ?

- Je voulais vraiment être sûr que tu allais bien.

- Ca va.

- Tu veux que je parte, alors, murmure Duo d'une voix triste.

- Tu ne fais jamais rien de ce qu'on te dit.

Prenant ça comme une invitation à rester, Duo referme la porte et s'avance dans la chambre.

Il a un serrement au coeur devant l'austérité de la pièce ; il n'y a rien sur les murs gris et bleu, pas de photos, pas de posters, ni de tableaux, rien.

Le mobilier se résume au strict minimum, bureau, commode, armoire, lit, une bibliothèque, où sont posés quelques livres et pas mal de logiciels, quand même.

Mais cet endroit n'a rien d'une chambre de garçon de 12 ans...

La pensée qui vient à l'esprit de Duo, c'est qu'il semble prêt à partir à tout instant, que tout est fait de manière à ce que les occupants de cette maison puissent disparaître, du jour au lendemain, en laissant tout derrière eux, tant tout ceci est impersonnel...

- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas appeler la police, et je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Je t'avais dit d'oublier tout ça et de rentrer chez toi, tu ne l'as pas fait non plus.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Peut-on en vouloir à quelqu'un d'être idiot ?

- Tu te trouves pas un peu dur, avec moi ? J'ai fait ça pour toi, moi ! se défend-il en s'asseyant sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, près du bureau, face à lui.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, réplique Heero, toujours sans le regarder.

- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, désolé !

- Si tu crois que tu nous as sauvé, tu te trompes lourdement. On se débrouillait très bien sans vous.

- Mais Heero, c'est pas une vie, ça ! J'ai entendu plein de trucs sur ton père...

Heero relève vivement la tête et le fusille du regard;

- C'est pas ton problème et c'est pas mon père, répond-il durement, avant de reporter son attention sur son écran.

Duo soupire.

- Ok, sur ton_ tuteur_. T'as souvent des problèmes à cause de lui, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je t'aime bien, Heero. Je voudrais t'aider et te protéger.

Les doigts qui tapotent sur le clavier s'immobilisent pour la première fois, depuis que Duo est entré, et Heero tourne lentement son regard vers lui.

- Me _protéger_ ?

Duo baisse les yeux un moment, puis les relève et lui sourit.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas grand chose. En plus, t'es plus fort que moi ! Mais tu vois, quand y a un orage et qu'on est ensemble, j'ai l'impression de t'être utile, j'ai l'impression que tu m'acceptes et que tu m'aimes bien. J'adore cette impression, je voudrais pouvoir tout le temps la ressentir !

Heero reprend son pianotage.

- Ces gens-là, ce ne sont pas un simple orage, Duo. Ca concerne mon tuteur, et si tu t'en mêles, t'auras des ennuis.

- J'espère que ton tuteur est pas du même avis et qu'il acceptera l'aide de mon père.

- Si tu tiens à ce que ton père reste en vie, porte tes espoirs sur un autre but.

- Je veux que tout le monde reste en vie et soit heureux.

- Tu rêves.

- Tu devrais essayer, ça fait du bien.

- Pas de temps à perdre à ça.

- M'en fiche, réplique Duo en haussant les épaules. J'ai assez d'espoir et de rêves pour deux ! Ca se finira bien, tu verras.

- T'es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais, si tu y crois vraiment.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- Si c'est être idiot que de croire que les choses peuvent s'arranger, alors je suis idiot, ok. Mais tu devrais vraiment essayer l'optimisme, Heero, conclut-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

- La vie ne m'a pas appris à l'être.

- Trop facile ! Moi non plus, la vie n'a pas été super généreuse avec moi, mais c'est pas une excuse ! Quand tu n'as pas ce que tu veux, et bien sers-toi tout seul !

Heero ne répond rien et continue de taper.

- Tu fais quoi ? finit par demander Duo.

- Rien qui t'intéresse.

- Je peux voir quand même ?

- Tu comprendras rien.

Duo s'approche et jette un oeil par-dessus son épaule.

- T'es en train de créer un programme à toi tout seul ? s'étonne Duo.

- Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Pour toi, oui, apparemment ! Tu m'expliques ?

- Pas le temps.

- Pas le temps, ou pas l'envie ?

- Les paramètres temporels sont prioritaires.

Duo soupire à nouveau et retourne s'asseoir sur la chaise.

- On dirait une machine... Ok, je te redemanderai une autre fois.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, uniquement troublé par le bruit des doigts enfonçant les touches.

- Dis, Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi t'as peur de l'orage ?

Heero ne répond rien pendant un moment.

- Les gens chez qui je vivais, avant, m'attachaient à un arbre pendant l'orage, révèle-t-il, apparemment sans aucune émotion.

Duo, lui, ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Mais mais mais... pourquoi ?

- Pour m'endurcir et provoquer le ciel.

- Mais mais mais... ils étaient tarés !

- Complètement.

- T'as jamais été électrocuté ?

- Non, mais brûlé, oui.

- Bah dis donc ! Et où est-ce qu'ils sont, maintenant ?

- Odin les a tué.

Duo est choqué, mais il essaie de ne pas trop le montrer.

- Et tu... toi...

- Quelle que soit la vie que j'ai, avec Odin, explique Heero en le regardant, elle vaut mieux que tout ce que j'ai vécu, avant lui. Quelle que soit l'ordure qu'il est, pour beaucoup, quelle que soit la force avec laquelle je désapprouve ses actes, Odin reste celui qui m'a libéré.

- Mais tu ne le considères pas comme ton père.

- Nous nous servons l'un de l'autre. Il n'y a pas de place pour ce type de sentiment filial, dans ce genre de relation.

- Je vois. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas ce qui se passe, pour nous, reprend-il après un silence.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'on se serve l'un de l'autre pour supporter les nuits d'orage. Enfin si, mais derrière, y a autre chose. On devient amis.

- Je crois pas.

- Mais si.

- J'ai déjà un ami.

- Oui Trowa Barton. Mais il est parti depuis un an, tu dois te sentir seul.

- C'est toujours mon ami.

- Ok. Mais c'est pas parce que t'as déjà un ami que tu peux pas en avoir d'autres ! Y a de la place que pour une personne, c'est ça ?

- J'ai rien à voir avec tes autres amis.

- C'est vrai qu'on joue beaucoup, avec les copains, après le collège, mais tu viens jamais... Mais si je devais choisir, je préfèrerais n'avoir que toi, comme ami. Et Quatre, mais lui, c'est comme mon petit frère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah je sais pas, on a grandi ensemble !

- Non. Pourquoi tu me choisirais, moi ?

- T'es sincère, tu dis ce que tu penses. Tu dis pas ce que je veux entendre pour être avec moi ou que je te donne quelque chose.

- Etre ami, c'est être sincère ?

- Un ami est sincère. Entre amis, on se soutient, on se parle de tout, on se couvre pour les bêtises, on joue ensemble, on partage plein de trucs...

- J'ai pas le temps.

- On peut être amis différemment.

- Comment ? demande-t-il après une hésitation.

Depuis un moment, il ne tape plus sur son ordinateur.

- Je crois que dans l'amitié qu'on a avec les autres, y a beaucoup de nous. Tu vois, tu dis que je fais jamais rien de ce qu'on me dit. Toi, tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. Alors notre amitié sera sûrement faite de ça !

- Je comprends pas.

- On sera amis de manière différente de tout le monde ! On se soutient pendant les orages, déjà. C'est notre secret. Et puis, tu me parles plus à moi qu'aux autres.

- Je ne fais que te répondre. T'es tout le temps en train de parler. J'ai calculé les probabilités ; si je te répond pas, c'est pire, et je risque de ne jamais avoir la paix.

Duo sourit, absolument pas vexé.

- Et tu fais des calculs de ce genre avec beaucoup d'autres personnes ?

- Non.

- Tu peux, ce serait bien que tu te lies un peu aux autres ! Déjà, puisqu'on est amis, on pourra sortir, des fois, et avec les autres aussi.

Heero referme son ordinateur et le regarde un moment en silence.

- Ma vie est dangereuse et bizarre, à cause d'Odin. T'u peux être très con parfois, mais je te sais capable de comprendre que je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de garçon avec qui on a envie de traîner.

- Moi, j'ai envie. Je sais que c'est dangereux, j'étais là quand ces deux types bizarres te sont tombés dessus, et pas qu'une fois. Je sais que c'est pas un jeu, mais j'ai envie, c'est tout ! Et si je te dérange tu me le dis, et je te laisse.

- Une fois sur deux.

- Oui, mais bon, faut toujours un peu insister, avec toi, pour que t'accepte des choses qui ne te paraissent pas utiles et nécessaires, au début. D'ailleurs, tu sais, t'es pas forcé de rester avec ton tuteur.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je restais avec lui.

- Même s'il est ce que tu as connu de mieux jusqu'à présent, je peux te jurer qu'il existe des gens et des familles plus sûres.

- Je suis habitué à cette vie.

- Tu pourrais vivre avec nous, alors. Mon père serait sûrement d'accord, et tu as déjà passé des week-end à la maison. On sait presque tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, non ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de rêver, Duo. Ma vie me convient, c'est à toi qu'elle paraît bizarre.

- Tu serais pas comme ça, si t'avais eu une vie normale. Et c'est pas trop tard.

- Laisse tomber.

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas envie d'essayer ? T'es pas bien, avec nous ?

_"Les enfants ! Descendez, c'est l'heure !"_

Heero se lève, les poings serrés.

- Odin m'a libéré de chaînes pour m'en mettre d'autres. Il n'a pas tué mes gardiens pour me sauver, il l'a fait par intérêt. Il ne me laissera jamais, Duo.

- Mon père pourrait...

- Duo, le coupe Heero en lui faisant face, alors que Duo s'est levé et avancé. Je t'ai mis en garde contre les ennemis d'Odin. A présent, je te mets en garde contre Odin lui-même. Ne te laisse pas duper par son sourire et sa gentillesse apparente, ce n'est qu'un masque, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Et surtout, n'exprime plus jamais tout haut cette idée que je puisse vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, si tu tiens à ta vie et à celles des gens que tu aimes. Je ne plaisante _vraiment _pas, Duo.

Laissant un Duo un peu sous le coup de ce qu'il vient d'entendre, tant par les propos que le ton sur lequel ça lui a été dit, Heero ouvre la porte et sort le premier, s'avançant dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter pour l'attendre.

Duo finit par le rejoindre, sans un mot, se forçant à penser à autre chose.

En bas, il arrive à faire bonne figure, affichant son sourire habituel, tout en évitant au maximum de croiser le regard d'Odin, tout le temps qu'ils prennent pour se dire au revoir.

- Dad... murmure Duo, une fois rentré chez eux, après un trajet silencieux.

- Oui, mon garçon ?

- Merci d'être venu.

- C'est normal. Dieu nous commande d'aider son prochain.

- Même si c'est un méchant ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas à nous de le punir de sa méchanceté, il affrontera ses pêchés au Jour du Jugement Dernier. Nous pouvons, à notre échelle, tenter de le ramener dans la Lumière.

- C'est ce que tu as fait avec Mr Lowe ?

- Oui.

- Il est vraiment méchant ?

- Toute créature de Dieu a une part de mal en lui, par laquelle il se laisse plus ou moins dominer, l'espace d'une vie. Odin Lowe a fait du mal, mais il y a aussi du bon en lui. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Duo raconte à son père la conversation qu'il a eu avec Heero, lui demandant que ça reste entre eux, ce que respecte le religieux.

- La seule chose que je puisse te dire, mon fils, c'est qu'Odin Lowe aime beaucoup Heero.

- Alors pourquoi il se sert de lui ? Pourquoi il ne le confie pas à une autre famille ?

- Avec des yeux d'enfants, les choses paraissent simples, Duo. Mais dans une vie d'adulte, les situations le sont beaucoup moins. Cela peut te sembler étrange, mais Heero est beaucoup plus en sécurité auprès de son tuteur.

- Tu as raison, ça me semble très bizarre ! On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

- Prier Dieu que tout ceci trouve une issue favorable, c'est déjà une très bonne chose.

- J'ai le droit de continuer à voir Heero ?

- Reste très prudent et évite d'aller chez lui, mon fils, c'est la seule chose que je te demande. Heero sera toujours le bienvenu chez nous, cependant.

- Merci, Dad.

- De rien, mon garçon. Bien, il faut que je retourne au bureau, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- D'accord, je vais commencer à préparer le dîner.

- Comme tu as fini tes devoirs, tu peux m'attendre devant la télé, nous le ferons ensemble.

- C'est pour te remercier, Dad, et ça me fait plaisir aussi ! répond Duo en se serrant contre son père.

- Alors dans ce cas, très bien. Fais attention, surtout. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure !

Le Père Maxwell embrasse son fils, puis quitte leur maison pour rejoindre l'église, alors que Duo investit la cuisine, tout content de faire la cuisine pour son papa.

Il n'en oublie pas pour autant Heero, mais comme l'a dit son père, il ne peut pas grand chose.

Ce soir, il priera aussi pour Heero avant de se coucher...

-

_**Deux semaines plus tard...**_

-  
- Nous avons donc, ici, deux possibilités de résolution de ce problème. Vous allez utiliser ces deux méthodes, et j'en interrogerai quelques uns d'entre vous, qui me présenterez l'une ou l'autre, en justifiant vos choix. Vous avez vingt...

_Toc toc toc..._

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvre sur le Conseiller principal d'éducation du collège.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, Mme Darlian, je viens simplement chercher un élève, à la demande de Mr Romefeller.

- Je vous en prie.

- Heero Yuy, s'il vous plaît.

Tous les regards se portent vers Heero, qui se lève sans en rendre un seul, et quitte la classe, suivi du Conseiller, s'excusant encore de l'interruption.

- Allons on se calme, ordonne le professeur, frappant le bureau de son bâton pour mettre fin aux murmures et commentaires allant bon train. Vous avez un exercice à faire et vingt minutes pour cela. Je ne veux pas entendre un bruit.

Tous les élèves plongent leurs nez dans leurs cahiers.

Tous, sauf un : Duo.

Il est inquiet pour celui qu'il considère comme son ami, envers et contre tout.

Durant tout le reste de l'heure, il se force à se concentrer sur le cours, prenant la correction scrupuleusement, ainsi que la leçon, pour que Heero puisse rattraper... même s'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin.

Il est arrivé à Heero d'être absent plusieurs jours, et n'importe quel autre élève aurait eu des difficultés à rattraper le retard qu'il pouvait parfois cumuler de manière inquiétante.

Mais Heero lui, n'a jamais perdu sa place de premier élève, depuis le début du collège, soit un an et demi.

Tout comme Duo n'a jamais perdu sa place de second, d'ailleurs...

Les légères difficultés que rencontre Heero, en anglais, ne menace pas sa première place ; celles que Duo connaît en mathématiques, elles, semblent devoir le cantonner à jamais dans son rôle de second meilleur élève...

L'inquiétude de Duo grandit, alors que l'heure tourne, car il ne le voit pas revenir.

A la fin du cours, il range ses affaires et celles d'Heero, et s'attarde encore un peu dans la classe, à présent vide, au cas où il reviendrait.

Il fait aller son regard de la cour, où tous les élèves sont en récré, à la porte de la salle, espérant le voir.

Un moment plus tard, c'est le Professeur Darlian qui est de retour.

- J'espérai que tu serais encore là, Duo, je ne me voyais pas te courir après dans la cour.

- Il y a un problème ? C'est Heero ?

- Il a quitté le collège. Des policiers sont venus le chercher, accompagnés par ton père.

- Mon père ? répète Duo, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Oui. Il a donné ceci à Mr Romefeller, pour toi, ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Merci... Il est arrivé quelque chose, Mme Darlian ?

- Tu as, je pense, une partie de la réponse entre tes mains.

- Vous avez raison, répond-il avant de l'ouvrir. _Mon fils_, lit-il, _rentre immédiatement après ton dernier cours et ramène les affaires de Heero avec toi. Fais attention sur la route et ne t'inquiète surtout pas outre mesure. Ton père_.

- Mr Romefeller était en train de prévenir tout le monde que tu serais absent le reste de l'après midi, lorsque j'ai quitté la salle des professeurs. Dépêche-toi de rentrer, tu es attendu.

- Merci, Mme Darlian.

- Je t'en prie, dit-elle encore.

Mais Duo a déjà filé.

Il s'empresse de rentrer chez lui ; jamais il n'avait trouvé le trajet de l'école à l'église aussi long.

En plus, il est obligé de faire un détour parce que la police bloque une rue...

Duo a un très mauvais pressentiment : des policiers sont venus chercher Heero, son père était là, ou plus sûrement le Révérend Père Maxwell, des policiers bloquent la rue où vit Heero...

Il est encore arrivé quelque chose avec Odin, ce ne serait pas la première fois...

Mais jamais encore sans père n'avait été appelé...

Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé, deux semaines plus tôt ?

Est-ce que le fait d'avoir parlé à Odin Lowe l'a conduit à être impliqué dans toutes les affaires avec lui ?

Il espère, du fond du coeur, n'avoir causé aucun ennui à son père, en lui demandant d'aider Heero.

- Dad, je suis rentré ! prévient-il en entrant chez lui.

- Rejoins-nous, mon garçon, répond son père depuis le salon.

Duo termine de se débarrasser de ses affaires, et fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant la veste d'Heero dans l'entrée.

Il entre dans le salon, où son père est assis en compagnie de quatre personnes ; Duo reconnaît l'inspecteur Dermail et un des policiers, Treize, mais les deux autres lui sont inconnus.

Et surtout, il ne voit Heero nulle part.

- Bonjour, dit-il poliment.

- Bonjour, répondent-ils tous, plus ou moins souriants.

- Voici mon fils, Duo. Il est en classe avec Heero, et...

- Où est-il ? le coupe brusquement Duo, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de son père. Désolé...

- Je vais mettre cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude. Viens t'asseoir une minute, que je te présente ces personnes et que nous t'expliquions la situation. Ensuite, tu pourras aller retrouver Heero.

- D'accord, obéit-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de son père.

- Tu connais déjà l'inspecteur Dermail et l'officier Khushrenada. Mme Keita est envoyée par les Services Sociaux et Maître Otto est avocat.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Pourquoi t'es venu chercher Heero ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rentrer, pourquoi la rue où vit Heero est barrée ? Pourquoi...

- Duo, ça suffit, calme-toi, le coupe son père, sans élever sa voix, posant juste sa main sur son épaule. Es-tu prêt à écouter ?

- Oui, pardon...

Le Père Maxwell pose son autre main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- La maison où vivait Heero, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, a explosé, en début d'après-midi.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il a oublié d'éteindre le gaz, c'est ça ?

En d'autres circonstances, cette remarque aurait pu faire sourire.

- Non, Duo. D'après les premières conclusions de l'inspecteur Dermail, cela n'avait rien d'un accident.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux, faisant aller son regard entre les différentes personnes présentes.

- Mon Dieu... Odin Lowe ! Il n'était pas chez lui, hein, dis, papa ? Il va bien, pas vrai ? Papa...

Son père secoue la tête avec tristesse.

- Il est mort, Duo.

- Mon Dieu ! Heero... Où est Heero ? demande-t-il en se levant précipitamment. Il est dans ma chambre, c'est ça ?

- Attends, Duo, le retient son père. Nous devons te dire autre chose, avant que tu n'ailles le rejoindre.

- Mais il a besoin de quelqu'un, il ne doit pas rester seul ! Il est tout seul, pas vrai ? Papa !

- Oui, il est seul, et oui, il a besoin de toi. Mais toi, tu as besoin de savoir encore certaines choses, avant d'aller le retrouver, pour pouvoir l'aider. Assis-toi, mon garçon.

Duo obéit, à contrecoeur.

- C'est tellement horrible... Vite, papa, dis-moi, il doit être tellement triste ! Il n'a plus personne, maintenant, à part nous...

- Justement, Duo. Lorsque j'ai parlé avec Odin Lowe, il y a deux semaines, nous avons longuement évoqué le cas d'Heero. Il m'a demandé si j'acceptais, dans le cas où il lui arriverait malheur, qu'Heero soit confié à l'église.

- Tu veux dire... à toi ?

- Pour simplifier, oui.

- Nous ne savons pas si Odin soupçonnait quelque chose, s'il se savait menacé, disons plus grandement encore qu'à l'accoutumée, intervient l'avocat, pour la première fois. Mais il est venu nous trouver, il y a de cela quelques jours, pour modifier son testament. N'ayant aucune autre famille, il était prévu, par le précédent document, qu'Heero soit confié au Royaume, qui l'aurait placé dans un de ses orphelinats, tout en s'occupant de ses biens, jusqu'à la majorité.

- Je veux pas que Heero aille dans un orphelinat ! papa !

- Il n'ira pas.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, assure l'avocat. Odin Lowe a remplacé ce document par un nouveau. Normalement, nous avons des délais à respecter, pour toutes ces démarches et l'ouverture du testament. Qui sera officiellement fait dans deux jours, à 10h, à mon cabinet. Mais tenant compte du fait qu'un jeune garçon de douze ans se retrouve à la rue, son tuteur assassiné et sa maison détruite, que les clauses du testament me sont encore bien présente à l'esprit, car sa rédaction en a été faite très récemment, et ajouté à cela votre implication, mon Révérend, et celles des Services Sociaux, ces petites entorses au règlement sont largement permises et excusables.

- J'ai rien compris, soupire Duo. Si Heero ne va pas dans un orphelinat, ça veut dire qu'il peut rester avec nous ?

- Oui, Duo. Maître Otto expliquait seulement qu'il ne devrait pas nous le dire, donc nous devrons rester discrets, mais d'après le dernier testament laissé par Odin Lowe, ce n'est pas le Royaume de Sank, qui va recueillir Heero, mais l'église. Autrement dit, nous.

Duo se serre dans les bras de son père.

- Heero le sait ?

- A toi de le lui apprendre.

- Où il est ? Dans ma chambre ?

- Non, dans le jardin. Ramène-lui un pull, il a refusé d'en prendre un lorsqu'il est sorti.

- D'accord.

Duo file dans sa chambre chercher un pull, puis redescend et gagne le jardin.

Il trouve Heero assis sur le banc, au fond, son chat Blueberry sur les genoux, qu'il caresse distraitement les yeux dans le vague.

Il s'approche de lui et s'assoit à côté ; comme Heero ne réagit pas à sa présence, il lui pose le pull sur ses épaules.

- Je suis désolé, Heero.

- Vraiment ? demande-t-il sans bouger.

- Comment ça, "vraiment" ?

- Tu n'aimais pas Odin.

- Mais il comptait pour toi, alors ça me fait mal que tu aies perdu quelqu'un que tu aimais.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.

- Mais tu le ressens sûrement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Rien du tout, je suppose. Tu es triste, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond-il après un court silence.

- Tu sais, tu as raison. Je suis triste pour toi, mais content aussi, parce que tu vas venir vivre avec nous.

Heero ne répond rien, ne manifeste aucune émotion, et le silence se prolonge un long moment.

- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- C'est à toi que ça fait plaisir.

- Bien sûr ! Tu verras, tu seras bien et heureux, avec nous.

- Combien de temps ?

- Toute la vie, quelle question !

- Ton père va me garder combien de temps, avant qu'on vienne me chercher ? reformule-t-il sa question.

- Personne ne viendra te chercher. Odin Lowe a fait un testament, y a quelques jours, c'est ce qu'à raconté l'avocat. Et ça a annulé l'autre qui disait que tu devrais aller dans un orphelinat si Odin...

- Un nouveau testament ?

- Oui. Il t'a confié à l'église, donc à mon père. Tu vas vivre avec nous, Heero, au moins jusqu'à ta majorité. C'est génial, non ?

- Il a fait ça... murmure Heero.

Duo le regarde attentivement, voyant pour la première fois une émotion dans ses yeux.

- Comme Trowa Barton vit loin d'ici, maintenant, il s'est sûrement dit que c'était mieux pour toi. Mon père m'a dit que tu comptais beaucoup, pour Odin.

Heero repousse le chat, qui miaule de désapprobation, puis remonte ses jambes sur le banc, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et posant sa tête dessus.

Il tourne le dos à Duo, qui en profite pour mieux poser le pull autour de ses épaules.

Avec étonnement, il sent une des mains de Heero remonter pour prendre la sienne, qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer de son épaule, une fois le vêtement bien en place.

Alors que Heero la serre fort, Duo se rapproche et pose sa tête sur son dos, sa joue entre ses omoplates, passant même son autre bras autour de sa taille, pour lui communiquer sa chaleur et son soutien.

C'est ainsi que les trouvent le Père Maxwell et ses invités, lorsqu'il viennent les chercher pour se dire au revoir.

- Comment ne pas y voir là la Main de notre Seigneur, demande Maître Otto.

- Sa Volonté peut paraître parfois bien cruelle, mais ce qui se cache derrière l'est souvent beaucoup moins, répond le Père Mawell.

- La fin justifie les moyens ? Serait-ce notre Seigneur qui aurait inspiré cette pensée à l'illustre homme qui l'a prononcé ? interroge alors l'officier Kushrenada.

- Qui sait ? Les Voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables... répond le religieux avec un mystérieux sourire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ne les dérangeons pas, intervient Mme Keita, des services sociaux. Heero est déjà bien difficile à approcher, le fait qu'il s'autorise à partager sa peine avec quelqu'un est une très bonne chose pour son travail de deuil. Vous leur direz au revoir de notre part.

- Merci. Je vous raccompagne, dit encore le Père Mawell en refermant la porte menant au jardin.

Dans le fond de ce même jardin, balayé par les rayons du soleil froid de novembre, les deux enfants ne bougent toujours pas, complètement indifférents aux mots qu'ont pu échanger les adultes.

Seule la présence et la chaleur de l'autre comptent, à cet instant.

Ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils vivent un moment clé de leur existence.

Mais ils ont conscience que leur vie a pris un nouveau tournant, les rapprochant avec la violence de ces événements qui la jalonnent, souvent douloureux et inattendus, mais qui sont aussi nécessaires, puisqu'ils font grandir et avancer...

Et maintenant, au moins, quelles que soient les autres épreuves qui les attendent, ils seront ensemble pour les affronter.

A cet instant, ils le savent tous les deux...

Pour Duo, c'est une promesse.

Pour Heero, c'est un espoir qu'il n'ose encore formuler.

La vie s'en chargera pour lui, même si, fidèle à son caractère, il cherchera toujours à s'en cacher...

-

_A suivre...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette seconde préquelle !_

__

J'espère qu'elle a plus à tout le monde, en particulier à ceux qui me l'avaient demndé, à l'époque de la première publication du recueil.

La prochiane préquelle sera "Orphelin de toi", ça rappelra peut-être quelque chose à certains...  
Elle est déjà écrite, je vais juste la reprendre pour être sûre de ma version XD, donc elle devrait arriver bientôt.

Mais je vais surtout me concentrer sur le prochain chapitre de ma fic en cours, que je dois finir...

Je vous dis donc à dès que possible !

Bon dimanche et bonne semaine !  
Bises.  
Lysa


	3. Orphelin de toi

**Titre : une semaine de toi : préquelle 3 **

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. La chanson est de Michel Sardou _"Orphelin de toi"._

_**Pairing **_: 1+2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell._

_**Résumé**_ : comment Heero et Duo se sont vraiment liés pour la première fois.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Ohayo ! Un très grand merci pour vos mails, reviews et messages. Voici donc la troisième préquelle, qui se situe vingt mois après la mort d'Odin, mais que j'ai écrit trois mois après l'os précédent... Je l'ai repris un peu, pour que ça reste cohérent. J'espère que ca a marché ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**-**

**Préquelle n°2 : Orphelin de toi.  
**(Demandé initialement par : Calamithy et Claire)

-

_**Maison du Révérend Père Maxwell  
Septembre AC 193**_

_-_

Ce matin-là, Duo s'est levé de bonne humeur, et tôt, surtout : le moment de rentrer à Sank est enfin arrivé, après trois semaines passé en Amérique.

Il a hâte de retrouver son père et Heero, et aussi Quatre, même s'il ne va pas pouvoir le voir tout de suite, puisqu'il est encore en Arabie pour quelques jours.

Mais celui qui lui a vraiment manqué, c'est Heero, parce que c'est la première fois, depuis plus d'un an et demi, qu'ils partent chacun de leur côté.

Ils ont toujours passé toutes leurs vacances, petites et grandes, ainsi que leurs week-end à l'extérieur, ensemble.

Mais cet été, ils ont dû s'organiser différemment.

Heero est parti le premier rejoindre Trowa en Europe, une semaine avant que lui-même ne parte en colonie de vacances, et est donc rentré aussi le premier, une semaine plus tôt.

Et toute cette semaine, Duo a trépigné d'impatience, tout en profitant des derniers jours.

A l'aéroport, il a eu l'agréable surprise d'être attendu par son père et par Heero, qui l'a accompagné.

Heero l'a même laissé le serrer dans ses bras sans trop protester, sous l'œil attendri du Père Maxwell.

Dès leur retour à la maison, le prêtre est retourné au bureau, à l'église, et Duo, le seuil tout juste franchi, a foncé prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir après un vol plutôt long.

A peine sorti, Heero a pris sa place, lui aussi cherchant un peu de fraîcheur dans cette chaude journée de fin août.

Une fois qu'il a disparu dans la salle de bain, Duo quitte son lit pour s'affaler sur celui d'Heero, souriant déjà au souvenir du moelleux des oreillers carrés qu'affectionne particulièrement Heero, et qui l'attend…

Mais non, son nez rencontre plutôt la reliure bien dure d'un carnet.

Il frotte son nez en grimaçant, puis attrape l'objet en question et l'ouvre, s'attendant à trouver des exercices et plein de chiffres à en vomir, une des occupations favorites d'Heero.

Mais au lieu de trouver les pages couvertes de formules mathématiques, ce sont des mots, des phrases entières qui les noircissent.

Ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qu'il a entre les mains, le prenant pour un cahier de français, des exercices qu'Heero aurait fait pour progresser durant les vacances, il commence à lire.

_20 Août - déjà 2 semaines sans toi._

_Je n'ai rien en tête  
Que toi nuit et jour  
Tu pars, je m'inquiète  
Jusqu'à ton retour  
Sans cesse, je guette  
Le bruit de ton pas  
Quand tu es loin  
Mon coeur est orphelin de toi_

Il reconnaît rapidement le rythme d'un poème, mais il ne se souvient pas l'avoir jamais lu en classe et encore moins étudié.

_Je me sens fébrile  
Tout se peint de gris  
Des pensées stériles  
Me troublent l'esprit  
Tout me semble hostile  
Ligué contre moi  
Quand tu es loin  
Mon coeur est orphelin de toi_

C'est dommage d'ailleurs, parce qu'il le trouve vraiment très joli, tout doux à lire, d'une musique agréable à l'oreille.

_Je deviens faiblesse  
Pauvre et dépendant  
Mon âme me tresse  
D'étranges tourments  
Les heures me blessent  
Mes pensées me broient  
Tout m'agresse  
Quand tu n'es pas là  
_  
Lui qui en lit pas mal et qui s'essaye à en écrire aussi, à ses heures perdues qui ne sont pas très nombreuses, il se dit qu'il faut qu'il note l'auteur pour lire autre chose de lui, ça lui plaît vraiment beaucoup.

_La peur m'empoisonne  
Et me fait souffrir  
Ni Dieu, ni personne  
Ne peut me guérir  
Quand je déraisonne  
Que je perds la foi  
Quand tu es loin  
Mon coeur est orphelin de toi  
_  
Ça l'air d'être un poème d'amour, c'est tout mignon, et puis en même temps c'est un peu triste.

Le poète a l'air de souffrir, parce qu'une personne qui compte pour lui est loin de lui.

_Le vide m'obsède  
Je perds tout espoir  
Ma vie devient laide  
Je vois tout en noir  
Où chercher de l'aide  
Ailleurs qu'en tes bras ?  
Quand tu es loin  
Mon coeur est orphelin de toi  
_

Duo se prend à penser aussi qu'il aimerait bien, un jour, représenter autant pour quelqu'un.  
Lui, il a une personne qui lui manque beaucoup, quand ils doivent se séparer, c'est Quatre, qui est comme un petit frère.  
Pendant les vacances, quand ils partent chacun de leur côté, il est un peu triste, parce qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il voudrait partager avec lui.  
Mais c'est pas grave parce qu'à la rentrée, ils se racontent tout et passent des heures ensemble à rire et à parler.

_Je me fais un monde  
De tout et de rien  
Ma peine est profonde  
Mon coeur est chagrin  
Même une seconde  
Privé de nos joies  
Quand tu es loin  
Mon coeur est orphelin de toi_

_  
_Et les deux dernières années, Heero est venu avec lui en vacances, alors c'était plus facile d'être sans Quatre.  
Parce qu'il est aussi devenu très proche d'Heero.  
Pas de la même façon.  
Ni plus, ni moins, juste… d'une autre façon.

Parce qu'Heero est un garçon particulier, ils ne pouvaient se lier que de manière particulière.

Déjà que tout le monde dit qu'il n'y avait vraiment que Duo pour réussir à approcher cet animal sauvage et à s'en faire un ami… jusqu'à le convaincre de partir en colo avec lui !  
Et encore, personne n'a jamais su qu'ils ont dormi ensemble, une nuit d'orage, après que le Père Maxwell ait trouvé Heero dans l'église et l'ait convaincu de venir à la maison.  
Oui, cette nuit-là, deux ans plus tôt, ils ont dormi ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réconfort, l'orage faisant resurgir de très mauvais et douloureux souvenirs.

Et c'est devenu rapidement une habitude, chaque fois que le ciel devenait menaçant.  
Une habitude encore plus facile à prendre, à partir du moment où Heero est venu vivre avec eux, à la mort de son tuteur, Odin Lowe, lâchement assassiné vingt mois plus tôt...

Ainsi, Heero et Duo se sont très vite habitués à être tous les deux, Heero ayant rapidement arrêté de lutter contre ça et ayant fini par accepter ce lien.  
Et comme cet été ils n'ont pas pu partir ensemble, ça a été du coup assez difficile pour l'un et l'autre.

Duo ne pensait pas qu'Heero lui manquerait à ce point, en fait, qu'il aurait tant envie de le voir...  
D'être avec lui, tout simplement...  
Orage ou pas, d'ailleurs.

Ca lui a même parfois complètement coupé l'enthousiasme qu'il avait à faire certaines activités.  
Il n'a jamais pensé « sans mon Quatquat, à quoi bon ? » mais toujours « Quand je vais raconter ça à Quatquat, il va halluciner ! ».  
Alors qu'il s'est de nombreuses fois dit, durant ces trois semaines, que sans Heero, c'était pas pareil, comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

_Je suis dans l'impasse  
Reviens sans détour  
Calmer mes angoisses  
Combler mon amour  
Meubler mon espace  
Inutile et froid  
Que Dieu fasse qu'enfin  
Contre toi_

C'est pour ça que pour une fois, il est content d'être rentré, et content aussi parce que pour Heero, ça a été dur aussi.  
Même s'il lui a seulement dit à mots couverts, quand ils s'appelaient, parce qu'Heero est comme ça, il ne parle pas de ce qu'il ressent.  
Heero, il est plus du genre à tout garder pour lui…_  
_  
_Sauvé du naufrage  
En rentrant au port  
Je retrouve sage  
Ton coeur et ton corps_

… ou à l'écrire_…  
_

_Viens ouvrir ma cage  
Réadopte-moi  
Quand tu es loin  
Mon coeur est orphelin de toi_

Écrire quelque chose qui ressemblerait à ce poème de…

_  
Orphelin de toi_

De personne… ?

Ce poème n'est pas signé.

Duo revient en haut de la page : _20 août : déjà deux semaines sans toi…  
_Heero est parti le 5 août…  
Est-ce… possible ?

Ce qui fait douter Duo, ce n'est pas la capacité d'Heero à écrire quelque chose d'aussi beau.  
Quand Heero apprend à faire quelque chose, il pousse jusqu'à être le meilleur dans un domaine.  
Alors même si le français, la littérature, la poésie, tout ça, il aime pas trop, il a quand même d'excellents résultats.  
Il peine juste un peu en anglais, mais grâce à Duo, il fait de gros progrès.

La seule différence avec les autres matières, c'est que pour tout ce qui concerne les sciences dures, maths, physique, informatique, technologie etc, ça semble inné, chez lui, il en a une maîtrise naturelle, même quasiment surnaturelle.

Donc Duo le sait, pour l'avoir vu assimiler des leçons en un temps record, qu'il est tout à fait capable d'écrire ça.  
Mais il n'imagine pas qu'il puisse ressentir de telles choses pour lui, que leur séparation a pu lui inspirer _ça_.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'Heero a rejoint leur famille, leur lien s'est considérablement renforcé.  
Au départ, le Père Maxwell avait fait aménager la chambre d'ami pour Heero.  
Mais comme il lui arrivait souvent de retrouver l'un des deux garçons dans la chambre de l'autre, il a fini par leur proposer une autre solution, arrangeante pour tout le monde : réaménager l'étage, abattant quelques cloisons afin d'agrandir la chambre de Duo et rendre agréable la cohabitation des deux enfants, aux caractères si opposés.

Et gardant ainsi une chambre libre pour les invités éventuels...

Durant ces longs mois, ils se sont habitués l'un à l'autre, respectant leur espace, faisant des concessions, l'un concernant sa forte propension à mettre le désordre, l'autre à vouloir tout ranger, même ce qui ne lui appartient pas, par exemple...  
Même s'ils râlent encore souvent, c'est rapidement devenu une évidence, ils ont du mal à s'imaginer vivre autrement...

Le Père Maxwell leur rappelle régulièrement qu'il peut, à tout moment, leur refaire une chambre individuelle...  
Et il s'attire inévitablement deux regards noirs, comme s'il avait invité Satan en personne à dîner...

Oui, Duo s'est bien rendu compte qu'Heero compte énormément pour lui, à présent et de plus en plus, et il sait que c'est aussi son cas, vis-à-vis de lui.  
Mais avant ces vacances sans lui et la lecture de ce poème, il ne n'imaginait pas vraiment à quel point.

Maintenant, il en mesure l'ampleur.  
Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose…  
Si Heero apprend qu'il a lu ça, il risque de lui en vouloir sérieusement.  
Mais il ne lui dira jamais de lui-même, non plus...

Alors comment le lui faire avouer ?  
Comment lui dire qu'il partage ses sentiments, sans se trahir ?

Parce que, encore une fois, s'il n'avait pas lu ça, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée ou l'envie de parler à Heero, il aurait laisser les choses dans l'état.  
Pour l'instant, il n'a pas d'autre choix, de toute façon, alors inutile de se prendre la tête pour rien.  
Parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste faire, c'est retourner vingt fois dans sa tête un problème dont il ne trouve pas immédiatement la solution.

Il repose le carnet entre les oreillers et retourne s'allonger sur son propre lit, à plat ventre devant son cahier de cours ouvert et les écouteurs vissés à ses oreilles, attendant qu'Heero sorte de la douche.

Son regard se repose une dernière fois sur le carnet, à peine visible, et il soupire.  
Heero a l'œil, il remarquera peut-être qu'il a été déplacé…

Il risque de lui en vouloir, dans ce cas.  
Pourquoi a-t-il été fourrer son nez dans ses oreillers, déjà ?  
Ah oui, parce qu'il voulait sentir son odeur…

Nouveau soupir.  
Ca craint, quand même, il n'a jamais ressenti un truc pareil avec Quatre.  
L'envie de voir sa gueule d'ange, ça, oui, et pas qu'une fois.  
Mais pas celle de sentir son odeur, jusqu'à aller snifer sa veste ou se vautrer sur son lit, pour essayer de capter quelque chose de lui, de son parfum...

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit, et il se met à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher : si lui, Duo, se prend déjà la tête avec tout ça, alors qu'il aime pas ça, mais qu'il ne peut s'en empêcher, qu'est-ce que ça a dû être pour Heero, tout ce temps ?  
Le connaissant, Duo est presque sûr que c'est ce trop plein de questions qui l'a poussé à écrire ce poème.  
Est-ce que ça l'a au moins soulagé un peu ?  
Heero qui déteste se prendre la tête, mais qui passe quand même son temps à analyser le moindre truc inhabituel qui apparaît dans sa vie, parce qu'il déteste encore plus ne pas pouvoir comprendre et expliquer les choses et les changements…  
Heero qui répète qu'il n'a besoin de personne, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être aimé par les autres…

Quoi que, c'est pas tout à fait vrai.  
L'autre jour, il lui a dit qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que de Trowa et lui.  
Il a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il aimait beaucoup le Père Maxwell, qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour tout, mais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, pour se sentir bien et avancer, alors qu'il ressentait complètement avoir besoin de Trowa et de lui.  
Et sur le coup, Duo a simplement sourit, en lui répondant que ça finirait par venir, en grandissant, lorsqu'il rencontrerait une fille… ou un mec, comme Trowa.

Finalement, en y repensant, il se rend compte qu'il a pas tant que ça envie que ça lui arrive…  
Ou pas trop tôt…

- Tu révises quoi ?

Duo sursaute avant de se tourner vers la porte, où se tient Heero, vêtu d'un simple short.

- Tu m'as fait peur, 'ro !

- J'pensais même pas que tu m'entendrais, t'as tes écouteurs.

Duo se rend compte qu'il a pas allumé son mp3.

- J'l'avais pas mis en route.

Heero s'avance jusqu'à son propre lit, où il s'assoit, tout en passant un t-shirt propre, sous le regard fixé sur lui de Duo.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- T'as maigri, non ?

- J'ai pas fait gaffe.

- Elle t'a pas nourri, la famille de Trowa ? Pourtant en Allemagne, c'est pas la bonne bouffe qui manque !

- Toute cette nourriture dès le matin, ça écoeure pour toute la journée.

- T'aurais préféré les repas de colo, peut-être ? Déjà qu'on se tape ça toute l'année à la cantine…

- La malbouffe, ça m'aurait pas dérangé, si j'avais été avec toi.

- Quand tu me vois manger, ça t'ouvre l'appétit, c'est ça ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Duo sourit, mais ne trouve rien à répondre.  
Heero se lève et vient s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de lui.

- Tu m'as pas dit, tu révises quoi ?

- Je jetais juste un œil au schéma du projet de science de cette année, en t'attendant.

- Montre.

- Pas maintenant, refuse Duo en refermant son cahier. Tu dois me raconter tes vacances, d'abord.

- Y a rien à raconter, je t'ai dit l'essentiel, au téléphone.

- C'est pas vrai, au téléphone, c'était moi qui parlais, tu sortais à peine une monosyllabe.

- T'as appris un mot nouveau ? le taquine-t-il.

- Je t'emmerde, 'ro !

- Pousse-toi plutôt, tu prends toute la place.

- Hey, aux dernières nouvelles c'est toujours mon lit ! proteste-t-il en s'exécutant néanmoins, basculant sur le côté pour lui faire une place.

- Je refuse cet argument, qui ne marche jamais quand c'est toi qui squatte le mien.

- C'est un argument unilatéral.

- Je suis pas certain que ça se dise, Duo.

- Moi, j'ai décidé que si. Et c'est moi l'expert en langue. Bon alors, tu me racontes !

Heero, allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, ferme les yeux et soupire.

- Catherine et le beau-père de Trowa sont très gentils, mais je n'y retournerai pas.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Non. Sauf si tu viens.

- Euh… c'est quoi, cette condition ?

- Je ne veux plus jamais passer des vacances loin de toi, Duo.

Duo repense à cette phrase qui rythmait son poème « _Quand tu es loin, mon cœur est orphelin de toi »_.

Il se sent un peu rougir.  
Heureusement, Heero a les yeux fermés.

- C'est parce que j'étais pas là pour t'aider à te faire des potes ! répond-il sur le même ton léger. Tu t'es ennuyé…

- Y avait Trowa.

- C'est pour ça que je comprends pas pourquoi ça avait l'air si pourri, comment t'en parles. Ca aurait dû te faire plaisir de passer du temps avec lui, tu dis tout le temps qu'il te manque.

- J'étais content de le voir et d'être avec lui, il m'a fait visiter plein d'endroits, aussi.

- Mais… ?

- Les allemands s'amusent beaucoup, _sortent_ beaucoup trop.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas trop ton truc.

- Je considère qu'à 13-14 ans, on est un peu jeunes pour passer nos nuits dehors, même accompagnés de grands frères et de grandes sœurs.

- De temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal.

- Mais là, c'était tous les soirs. Et puis Trowa, il draguait tout le temps.

- Et t'en a pas profité, toi ? T'aurais pu bénéficier de ses leçons ! Pour ça, on est pas si jeunes. Faut bien s'y mettre, non ?

Heero tourne la tête vers lui et le fusille du regard.

- Tu t'y es mis, toi ?

- Non, mais ça a bien failli. Mais dans les colos du programme d'échange inter paroisses, t'as toujours un animateur super coincé pour te casser tes plans à coup de sermons… Déjà que ça passe mal avec les nanas, j'veux même pas imaginer ce que j'me prendrais, si on savait que je préfère matter les mecs...

- C'est pas comme si ton père l'ignorait.

- Ouais bah eux, il préfère ignorer que mon père n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, au moins tout le temps que dure leur blabla...

- Et c'est ça qui t'a arrêté ? demande Heero, le regardant toujours.

- Disons aussi que si c'est juste pour relever un défi, ça vaut pas le coup… Et toi, t'as vraiment pas pu, 'ro ?

Heero laisse aller sa tête en arrière, trouvant soudain l'étude du plafond très intéressante.

- Non.

- C'est con, je suis sûr que les occas' ont pas manqué ! Même si tu fais légèrement asocial, des fois, y en a certainement qui ont quand même dû tenter le coup. Surtout qu'ils sont réputés pour être froids aussi, t'as dû te sentir un peu chez toi, à l'aise, compris, et tout...

- Baka.

- Ose dire le contraire !

- Au moins, ils parlent pas pour rien dire.

- Si tu m'attaques, c'est que j'ai visé juste ! Tu t'es fait dragué… Avoue ! le taquine-t-il en le poussant gentiment, repoussant loin le serrement au coeur qu'il ressent à cette idée.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi t'en as pas profité ?

- Ca m'intéressait pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'étais pas là ! finit par répondre Heero, un peu irrité.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence.

- Quoi, tu veux qu'on fasse ça ensemble ? reprend soudain Duo.

Heero le fixe un moment, puis se redresse et se rapproche doucement de lui.

Duo le regarde s'avancer, reculant lui-même légèrement, puis, comprenant soudain la manière dont il a interprété ses mots et ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, il le repousse vivement, le faisant presque tomber du lit.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous, 'ro ! Quand je disais ensemble, ça voulait dire au même moment, pas toi et moi ! Du genre, on se trouve quelqu'un et je sais pas, on se dit que tel jour, on le fait, et puis après, on se retrouve à la maison et on se raconte !

Heero baisse les yeux, honteux et blessé.

- Laisse tomber, j'ai pas le temps de jouer…

Duo le retient, alors qu'il commence à se lever pour partir.

- Attends, 'ro… t'étais sérieux ?

- J'ai eu des sales vacances et tu m'as manqué, alors fais pas gaffe, ça va passer...

- T'es sûr ?

Heero soupire et ramène ses jambes sur le lit, sans lui faire encore complètement face.

- J'en sais rien.

Duo décide de jouer le tout pour le tout.  
De toute façon, il l'a déjà blessé, alors comme ça, il peut lui offrir une occasion de redresser la balance en l'envoyant promener à son tour.  
Penser au poème lui donne un peu plus de courage.

- Moi je crois savoir, répond-il en se rapprochant de lui, allant même jusqu'à poser sa main sur la sienne. Tu sais, sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est pas un truc que je voudrai partager avec n'importe qui, pour faire comme tout le monde. Et à part Quatre, la seule personne qui est pas n'importe qui pour moi, c'est toi, 'ro, ajoute-t-il en glissant ses doigts entre les siens pour serrer fort leurs deux mains.

Heero ne le repousse pas.  
Au contraire, il lui rend sa pression, en levant enfin les yeux vers lui, une lueur de défi brillant au fond.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?

- Attends, mets-toi un peu à ma place, Heero ! T'as été trop direct, t'es venu comme ça, avec ta tête, et d'un coup, elle a rempli tout mon champ de vision !

- Elle te plaît pas ma tête, c'est ça ?

- Mais si, c'est juste que tu m'as trop donné l'impression d'un robot qui s'exécute, sauf que t'avais une lueur tout à fait humaine dans les yeux, et c'était de la curiosité.

- J'ai pas le droit d'être curieux ?

- Si, mais moi, j'aurais préféré voir un truc du genre « j'en ai envie ». Comme… comme quand tu vois la pub de la dernière carte graphique que tu rêves d'installer sur ton cher laptop !

Heero le regarde un moment, fronçant un sourcil comme seuls Trowa et lui savent le faire.

- Comme toi, quand tu vois le pot de Nutella de 3kg à Noël ?

- Aussi, reconnaît Duo avec un grand sourire.

- T'as presque ce regard-là, en ce moment.

- Ah bon ?

- T'es en train de penser au Nutella, c'est ça ?

- Un peu, j'avoue.

- Alors on attend, j'ai pas envie que tu penses à autre chose quand… si…tu vois… bafouille un peu Heero, en détachant leurs mains, le regard légèrement fuyant au-dessus de ses joues qui rosissent...

Duo hausse les épaules, avant de mieux se rallonger complètement, calant son dos aux coussins.

- On est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant, c'est vrai, rien ne presse. On sait déjà qu'on veut que ce soit l'autre, le premier, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

- Hn.

Heero s'étend à ses côtés lui aussi, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

- Tu peux me montrer ton schéma, maintenant ? reprend-il au bout d'un moment de silence, en se redressant.

Il n'aime décidément pas les coussins rectangulaires…

- Si tu veux… Attends, faut que j'attrape mon cahier, il a glissé tout à l'heure quand…bref, il est par terre… Shit'…

Sans se lever, Duo tâtonne avec sa main par terre, pour récupérer le cahier en question.

- Duo…

- Je le trouve pas, c'est pas grave, je te le montrerai une autre fois…

- T'es vraiment pas doué… marmonne Heero.

Il passe son bras par-dessus Duo, puis le haut de son corps, mais quand sa main rencontre enfin le cahier, sa paume glisse sur le vernis de la couverture et il tombe complètement sur Duo.

- Outch !

Heero relève tout de suite la tête, se redressant sur un coude.

- Ca va, tu… ?

Il se trouve incapable de finir sa phrase, parce que son esprit est envahi d'un coup par divers constats, qui défilent comme si son cerveau avait buggé : le visage de Duo et le sien sont terriblement proches, leurs cœurs battent étonnement vite, la lueur dans le regard de Duo est dangereusement tentatrice et sans équivoque.

- Tu penses encore au Nutella, là ?

- J'ai oublié ce que c'était… répond Duo en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui. Et toi, tu penses à ta carte graphique ?

- Quelle carte graphique ? murmure-t-il, un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après une première pression très légère, qui leur a fait un drôle d'effet, comme une décharge électrique, mais pas désagréable du tout, ils décident de retenter l'expérience.  
Cette fois, la pression est un peu plus longue ; Heero va jusqu'à pincer la lèvre supérieure de Duo entre les siennes, alors que ses mains encadrent son visage.

En réponse, Duo fait de même avec sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il goûte en aspirant doucement la peau fine.  
Un long frisson les parcourt tous les deux, et ils en ressentent l'écho autant dans leur corps que dans celui de l'autre.

Heero penche légèrement la tête et entrouvre ses lèvres instinctivement, lorsqu'il sent un bout de langue timide les caresser, avec une douceur et une sensualité affolantes.

C'est la première fois qu'il y a un tel contact entre eux, et ils ressentent de nouveau cet espèce de frisson qui les électrise, chargeant l'air autour d'eux.  
Encouragé par la pression des mains d'Heero, qui ont glissé sur sa nuque, Duo pousse un peu plus loin son exploration, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero réponde à son baiser en mêlant sa langue à la sienne, les entraînant dans un ballet encore inconnu pour eux.

Se laissant porter par cette danse, dont ils commencent seulement à apprendre les pas, ils se découvrent doucement, timidement, avec des gestes encore pas très assurés, et laissent parler leur instinct face aux sensations procurées par cet échange.

C'est un premier baiser un peu maladroit, certes, mais sans conteste très prometteur, par le plaisir qu'il leur apporte déjà, dont témoigne le rythme effréné avec lequel battent leurs deux cœurs, se faisant écho.

Les deux adolescents s'écartent, les joues rouges et le souffle court, et se regardent avec des yeux brillants.

Duo est heureux, il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage d'Heero, et il trouve ça merveilleux d'être celui qui a provoqué ça.  
Il l'a déjà fait sourire… mais jamais comme ça.

- Je crois qu'on a autre chose à travailler qu'un projet de science, finit par murmurer Heero.

- Tu veux dire, répondre à un truc auquel on a pensé toutes nos vacances, mais sans le comprendre ou se l'avouer ? Enfin, moi, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé...

- Comment ça, "_moi"_ ?

Oups…

Complètement étourdi par le baiser, Duo ne s'est pas contrôlé.  
Il a tourné sa langue un peu trop longtemps dans la bouche d'Heero, il a pas pensé à le faire dans la sienne avant de parler…

- Euh…

Heero se redresse et jette un œil sur son lit, avisant le carnet qui dépasse, puis revient sur Duo, qui se mord la lèvre.

- T'as pas osé ? s'indigne-t-il en se levant complètement du lit. Duo, t'as pas fait ce que je crois ?

- Excuse-moi, 'ro, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! Je croyais que c'était des exos… explique Duo, debout à son tour.

Mais il n'ose pas s'avancer jusqu'à lui, parce qu'Heero pose sur lui un regard froid et lourd de reproches.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as lu ?

- Je l'ai ouvert au milieu, je suis tombé sur le premier poème, y'avait écrit "le 20 août" en haut. J'ai lu les premières lignes et j'ai trouvé ça tellement beau, j'ai continué à lire. Mais je me doutais pas que c'était toi qui l'avais écrit ! Pas au début, en tout cas, je te le jure, 'ro !

- Te fous pas de moi !

- Heero, tu me connais : _I run, I hide…_

- _But you never lie_, termine-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, prenant son carnet dans ses mains, pour l'ouvrir sur le poème en question.

- Exactement, répond Duo en prenant le risque d'approcher, mais pas trop près, encore. Tu t'améliores, niveau accent, c'est bien…

Il s'assoit sur son lit, face à lui.  
Leurs deux lits ne sont pas trop éloignés, alors il lui suffit de tendre les mains pour le toucher.  
Heero lui lance un nouveau regard dur, mais un peu moins quand même que quelques secondes avant.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Heero. Quand j'ai compris que c'était toi qui l'avait sûrement écrit, je l'ai refermé, je n'ai pas cherché à lire autre chose. Ca m'a touché, et je me suis posé des questions, j'avais envie de tourner les pages, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je te le promets.

Heero repose le carnet et lève son visage vers lui en soupirant.

- C'est peut-être une bonne chose, finalement, parce que même si c'est ce que je ressens, je ne te l'aurais sans doute jamais dit.

Duo sourit, soulagé qu'Heero ne lui en veuille pas plus que ça.

- Est-ce que je peux… venir à côté de toi ?

Heero lui attrape le bras et l'attire contre lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
Un peu surpris au début, Duo finit par sourire assez bêtement, comme l'adolescent heureux qu'il est.

Il entoure le cou d'Heero de ses bras et pose son menton sur sa tête, après avoir embrassé ses cheveux encore humides.  
Heero presse sa joue contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre presque au même rythme que le sien, c'est-à-dire encore très rapidement, et noue ses mains dans son dos.

Ils ne disent rien pendant un moment, tous les deux à leurs pensées, qui se résument, en gros, à exprimer leur étonnement de se sentir si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Ca ne leur est jamais arrivé que lors d'un orage, et bien sûr, le jour de la mort d'Odin, où Heero a accepté le réconfort des bras de Duo.

Ils n'ont jamais pensé le faire sans aucune autre raison, ou au contraire pour celle, toute simple, qu'ils sont bien, comme ça, qu'ils en ont juste envie.  
C'est un peu bizarre de se dire qu'on est heureux dans les bras d'un autre garçon, même si, en y réfléchissant, ça l'est aussi d'avoir autant apprécié en embrasser un.  
Mais non, après tout, c'est comme ça, ils en ont eu envie et besoin, ils l'ont fait, ils ont apprécier, et ils ont envie de recommencer.

Heero a déjà compris et accepté qu'il a besoin de Duo, d'une manière bien différente que celle dont il a besoin de Trowa, même s'il ne parvient pas encore à l'exprimer.  
Duo également, mais il a besoin de nommer ce sentiment qu'il a, par rapport à Heero.

- Dis, 'ro… finit-il par murmurer, sans bouger.

- Hn…

- Est-ce que tout ça… est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est amoureux ?

- Je sais pas. Je sais juste que j'ai pas envie de prendre quelqu'un dans mes bras de cette façon et que je deviendrais fou si je te voyais le faire. Je ne veux pas, non plus, embrasser quelqu'un d'autre comme on s'est embrassé, toi et moi.

- T'embrasse jamais personne, de toute façon, à part Blueberry et Trowa.

- Même Trowa, je veux pas.

- Tant mieux.

- Et toi ? demande Heero après un court silence.

- Moi non plus.

- T'as hésité.

- C'était pour être sûr.

Heero se détache pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Je dois le prendre comment ? Je veux pas que tu sois avec un autre comme t'es avec moi, Duo, c'est clair ? Ce baiser, ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble.

- Je suis d'accord. Et j'ai jamais eu la même relation avec toi qu'avec les autres, de toute façon. T'es unique, pour moi, 'ro.

- Quatre aussi.

- Oui, mais je suis avec Quatre comme tu es avec Trowa. On a grandi ensemble. C'est _my little brother_, quoi. Toi, c'est encore autre chose, qui a conduit à ce qu'on sorte ensemble, aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je me demandais si on était amoureux...

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, avant.

- On finira bien par avoir la réponse. Tu me le diras, si ça arrive, un jour ?

- Pas si, mais quand, répond Heero en basculant sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui. C'est une conséquence logique d'une telle relation, entre nous.

- Je suis pas sûr que ça se passe toujours aussi bien, mais bon, qui vivra verra.

- Exactement. Alors en attendant…

- T'as raison, on a du boulot… assure Duo en se positionnant mieux contre lui.

Une fois qu'ils ont trouvé une bonne position, qui n'étouffe et ne blesse aucun des deux, ils replongent ensemble dans le monde merveilleux des baisers et des caresses, encore bien chastes, précisons-le, ainsi que du plaisir, entre autres sensations, que tous ces échanges apportent à deux adolescents d'à peine 14 ans, avides de connaissances…

-

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir (re)lu cet os, espérant qu'il vous aura plu…_

_  
Pour la suite immédiate, (deux ou trois prochains chapitres )ce seront essentiellement des thèmes, dont "colle", que j'avais déjà posté.  
Il y a des moments clés que beaucoup attendent de se voir raconter, dans la droite lignée des premières fois (premier "je t'aime", première nuit).  
Ce n'est pas encore écrit, mais fortement envisagé (oui, je suis une faible femme qui ne peut résister aux menaces XD).  
Si j'ai pu écrire à ce sujet rapidement, ce sera l'objet du prochain poste, sinon, et bien ce sera "**Colle**", qui était un thème donné par Darlian, et que j'avais voulu comme un moment ludique, de déconne, pas forcément utile dans l'histoire, sauf pour démontrer encore ce lien si fort entre Heero et Duo._

_Ok, j'avoue, cette note a été écrite dans le but de vous donner envie de lire la suite XD_

_J'espère avoir (un peu) réussi !_

_Bonne semaine !_

_Lysanea._


	4. Aveux

**Titre : une semaine de toi : préquelle 4**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1plus2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, le Père David Maxwell._

_**Résumé**_ : Heero et Duo doivent annoncer au Père Maxwell leur nouvelle relation.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Je reviens avec un nouvel os, mais c'est pas grand chose, désolée... En fait, c'est une partie que j'aurais pu intégrer à "**_orphelin de toi_**", car je réponds à une question importante : comment Heero et Duo ont mis le Père Maxwell au courant de leur relation...  
Je vous remercie pour vos messages et reviews et pour votre compréhension !  
Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Préquelle n°4.**

-

**Aveux. **

_**Maison du Révérend Père Maxwell,  
Septembre AC 193**_

_-_

_-_

Après avoir longuement goûté aux baisers et aux sages caresses d'Heero, qu'il lui a généreusement rendu, bien évidemment, Duo a finalement cessé d'ignorer les appels au secours de son estomac criant famine, pour entraîner Heero à la cuisine, où ils se sont préparés un petit goûter.

- Ça fait trop du bien d'être à la maison, soupire Duo avant de mordre dans sa deuxième tartine de Nutella.

- Hn, répond simplement Heero, le nez dans son jus de fruits, mais ne quittant pas Duo des yeux.

- Je me demande qui est rentré, cette semaine... T'as vu quelqu'un ?

- Hilde est passée demander si t'étais revenu, avant hier. Daryl a téléphoné, hier.

- Je les appellerai plus tard. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Réléna, hier.

- J'ai dit quelqu'un, pas quelque chose.

- C'est pas gentil, remarque Heero d'un ton neutre.

Mais le léger étirement de ses lèvres est un signe d'amusement que Duo reconnaît parfaitement.

Et qu'il adore.

- J'ai aucune obligation de l'être, la concernant, réplique-t-il, avant d'engloutir le reste de sa tartine.

- Tu ne l'apprécies pas.

- On la connaît depuis moins d'un an et elle te colle comme si tu lui appartenais, alors non, je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement.

- Jaloux ?

Duo hausse les épaules, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'étaler généreusement le chocolat sur sa nouvelle tartine, qu'il entame et prend le temps d'avaler sa bouchée, avant de répondre.

- C'est juste que ça t'agace et que je n'aime pas quand on t'énerve, alors que je me donne tant de mal pour te dérider. Mais c'est vrai que c'est de pire en pire, et que je vais certainement encore moins la supporter qu'avant, maintenant qu'on est ensemble.

- Moi aussi.

Duo lui sourit.

Par-dessus la table, Heero tend son doigt pour le passer sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Nutella ? devine Duo.

- Hn.

- Faut mouiller ton doigt, si tu veux vraiment l'enlever !

Heero hésite une seconde, puis se penche carrément au-dessus de la table, jusqu'à lui, et passe sa langue sur sa lèvre effectivement toujours chocolatée.

Duo frissonne violemment et de surprise, en lâche sa tartine.

Se ressaisissant rapidement, il prend le visage d'Heero entre ses deux mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Un baiser d'abord timide, donné presque avec retenue, mais qui se fait rapidement plus assuré, alors que Heero lui répond, malgré l'équilibre précaire rendu par une main en appui sur la table, l'autre s'étant enroulée autour de la nuque de Duo, sous ses cheveux.

Le bruit de la porte les fait sursauter.

- Je suis rentré, les garçons !

Les deux adolescents reprennent leurs places rapidement, s'essuyant machinalement la bouche.

Ils n'ont même pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'ils vont dire au Père Maxwell...

Devinant l'inquiétude d'Heero, Duo serre sa main quelques rapides secondes, avant de la relâcher.

- C'est moi qui vais en parler à mon père, 'ro, t'inquiète pas, murmure-t-il en souriant.

- Tu crois qu'il va me demander de changer de chambre, pour nous séparer ?

- Je sais pas, mais si c'est le cas, on essaiera de négocier.

- Je lui parlerai avec toi.

- Ça ira, Heero.

- J'ai dit que je lui parlerai avec toi.

Duo fronce les sourcils comme lui, mais n'a pas le temps de protester.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là, sourit le Père Maxwell en entrant dans la cuisine. Tout va bien ?

- Yep !

- Hn.

- Les retrouvailles ont été intenses ?

Duo se sent rougir, alors que Heero n'ose pas vraiment lever les yeux pour l'instant.

Le prêtre remarque leur attitude étrange du coin de l'oeil, alors qu'il ouvre le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau froide.

Mais il n'en montre rien, lorsqu'il leur fait de nouveau face.

- Dad, je peux te parler ? demande Duo en se levant. Seul à seul ?

- Non ! intervient Heero en venant se mettre à côté de Duo. On veut vous parler tous les deux, David, ajoute-t-il en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Le Père Maxwell repose la bouteille et regarde ses deux garçons dans les yeux, qui soutiennent son regard, puis le laisse descendre jusqu'à leurs mains entrelacées.

Entrelacées, oui, leurs doigts étroitement noués, et plus simplement une main tenant l'autre.

Ce qui n'arrivait déjà pas si souvent avant.

- Je vous écoute, les encourage-t-il en souriant avec bienveillance.

Les deux adolescents se regardent pour se donner du courage, aussi, et Duo confiant, sert la main d'Heero plus fort.

- Heero et moi, on sort ensemble.

- Voyez-vous cela, répond le Père sans se départir de son sourire. Et depuis quand ?

- Hem... Une heure ou deux ? murmure Duo en se grattant l'arrière du crâne de sa main libre, souriant à son père.

- Et est-ce que c'est arrivé comme ça ou est-ce la curiosité, propre à votre âge, qui a conduit à cette situation ?

- Uh...

- Tout ça m'intrigue, David, mais... je ne veux pas essayer de comprendre avec un autre que Duo. Je ne suis bien qu'avec lui. C'est son absence qui m'a permis de m'en rendre compte.

- Pareil pour moi, daddy. J'ai envie d'être avec Heero comme avec personne d'autre, ajoute Duo en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Et bien, cette séparation aura été bénéfique. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, les enfants, c'est bien sûr, d'être prudents et honnêtes avec moi, comme vous l'avez toujours été.

- Bien sûr.

- Promis.

- Bien.

Il reprend la bouteille d'eau et se sert un grand verre, qu'il boit tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les deux adolescents n'ont pas bougé et semblent attendre quelque chose.

- Il y a autre chose, mes garçons ?

- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander, Dad...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne dis rien de plus ?

- Que veux-tu que je vous dise d'autre ? Vous n'allez pas me demander de vous marier, quand même !

- Please, dad ! rougit Duo.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répond le prêtre, souriant plus largement encore. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut rester dans la même chambre, David ? demande Heero.

- Bien évidemment ! Ce sera plus pratique, surtout lorsque votre relation évoluera, et plus discret, si vous ne souhaitez pas m'en parler tout de suite.

- Dad ! rougit une nouvelle fois Duo.

- Quoi, mon grand ? Je suis un prêtre, pas un moine ascétique, et j'ai été adolescent, également. Je préfère que les choses soient claires, qu'il n'y ait aucun tabou, entre nous. Ce sont des choses naturelles inscrites dans le cycle de la vie, le fait que vous soyez du même sexe n'y change rien. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Duo, lorsque tu m'as avoué préférer les garçons.

- Oui. Tu m'as dit que les âmes n'avaient pas de sexe, et que les sentiments réels et authentiques étaient une affaire d'âmes et de coeur plus que de corps.

- Exactement. Alors si vous êtes liés tous les deux, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous empêcher de vous accomplir. Dans un environnement favorable, où vous vous sentez à l'aise, vous serez à même de profiter au mieux de votre relation, de la vivre pleinement, ainsi que chaque étape qu'elle comporte. Les premières expériences marquent profondément et durablement notre être et notre vie affective future. C'est ma façon à moi de vous aider à être heureux et à vous épanouir.

- Merci, Dad, répond Duo, ému, en se serrant dans les bras de son père.

- Merci, David.

Le Prêtre tend la main et la passe dans les cheveux d'Heero, le seul geste d'affection qu'ils s'autorisent, parfois.

- De rien, mes garçons, je suis heureux pour vous. Je vous demande de me promettre une chose, cependant, que vous ne devrez jamais oublier.

Duo se recule, reprenant sa place aux côtés d'Heero.

- Oui ?

- Lorsque vous commencerez à avoir des relations intimes, je vous demande seulement de ne pas chercher à les pimenter en prenant l'église comme terrain de jeu.

- Dad ! On... on en est pas encore là...

- Certes, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, Duo. Evidemment, je vous trouve encore jeunes pour cela. Mais sachant que cela pouvait arriver, je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, avant que vous ne partiez en vacances. Il ne s'est apparemment rien passé de tel, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et j'avoue que cela me soulage. Mais cela arrivera, surtout que la promiscuité dans laquelle vous vivez ne pourra que l'encourager. Je vous sais raisonnable, aussi je ne crains pas grand chose.

- On te promet de faire attention.

- Hn.

Les deux adolescents sont vraiment soulagés.

- Bien. Et si nous dînions dehors, ce soir, pour fêter nos retrouvailles ? Et le reste...

- Génial ! s'enthousiasme Duo. On peut choisir le resto ?

- Si vous arrivez à vous mettre d'accord, oui, sinon je trancherais.

- Ok !

Le Père Maxwell range la bouteille et s'avance vers la sortie.

- Oh ! Les enfants, encore une chose...

- Oui ? répond-ils en se tournant vers lui.

- Que comptez-vous faire, pour le collège ?

- Ce qu'on compte faire... ?

- Allez-vous cacher votre relation ou non ?

Ils échangent un coup d'oeil.

- On en a pas encore parlé, en fait...

- Je vois. Quoi que vous décidiez, je vous soutiendrai. Mais personnellement, je pense que vous ne devriez pas en parler tout de suite. Réfléchissez-y, c'est une décision importante. Et pensez également au restaurant, pendant que je vais prendre une douche.

- D'accord.

Une fois le Père sorti, ils commencent à ranger la cuisine.

- Ca s'est bien passé, t'as vu ?

- Ton père est incroyable. Il est rare de rencontrer des personnes si ouvertes et tolérantes.

- Bien d'accord ! On en a de la chance de l'avoir...

- J'ai de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux.

Duo est si surpris qu'il manque de lâcher le verre qu'il vient de rincer.

- Heero...

Le jeune garçon se détourne, un peu gêné, profitant de ce qu'il range la bouteille de jus de fruits dans le frigo pour s'y cacher...

Mais Duo ne veut pas laisser passer la moindre démonstration d'affection, qu'elle soit gestuelle ou orale, comme à l'instant.

Alors il vient enlacer Heero par derrière et pose sa joue sur son dos, ses mains nouées sur son ventre.

Ils restent un moment comme ça, Heero se détendant rapidement dans la chaleur de son étreinte, ses mains posées sur les siennes.

Duo redresse la tête et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque, avant de se reculer et de reprendre son rangement.

- Je suis de l'avis de mon père, on devrait rester discrets, au collège, pour le moment.

- T'as peur de perdre tes amis, répond Heero en refermant le frigo.

- Non, je veux juste qu'on nous laisse tranquille. Si ça doit se savoir, ça se saura, mais pas par une annonce officielle de notre part, si t'es d'accord. Sans forcément nous cacher ou retenir le moindre geste, ce qui, venant de moi, ferait encore moins naturel, on peut aussi éviter de s'embrasser devant tout le monde, par exemple. T'en dis quoi ?

- On va au collège pour étudier, de toute façon, répond Heero en haussant les épaules.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque typiquement Heero.

- Je t'adore, murmure-t-il, profitant de ce qu'il passe près de lui pour l'attraper et lui coller un rapide baiser sur la joue, avant de terminer de ranger.

- Quoi, c'est pas vrai, ce que j'ai dit ?

Duo s'essuie les mains et le regarde en souriant, alors qu'il se rapproche de lui.

- Si, mais bon ! On s'y amuse aussi, on vit ! L'idée de pouvoir t'embrasser au milieu de la journée, pour me donner le courage de la finir, ça ne me déplaît pas, tu sais. Même juste de rester dans tes bras, quelques minutes, entre deux cours.

- On s'organisera, assure Heero en enroulant une de ses mèches de cheveux libres autour de son doigt.

- Y a plutôt intérêt ! J'espère qu'on sera encore dans la même classe.

- David y a veillé.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a rencontré Mr Romefeller, après la messe, dimanche dernier. Le Principal lui a demandé de mes nouvelles, si le temps avait aidé à me faire oublier Odin. David lui a dit que pour que je continue à aller mieux et à surmonter le traumatisme de la perte d'Odin, je devais rester avec toi.

Duo pouffe contre son épaule.

- Il est trop fort, mon père ! C'est toi qui lui a demandé ?

- Au cours d'un dîner j'ai dit, comme toi, à l'instant, que j'aimerai bien qu'on soit dans la même classe.

- Et mon père a décidé d'exaucer ton voeu.

- Ca s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, en fait.

- Raconte, demande Duo en glissant sa main libre dans la sienne.

- David a remarqué que tu me manquais, alors un soir, il m'a dit que tu allais bientôt revenir, que mon calvaire allait prendre fin.

Duo se met de nouveau à rire contre son épaule, contre son cou, plus précisément, faisant naître chez Heero d'étranges, mais non moins agréables, sensations au creux de l'estomac.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se serre un peu plus contre Duo.

Un Duo qui, lui, est parfaitement conscient de ce geste, qui provoque ce même type de sensations dans son coeur et dans son ventre, comme le battement d'ailes de milliers de papillons.

- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Que je devais m'y habituer, que ça me faisait un bon entraînement, au cas où nous serions inscrits dans deux classes différentes.

- Et il t'a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper ?

- Hn.

- Faudra qu'on le remercie, quand même.

- J'ai pu me procurer deux livres aussi vieux que l'église, ça se trouve.

Duo relève la tête, qu'il avait gardé sur son épaule, et sourit, les yeux brillants.

- J'imagine que tu as bien vérifié que mon père ne les avait pas déjà ?

- Hn.

- C'est génial, _t'es_ génial 'ro ! Il va adorer ! Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire.

Duo se détache légèrement, et Heero n'aime pas le froid qui s'immisce alors entre eux, remplaçant la chaleur de sa présence, de son corps contre lui.

- Comment as-tu fait, Heero ? D'où ça vient ?

- Si je te promets qu'il n'y a rien de louche, ça te suffit ?

- Non. Mais je ne te forcerai pas à me le dire. Sache seulement que je suis pas d'accord, même si tu as droit à tes secrets, pas quand ça implique mon père.

Il s'éloigne pour partir, mais Heero le retient par le bras.

- Il a déjà bien assez marqué mon enfance, je ne dois pas le laisser gâcher ce qu'il y a de bien dans ma vie, aujourd'hui. C'est aussi le sens de son testament.

Duo reprend sa main dans la sienne et revient s'appuyer contre la table, à côté de lui.

- C'est grâce à Odin, alors ?

- Hn. Pour une de ses missions, il a dû utiliser un atelier de reliure d'art comme couverture. Je devais prétendre y faire un apprentissage, une sorte de stage, pour justifier ses allers-retours.

- C'est la raison de l'une de tes nombreuses absences prolongées au collège, alors.

- Hn.

- Et c'est grâce aux contacts que tu avais, là-bas, que tu as pu te procurer ces ouvrages anciens ?

- Hn. J'y pense depuis longtemps, à ce cadeau, je dois beaucoup à David. Mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de m'approcher des anciennes planques ou couvertures d'Odin, tant que ses ennemis rôdaient.

- C'est vrai qu'on en est définitivement débarrassé que depuis très peu de temps...

- Hn. Et à présent qu'ils ont touché l'argent qu'Odin leur devait, grâce au dispositions prises par David à partir de mon... héritage, je sais que je ne risque pas de vous mettre tous les deux en danger.

Duo sert sa main plus fort, touché par ses révélations.

- Ces personnes de l'atelier de reliure, elles savaient, je suppose ?

- C'est un couple de personnes d'une cinquantaine d'années. Le mari avait une peur bleue d'Odin. La femme semblait triste pour moi. Elle faisait tout pour que ça se passe bien.

- Elle a dû être contente de te revoir ?

- Elle a été surtout très heureuse d'apprendre comment je m'en étais sorti, grâce à vous. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle s'est empressée de m'aider pour les livres.

- C'est vraiment très gentil. Excuse-moi, tu ne voulais pas m'en parler, et je t'ai forcé...

- Tu m'as pas forcé, tu n'étais pas d'accord et je comprends, vue la vie chaotique que j'ai eu, avant... avant toi.

- Je ne doutais pas de toi, Heero. J'ai juste peur que parfois, tu ne veuilles pas nous dire les choses pour pas nous déranger ou nous inquiéter. Mais tu fais partie de la famille, tu peux _tout_ nous dire. Ni moi, ni mon père ne te jugeront.

- Je sais.

- Tu le sais, mais tu n'en tiens pas toujours compte.

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, Duo.

- Prends-en tant que tu veux. Je suis là pour te rappeler tout ça, si tu oublies, et mon père aussi.

- Merci.

Duo sourit, puis se détache de la table et entraîne Heero avec lui, pour sortir de la cuisine.

- Faut qu'on réfléchisse au resto, maintenant ! explique-t-il en gagnant le salon.

Ils s'installent sur le canapé et se penchent sur le guide des restos de la ville, pour y chercher des idées.

- Duo...

- Humm ?

Comme Duo a toujours le nez plongé dans sa lecture, Heero pose sa main sur sa cuisse ; l'effet est immédiat, Duo relève la tête et l'interroge du regard.

- Tu viendras avec moi récupérer les livres, lorsqu'ils seront prêts ?

Le sourire de Duo est comme un bain de soleil pour le coeur d'Heero.

Duo lâche le guide et l'entoure de ses deux bras, lui donnant un long baiser, le renversant presque sur le canapé.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue... soupire David Maxwell en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier.

Les deux adolescents se séparent, rougissant brusquement.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Je ne _crois_ pas, mes garçons, je _vois_. Et je me sens bien trop vieux pour m'attaquer à la fougue de la jeunesse... Est-ce que je vous laisse poursuivre ou je peux compter sur vous, pour le restaurant ? A moins que vous n'ayez trouvé, déjà...

- On était en train de chercher...

Le Prêtre laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Oui, j'ai bien vu...

- Dad ! proteste Duo en lui envoyant un coussin, réalisant qu'il se moque d'eux.

Il réceptionne aisément le coussin et s'avance pour le remettre en place.

Avisant le guide, qui a fini par terre, il le ramasse et s'apprête à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à eux, mais Duo le retient par la manche de sa chemise, qu'il a réussi in extremis à attraper.

En se tournant pour voir ce qui l'a retenu, il se rend compte qu'ils se sont séparés pour lui faire une place entre eux.

- On a dit que c'était nous qui choisissions, alors viens ici, qu'on regarde tous les trois, lui explique Duo en souriant.

- Mais la décision finale nous reviendra, ajoute Heero.

David Maxwell n'a pas vraiment le choix, mais c'est de toute façon avec un grand plaisir qu'il prend place entre ses deux garçons, qui se rapprochent pour pouvoir lire avec lui.

- Voyons donc ce qui pourrait nous mettre tous d'accord...

-

**Owari**

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
A dès que possible et bonne continuation à tous.  
Kisu.  
**__**Lysa.**_

**_-_**


	5. Colle

**Titre : une semaine de toi : préquelle 4 **

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1 2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Dorothy Catalonia, Sally Po, J. Lady Une_

_**Résumé**_ : os sur le thème « **colle** ».

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Comme annoncé précédemment, cet os est le dernier de ceux que j'avais posté, dans le premier recueil. J'avais précisé, la première fois, que c'était un os récréatif et ludique, pour détendre, et c'est toujours son but, même si j'ai un peu modifié. Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je vous remercie d'être là et prêts à le faire XD, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos MP, vos mails, vos encouragements et votre soutien. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Colle  
**(_demandé par Darlian_)

-

_Lycée Privé de Sank  
__Avril AC 196_

_-_

Sally ferme l'infirmerie et se rend directement à la salle de permanence, pour confier les clefs au professeur ou au surveillant qui gère les colles, ce mercredi.

Elle entre dans la salle ouverte avec un petit sourire, s'attendant déjà à voir deux habitués : Wufei Chang et Dorothy Catalonia.

Ce ne sont ni des cancres, ni des élèves vraiment indisciplinés ; c'est juste qu'ils ne s'adaptent pas au système.

Wufei, 18 de moyenne générale, a une fâcheuse tendance à faire justice lui-même pour tout et n'importe quoi, en appliquant souvent la loi du talion : œil pour œil, dent pour dent, mesure pour mesure.

Quant à Dorothy, 16 de moyenne générale, son passe-temps favori est de monter les élèves les uns contre les autres. Elle saisit le moindre début de crise, le moindre sentiment négatif et l'exacerbe jusqu'à provoquer les conflits, qu'elle arbitre d'une main de maître.

Alors ils se retrouvent souvent en colle, le seul moyen d'empêcher les autres de suivre leur exemple.

Ce qui est dommage, car ce sont d'excellents élèves.

C'est étrange, parce que la classe de 2nde 5 comprend les meilleurs éléments du Lycée, mais ce sont aussi ceux que l'ont retrouvent le plus en colle.

Peut-être aussi est-ce parce que les autres élèves poussent leur rébellion jusqu'à sécher les colles...

Wufei et Dorothy sont donc effectivement là, et saluent l'infirmière à son entrée, avant de replonger dans leurs devoirs.

Un autre élève lui sourit, et elle est bien surprise de le trouver là.

- Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle en s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

Le jeune garçon retire de sa bouche le stylo qu'il est en train de mâchouiller et soupire.

- C'est l'affreux professeur J. qui m'a collé.

- Ah oui ? sourit-elle. Il t'a entendu l'affubler d'un des surnoms dont tu as le secret ?

- Même pas ! Il m'a collé parce que j'embrassais Heero dans le couloir, à la récré ! Franchement Sally, elle est où la justice, là ?

- Parle pas de justice à tort et à travers, Maxwell, intervient Wufei.

- Pardonne-moi, Oh ! grand Maître Chang !

- Ca suffit Duo, ne le provoque pas. Continue ton histoire.

- Y a rien à dire de plus !

- Il t'a bien donné une raison, non ? Ce n'est pas interdit d'embrasser son ou sa petite amie en dehors des cours, que je sache !

- Et bien apparemment si, pour les homos ! Il a dit qu'on perturbait les élèves, à un âge où on est pas sûr de sa sexualité, et que je détournais Heero, que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui.

- C'est tout lui…

- Sérieux, Sally, vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?

- Bien sûr, vous devez en perturber certains, mais vous n'avez pas à être sanctionnés pour cette raison, Heero et toi.

- Moi je dis qu'au contraire, on est un exemple pour ceux qui se posent des questions et ont peur de s'accepter. On vient presque tous du même collège, du même quartier, on fait du sport dans le même complexe ! Beaucoup savent qu'Heero et moi, on est ensemble depuis la 4ème. Ca fait quand même trois ans et demi.

- Y en a même qui font des paris sur la question de savoir si vous l'avez déjà fait ou pas…

- Occupe-toi de tes sourcils, Doro !

- Hmpf !

- Duo… le gourmande gentiment Sally.

- Quoi, je lui ai rien demandé ! Elle a qu'à mettre ses antennes en veilleuse ! En plus, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'est pas étrangère aux paris et à tout ce qui se passe, autour d'Heero et moi ! Ca m'étonnerait même pas que t'aies été parler à l'affreux Jojo.

- On se calme, les enfants. Dorothy, ne répond pas. Et toi, Duo, ça suffit.

- Regardez son sourire et la lueur dans son regard ! C'est elle, le vrai danger. Vous croyez qu'elle perturbe pas, elle, avec ses sourcils ?

- Duo !

- Ok, c'est bon, je me tais. On attaque pas les gens sur leur physique.

- Surtout quand on est gay et qu'on porte les cheveux longs souvent nattés, comme une fille, susurre mielleusement Dorothy.

- Stop ! intervient Sally alors que Duo s'est levé. Dorothy, ça suffit, et toi, Duo, rassis-toi.

Duo s'exécute, mais tire quand même la langue à Dorothy.

- T'es qu'une jalouse, parce que personne n'est jamais venu demander à vérifier si t'étais une vraie blonde…

- Duo, je vais réellement me fâcher ! le prévient Sally en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Elle m'a cherché !

- Je peux régler ça de manière très équitable, en coupant la natte de Maxwell et en taillant les sourcils de Catalonia, propose très sérieusement Wufei.

- Touche à ma natte et je te brûle, le dragon !

- Arrêtez tout de suite ou je fais un rapport ! Qui vous surveille ?

- C'est moi.

Sally se retourne pour voir Lady Une entrer.

- Bonjour, Une.

- Bonjour, Sally. Il y a un problème ?

Sally regarde Dorothy, qui redresse fièrement le menton, puis Duo, qui lui adresse un sourire charmeur, et enfin Wufei, qui ne relève même pas le nez de son livre.

L'infirmière soupire.

- Non, aucun. Je suis venue te déposer les clefs, j'en ai profité pour parler un peu avec Duo. Ca m'a surprise de le trouver ici.

- J. n'aime pas voir son protégé s'adonner à d'autres plaisirs que ceux de l'étude et de l'entraînement. C'est souvent Duo qui en pâti.

- Ce n'est pas très juste. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous y veillerons.

- Bien. Je vous laisse. Bonne après-midi, et bon courage, les enfants.

Les trois élèves la saluent et elle sort.

Elle s'est à peine éloignée de quelques pas, qu'elle entend la porte s'ouvrir ; elle se retourne, alors que Duo la rattrape en souriant.

- Elle t'a libéré ? lui demande-t-elle.

- Non, elle m'a envoyé chercher un livre qu'elle aurait oublié dans la salle des profs ou ailleurs.

- « _Aurait oublié _» ?

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.

- Oui. Heero est au CDI en train de bosser son exposé. Alors comme l'envie pressante ne marche pas à tous les coups et que Doro est une réelle menace, elle me fait sortir pour un prétexte ou un autre. Comme ça, je peux voir Heero rapidement au toilettes. Elle est vraiment cool, Lady Une !

Sally sourit en regardant Duo tapoter son message sur son portable, de toute évidence pour prévenir Heero.

- Lady Une est très compréhensive, oui, reconnaît-elle. Va retrouver ton amoureux, je ne te retarde pas.

- Merci ! A demain !

- Duo ! le rappelle-t-elle, alors qu'il trotte déjà vers les toilettes.

- Oui ?

- N'oublie pas le livre !

Duo sort un livre qu'il avait coincé dans son pantalon, à l'arrière.

- Lequel, celui-là ? répond-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit alors qu'il repart d'un pas toujours aussi léger, comme s'il avait des ailes…

Peu après, l'infirmière voit Heero arriver depuis le CDI, les mains dans les poches de son jean, la mine renfrognée habituelle.

Son sourire s'élargit, alors que leurs regards se croisent.

Heero la salue d'un signe de tête plutôt discret, avant de gagner les toilettes, alors qu'elle fait demi-tour pour quitter le lycée…

Les toilettes sont apparemment désertes, mais Heero ne s'affole pas, lorsqu'il se fait doucement, mais fermement happé à l'intérieur d'une des cabines.

Il ne cherche pas plus à se défendre ou se dégager, lorsqu'il se retrouve plaqué contre la porte, un corps qu'il connaît par coeur pressé contre le sien bloquant toute tentative de fuite... à laquelle il ne songe même pas, de toute façon !

- Je t'ai pas dérangé en pleine rédaction, honey ? demande Duo contre ses lèvres.

- J'ai fini depuis vingt minutes.

- Hummm... Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais... ?

- A ton avis ?

- Dis-moi... murmure-t-il, avant de souffler sur ses lèvres légèrement humides et entrouvertes.

Heero frissonne et déglutit pour pouvoir parler clairement.

- J'attendais ton message, Duo-kun... répond-il en tentant d'attraper les lèvres de Duo, qui le taquine et se recule.

- Et en attendant mon message... ?

Lassé de jouer ce petit jeu et voulant imposer quelques unes de ses règles, Heero, d'un mouvement fluide, inverse leur position et plaque Duo contre la porte.

- Je pensais au moment où on a été obligé de s'interrompre, tout à l'heure...

- Et... ?

- Et à ce que j'allais te faire, une fois revenus ici, souffle-t-il à son oreille, qu'il mordille avec tendresse.

- Hummm intéressant... Et... tu as trouvé ?

- J'ai quelques idées, reconnaît-t-il en glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements.

Duo le repousse contre le mur de la cabine et d'une main, bloque celles d'Heero au-dessus de sa tête ; il promène ses lèvres sur son visage, le frôlant à peine, mais les faisant sérieusement frissonner tous les deux.

- Seriez-vous si distrait, Mr Yuy, que vous en ayez encore oublié le facteur temps, qui nous pose un problème, à chaque fois... ?

Heero le plaque contre le mur d'en face, libérant ses mains de sa prise plus que légère.

- Une certaine personne occupe mon esprit à chaque seconde, mais heureusement, cela ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir, se défend-il, en reprenant l'exploration manuelle de son corps.

- Qu'est-il sorti de cette réflexion, honey ? soupire Duo, se laissant faire bien volontiers et commençant même à répondre à ses attentions.

- Tenant compte du facteur temps et de la menace à sourcil, j'ai résolu d'attendre d'être à la maison pour te développer mes quelques idées...

Duo le retourne et reprend le dessus, s'attaquant à son cou, cette fois.

- Sache décision, certes, mais...

Nouvelle inversion des positions.

- Mais il t'est impossible de retourner en colle dans cet état... termine Heero en appuyant ses dires d'une pression de son bassin contre le sien.

Duo laisse échapper un gémissement irrépressible, tout en se serrant encore plus contre Heero.

- Tu as sûrement... pensé à une... solution...

Heero relève le visage et sourit...

- Que dirais-tu d'avoir un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend, lorsqu'on sera rentré, tenshi ? propose-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Malgré l'impression que ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus, Duo parvient une dernière fois à repousser Heero contre le mur en face.

- Excellente idée, Mr Yuy, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, répond-il, avant de l'embrasser franchement.

Heero se laisse faire quelques secondes, puis il reprend le contrôle, bien décidé à faire à son Duo-kun le meilleur exposé de toute sa scolarité...

Owari.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ou relu cet os récréatif !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi Darlian, qui me l'avait demandé la première fois, qui avait aimé, la première fois aussi !_

_J'ai un peu modifié, puisque je n'avais que des bouts de cet os, lorsqu'il a coulé avec le naufrage du premier recueil XD  
__Je dois avouer que c'est la perte de cet os qui m'avait le plus fait mal, mais je suis contente de l'avoir repris, je me suis autant éclatée que la première fois !_

_J'espère que vous aussi !_

_Pour le(s) prochain(s) os, je vais remonter en arrière dans le temps, parce qu'à ce stade, ils ont quand même pas mal avancé dans leur relation, qui compte déjà trois ans : l'année de 4ième (précédent os Orphelin de toi), l'année de 3ième et celle de seconde, qui se termine ! Trois ans durant lesquels il s'est passé des petites choses dont certains aimeraient connaître, avec précision, le déroulement XD.  
__J'avais dit que j'essayrais de le(s) écrire pour qu'il(s) fasse(nt)suite immédiate au précédent os, mais vue que je n'ai pas eu le temps, je vous ai posté celui-ci pour vous distraire un peu en attendant... _

_Les updates se feront un peu moins rapides et régulières, vue que le reste n'est pas écrit, mais les idées et l'inspi sont là, pourvu que ça dure !_

_Merci encore beaucoup, je tenais vraiment à vous faire savoir que votre soutien et votre enthousiasme pour ce projet, ainsi que votre patience, me font chaud au coeur !_

_A bientôt !_

_Lysa_


	6. Douche tiède

**Titre : une semaine de toi : préquelle 6**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1 plus 2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell._

_**Résumé**_ : Duo prend sa douche et Heero se prend la tête...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages et reviews sur mon précédent os. Celui-ci est en fait une fusion de deux demandes, faites par **Samossa-Hime** et **Candyce**. Je n'en dis pas plus sur le sujet et vous laisse le découvrir. J'espère que ça répondra à vos demandes, les diablesses XD et que tout le monde passera un bon moment ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Préquelle n°6.**

**  
-**

**Douche tiède.**

-

Heero soupire en jetant un nouveau regard au réveil-matin ; ça commence à faire long...

Duo n'a jamais mis autant de temps à prendre sa douche, jamais au point de risquer de les faire arriver en retard en cours.

Ce qui peut être éviter, si Heero sacrifie sa propre toilette.

C'est pas dramatique, il peut prendre sa douche en rentrant, le soir.

Mais il est quand même inquiet, d'autant plus qu'il s'est rendu compte que Duo s'agite un peu plus que d'habitude, la nuit, et bizarrement, il n'aime pas que Heero le rejoigne, dans ces moments là.

C'est quand même durant une nuit d'orage qu'ils se sont liés pour la première fois ; c'est pour ça que Heero n'a pas trop compris ce "rejet", lorsque, voulant le rassurer, comme d'habitude, il s'est glissé auprès de Duo, la première fois qu'il l'a entendu remuer.

Duo lui a gentiment demandé de retourner dans son lit et de le laisser dormir, lui assurant qu'il avait bien trop chaud pour supporter sa présence à ses côtés.

Heero a été surpris de cette réponse, connaissant la nature frileuse de Duo.

Mais le voyant justement se couvrir d'un simple drap, au coeur de cette nuit de novembre, où il commence à faire vraiment froid, sans compter sur son "_I run, I hide but I never lie_", il ne pouvait que le croire, accepter...  
... et retourner se coucher dans son propre lit.

Ca s'est passé la semaine d'avant.

Et aujourd'hui, Heero est inquiet, il a peur que Duo ne soit malade et ne veuille pas lui en parler.

Il gagne donc la salle de bain, jamais fermée à clef, sauf lorsqu'ils reçoivent des invités.

Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, il entend distinctement le soupir lascif que laisse échapper Duo, à cet instant précis, malgré le bruit de l'eau qui coule toujours.

Heero s'avance et se fige devant la cabine de douche et ce que ses parois en verre laissent deviner de l'activité de son occupant...

Il pourrait se dire qu'il est seulement arrivé au moment où Duo lave _cette_ partie-_ci_ de son corps, ce serait donc juste une coïncidence, qui n'aurait aucune signification particulière...

Il pourrait, oui...

Seulement, la tête de Duo est renversée en arrière, ses longs cheveux cascadent dans son dos, alors qu'il les retient habituellement sous un affreux bonnet pour éviter de les mouiller, ses reins sont cambrés, l'une de ses mains est appuyée contre l'une des parois, et l'autre...

L'autre s'active en de mouvements amples et mesurés, si...

Heero se mord la lèvre, captivé par ce spectacle, troublé par tant de sensualité et complètement indécis, aussi...

Il ne lui a pas fallu plus de quelques secondes pour que le feu s'allume et embrase son corps d'adolescent.

Il a autant envie de sentir cette eau couler sur son corps, pour éteindre l'incendie qui le consume déjà, que de cette main pour l'atiser encore...

Cette main, celle de Duo, sur sa propre...

_Erection_ ? s'étonne-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la bosse déformant son boxer.

Forcément, il fallait s'y attendre...

Et il sait pertinemment que respirer à fond en pensant à Réléna, par exemple, ne l'en soulagera pas, alors que ça marche très bien, d'habitude, pour calmer ses érections matinales et les faire disparaître.

C'est un peu plus difficile, les quelques fois où il dort avec Duo...

Ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent, malgré son rejet de la semaine passée ; c'est lui qui rejoint Heero, simplement, ce qui l'a rassuré, accessoirement.

Ils ont toujours réussi à cacher ces réactions physiques, par pudeur et timidité, même s'ils ne sont pas dupes, ni l'un, ni l'autre...

Alors Heero se dit qu'il devrait faire demi-tour, sortir, revenir et se contenter de frapper à la porte pour rappeler l'heure à Duo, sans entrer.

Et oublier cette scène incroyable.

Il le pense fortement, mais son corps refuse de lui obéir.

Un corps sous le contrôle direct et violent de ses hormones en ébullition, entièrement tendu vers Duo, comme pour lui montrer la voie à suivre...

Il essaye de se raccrocher à la petite flamme de lucidité et de raisonnement qu'il lui reste, tremblant sous l'effort.

Et lorsqu'il arrive enfin à fermer les yeux sur cette tentation, assuré, ainsi, de pouvoir s'en détourner, même si l'image persiste sous ses paupières closes...

- Heero... soupire alors Duo, d'une manière plus qu'indécente, en accélérant son mouvement.

C'est la limite, le point de non-retour, pour Heero, dont les yeux se sont brusquement rouverts.

Il retire son peignoir, qu'il accroche, puis son boxer, retenant un gémissement au frottement que ce geste provoque contre sa virilité des plus sensible.

Duo est tellement perdu dans son propre plaisir qu'il ne se rend compte de rien, de toute façon...

C'est pourtant toujours avec une grande discrétion que Heero fait coulisser la paroi de la cabine, pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

Le plus rapidement possible, pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation gênante, mais avec une infinie douceur, il entoure Duo de ses bras, au niveau de ses épaules, bloquant son sursaut en se collant à son dos.

- Tu m'as appelé... murmure-t-il à son oreille.

- Heero, que...

- Tu as besoin d'aide, peut-être ? l'interrompt-il en glissant sa main jusqu'à la sienne, pour la prendre et la ramener sur son désir, abandonné dans sa surprise.

- Mais 'ro...

Heero, dont toute l'assurance qu'il a montré depuis son entrée dans la cabine n'était soufflée que par l'instinct - et influencé par quelques films, aidé de son meilleur ami Trowa, certes - se laisse gagner par le doute d'avoir bien agi.

Il coupe l'eau et fait pivoter un Duo rouge tomate vers lui.

Si Heero évite son regard, maintenant, c'est autant parce qu'il est gêné que parce que Duo est bien trop beau et attirant, dans cet état, pour qu'il puisse lui résister, et qu'il n'a jamais autant eu l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler de son corps et de ses réactions.

Et il ne veut rien faire contre sa volonté, et c'est apparemment ce qu'il a fait en entrant sous la douche.

- Excuse-moi, Duo, je pensais... que tu le voudrais... Désolé...

Duo le retient, alors qu'il recule pour quitter la cabine.

- C'est pas que je veux pas... C'est juste... C'est un peu gênant, tu trouves pas ? demande-t-il en souriant.

- Je le fais, moi aussi, tu sais, répond Heero en haussant les épaules.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais surpris, 'ro !

- Ca te gêne tant que ça ?

- Un peu... parce que c'est toi...

Heero le regarde enfin dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est quelque chose de normal, non ?

- Oui, tout le monde le fait, plus ou moins... C'est l'âge, à ce qui paraît...

- D'après tout ce que j'ai pu lire, oui.

- Tu as fait des recherches ? s'étonne Duo.

- A la bibliothèque et sur internet.

- Mais pourquoi ? En plus, on a eu des cours, à ce sujet ! Ca date un peu, c'est vrai...

- Oui, on a eu des leçons sur les réactions physiques du corps masculin, durant certaines phases de sommeil, ainsi qu'au réveil. Mais depuis quelques temps, je me libère de ces réactions physiques en pensant à toi, Duo, et je voulais seulement comprendre... C'est ce que tu faisais aussi, non ?

- Oui, avoue Duo.

Il aimerait se rapprocher d'Heero, mais il n'ose pas vraiment, vue l'état dans lequel il est toujours, il ne voudrait pas que ça dérape.  
Et Heero est vraiment craquant, avec ce petit air renfrogné, ses joues légèrement rosies, ce regard un peu fuyant, oscillant entre détermination et hésitation, d'un propos à l'autre...

Mais où une lueur légèrement curieuse brille constamment.

- Est-ce que c'est ce qui t'arrive, certaines nuits, comme la semaine dernière où tu m'as rejeté ?

- Oui, désolé...

- D'accord.

- Tu n'avais pas compris ?

- Non. Jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la salle de bain, tout à l'heure, je n'avais jamais vraiment imaginé... t'aider à te libérer de ça... te toucher... là... J'en avais jamais eu autant envie... Je te choque ?

- Non... C'est aussi ce qui m'arrive, la nuit. Et pas seulement la nuit... Mais comme je voyais que c'était pas ton cas, j'osais pas... J'avais peur que si tu le découvrais, tu sois dégoûté, ou je sais pas... Je préférai attendre que ça arrive tout seul, que t'en aies envie...

- C'est arrivé.

Duo se mord la lèvre, sentant son désir, un peu apaisé durant leur conversation, se réveiller, rien qu'à ces mots.

Le voyant frissonner, Heero, qui pense que c'est de froid, se rapproche de lui, après une courte hésitation, puis se décide à le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Ce faisant, leurs deux sexes se frôlent, pour la première fois sans aucune barrière de tissu.

Oui, ça leur est arrivé, tout habillé, mais ils ont toujours fait comme si de rien n'était, se séparant sous un prétexte ou un autre.

Le même gémissement étouffé s'échappe de leurs lèvres, qui en oublient de s'unir, comme elles l'envisageaient, se figeant dans leur élan.

Mais la nanoseconde de surprise passée, leurs bouches reprennent vite le chemin menant vers l'autre, alors que les corps des deux adolescents se pressent plus franchement l'un contre l'autre.

Heero prend le dessus sans même s'en rendre compte, et Duo se retrouve collé à la paroi glacée de la douche, ce qui ne diminue et n'apaise en rien le feu brûlant qui parcourt chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et de son corps.

Sans arrêter de s'embrasser, ils commencent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, à onduler, corps contre corps, de plus en plus conscient des mouvements à faire pour connaître ces sensations et ce plaisir qu'ils n'ont encore jamais expérimenté, jusqu'alors.

A bout de souffle, ils abandonnent les lèvres de l'autre, gonflées par leurs nombreux baisers et leurs mordillements incontrôlés ; Duo s'agrippe au cou d'Heero, alors que lui-même plonge son visage au creux du sien, étouffant ses gémissements.

Leurs mouvements sont un peu désordonnés et brusques, au début, mais ils trouvent rapidement leur rythme, et la frustration est bien vite chassée par un plaisir de plus en plus fort.

Jusqu'à la libération, enfin...

Longue et intense, elle traverse leurs corps comme une tornade, une véritable décharge éléctrique, avant de les abandonner, tout tremblants et haletants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils restent encore enlacés, un moment, et seule leur respiration sacadée trouble le silence.

Puis, Heero se recule légèrement et ils s'embrassent longuement, malgré le peu de souffle qu'il leur reste.

- Ca va ? lui demande Duo en passant sa main dans ses courtes mèches humides et collées à son front.

- Hn. Et toi ?

- Oui, mon Heero, répond-il en se serrant contre lui. Je me sens tellement bien ! C'est vraiment différent de quand on le fait tout seul, t'as vu ?

- Hn.

Duo relève la tête vers Heero, alors qu'il lui caresse ses longs cheveux.

- T'as vraiment aimé ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- Tu pourrais dire quelques mots, quand même...

- J'ai du mal pour les situations courantes, tu peux comprendre que les mots ne me viennent pas facilement pour quelque chose d'aussi particulier et fort.

Duo sourit, heureux de sa réponse.

- Alors embrasse-moi, demande-t-il quand même, c'est encore la meilleure façon dont tu t'exprimes, avec moi.

Heero s'exécute, mais le baiser qu'il lui donne lui semble bien trop court.

- Heero... proteste-t-il.

- On va être en retard, Duo.

Duo, pas très content d'être si brusquement ramené à la réalité, attrape le pommeau de douche, puis s'écarte d'Heero et après un petit baiser, il commence à les rincer.

- Tu peux bien rater deux heures de maths et m'aider à rattraper le cours.

Heero ne répond rien, attrape le gel douche et les savonne.

Duo le laisse faire, puis les rince une nouvelle fois, amusé par son air boudeur qu'il devine même à travers l'eau ruissellant sur son visage.

Ils sortent ensuite et se sèchent rapidement, avant de s'enrouler dans leurs peignoirs et de gagner leur chambre.

Heureusement pour eux, David est déjà parti à l'église, ils n'ont pas risqué de le croiser en sortant ensemble de la salle de bains.

Il a été bien clair avec eux, leur relation ne doit en aucun cas perturber leur rythme scolaire et leurs résultats.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Heero est un peu grognon, plus que par le fait d'avoir raté un cours.

Duo le devine et le comprend parfaitement.

Aussi, une fois habillé, il va quémander un baiser à son petit-ami, qui lui accorde, mais sans défroncer les sourcils, même si ce n'est pas à contrecoeur qu'il l'embrasse.

Il sait bien que Duo n'est pas fautif, ce serait injuste de lui en vouloir.

C'est lui a été faible, en plus...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Heero, ça n'arrivera plus, lui promet Duo en terminant de natter rapidement ses cheveux.

- Tu veux dire... qu'on ne le fera plus ?

Cette idée ne plaît pas vraiment à Heero, du coup.

- Mais non, idiot ! Sauf si toi, tu veux plus...

- Si ! s'empresse de répondre Heero, faisant sourire Duo. Si tu veux, ajoute-t-il, vérifiant pour la troisième fois le contenu de son sac de cours.

- Oui, je le veux ! Mais pour éviter d'être en retard, on ira directement ensemble sous la douche ! Je pourrais même me lever un peu plus tôt...

- Toi, tu ferais ça ? s'étonne-t-il en le regardant, sceptique.

- Oui, si c'est pour ça... Enfin, pour être un peu avec toi, même sans ça... Surtout si c'est toi qui me réveille en me faisant des petits bisous, ajoute-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ok ?

- Et David ?

Duo met ses livres dans son sac en soupirant.

- Quoi, David ? On va pas faire un rapport à mon père à chaque fois, 'ro ! Il s'en rendra compte lui-même. Et s'il voit qu'on part toujours à l'heure, que nos devoirs sont toujours faits, que nos résultats ne baissent pas, surtout les miens, parce que ça m'étonnerait que ça t'arrive... Bref, il ne dira rien. Sans compter qu'on économisera de l'eau, et c'est bon pour la Terre ! conclut-il en jetant son sac sur son dos.

- Baka !

- Ouais, mais un baka qui a réussi à te rassurer, non ? réplique-t-il en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Hn.

- Alors allons petit-déjeuner !

Il lui plante un baiser sur le bout du nez avant de l'attraper par la main et de l'entraîner jusqu'à la cuisine, manquant de déraper dans les escaliers et de finir de les descendre sur le derrière.

-

-

A partir de ce jour, Heero et Duo prirent l'habitude de se doucher ensemble, tous les matins.  
Ils partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, de ses zones sensibles, ses particularités, ses courbes, ses lignes, son odeur, son grain de peau, ses petites imperfections, ses beautés, plus ou moins cachées...  
Ils apprirent à connaître et reconnaître ses réactions.  
Et s'amusèrent de plus en plus à les provoquer.  
Tout ceci, de manière très naturelle, au fil des deux premières années de leur relation.  
Et chacun de ces deux anniversaires les vit franchir une étape décisive.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire...

-

_A suivre..._

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteure :_**

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout aux deux instigatrices !_

_Vous l'avez peut-être deviné, Candyce m'a donné le thème "douche" et Samossa-hime voulait leur première approche de la sexualité... Pour cette dernière demande, je sais pas si j'ai répondu à tes attentes, tu voulais peut-être un truc plus osé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me "mettre dedans", peut-être à cause de leur âge, la maturité sexuelle est censée être à 15 ans, pour les mecs. Je suis peut-être vieux jeu ou vieille génération, mais j'ai déjà du mal avec les ados qui ont déjà des relations sexuelles à 13 ans, alors dans mes fics, vous en trouverez peut-être l'évocation rapide, mais jamais une mise en scène concrète tant qu'ils n'ont pas au moins 15 ans. Enfin bref, Samossa, on en parlera par mail, comme d'hab XD._

_Bises à tous et à bientôt pour le suite !_

_Lysa

* * *

_


	7. Premier Anniversaire

**Titre : une semaine de toi : préquelle 7**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1 plus 2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, le Père David Maxwell, une serveuse._

_**Résumé**_ : C'est l'histoire d'un mec... non, je déconne. Heero et Duo sont ensemble depuis un an, ça se fête !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages et reviews. Cet os répond à une demande de plusieurs personnes, je n'en fais pas la liste. Concernant l'os précédent, il avait lieu en novembre AC 193, soit deux mois après "_Orphelin de toi_" et le début de leur relation. Ils avaient donc presque 14 ans. Cet os ci se situe un an plus tard. Il me reste à répondre à quelques mails, promis, ce sera fait rapidement !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Préquelle n°7.**

**-**

**Premier Anniversaire.**

_Royaume de Sank.  
__1er septembre AC 194_

-

-

Heero s'est levé plus tôt, ce matin, pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner et le monter dans leur chambre, pour qu'ils le prennent ensemble, Duo et lui, au lit.

Ils s'installent donc dans celui de Duo.

Même si cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils dorment ensemble dans un lit ou dans l'autre, ils préfèrent garder chacun le leur, plutôt que de le remplacer par un lit unique à deux places.

Duo n'a pas protesté de devoir se lever tôt un samedi, cette journée est importante pour eux : c'est leur première anniversaire ensemble.

Heero l'a prévenu qu'il lui réservait une surprise pour cette journée, le devançant, pour que de son côté il ne prévoit rien.

Alors Duo a demandé qu'il lui laisse s'occuper de leur soirée.

Ils ont déjà décidé qu'ils iraient dîner dans un grand restaurant, pour la première fois en tête-à-tête, sans adultes.

Heero a accepté que Duo organise ça, mais pour que sa surprise à lui soit totale, il a dû lui imposer d'attendre cette fameuse journée pour choisir le restaurant.

Les conditions établies, posées et acceptées, ils ont ensuite attendu cette journée, _leur_ journée, avec impatience...

Après leur-petit-déjeuner et une douche rapide, ils se sont préparés et c'est David qui a conduit un Heero impassible, calme, maître de soi, et son exact contraire en la bouillante et impatiente personne de Duo, jusqu'à leur surprise.

Un Duo qui tente de leur tirer les vers du nez, en vain...

Heero pousse sa curiosité à bout, en lui attachant un bandeau autour des yeux, peu avant d'arriver.

Duo proteste un peu, mais il est surtout très excité par tout ça.

Alors Heero le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse longuement pour le détourner un peu de sa surprise, devenue une obsession, et l'empêcher de sauter partout dans la voiture.

David sourit dans le rétroviseur.

Il sait qu'Heero fait un gros effort, parce qu'il n'aime pas trop que David soit témoin de leurs moments câlins.

La voiture s'arrête et Heero abandonne les lèvres de Duo, gonflées par leurs baisers.

- On est arrivé, lui explique-t-il en réponse à son grognement de protestation.

Cette nouvelle fait atterrir Duo un peu plus rapidement.

- Vrai ? Je peux enlever mon...

- Non, l'arrête Heero en attrapant sa main, pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture autant que pour l'empêcher d'enlever son bandeau.

- Heero, tu m'appelles lorsque tu sais à quelle heure je dois passer vous chercher. Passez une bonne journée. Si vous avez le moindre souci, vous m'appeler, surtout.

- Promis. Merci, David.

- Thanks, Daddy.

La voiture repart, et Heero se tourne alors vers Duo pour lui rendre la vue.

Duo ouvre les yeux, les referme, puis les ouvre de nouveau, les clignant encore plusieurs fois, surpris, se recule légèrement pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voit... avant de sauter au cou d'Heero, qui le réceptionne en protestant faiblement.

Ils se trouvent devant le _Galaxian Gundam Parc_, le plus grand parc à thèmes du Royaume de Sank, et l'un des plus grands du monde.

Les attractions de ce parc sont regroupées en 5 univers, composé chacun d'une Colonie et de ses satellites, et au centre du parc, Gaïa, la Terre, qui présente essentiellement un monde informatisé et des attractions virtuelles.

Duo a eu une seule occasion de visiter le _Galaxian Gundam Parc_, mais il était tellement malade qu'il en a pas vraiment profité...

Et il parlait souvent d'y retourner, avec Heero, il le voulait tellement...

C'est pas trop le genre de distraction qu'apprécie Heero, qui s'est préparé psychologiquement à l'enfer de cette journée, bien que certainement atténué par la présence de Duo.

Et effectivement, de le voir si heureux de cette surprise, et ses yeux briller si fort dès l'entrée franchie, il se sent prêt à tout supporter.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, il commence même à apprécier, et il le doit seulement à la présence de Duo à ses côtés.

Lui seul à le pouvoir de lui faire voir les choses différemment, jusqu'à les tolérer, et même, les aimer.

Ils passent ainsi toute la matinée dans les univers des deux premières colonies, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Ils ont le choix entre les hamburgers de L2 ou manger japonais sur L1, et ils finissent par se décider pour le japonais.

Duo souhaite faire plaisir à Heero, et il sait qu'ils ont plus l'occasion de manger des hamburgers que d'aller au restaurant, ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de l'occasion.

Et c'est une journée spéciale.

- Il faut que je pense à réserver aussi, pour ce soir, remarque Duo, après qu'ils aient été servi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'attendre, on sait pas trop quand on va rentrer. T'as pas une idée de l'heure ?

- On ne rentre pas.

Duo en laisse tomber ses baguettes.

Et peste, parce que c'est une véritable mission pour lui de les tenir correctement.

Heero lui dédie un de ses rares sourires et vient se mettre derrière lui pour l'aider à les repositionner.

S'il résiste à l'envie de l'embrasser, même juste un gentil bisou sur le sommet du crâne, il laisse tout de même ses doigts glisser discrètement sur son bras nu, manquant de lui faire lâcher ses baguettes une seconde fois.

- Merci, 'ro. Je devrais les coller, le temps du repas.

- Surtout pas.

- T'inquiètes pas, avec de l'acétone, la peau se décolle, ça tire juste un peu.

- Je sais.

- Bah alors...

- J'aurais plus d'excuse pour caresser tes doigts.

- Petit coquin, sourit Duo, touché. Mais tu sais que tu as le droit de me prendre la main, si tu veux. Ils vont pas nous chasser du resto pour ça, quand même !

- Qu'ils essayent.

- Ils ne sont pas suicidaires ! Mais alors pourquoi... tu veux pas prendre ma main ?

- Tu ne veux pas lâcher tes baguettes, alors tu fais tout le reste de ton autre main et tu n'en as que deux, expose-t-il simplement.

- C'est pas faux, reconnaît Duo en regardant ses deux mains, une occupée avec les baguettes, l'autre versant la sauce sur son riz, après avoir rempli leurs verres d'eau.

Ca a du bon d'être ambidextre, quand même...

- Mange.

- Ouais... Mais tu m'as pas expliqué, ça veut dire quoi, "on rentre pas" ?

- Qu'on reste tout le week-end.

- On dort ici ?

- Hn.

- A l'hôtel, donc...

- Hn.

- Lequel ?

- _Le_ _Lotus Blanc_.

C'est celui que Duo préfère, ils en avaient parlé, tous les deux, très vite.

C'était juste une info noyée dans son babillage quotidien, mais elle n'a pas échappé à Heero.

Et Duo en a les larmes aux yeux.

- Heero, c'est trop... Il ne fallait pas faire tout ça...

- Ca ne te fais pas plaisir ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais...

- Alors tais-toi et mange.

Duo se mord la lèvre.

- 'ro... J'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser, là...

- Pas ici, le prévient Heero, connaissant bien l'impulsivité de Duo.

- Je sais bien, mais n'empêche que c'est vrai.

- Ne le dis pas, réplique Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi, ça t'excite ?

- Tout se passe bien Messieurs ?

Duo sursaute et devient aussi rouge que leurs serviettes de table...

- Très bien, merci, répond Heero en fusillant Duo du regard.

- Parfait, sourit la serveuse, avant de repartir.

- Sorry... Mais j'avais raison, non ?

Heero soupire et lève les yeux au plafond de verre.

- _MANGE_, gronde-t-il, sans pour autant élever la voix.

- Okay... Mais elle m'a fait peur, j'en ai lâché mes baguettes...

Heero se lève et vient les lui remettre, s'attardant plus que nécessaire, une fois encore.

- Plus vite on aura fini, Duo, plus vite on sera dehors.

-Et je pourrais t'embrasser !

- Hn.

Duo, tout sourire, termine son plat en vitesse.

- Doucement, tu vas t'étouffer.

- Ca va, t'inquiète pas !

Heero est sceptique, mais il ne dit rien.

- Dis, 'ro, du coup, pour ce soir, je te laisse choisir le restaurant, d'accord ? Et sans chichis, s'il te plaît.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu.

- C'est pas interdit d'adapter, tu sais ?

- Modifier un élément dans la programmation établie peut générer un effet boule de neige et avoir des répercussions sur le déroulement des évènements initialement prévus.

Duo éclate de rire.

- J'adore quand tu passes en mode robot ! Tu sais quoi, tu me fais penser au Perfect Soldier qui défend la Colonie L1, dans l'attraction du Météore, tu te rappelles ?

- Il te plaît ? demande Heero en reposant son verre d'eau.

- Quoi ?

- Le Perfect Soldier.

Duo réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Dans un monde futuriste où la paix de Sank n'existerait plus, et où je devrais me battre, ouais, ça me plairait de l'avoir à mes côtés, t'es sûr de gagner ! Mais dans un monde en paix, y a pas besoin d'un soldat parfait, mais d'un mec parfait, et j'ai le mien.

- Hn...

- Hey ! proteste Duo. Je viens de te faire une super déclaration, et tu boudes ?

- T'as aligné plein de mots à la suite pour noyer l'information principale et m'endormir, Duo.

- Quelle info ?

- Il te plaît.

- N'importe quoi ! T'as mal analysé ma phrase, l'élément principal est que tu es le mec parfait pour moi. Et puis, de toute façon, il existe pas, _le Perfect Soldier_.

- Mais s'il existait, tu l'aurais préféré à moi.

- Aucune chance ! Et comme il existe pas et qu'on est en paix, y a même pas à se poser la question.

- Si cette question ne devait pas être posée, pourquoi avons-nous déjà la réponse ?

- 'Ro, t'es chiant !

- Je croyais que j'étais parfait.

- C'est pas incompatible, sourit Duo de toutes ses dents. Tu es parfaitement chiant. Et tu me donnes envie de te faire taire en te mordant sauvagement...

- Avez-vous terminé, Messieurs ?

Duo sursaute encore, arrachant un sourire à Heero, cette fois.

- Oui, merci, répond Heero.

- Souhaitez-vous un dessert ou un café ?

Heero regarde Duo, qui se mord la lèvre.

- On va prendre un dessert, répond Heero.

- Je vous apporte la carte.

- Merci.

- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle était sournoisement planquée derrière moi.

- Non.

- J'te déteste.

- Moi aussi.

La serveuse revient avec les cartes, mettant fin à leur échange de regard qui dit tout le contraire des derniers mots échangés.

- Voilà, Messieurs.

- Merci, répond-ils en même temps, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

Ils se concentrent sur le choix de leurs desserts, puis commandent.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent, ils reprennent leur discussion, Duo jetant un oeil en arrière chaque fois qu'il laisse échapper une bêtise.

Leurs glaces servies, il se détend.

- Sérieusement, Heero, tu choisis notre restaurant, pour ce soir, et je vais t'en faire une liste pour que tu n'essayes pas de m'avoir. C'est une journée importante, je veux qu'elle se termine tout aussi parfaitement qu'elle est en train de se passer, alors ça me ferait plaisir d'y participer. D'accord ?

- D'accord, accepte Heero en lui tendant sa cuillère pour qu'il goûte sa glace.

- Merci ! se réjouit Duo avant d'engloutir la cuillère... et de froncer les sourcils. Hummm... Je pensais que la glace au thé vert serait plus amère, mais même si c'est pas trop sucré, c'est très bon !

Heero ne répond pas, sa bouche se trouvant occupée par la cuillère de Duo, avec laquelle il lui a fait goûter son sorbet litchi-citron vert, à son tour.

Ils ne prêtent aucune attention aux regards curieux, amusés, surpris ou attendris des clients et du personnel autour d'eux.

S'ils avaient pu passer pour des frères ou des amis, à leur entrée, le doute n'est absolument plus permis.

Et ils s'en fichent royalement.

Tellement qu'ils se font même du pied sous la table...

Et si quelqu'un n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à s'occuper de son assiette.

Après tout, c'est impoli de regarder sous la table, encore plus celle des autres, non ?

Ca leur est quand même difficile de ne pas se toucher plus franchement.

Leurs deux mains libres se rapprochent et se frôlent de plus en plus, sur la table...

La cuillère est gardée plus longuement, dans la bouche de l'un... ou de l'autre...

Retirée plus lentement, aussi...

Et la température grimpe, alors qu'ils ne se lachent pas du regard.

Ils se décident à appeler la serveuse pour demander l'addition, parce qu'ils ont de plus en plus envie de sortir pour ne plus être séparés par une table et l'exigence d'une tenue correcte.

Ils ont envie de marcher, main dans la main, comme les deux adolescents heureux et amoureux qu'ils sont, tout simplement.

Une fois que Duo a réglé, l'emportant sur Heero, ils quittent le restaurant.

Arrivés dehors, ils ne se sautent pas dessus, comme semble le penser une bonne partie des personnes encore dans le restaurant, clients et employés confondus, qui les suivent des yeux.

Main dans la main, ils marchent tranquillement jusqu'à un petit jardin, une aire de pique-nique où quelques personnes déjeunent encore et d'autres profitent du soleil.

Ils s'installent dans un coin un peu délaissé, parce qu'à l'ombre, mais ça les arrange.

Une fois assis sur un banc en pierre, Duo entoure la nuque d'Heero de sa main et approche leurs deux visages l'un vers l'autre.

-Merci, murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Heero lui rend son baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient vraiment pas d'autre choix que de se séparer, s'ils veulent éviter l'asphyxie.

- Merci à toi, Duo-kun.

Duo, qui avait déjà les joues rouges et le coeur battant très rapidement, sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer encore : c'est la première fois qu'Heero l'appelle comme ça.

Il pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis heureux.

- Hn.

- Heero... le gourmande-t-il gentiment.

- Désolé. Je suis heureux, moi aussi.

Duo relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est bien vrai ?

- Hn.

- Pourtant, tu n'aimes pas les parcs d'attraction...

- Mais je t'aime, toi.

Duo sent un vertige traverser tout son corps, alors qu'Heero rougit sous l'intensité de son regard.

Leurs coeurs a tous les deux battent tellement fortent qu'ils ont l'impression que tout le monde peut l'entendre.

- Heero... murmure Duo, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Quoi, ça ne se voit pas, peut-être ?

Duo sourit et craque complètement devant son Heero grognon.

- Si, ça se voit que tu tiens à moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te l'entendre me le dire. Ca me rend encore plus heureux ! Heero, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Hn ? grommelle-t-il en obéissant.

- On va terminer les attractions aujourd'hui, visiter les trois colonies restantes, cet après-midi, et demain, on passera la journée sur Gaïa.

- Mais c'est un univers exclusivement informatique, tout est virtuel, tu n'aimes pas...

Comprenant où Duo veut en venir, surtout en voyant ses yeux briller encore plus et son sourire s'élargir, Heero ne termine pas sa phrase.

- Mais je t'aime toi, honey.

Heero reste un moment interdit, assailli par des émotions auxquelles il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

Alors c'est ça, la différence, dont parle Duo : savoir être aimé et se l'entendre dire sont deux choses totalement différentes.

Il comprend mieux, à présent.

Alors il sourit à Duo, l'un des sourires les plus chaleureux qu'il lui ait jamais adressé, où passe tout son amour pour lui.

Ce qui fait irrémédiablement naître des larmes de bonheur, dans les yeux de Duo, qui finit par tendre ses lèvres pour réclamer un baiser.

Ce qu'Heero lui offre, avant de le serrer très fort contre lui.

C'est bouleversant, tous ces sentiments que Duo lui amène à ressentir, par sa simple existence, depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie.

Ils restent encore un petit moment dans le jardin à profiter de ce moment magique, puis reprennent leur parcours, Heero se laissant entraîner par un Duo deux fois plus excité qu'avant le déjeuner.

Ils n'en oublient pas pour autant de réserver le restaurant pour le soir, Heero ayant choisi sur la liste que lui a fait Duo, comme promis.

Ceci fait, ils profitent au maximum de tous les attraits des trois dernières Colonies, entre attractions et spectacles : un très beau numéro de cirque sur L3, une somptueuse fantasia (1) dans le désert reconstitué de L4, la magnifique parade du Clan du Dragon, sur L5...

Ils n'ont pas le temps de tout faire, mais de toute façon, Duo est plutôt pour sacrifier quelques attractions ou visites au profit d'un moment avec Heero à l'Hôtel.

Ils décident d'y rentrer pour se préparer à leur dîner, au moins deux heures à l'avance, qu'ils consacrent à la détente en profitant des installations du _Lotus Blanc_.

Et surtout, le rêve de Duo : le bain à remou...

Ils y passent une bonne heure, avant de remonter dans leur chambre pour enfiler les smokings qu'ils ont loué, et de gagner le restaurant.

Le dîner se passe merveilleusement bien.

Ils ont l'impression grisante d'être des adultes.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, ce qu'ils ont vécu, Duo, avant d'être adopté par David Maxwell, et Heero, auprès d'Odin et même avant, est une partie de leur vie remplie d'épreuves qui les ont fait mûrir plus vite.

Ce n'est que depuis très récemment qu'ils vivent la vie normale d'adolescents, ou presque...

Durant le repas, ils évoquent cette première année ensemble, tous les souvenirs qu'ils ont déjà.

Le poème d'Heero et leur premier baiser, bien sûr...

Les discussions avec David...

Leur première douche, durant laquelle ils sont passés du flirt au "flirt poussé".

Qu'ils ont continué à pousser, à leur rythme...

Mais ça, ils n'en parlent pas trop...

Le collège et leurs amis, aussi.

Ca, c'est plus drôle.

- Un moment que je savoure encore, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où Réléna, avec toute sa cour, hyper confiante, est venue te donner son invitation pour son anniversaire. Je me retenais pour ne pas intervenir et j'ai bien fait, ça n'aurait pas eu autant d'impact que la manière si classe avec laquelle t'as déchiré son enveloppe sans même l'ouvrir. J'étais tellement fier de toi, Heero !

- J'ai vu, tu m'as pas lâché de toute la soirée. Il a fallu que je m'enferme pour pouvoir terminer mes devoirs.

- J'y peux rien, tu m'as bluffé...

- Si seulement t'avais pu faire la même chose avec Hilde, entre autres.

Duo se mord la lèvre.

- Hilde est une excellente amie, c'est pas pareil que toi avec Réléna.

- T'étais quand même prêt à l'embrasser. Si j'étais pas intervenu...

- C'est pas vrai, tu ne le sais, j'avais déjà refusé.

- Il aurait suffi qu'elle insiste un peu.

- Non, un baiser, c'est trop intime, j'aurais pas pu. Mais je suis content que tu lui aies fait assez d'effet pour qu'elle abandonne, j'ai pas eu trop à la blesser, comme ça. Quand j'y repense, t'as fait fort...

- Si tu savais imposer des limites, j'aurais pas à le faire...

Duo se souvient de la scène, un peu moins d'un an plus tôt, à la rentrée.

Heero et lui avaient décidé de ne rien dire de leur relation.

Alors qu'Heero était appelé par le Principal avant le début de la classe, Hilde avait demandé à parler à Duo, et ils étaient montés directement dans une salle de classe.

Hilde avait demandé à Duo s'il était bien certain d'être gay, ce qu'il avait confirmé, puis lui avait demandé d'essayer quand même avec elle.

La brune l'avait carrément bloqué contre une table pour lui réclamer un baiser, et l'ultime privilège d'être la seule fille a avoir embrassé Duo.

-

**_Flash back_**

-  
- T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Hilde, arrête ça !

- Une fille ?

- Je veux pas, ça me dit vraiment rien !

- On est amis, non ?

- Justement ! T'es comme une soeur, quoi !

- Oublie cette excuse bidon, Duo ! En plus, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, tu peux bien me faire ce cadeau, non ?

- Non !

- S'il te plaît, minaude-t-elle en se rapprochant encore.

Duo serre les poings, puis l'embrasse... sur la joue.

- Désolé, ma belle, mais y a quelqu'un d'autre, et je veux pas le trahir.

- C'est qu'un baiser, Duo !

- C'est trop intime.

- Pff, t'es pas drôle ! proteste-t-elle en croisant les bras. Mais réfléchis-y quand même, ok ?

- Ca sert à rien, je t'assure, laisse tomber.

- On sait jaa...

Le grincement de la porte entreouverte qu'on termine d'ouvrir l'interrompt.

- Il t'a déjà répondu, non ?

Hilde sent des frissons glaçés parcourir son dos.

- Tiens... Euh... Salut, Heero !

- Salut. _Salut_, répète-t-il en se déplacant légèrement pour qu'elle puisse voir la porte ouverte.

Elle comprend immédiatement l'ordre et la menace sous-jacente.

- Bon, et bien moi j'y vais, Duo, à plus tard ! Peut-être...

- Bye, ma belle !

Une fois la jeune fille sortie, Duo fait face à un Heero visiblement en colère.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec...

Heero abat durement ses mains sur la table, dressée entre Duo et lui, sans le quitter des yeux, le faisant sursauter.

- Arrête de faire ça !

- Faire quoi, 'ro ?

- De lui donner du "_ma belle_" et du "_ma puce_" à chaque phrase.

- Mais c'est affectueux, rien de plus...

- Ca l'encourage, réplique-t-il en se redressant. Si t'étais pas aussi affectueux, elle s'imaginerait pas pouvoir te séduire.

- T'es jaloux ? sourit Duo, attendri.

- Je... T'as hésité, quand elle t'a demandé un baiser.

- Je voulais pas la vexer, je cherchais mes mots. En aucun cas, je l'aurais embrassé ailleurs que sur la joue. Le fait que je préfère les mecs fait que je suis à l'aise avec les filles, c'est vrai, mais...

- Très, _trop_ à l'aise. Je te fais confiance, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas intervenu, mais mets-toi à ma place. Si ça avait été moi, avec Réléna ?

- C'est bon, me gâche pas ma journée, même si cette scène à gâché la tienne. J'ai compris, je ferai attention.

Il lui vole un rapide baiser, alors que la sonnerie retentit, puis ils s'installent à leurs places respectives.

-  
**_Fin du flash back._**

-  
- Et elle a même pas pensé que si j'avais agi comme ça, c'était parce qu'on était ensemble.

- Non, c'était inconcevable pour elle, je crois. Pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Tu te rends compte que personne n'a rien capté pendant des mois ?

- Jusqu'à Noël.

- Oui, mais si on avait pas agi, ça aurait pu encore duré... Ca crevait tellement les yeux que ça les a rendu aveugles, on dirait.

- Pour le coup, c'est toi qui y a été un peu fort.

- Tu t'en es pas plaint, honey. Avoue, t'attendais que ça !

- J'avoue.

- Je sais pas qui a foutu le gui au-dessus de la porte, mais quand c'est tombé sur nous, tous les témoins de la scène s'attendaient à ce qu'on se fasse un gentil petit bisou du bout des lèvres, et ils comptaient nous charrier avec ça tout le reste de l'année. Et ils ont eu droit à un baiser fougueux et passionné à la place...

- Un de nos plus longs baisers.

- Me dis pas que tu comptes les secondes quand on s'embrasse, 'ro, demande Duo, suspendant le mouvement de sa fourchette vers sa bouche.

- Non, mais je connais nos records d'apnée respectifs.

Duo rit à sa remarque.

Ils continuent d'évoquer d'autres souvenirs, jusqu'à la fin de l'excellent repas.

Ils décident ensuite de ne pas rentrer directement, mais de faire encore un petit détour pour profiter de l'air doux de la nuit et des animations nocturnes dans les rues du Parc et autour.

Une fois dans leur chambre d'hôtel, ils s'offrent leurs cadeaux respectifs, souriant en découvrant qu'ils ont eu la même idée... ou presque...

Une chaîne pour Heero, sur le pendentif duquel Duo a fait inscrire leurs prénoms, sur chaque face de la médaille.

Une gourmette pour Duo, gravée également de leurs prénoms sur chaque côté.

Ils découvrent également le cadeau de David, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouvert.

C'est lui qui, après les avoir déposés, est allé à l'hôtel, le complexe hôtelier se trouvant face au Parc, pour y déposer leurs affaires pour le week-end.

Ainsi que ce cadre à photos, aux emplacements déjà prédéfinis.

Sous la première ouverture, une légende indique :

"_Premier Anniversaire - 1er Septembre AC 194 - Galaxian Gundam Parc_".

En tout, 12 photos peuvent y être insérées : David voit grand et loin pour leur histoire.

Très émus et malgré l'heure tardive, ils envoient un message à David pour le remercier et lui assurer que tout va bien pour eux, et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Ils prennent une dernière photo tant qu'ils ont leur smoking, puis ils les abandonnent pour aller prendre une douche, avant de se coucher, enfin.

La douche les a détendu et le bain à remou en début de soirée aussi, mais ils sont quand même fatigués, bien que satisfaits de leur journée.

Mais ils ressentent toujours les effets de leurs nombreuses montées d'adrénaline, alors le sommeil les fuit et Morphée les ignore...

Ils décident donc de ne pas lutter, au contraire, et entreprennent de se détendre de cette tension persistante sous les draps, de profiter de ce très grand lit où il ne risque pas de se retrouver à terre, à chaque changement de position...

Après de longs baisers et de longues caresses, la chaleur ne semble pas vouloir redescendre, malgré la clim, malgré l'assouvissement de leurs désirs, qui ne cessent de se réveiller, une fois le plaisir atteint.

Ce qui fait naître quelques inquiétudes chez Duo.

Heero s'en doute un peu, en le voyant soudain si sérieux, alors qu'ils sont allongés face à face et qu'il s'amuse avec une mèche de cheveux de Duo.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à partager ses pensées.

Ce qui ne tarde pas.

- Tu sais, 'ro, murmure-il en se redressant sur un coude, il faut que je te dise...

- Hn ? l'encourage-t-il.

- Même si on sort ensemble depuis un an, qu'on se connaît de mieux en mieux, euh... physiquement, qu'on s'aime, même si on se l'est seulement dit aujourd'hui, même si j'en ai envie, je le cache pas, je... je ne me sens pas prêt à aller plus loin. La journée a été géniale, la soirée aussi et jusqu'à présent, tout est parfait, je me doute que ça aurait pu être bien de la conclure comme ça, mais...

- Chuuuut... le coupe Heero en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de le remplacer par les siennes, qu'il appuie en un rapide et chaste baiser. Je ne me sens pas prêt non plus, Duo, ne crois pas ça.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Etre comme ça, avec toi, tout ce qu'on partage... ça me rend heureux, c'est assez.

- Heero...

- Vraiment, Duo-kun. Je me sens bien avec toi. On a le temps d'apprendre, on est au début, non ?

- Tu as raison, reconnaît Duo en se rallongeant contre lui.

Heero glisse sa main dans ses longues mèches de cheveux, carressant aussi sa peau nue au passage.

- Dis, honey, reprend Duo après un silence.

- Hn ?

- On partage tout, non ?

- Hn.

- Laisse-moi partager le coût de ce week-end, alors.

- J'ai accepté de te laisser payer tous les repas, y compris ceux de demain, c'est assez.

- Non, je...

- Duo-kun... gronde-t-il, menaçant.

- Ok... M...

- Pas de merci. Pas avec la bouche, en tout cas. Enfin si, avec ta bouche, justement.

Duo redresse vivement la tête.

- Quoi ? T'es en train de me demander...

- Un baiser, oui. Pourquoi tu... Duo, tu n'as quand même pas cru que... baka ! l'insulte-t-il en lui donnant un coup d'oreiller.

- Outch ! Ca va pas ! proteteste-t-il en se frottant le front.

- Ca t'apprendra à penser ce genre de choses.

- Si tu m'avais laissé deux secondes de plus, j'en serais venu seul à la conclusion que ça pouvait pas être ça ! Tu dis jamais non, mais t'es pas du genre à demander ce genre de choses, non plus...

- Duo ! rougit encore plus Heero.

- Oui, honey ? répond-il avec cet air espiègle auquel Heero a bien du mal à résister.

Pour ne pas céder, justement, il tourne le dos à Duo.

- Eteins !

Duo rit et s'exécute avant de se couler contre lui, son corps épousant la forme du sien.

- Je t'adore, tu sais. Bonne nuit, my Perfect Man.

Heero se crispe entre ses bras.

- Tu te fous de moi.

- Pas une seconde, assure Duo.

Il embrasse sa nuque offerte, et sent avec satisfaction Heero se détendre contre lui.

Heero remonte sa main pour la glisser dans celle que Duo a posé sur son torse, au niveau de son coeur, et la serre fort.

- Bonne nuit, Duo-kun.

- Merci.

Le silence se fait et Duo se sent doucement glisser dans le sommeil, enfin.

- Duo...

- Huuummm... ?

- Tu veux bien...

- Huuummm... ?

Dans un demi-sommeil, Duo sent Heero se recroqueviller sur lui-même, alors il ouvre les yeux et se recolle à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, 'ro ? demande-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Tu veux bien... me le redire encore ?

- Te redire quoi ?

- Tu sais...

- Non, je sais pas, répond-il encore en baîllant, luttant contre ce satané sommeil qui se refusait à lui, un peu plus tôt.

- Laisse, alors. Dors bien.

Duo sent la décéption dans le ton d'Heero, et c'est bien rare qu'il laisse passer quoi que ce soit, et assez fort pour que même dans son état comateux, Duo l'ait perçu.

- 'ro, j'étais en train de m'endormir, mon cerveau était déjà en mode veille et allait juste passer en mode veille prolongée, ça te parle ?

- Hn.

- Alors excuse-moi de pas capter, dis-moi juste ce que tu veux... Oh ! comprend-il soudain, ça... D'accord, accepte-t-il avant de se redresser légèrement. Je t'aime, Heero, souffle-t-il à son oreille.

Il le sent délicieusement frissonner contre lui, alors qu'il repose sa tête, toujours aussi lourde, sur l'oreiller ; c'était donc bien ça.

Duo se dit qu'il aime vraiment son Heero tout en contradiction, qui peut se montrer fort et plein d'assurance à un moment, et inquiet, soumis à un réel besoin d'être rassuré, l'instant d'après.

Il l'enserre plus fort entre ses bras.

- Tu veux pas essayer, toi aussi, lui demande-t-il dans le silence qui suit.

- Je t'aime, Duo, murmure-t-il sans hésiter, provoquant le même soupir de bien-être des deux côtés.

- T'as vu, c'est aussi grisant de le dire que de se l'entendre dire, tu trouves pas ?

- Hn...

- T'en prends note, hein, honey, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Dormir.

- J'y crois pas ! s'étrangle presque Duo en se redressant. Nan mais t'as pas honte, sérieux ? C'est pas parce que je suis un mec et que "_goujat_" n'appartient pas à mon vocabulaire, que tu peux en prendre le comportement avec moi, 'ro ! On était dans un moment super romantique, en plus ! Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

- Je t'entends, surtout. je croyais que t'étais en mode veille ? répond Heero, les yeux toujours clos, le même sourire en coin sur ses lèvres depuis ces dernières minutes, que Duo devine plus qu'il ne voit, dans la nuit.

- C'est toi qui a fait redémarrer le système, je te signale !

- Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à éteindre, conclut-il.

Il se détache et se tourne vers lui, puis l'embrasse.

Dès qu'il sent ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses bras autour de son corps, Duo oublie tout.

-

-

_Ainsi se termine ce premier anniversaire, qui les vit prononcer leur premier je t'aime._

-

_Owari/A suivre.

* * *

_**Notes Générales :**

1. La **fantasia** est une manifestation équestre d'origine berbère. Pratiqué en Afrique du Nord, le jeu du baroud ou fantasia est d'abord connu pour le galop de charge d'un groupe de cavaliers, suivi d'un arrêt brusque des chevaux, marqué par les coups de feu des cavaliers équipés de fusils, puis d'un demi-tour et d'un repli rapide. Autrefois exercice militaire, la fantasia accompagne actuellement les fêtes religieuses et civiles, notamment à l'occasion des moussems, rassemblements qui se tiennent à l'occasion du pèlerinage sur le tombeau d'un saint. La fantasia se déroule sur un terrain de sable ou d'herbe de 100 à 200 mètres de longueur. Les chevaux, alignés au départ, partent directement au grand galop. A la fin de la charge, en bout de terrain, le M'qaddem tire un coup de feu en l'air, signal déclenchant tous les coups de fusil qui doivent alors résonner comme un seul et unique puissant coup de feu. Les chevaux s'arrêtent alors et font demi-tour en direction de la ligne de départ.

**Note de fin :**

Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment !  
Le prochain aura pour thème leur second anniversaire et leur premier "câlin d'adulte" comme le dit si bien Samossa XD.  
Je ne vous cache pas qu'il me donne du mal, depuis un moment, mais ça avance...  
Je ne sais donc pas quand je pourrais le poster mais j'essaierai avant Pâques (promis Catirella XD).

Bises à tous et bonne semaine !

Lysanea.


	8. Hot Springs

**Titre : une semaine de toi : séquelle n°1 ou préquelle n°8**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, David Maxwell, mention de Trowa et Quatre._

_**Résumé**_ : Lorsqu'Heero et Duo reviennent sur leur première fois...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages et reviews et surtout pour votre patience.  
Cet os, tout comme le précédent, répond à une demande et une attente de plusieurs personnes, je n'en fais pas la liste.

Je suis obligée de revenir un peu sur ma fic "_une semaine de toi_" avant de vous laisser lire cet os.  
Dans l'épilogue de ma fic, Trowa et Quatre se retrouvaient un an après le mariage de Quatre, bien décidés à vivre leur histoire. Nous étions en l'an 205 AC. Cet os se situe un an après, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi.  
C'est donc un os **séquelle/préquelle**...

J'avais promis que j'essaierai de l'écrire et de le mettre en ligne avant Pâques, je suis désolée pour le retard d'un jour mais retard quand même, il m'a donné du mal. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite mais je sais que je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Alors j'espère vraiment que vous ne serez pas (trop) déçus... (Il n'est pas exclu que j'y revienne plus tard, cela dit, pour une autre version).

Le titre "**Hot Springs**", "_sources chaudes_", est un clin d'oeil à mon autre os "**Douche tiède**", je vous dispense des explications XD.

**RATING M** pour ce chapitre, attention, **lemon** !  
(merci Bernie pour m'avoir rappelé à l'ordre !)

Je vous laisse lire cet os et vous souhaite **une bonne lecture**.

* * *

**Séquelle n°1 ou Préquelle n°8.**

oOo

**Hot Springs**

oOo

_Sources chaudes du Royaume de Sank.  
__Complexe_ _Résidentiel_ "_Holy Fire",_ _appartement privé de Quatre Raberba Winner.  
__Septembre AC 206._

_oOo_

- Duo-kun ?

- Je suis dehors, _honey._

Heero traverse l'appartement et sort dans les jardins privés au centre desquels se trouve le bassin d'eau chaude.

Le grand complexe dont fait partie l'appartement a été bâti autour des sources qui se déversent dans une quinzaine de bassins différents, appartenant chacun a un des appartements privés, qu'ils isolent ainsi les uns des autres.

Duo est debout, admirant la vue à travers les vapeurs d'une eau à près de 55° ; l'appartement où ils se trouvent est l'un des mieux situés, car sur les hauteurs.

Heero s'avance jusqu'à lui et glisse ses bras autour de sa taille, jusqu'à nouer ses mains sur son ventre, vite rejointes par les siennes.

- Trowa et Quatre sont dans l'appartement voisin, un peu plus haut sur les rochers. On a convenu de tous se retrouver pour dîner avec Ahmed et Ruby, pour les remercier d'avoir mis un deuxième appartement à notre disposition.

- C'est bien, on pourra leur donner nos cadeaux, comme ça, répond Duo en se laissant aller contre Heero. Tu me trouves capricieux, _honey_ ?

- Cet appartement fait partie des biens de la famille de Quatre, mais il a une importance particulière pour nous. Que tu aies eu envie que nous y revenions, mais avec Quatre, ça peut se comprendre.

- C'est bien que nous ayons pu nous arranger pour être tous les quatre ici, mais avec notre espace privé et intime préservé. Je voulais qu'on retrouve cet appartement. Je me sens particulièrement ému d'être là, avec toi, onze ans après. Tu te rends compte, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers lui, toujours dans ses bras. Ca remonte à onze ans, déjà...

- Hn.

- Notre première fois... Tu étais si nerveux...

- Ca aurait pu tout gâcher, si tu n'avais pas pris les choses en main...

- C'est le cas de le dire !

- Duo-kun... le gourmande gentiment Heero, saisissant l'allusion.

Duo l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

- C'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

- Onze ans ont beau avoir passé, je n'ai jamais rien oublié de cette journée, de cette soirée et de cette nuit, mon ange...

- Moi non plus, c'était... wouaw !

- Wouaw ?

- Wouaw... Une fois que tu as consenti à te détendre pour avoir une chance de te tendre... sourit-il contre ses lèvres.

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te moquer...

- Que... Hee-chan !

Vif comme l'éclair, Heero s'est baissé et le saisissant aux genoux, il le fait basculer sur son épaule pour le conduire jusqu'à leur chambre...

Un très long moment plus tard, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils reviennent sur leurs souvenirs de leur premier séjour dans cet appartement prêté par Quatre, à l'occasion de leur deuxième anniversaire ensemble.

Un cadre idyllique pour leur première fois.

C'était il y a dix ans, déjà, et effectivement, malgré un long moment passé à se prélasser dans les sources chaudes, où ils ont terminé leur soirée et commencé leur nuit, malgré la poursuite du plaisir mené cette fois dans la chambre, confortablement installés sur le lit, Heero était vraiment nerveux.

Et Duo, effectivement, a pris "les choses" en main...

oOo

_**Flash back**_

_Sources chaudes du Royaume de Sank.  
__Complexe_ _Résidentiel_ "_Holy Fire",_ _appartement privé des Raberba Winner.  
__1er Septembre AC 195._

_oOo_

- Heero... attends, on peut pas continuer...

- Je te fais mal ? Je suis désolé... s'excuse Heero en retirant doucement les deux doigts qu'il avait glissé en Duo, avec mille précaution, pourtant.

Duo, jusque là à quatre pattes sur le lit, se redresse et se tourne vers Heero.

- C'est pas ça, c'était très bien, mais regarde-toi, honey...

- Quoi ? demande Heero en suivant son regard, qu'il a fixé sur... son très, _trop_ léger début d'éréction.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, honey, j'aurais pu me vexer ! Je te fais beaucoup plus d'effet, d'habitude.

- Je suis désolé, Duo-kun, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Moi, je sais, répond Duo avec douceur en lui caressant la joue. T'es tellement nerveux et concentré que tu prends aucun plaisir ! C'est pas le but...

- Mais si toi tu aimes ce que je te fais, c'est pas grave, Duo-kun...

- Si ça l'est ! On doit partager ça ensemble, tu sais. En plus, si tu continues à me préparer comme ça mais que tu peux pas venir après, je vais être trop frustré, ça va être l'horreur ! Il faut te détendre, Hee-chan.

- J'ai tellement peur de te blesser...

- Arrête d'y penser, tout se passera bien, mais seulement si tu te détends. J'ai un peu peur, mais je te fais confiance.

- Je...

Duo le coupe d'un baiser, qu'il approfondit, et qui devient si intense qu'Heero durcit entre eux.

- C'est mieux, sourit Duo, légèrement essouflé par leur baiser. On peut reprendre, je sais comment t'aider... Allonge-toi sur le dos.

Heero s'exécute, et Duo se met au-dessus de lui, dans l'autre sens, pour s'occuper de garder le désir de son homme en forme, tout le temps qu'il le prépare.

Comprenant ses intentions, Heero le prend à son tour en bouche, le détendant suffisamment pour pouvoir ensuite réinvestir son intimité d'un premier doigt, puis d'un second.

Bientôt, le plaisir est si fort que Duo se redresse, le suppliant de venir.

Mais Heero n'est pas encore assez rassuré, il a beau écarter ses deux doigts avec facilité en Duo, il n'a pas l'impression que son sexe pourra y rentrer sans douleur.

Les mots et les conseils de Trowa, ceux de David, les articles qu'il a lu lui reviennent en mémoire, l'aidant à balayer ses appréhensions.

Mais il ajoute quand même un troisième doigt, calmant un peu Duo, qui se tortille en gémissant, et s'active encore un moment, avant de le repousser.

- Si tu te mets à quatre pattes, ce sera moins douloureux, tenshi...

- Non, refuse Duo en s'allongeant sur le dos. Je veux te voir... Je veux voir ton visage, quand tu entreras en moi... S'il te plaît, honey...

Heero hésite, alors Duo l'attire vers lui, l'obligeant à se positionner entre ses jambes, et l'embrasse avec tendresse, tout en remontant ses jambes en une invitation éloquente.

Heero rompt leur échange et se positionne contre son entrée, le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il pousse doucement.

Malgré sa préparation des plus efficaces ainsi que celle de Duo, à laquelle il a ajouté une bonne dose de lubrifiant, son avancée progressive est difficile, et commence à devenir douleureuse pour Duo, qui a de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Duo-kun...

- Viens... plus... vite, Heero... s'il te plaît...

- Il... il vaut peut-être mieux que... je me retire...

- Non ! AAAAHHHHHH !

- DUOOO !

De peur qu'Heero ne se retire, Duo a donné un coup de hanche inconscient, projetant son corps contre celui d'Heero, qui s'est enfoncé d'un coup jusqu'à la garde en lui.

Ils se sont figés tous les deux...

Duo, de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, la douleur dominant cependant.

Heero, de plaisir pur et brut, son inquiétude balayée comme une poussière par le vent.

Se retrouver ainsi en Duo, se sentir comprimé par un étau de chair palpitante, vibrante, vivante et si chaude, lui apporte des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de ressentir, un jour.

Tout ce qu'il aurait pu lire et entendre n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

Il ouvre les yeux qu'il avait à demi fermés, soumis à ces violentes émotions, pour partager ça avec Duo, d'un simple regard...

Mais la respiration saccadée, les mâchoires crispées et les lèvres pincées de Duo ainsi que les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux le ramènent brutalement à la réalité.

Tout ce qu'il voulait éviter est arrivé : Duo souffre, et le pire, c'est que lui connaît un bonheur et un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint.

- Duo-kun...

- Ne bouge pas ! siffle Duo. Par pitié, Hee-chan, ne bouge pas... pas encore...

Heero se fige, n'osant même plus respirer, caressant seulement du bout des doigts la joue de Duo, à proximité immédiate de sa main, pour le réconforter et s'excuser à la fois.

- Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi...

- C'est rien... halète-t-il. C'est ma... faute... et c'est sûrement... normal... la première... fois...

Il tente de sourire, mais ça ressemble plutôt à une grimace.

Heero se sent de plus en plus mal, alors que le plaisir physique est toujours aussi fort...

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal...

- Je... je dois juste... je dois m'habituer... Ça fait moins... mal... déjà... Laisse-moi... un peu de... temps... encore...

même si son sourire est un peu plus sincère, Heero n'est pas rassuré.

- Je vais sortir, Duo-kun... Tu auras un peu mal, mais au moins je serai dehors et...

- Non ! AHHHHHH !

- HNNN !

Heero s'est mordu la lèvre ; la même erreur, la même réaction...

Sauf que cette fois, en voulant retenir Heero, Duo l'a poussé en lui de manière différente, le faisant toucher un point particulièrement sensible qui a transformé son cri de douleur en un gémissement témoignant du plaisir violent qu'il a ressenti.

Et qui l'a fait se resserrer tout aussi violemment autour d'Heero, le mettant à l'agonie ; son désir de le prendre vraiment est en train de devenir incontrôlable.

- Duo-kun... halète-t-il, figé dans ses sensations, je t'aime tellement... je ne veux... pas... te blesser... davantage...

- Ça ira... j'ai... j'ai confiance en toi, Hee-chan...

- Mais tu es si... étroit... Et c'est tellement bon... d'être en toi... Je voudrais rester comme ça... Que tu aimes aussi... Qu'est-ce que... je dois faire... Dis-moi...

Duo, accroché à ses épaules, s'est détendu peu à peu, tout en reprenant son souffle et en analysant ses sentiments, ses sensations.

Il se contracte légèrement, arrachant un gémissement à Heero, qui le serre plu fort contre lui, le nez dans son cou.

- Je... je suis prêt,_ honey_, tu peux... bouger...

Rassuré par la confiance, l'amour et le désir qu'il lit dans les yeux de Duo, faisant écho aux siens, il le sait, Heero l'embrasse très doucement, le regard rivé au sien.

Dans le même temps, serrant les dents pour ne pas venir trop vite, Heero se retire doucement, avant de replonger en lui, profondément, leur arrachant à tous les deux un nouveau râle de plaisir, que chacun étouffe contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Le visage de Duo se décrispe définitivement, alors qu'Heero amorce une seconde fois ce mouvement.

Leurs corps s'ajustent en douceur au troisième, auquel Duo a participé d'un coup de hanche hésitant.

Mais qui se fait assuré au suivant, puis maîtrisé à celui d'après, lorsque Heero glisse sa main entre leurs deux corps pour se saisir du désir de Duo et lui imprimer un rythme identique.

A partir de cet instant, complètement rassuré, Heero se consacre tout entier à offrir à Duo la première fois qu'il mérite, en se donnant coeur, corps et âme à lui.

Et il reçoit de sa part la même attention, puisqu'ils partagent le même but et le même souhait.

Le plaisir extrême qui les cueille en même temps, au paroxysme de leur étreinte, les vide de toute leur énergie, les abandonnant au bord de l'évanouissement comme des naufragés sur les plages d'une île déserte, après une violente tempête.

C'est tout de même étroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre qu'ils se laissent glisser dans l'inconscience puis dans le sommeil, avec pour dernière image le sourire comblé et parfaitement idiot de l'autre, certes, mais qui leur apparaît alors comme la plus belle des expressions qu'ils pouvaient s'inspirer.

Et ils en éprouvent la même fierté...

Impatient de faire connaître à Duo le même plaisir que celui qu'il a eu à le faire sien, Heero, réveillé le premier au coeur de la nuit, s'occupe d'arracher son amant au Monde des Rêves où règne Morphée, pour lui offrir son corps à son tour.

Une attention à laquelle Duo répond avec amour et dévotion, pas fâché d'être réveillé pour ce type de raison, ni avec les moyens dont a usé Heero...

_**Fin du flask back.**_

oOo

- Et dire qu'on est resté toute la journée dans l'appartement, entre le lit et le bassin...

- Tu étais et es toujours insastiable, Duo-kun.

- Tu peux parler, _honey_ ! C'est toi qui me réveillais et me réveilles encore aujourd'hui, au milieu de la nuit, pour un câlin !

- Tu es tellement désirable, abandonné au sommeil, je ne résiste que rarement.

Duo dépose un baiser sur son épaule nue, avant d'y reposer sa tête.

- On a beaucoup de chance, Hee-chan, remarque Duo en redessinant les muscles du torse d'Heero du bout des doigts. Ça fait treize ans qu'on est ensemble, onze ans qu'on est amants, et notre amour comme notre désir sont toujours aussi forts. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on est tombé amoureux très jeunes ?

- Je ne sais pas. On est fait l'un pour l'autre et on s'est toujours battu pour notre relation. C'est quelque chose qu'on a construit ensemble, toutes ces années, en même temps qu'on grandissait, c'est pour ça que notre relation est aussi solide.

- Je pense aussi. Et puis notre crise, il y a bientôt huit ans, même si ça a été douloureux, nous a permis de redonner un second souffle à notre histoire.

- Hn. Ca nous a sauvé, tu avais raison. Même si, et tu as aussi raison là-dessus, ça a été une période horrible. Je sais ce qu'est la vie sans toi, et je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive.

- Moi non plus. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on est si heureux. On a compris la chance qu'on avait.

- Hn. Même si on en avait une idée durant les cinq années ensemble qu'on avait passé avant d'en arriver là. Grâce à David, notamment.

Duo se crispe légèrement et Heero resserre son étreinte autour de lui, embrassant ses cheveux avec tendresse.

- J'aurais aimé que papa soit encore là. Il est heureux pour nous, de là-haut, mais ça me manque de ne pas l'avoir près de nous.

- Hn. Il nous a été de grands conseils et d'une grande écoute, aux premiers temps de notre relation. Je me souviens de la conversation que j'avais eu avec lui, avant notre deuxième anniversaire, où j'ai évoqué la possibilité qu'on fasse l'amour pour la première fois.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça, _honey _!

- C'est aussi ça qui est merveilleux, entre nous, Duo-kun : on se connaît par coeur, mais il y a des choses qu'on ignore encore l'un sur l'autre, et on a gardé la capacité de se surprendre.

Duo se détache de lui le temps de se mettre sur le côté, pour pouvoir le regarder.

- C'est bien vrai, ça ! Mais là, tu as piqué ma curiosité ! On a encore un peu de temps avant le dîner, raconte-moi, Hee-chan, s'il te plaît !

Heero sourit et se tourne sur le côté avant de l'attirer contre lui, mêlant bras et jambes.

- C'était à notre retour des vacances, commence-t-il, après l'avoir embrassé avec tendresse. Tu avais été faire des courses, et j'aidais David à préparer l'église pour que les ouvriers puissent commencer les travaux...

oOo

_**Flash back**_

oOo

_Bureau du Révérend Père Maxwell.  
__Fin Août AC 195_

oOo

- Tu nous as bien aidé, mon garçon, merci. Tiens, un bon jus de fruits glacé. Je sais que tu peux rentrer à la maison pour te rafraîchir, mais c'est aussi plaisant de faire une pause ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répond Heero en prenant le verre que lui tend le Père Maxwell. Merci, David.

Le religieux s'appuie sur son bureau, observant l'adolescent avec bienveillance.

- Tu as grandi, Heero.

- En vingt jours ? demande-t-il, sceptique.

- Oui, mais pas seulement ! Durant toute cette année, certes, mais également depuis que tu es avec nous. Te voir dans l'église, aujourd'hui, m'a renvoyé au jour de notre rencontre.

- Vous m'avez sauvé, ce jour-là.

- Je ne suis que l'instrument de notre Seigneur.

- C'est en vous que je crois, David. Désolé de ne pas me sentir plus concerné que ça par ce que vous nommez Dieu, s'excuse-t-il en reposant son verre.

- Du moment que tu crois en quelque chose, mon garçon, cela me va.

- Hn... grommelle Heero. Vous avez encore besoin d'aide ?

- Moi non, mais peut-être que je peux t'être utile... ?

- Non, David, merci.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais...

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te préoccupe.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est simplement que le problème que je me pose ne peut être réglé.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Hn, d'après les données que j'ai.

- C'est au sujet de Duo ?

- Hn.

- Alors il t'en manque peut-être. Asseyons-nous un moment, mon garçon.

Heero s'installe sur la chaise, et David s'assoit sur son bureau, près de lui, en silence, le laissant se décider à parler.

- Je ne veux pas blesser Duo, finit-il par confier en levant les yeux vers son tuteur.

- Et c'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

- Hn.

- Dans ce cas, il faut trouver un moyen de faire ce que tu souhaites, sans le blesser. Je suppose que c'est là le noeud du problème.

- Oui, car c'est impossible, David.

- Peut-être que toi, tu ne vois pas comment résoudre ce problème, mais quelqu'un d'autre, portant un regard différent sur la situation, pourrait peut-être entrevoir et proposer une issue. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Heero détourne un moment son regard.

- C'est Trowa qui m'a expliqué et je... je ne peux pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est gênant...

David ne dit rien un court instant, attendant qu'Heero lève de nouveau les yeux vers lui...

Mais Heero s'obstine à garder les yeux fixés sur le mur.

- Comptes-tu te séparer de Duo ?

- Jamais ! répond l'adolescent en lui lançant un regard scandalisé.

- Alors si ce n'est pas cela, je ne vois qu'une autre raison qui puisse nous conduire à cette discussion, mon grand. Es-tu en train d'envisager d'avoir une relation plus intime avec Duo ?

- David... rougit légèrement Heero.

- Oui, mon garçon ?

- C'est... embarrassant.

David se penche jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero, l'obligeant à le regarder, alors qu'il est reparti dans la contemplation du mur.

- Heero, je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas très à l'aise à ce sujet. Mais laisse-moi te rassurer : y a-t-il un seul sujet sur lequel nous n'avons pas pu librement parler, depuis que tu es avec nous ? Réfléchis bien.

- Pas besoin, David, j'ai toujours su que nous pouvions tout évoquer, avec vous. C'est assez rare pour être souligné.

- Je veux seulement votre bonheur, le tien et celui de Duo, et s'il y a des sujets tabous, comment pouvons-nous nous assurer que nous avons donné toutes les clés pour l'obtenir ? C'est pourquoi, Heero, si tu considères que je peux t'aider, tu n'as aucune hésitation à avoir, ni aucune gêne. Si c'est uniquement parce que tu n'en as pas envie, je n'insiste pas et respecte ta décision. Mais sache que j'aimerai tout de même que tu en parles à un adulte.

Heero soupire.

- Si je dois en parler, je préfère que ce soit à vous. Vous êtes le seul adulte en qui j'ai confiance et de qui je me sente proche... Je veux bien vous parler, pour Duo.

- Pour Duo, faisons comme cela. Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment d'accord avec ça, David ?

- "Ca" ?

- Le fait de... vouloir aller plus loin avec Duo.

- Vous le voulez tous les deux, non ?

- Hn.

- Je ne te cacherai pas que je vous trouve un peu jeunes et j'aurais souhaité que vous attendiez encore un peu. Mais en y réfléchissant, vous avez la maturité physique et psychologique d'un âge que vous n'avez pas encore atteint. Mais surtout, Heero, il s'agit de vous deux. Vous m'avez de nombreuses fois fait la démonstration de votre sérieux, ceci même lorsque vous faisiez des bêtises, car vous avez su prendre vos responsabilités. Alors si vous vous sentez prêts, je m'en remets complètement à vous, parfaitement rassuré. Et toi, l'es-tu par ma réponse ?

- Oui. Merci, David.

- Tu sais, je m'y attendais un peu. Votre relation et votre amour sont très forts et très profonds, et ce depuis le début, qui remonte à deux ans, déjà. Je comprends que vous souhaitiez aller encore plus loin dans la découverte et l'épanouissement de ce lien qui vous unit.

- Pas si ça doit blesser Duo, réplique-t-il, revenant au sujet de son inquiétude.

- En quoi cela le blesserait-il, Heero ? Je ne pense pas que tu envisages de le forcer...

- Jamais ! s'indigne l'adolescent, pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes.

- Alors quel est le problème, mon grand ?

- Trowa m'a dit que c'était douloureux, répond-il en rougissant, mais sans détourner le regard, cette fois.

David Maxwell, attendri, sourit mais pas trop, pour ne pas le vexer.

- Je ne suis pas très au fait des relations entre hommes, Heero, et Trowa a un peu d'expérience pour te parler de ces choses-là, même s'il est encore jeune. Mais je suppose qu'une première fois partagée est toujours un peu maladroite et douloureuse, le temps d'apprendre le corps de l'autre.

- Je connais bien le corps de Duo... enfin... sauf _là_...

- Cela doit te rassurer un peu tout de même. Tu sais ce qui lui fait du bien et le détend. Ainsi, tu pourras t'en servir pour lui faire un peu oublier la douleur. Mais je doute qu'elle ne dure longtemps, mon grand.

- Pourquoi ? demande Heero, un peu mal à l'aise de voir la discussion devenir de plus en plus précise.

David, le sentant, croise les bras et lui sourit, de ce sourire qui rassure et apaise instantanément.

- Parce que lorsque deux êtres déjà profondément unis par le coeur et l'âme unissent enfin leurs corps, il en résulte une grande joie, une plénitude due à ce sentiment d'être enfin entier, qui efface le reste.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mon grand.

- Même si ce sont deux garçons ?

- Encore une fois, Heero, l'âme n'a pas de sexe. Faire l'amour est un acte charnel, certes, mais au-delà de l'union de deux corps, c'est celle de deux âmes qui se sont reconnues et retrouvées, enfin. Une personne fait l'amour avec une autre personne parce que ces deux personnes s'aiment, sinon, cet acte n'est que physique, la réponse à un instinct primaire et animal. Comprends-tu la différence ?

- Hn.

- Pour résumer, mon grand, il y aura un peu de douleur, sûrement, mais le plaisir l'effacera et l'amour qui vous lie permettra de l'assimiler, de l'accepter. Et la joie qui en résultera finira par l'emporter sur le reste.

- Mais Trowa dit que...

- Oui ?

- Il dit que celui qui est pris aura du mal à marcher et s'asseoir après...

Cette fois, le Père Maxwell éclate de rire, s'attirant un regard noir d'un Heero des plus rouges...

David se dit qu'il a beau avoir grandi, il n'en reste pas moins un adolescent à l'ignorance et la spontanéité des plus touchantes ; et cela lui fait un bien fou de voir Heero réagi aussi conformément à son âge...

- Eh bien, mon grand, je veillerai à ce qu'on ne vous dérange pas, les jours qui suivent ! Décidez-vous pour un week-end, de préférence, ce sera plus facile à organiser.

- Je ne veux pas que Duo souffre, je ne lui imposerai pas ça. Moi, c'est pas grave.

- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il dirait la même chose ?

- Hn... Vous avez raison. Je dois analyser tout ça pour pouvoir prendre la meilleure décision pour Duo.

- Pour vous deux, mon garçon.

- Pour nous deux, se reprend Heero.

- Prends en considération ce que Trowa t'a expliqué, mais ne te focalise pas dessus. Laisse ton corps être guidé par ton coeur et ton âme. Si tu penses au plaisir, aussi bien à celui de Duo qu'au tien, tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr. Quant aux petits désagréments, vous apprendrez à faire avec, comme bien d'autres couples avant vous. D'accord ?

- Hn.

- Bien. Y a-t-il autre chose, mon grand ?

Heero regarde son tuteur et ses lèvres s'étirent en un léger sourire.

- Non, merci David.

- C'était si difficile que ça ?

- Embarrassant, plutôt. Mais... ça va mieux.

- C'est ce qui risque de se passer avec Duo.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est comme notre conversation, Heero, mon garçon. Au début, c'est un peu délicat, tu hésites à me parler, tu es un peu gêné lorsqu'on est obligé d'entrer un peu dans les détails. Mais une fois que c'est fait, tout va bien. Ce sera pareil pour Duo et toi, conclut-il en serrant affectueusement son épaule. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus aucune gêne.

_Comme entre nous, un jour, peut-être..._ songe Heero, ayant parfaitement saisi le double sens de la phrase de David.

Il pose sa propre main par-dessus la sienne, un court instant.  
Les démonstrations et gestes affectueux sont très rares, venant de Heero, et David sait la valeur de chacun d'entre eux.

Il lui sourit, touché, ce que Heero peut clairement lire dans son regard.

- Merci, redit-il pour la seconde fois en se levant. Je vais rentrer, Duo ne va plus tarder... Il va avoir besoin d'aide pour ranger les courses.

- Tu as raison. J'ai quelques petites choses à terminer ici, encore, je vous rejoins d'ici une bonne heure.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure, David.

- A tout à l'heure, mon grand.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, rapidement, puis il sortent tous les deux du bureau ; Heero rentre chez eux, David rejoint la nef de l'église en travaux.

_**Fin du flash back**_

oOo

- J'en reviens pas que t'aies eu une telle discussion avec papa ! Le contenu ne m'étonne pas, ta démarche non plus, c'est tout toi ! Mais j'aurais jamais cru que t'aurais été jusqu'au bout.

- J'avais vraiment la hantise de te faire souffrir, tu sais. J'étais partagé entre mon désir de plus en plus difficilement contrôlable pour toi, et ma peur de te blesser.

- Par amour pour moi, tu as osé aborder un tel sujet avec papa ! Tu me diras, t'as bien été demander au libraire s'il avait une version gay du kama sutra ! Après ça, plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner...

- Je ne pensais qu'aux meilleurs moyens de te donner le plus de plaisir possible, ça m'était égal, de ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

- T'es incroyable !

- J'étais amoureux. Je le suis toujours.

- Ravi de l'apprendre ! Mais dis-moi, par rapport à Trowa...

- Hn ?

- Il t'a simplement expliqué en théorie, rassure-moi ?

- Tu oses me demander ? répond Heero, les sourcils froncés.

- Je te taquine !

- Tu pourras lui demander confirmation au dîner, si tu as des doutes.

- Pas besoin ! Mais je le remercierai pour les conseils qu'il t'a donné !

- Même celui de me procurer le Kama sutra ?

- Surtout celui-là ! J'aurais aussi aimé pouvoir remercier papa, maintenant que je sais combien il a su te rassurer. Malheureusement je ne peux pas...

- Si, tu peux, _tenshi_, répond Heero en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse. On a une petite demi-heure avant le dîner, c'est suffisant pour se doucher, s'habiller et...

- Et... ?

- Et s'arrêter à la chapelle de la résidence. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ca, répond Duo avant de l'embrasser longuement. Et aussi que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Duo-kun. Allons-y, avant que mes calculs logiques ne soient balayés par la réalité de mon désir pour toi.

- Et après, c'est moi qui suis insatiable ! rétorque Duo en se levant.

- C'est le fait que tu sois si désirable qui me rend insatiable, se défend Heero en se levant à son tour, l'emprisonnant de ses bras avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de lui échapper.

- C'est pareil pour moi, Hee-chan, tu le sais, en plus...

- Oui, je le sais, et ça ne changera jamais, Duo-kun, assure-t-il en le soulevant dans ses bras. Aussi bien pour toi que pour moi.

Duo noue ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de ses épaules, le laissant l'emporter jusqu'à la salle de bain, tout en étouffant un gémissement contre son cou.

- C'est une prière, _honey_ ?

- Non, Duo-kun, c'est une certitude.

- Hummm... J'aime tes certitudes...

oOo

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Notes de fin** :

Euh... fini !

Merci d'avoir lu cet os !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si certains d'entre vous attendaient peut-être quelque chose de plus détaillé ou visuel, de plus précis, de plus centré sur eux et pas sous forme de flash back, et j'espère que ceux là ne seront pas trop décus par la forme que j'ai donné à cet os.

Certains ont pu voir que j'avais été productive ces derniers jours, alors je vais alterner les posts, mais concernant ce dossier, les prochains os devraient être plus légers et courts, puisque ce seront al réponse à des thèmes qu'on m'a demandé de traiter.  
J'essaierai d'en faire aussi sur Trowa et Quatre.

Leur séparation que j'avais évoqué dans ma fic "une semaine de toi" et que j'ai repris ici sera traitée en trois ou quatre chapitre, déjà écrits mais pas tapés mais je rassure ceu qui m'avaient posé la question.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit...

Joyeuses Pâques avec retard pour ceux qui les fêtent !

Et bonne continuation et à bientôt pour la suite pour ceux qui le veulent, ou sur une autre suite parmi mes fics en cours, pour ceux qui suivent aussi et que je remercie encore !

Lysa


	9. Demande

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°9**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell._

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages et reviews sur mon précédent os. J'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde mais ce sera fait, promis. Avec cet os ci on revient en arrière et on avance en même temps... Mais je crois que je vous ai habitué à ces petits bonds dans le temps ! C'est un os tout simple, dans la lignée de "_colle_" sauf qu'il est pas fait pour être drôle mais attendrissant ! Et il est court (oui, je sais aussi faire ça XD) J'espère qu'il plaira à Candyce qui m'a donné ce thème et à tout le monde en général.

**Note de dernière minute **: pour celles et ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je préviens que j'aurais du retard pour les posts et je m'en excuse, j'ai un petit souci de santé à régler qui touche à mon oeil gauche, donc je dois limiter mon temps sur l'ordi et les soins eux-mêmes me privent d'une vision correcte.  
Dès que la situation redevient gérable, je m'y remets ! Pareil pour les réponses aux reviews et mails ! Merci de votre compréhension et **bonne lecture !**

**-**

**Préquelle 9  
****Thème 2 **: Demande.  
**Demandé par **: _Candyce_.

**_xXx_**

**Demande.**

**-**

_Maison des Maxwell  
__Juin AC 198_

_-_

Heero rentre à la maison le plus discrètement possible et va directement ranger les courses à la cuisine.

Ceci fait, il monte dans la chambre où il a laissé Duo en train de réviser.

Il le trouve sur le balcon, plongé dans son travail.

Heero s'approche avec un petit sourire attendri et réprobateur : le pot de pâte à tartiner à moitié plein - à moitié vide, dirait Duo, pour justifier le réapprovisionnement d'urgence - est ouvert à côté de lui et une cuillère dépasse de la bouche du jeune homme.

- Duo-kun...

- Hummmm ? répond-il sans lever les yeux, apparemment très concentré sur la leçon qu'il travaille.

Heero le rejoint, attrape le manche de la cuillère, ce qui oblige Duo à le regarder, et tire doucement dessus, laissant le temps à Duo de la lécher complètement.

Une fois libérée de la bouche gourmande, la cuillère trouve le chemin d'une autre bouche non moins gourmande.

Heero la nettoie bien, à son tour, même si Duo s'en est parfaitement occupé, puis la repose sur la table, ceci sans le quitter des yeux.

Duo passe sa langue sur ses lèvres en souriant.

- Il fallait me dire que t'en voulait, Hee-chan, lui dit-il en attirant son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Après un long baiser au goût de chocolat noisette, Heero se redresse.

- T'as pas fini de réviser ?

- Je t'attendais pour faire une pause, répond-il en se levant et en s'étirant comme un félin.

- C'est bien, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Duo glisse ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse encore ; il a besoin de câlins et de douceur après s'être torturé le cerveau avec ses révisions.

- Dis-moi...

Heero s'écarte légèrement et sort son bras, qu'il avait gardé caché derrière son dos, pour présenter une très belle rose rouge à Duo.

- Je voulais savoir si tu acceptais d'être mon cavalier ou que je sois le tien pour la Fête du lycée.

Duo fait aller son regard des yeux d'Heero à la rose, aussi magnifiques l'un que l'autre.

- Mais honey, c'est une blague ? Ou un pari avec Trowa qui a pas encore osé demander à Quatre, c'est ça ?

- Non. Je suis très sérieux, Duo-kun.

- Mais c'est évident, quand même ! répond Duo en prenant la rose d'une main un peu tremblante. Comme si je pouvais avoir envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre... Tu le sais bien, en plus !

- C'est pas une raison. Tu as le droit à ta demande de ma part, toi aussi, comme tout le monde.

- Hee-chan...

- Je ne considère pas que tout est acquis, entre nous, tenshi. Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu ne sois qu'à moi, mais un être humain est libre. Je sais que je peux te perdre, je me battrai toujours pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Duo en a les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime tellement, Hee-chan ! Tu as raison, je suis libre, et je choisis de t'appartenir.

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- Oui, mon Heero, j'accepte que tu sois mon cavalier, répond-il en croisant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser encore.

- Merci, Duo-kun.

- Merci à toi, Hee-chan. Tu trouves toujours le moyen de m'étonner et de me faire craquer encore plus... Bien, je vais aller chercher le soliflore à la cuisine, pour la rose, elle doit avoir soif, avec cette chaleur.

- Comme nous.

- Allons tous nous rafraîchir, alors ! décide Duo avec un très grand sourire.

- J'ai aussi acheté de la glace, comme promis.

- Great ! T'es un amour ! On descend, vite !

- Hn. Et après, je t'interroge sur ce que t'as eu le temps de réviser, lui dit encore Heero, alors que Duo l'entraîne déjà dans les escaliers.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, honey, mais... après la glace !

- Haï haï...

-

**Owari**

* * *

**Note :**

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi, ma chère Candyce.  
Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !_

_A dès que possible, en espérant que je guérisse vite vite vite et bien, tant qu'à faire XD._

_Et encore une fois, si je ne vous répond pas vite, ne m'en veuillez pas, je pense à vous quand même._

_Bonne continuation à tous et bonne fin de week-end !_

_Kisu !_

_Lysa._

_-_


	10. Premiere rencontre

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°10**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 3-4, 1x2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner. _

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages et reviews sur mon précédent os. J'ai pas mal de retard dans mes réponses en rapport à mes autres fics, pour ceux qui sont concernés, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Tout comme la suite de mon autre fic.

**Quelques petites infos importantes :**

1. Etant donné que l'idée de base, à l'origine de ce dossier, était des moments de la vie des deux couples, évoqués ou non dans la fic originale "_une semaine de toi_", les prochains os ne se suivront pas forcément, surtout que ce sont souvent des réponses à des **thèmes**. Je note la date au début de chaque os pour que vous vous y retrouviez. C'était déjà le cas avec l'os "_colle_" qui se passait durant l'année de seconde, et que j'ai posté alors qu'Heero et Duo étaient encore au collège, dans mes autres os.

2. Toujours selon l'idée première à l'origine de ce dossier, vos demandes concernaient surtout **Heero** **et** **Duo**, et comment ils étaient devenus un couple si uni et soudé, tel que je le présentais dans "_une semaine de toi_", c'est pourquoi les premiers os étaient centrés sur eux. Comme ils se sont liés au collège et que **Quatre et Trowa **n'étaient pas avec eux, (ce qui sera expliqué dans cet os) je ne pouvais pas les faire intervenir ensemble, avant d'avoir abordé toute la période concernant **Heero et Duo**.

3. Conclusion, je vais pouvoir aborder quelques thèmes en prenant **Trowa et Quatre **pour couple de base, comme vous avez été nombreux à me le demander XD. Et c'est le cas de celui-ci, qui a pour sujet **leur première rencontre**. J'avais prévu, dès la fin d'"_une semaine de toi_" et certains de vos messages, de revenir sur la fameuse Fête du Lycée qui a bien foirée avec cette première fois ratée entre Trowa et Quatre.

4. Donc avant d'aborder les "**os-fic**" (un chapitre) et les "**os-mini-fic**" (os en plusieurs chapitres), quelques **os-thèmes **qui peuvent ou non être des os-fic comme "douche tiède". Je suis pas sûre d'être clair, là...

5. Je terminerai la première partie de ce dossier, consacrée au **préquelles**, avec l'os-mini-fic évoquant **la séparation d'Heero et de Duo**. J'aborderai les séquelles avec celui concernant **l'adoption d'un enfant de Quatre par Heero et Duo**, demandé par Laku-san et Nyanko-kuro (je ne vous oublie pas XD merci de votre patience).

Mes notes deviennent aussi longues que mon os, ça craint...  
Oui c'est encore un os court !  
Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Préquelle 10  
****Première rencontre  
Demandé par **: Krystale.

-

**Première rencontre. **

**-**

_Royaume de Sank  
Quartier Résidentiel Eldeux.  
Maison des Maxwell.  
Septembre AC 195._

-

Lorsque Trowa arrive devant la maison des Maxwell, il s'étonne de trouver quelqu'un devant la porte, attendant visiblement qu'on lui ouvre, avec une attitude des plus correctes et polies.

Tout en lui respire la politesse et le maintien des personnes ayant reçu une éducation particulière, jusqu'à ses vêtements ; jean noir, droit, tombant sur des chaussures de ville, chemise blanche à manches courtes, sans un pli ni une trace d'humidité, lunettes remontées sur ses cheveux blonds, ce que lui permet de deviner les centimètres qu'il semble avant de plus que lui...

Il est loin de son jean assez moulant et élimé sciemment, qui tombe de manière un peu anarchique sur ses baskets, et qu'il porte plutôt bas sur ses hanches. Ce qui permet d'apercevoir son ventre ou ses reins lorsqu'il fait certains mouvements, que son t-shirt peine à cacher, dans ces moments-là...

Ils attirent tout deux l'attention, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons...

Trowa le détaille encore un moment ; déjà de dos, il trouve qu'il répond bien à la description qu'on lui a fait de cet adolescent, qui n'est autre que le meilleur ami du mec de son propre meilleur ami.

- Salut, finit-il par lancer en s'avançant, ayant lui aussi remonté ses lunettes de soleil.

L'adolescent en question se retourne, et ce premier contact visuel est si fort que le temps semble se figer, alors qu'ils plongent chacun dans le regard si profond de l'autre.

Un regard bleu turquoise, comme celui, assez exceptionnel, des mers du sud.

Un autre d'un vert incroyable, aussi troublant et mystérieux que celui des lacs des forêts mystiques.

- Bonjour, sourit-il en tendant sa main.

- Quatre, je suppose ? devine-t-il en la serrant.

- Oui. Et toi, tu dois être Trowa. Enchanté.

- Moi aussi. Ils n'y a personne ?

- Ils devraient être là, puisqu'ils nous ont demandé de venir, mais... j'ai sonné, et personne n'a répondu encore.

- Ils ont découvert les joies de l'amour physique et du plaisir charnel, ce week-end, il va certainement falloir plus qu'une sonnette pour les faire redescendre de leur nuage.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de... rougit légèrement Quatre.

Trowa lui jette un coup d'oeil indéchiffrable pour lui.

- C'est bien toi qui leur a prêté un des apparts de ta famille, aux sources chaudes d'_Holy Fire_, pour leur deuxième anniversaire, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Alors tu sais de quoi je parle, conclut-il en appuyant sur la sonnette à son tour.

Quatre ne répond rien, un peu gêné par l'intensité du regard de Trowa sur lui malgré le fait que le second oeil soit un peu caché par sa longue mèche.

Il est aussi déjà très impressionné par Trowa ; ce n'est pas juste le fait qu'il soit plus grand que lui, il y a aussi une telle assurance qui se dégage de sa personne, une telle force, une telle maturité...

Pour ne pas montrer son trouble, que la conversation ne fait qu'augmenter, Quatre se décide donc à changer de sujet.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu reviens d'Allemagne ?

Trowa s'appuie contre le mur et croise les bras.

- Oui.

- Tu y étais depuis longtemps ?

- J'y suis allé au lieu de rentrer en 6ème.

- Tu reviens donc après quatre ans, pour entrer au Lycée Privé de Sank. Tu as un an de plus que nous, mais tu rentres quand même en seconde ?

- Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance, répond Trowa sans bouger. On est en retard sur tellement de choses, à Sank, que ça fait partie de tout ce à quoi je vais devoir m'habituer.

- On est en retard sur quoi ? veut-il savoir en s'appuyant sur le mur, lui aussi, de l'autre côté de la porte.

- J'ai mon permis auto et moto. Ca n'aurait pas été possible, ici, de conduire seul.

- C'est vrai...

- Question sexe, c'est pire...

- Euh...

- Quand je pense à Heero et Duo qui n'ont jamais fait l'amour avant ce week-end, alors qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis deux ans...

- Ils ne se sentaient pas prêts.

Trowa lui lance un regard à la dérobée.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Enfin, je vais pas changer le monde, non plus.

- Tu regrettes d'être revenu ?

- Pas pour l'instant. On verra après.

- D'accord.

Quatre ne trouve plus vraiment de questions à poser, et Trowa ne lui prête pas vraiment attention, alors il sonne une nouvelle fois, pour la forme.

Il a soudain l'idée de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Duo, mais un geste de Trowa attire son attention : il glisse sa main dans sa poche arrière - offrant à Quatre une vue qui lui fait immédiatement détourner le regard - pour en sortir... un paquet de chewing-gum.

- Duo m'a dit que tu avais des profs particuliers, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet. T'as jamais été à l'école ?

- Merci, accepte-t-il en se reprenant, ravi de pouvoir se rafraîchir un peu, même si la chaleur ne l'a jamais dérangé. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais été à l'école publique ou privée, j'ai fait toute ma scolarité chez moi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mon père voulait que j'étudie des matières en plus, qu'on enseigne pas avant les classes supérieures.

- Comme ?

- Le droit, la gestion immobilière, l'économie, ce genre de choses...

- Barbantes.

Quatre rit.

- Oui, mais...

- Mais utiles, pour un héritier ? devine-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Oui. Mais j'ai demandé à mon père de pouvoir aller au Lycée, j'en avais marre d'être isolé. Il a fini par céder.

- Sympa.

- Je suis content, vraiment. Duo me donnait envie, avec tout ce qu'il me racontait de ce qu'il vivait, au collège.

- Le Lycée n'est pas le collège.

- Je n'ai pas connu le collège, alors je ne pourrai pas comparer, mais c'est pas grave, je suis content quand même. Tu dois me prendre pour un dingue...

- T'es juste un gosse de riche, on se distrait comme on peut.

Le sourire de Quatre s'efface.

Il sent bien que Trowa n'a pas voulu être méchant, mais il a quand même été blessé par sa remarque.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je m'habitue à ce genre de réflexion.

Trowa semble se rendre compte de l'impact de ses mots.

- Ce n'était pas une critique méchante, Quatre, juste un constat. Mais oui, il va falloir que tu t'attendes à ce genre de piques, de la part d'autres personnes moins bien disposées à ton égard.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide et insouciant que tu sembles le penser, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on me déroule un tapis rouge. Si je vais au Lycée, c'est pour être traité comme tout le monde.

- Je te rappelle juste que ce sera difficile, au moins au début.

- Je m'y suis préparé.

- Tant mieux.

Le silence retombe, que Quatre finit par rompre.

- Je vais appeler Duo, c'est bizarre, quand même.

Trowa ne répond rien, alors Quatre sort son portable, et commence à composer le numéro de Duo, lorsque...

- Hey ! Salut, vous deux ! Et désolé, surtout...

Trowa relève la tête qu'il avait baissé et décroise les bras, alors que Quatre range son portable et sourit à Duo, qui s'avance aux côtés d'Heero.

Ils sont tous les deux plus que chargés, et leurs deux amis viennent les aider.

- Désolés du retard, s'excuse Duo en ouvrant la porte, on était bien coincés dans le bus, et trop chargés pour attraper un de nos portables et vous prévenir. Vous auriez dû aller voir mon père à l'église, il vous aurait ouvert...

- On y a pas vraiment pensé, répond Quatre, alors qu'ils prennent tous le chemin de la cuisine.

- Vous étiez trop occupés à faire connaissance, c'est ça ?

- On pensait que vous étiez occupés à l'étage, répond Trowa, dans votre chambre, précisément.

Heero le fusille du regard, Quatre rougit violemment et Duo en laisse presque tomber un de ses sacs, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ok... Et bien non, on ne vous aurait pas dit de passer, dans ce cas-là. Plus je te connais, Trowa, plus je comprends comment Heero et toi pouvez être si proches...

- Ca veut dire quoi, Duo-kun ?

- Aucun de vous deux n'y va par quatre chemins, c'est déroutant, répond Duo en lui volant un doux baiser. Allez, on en parle plus, Hee-chan. On va passer une super après-midi pour fêter notre dernier jour de vacances, pour fêter notre rentrée tous ensemble au Lycée, et la rencontre entre Trowa et Quatre !

Les deux intéressés échangent un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Tu es tellement impatient de reprendre les cours ?

- Oui, mon Quatquat ! On va passer une super année ! prédit-il en se serrant contre Quatre. Je suis trop content que tu sois enfin avec moi ! Fais pas cette tête, honey, Trowa t'occupera l'esprit, quand je serai avec Quatre, si on peut pas être ensemble !

- Je ne suis pas revenu pour ça, fait remarquer Trowa.

- Ca ne t'empêchera pas de le faire ! Au moins, tu pourras donner tes conseils avisés à Heero plus facilement, ajoute-t-il avant de tirer Quatre avec lui. Viens, on va chercher les plats pour mettre toutes ces cochonneries ! Commencez à ouvrir les paquets, on revient !

- Il y en a aussi dans mon sac ! a juste le temps de leur dire Quatre, déjà traîné hors de la cuisine par Duo.

Leurs deux rires enthousiastes résonnent encore longtemps après qu'ils soient partis, et la distance les étouffent à peine.

Heero et Trowa se regardent et soupirent en même temps.

Le Lycée promet d'être une réelle aventure, avec ces deux-là...

-

**Owari.**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout à toi, Krystale, la "demandeuse" XD.  
Dépêche-toi de créer un compte, que tu puisses nous raconter tes belles histoires et que je puisse devenir une "demandeuse" à mon tour !_

_Pour la suite, j'en ai déjà deux autres aussi courts d'écrits, je devrais pouvoir les poster dans la semaine...  
__Mais j'ai un chapitre 38 dont même pas une ligne encore est tapée (mais tout est prêt en manuscrit quand même ) et qui met ma fic "l'homme qui..." en stand by depuis presque 15 jours, ça n'était jamais arrivé en 8 mois ! _

_Bref, pour les prochain os-thèmes (4 à ce jour de traités), ce sera encore Trowa et Quatre, et un également sur Heero et Duo._

_Alors à bientôt pour ceux qui le veulent et bonne semaine à tous._

_Lysanea._

_- _


	11. Parapluie

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°11**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 3-4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Rashid Kurama. _

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonsoir ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages et reviews sur mon précédent os. Vous avez été assez déstabilisés par cette première rencontre et plus précisément par Trowa, alors voici un petit os qui, je l'espère, permettra de mieux comprendre son attitude et poser les bases de sa future relation (pour l'instant amicale) avec Quatre. Le thème m'avait été donné il y a longtemps par **Clarinette**, mais comme je n'ai plus de nouvelles de cette lectrice depuis cette époque, je ne sais pas si elle lit encore, aujourd'hui. Mais c'est pas grave, vous êtes là, vous XD. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Même si le thème m'avait été donné par Clarinette, **je dédicace cet os à ma très chère** **_Laku-san_**. Merci d'avoir rangé ta hache XD. Je me suis quand même pris un message subliminal, oui, subliminal, même si présenté en toutes lettres, on voyait pas l'ombre de la hache derrière, qui était pourtant là, que j'ai reçu en pleine tronche lol. J'espère que tu aimeras cet os.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Préquelle 12  
****Thème 3 **: **Parapluie  
****Demandé par **: **Clarinette**.

**Parapluie.**

_-_

_Royaume de Sank,  
__Centre-ville.  
__Novembre AC 195_

-

Quatre est pratiquement endormi contre la vitre de la voiture, bercé par le bruit de la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber depuis le début de l'après-midi, lorsque quelque chose attire soudain son attention.

- Raschid ! Arrête-toi tout de suite, s'il te plaît !

- Bien, Maître Quatre, répond le chauffeur en se garant en double file.

Quatre descend de la voiture, sans prêter attention aux protestations de son chauffeur et garde du corps, qui lui reproche toujours de ne pas attendre qu'il lui ouvre la portière.

Rashid le suit rapidement et ouvre le parapluie au-dessus de leurs têtes, alors que Quatre s'approche d'un scooter sur lequel un jeune homme est penché, malgré la pluie, quelques outils baignant dans les flaques à ses pieds.

- Bonjour, Trowa.

L'adolescent relève la tête, et l'image d'un chat mouillé traverse furtivement l'esprit de Quatre.

- Salut, répond-il avant de retourner au bidouillage de sa machine.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais si tu penses à quelque chose, tu peux me demander.

Trowa tourne la clé, mais le scooter refuse de démarrer.

Il soupire et se redresse.

- C'est sympa, mais y a rien à faire. A plus, dit-il encore en commençant à pousser son scooter.

- Attends ! Où tu vas ?

- Chez moi.

Comme Trowa ne s'arrête pas, Quatre le rattrape et marche à ses côtés.

Rashid lance un regard à la voiture garée en double file, mais ne dit rien.

- Il pleut à verse, t'es à peine couvert et déjà trempé jusqu'aux os, Trowa. Tu vas tomber malade, à ce rythme-là.

- J'ai connu pire.

- On va te raccompagner, le parapluie est bien assez grand pour nous trois.

Trowa s'arrête et tourne son visage vers lui.

- Rentre chez toi, Quatre.

- Je t'aurais laissé le parapluie, mais tu as besoin de tes deux mains, pour pousser ton scooter, alors le mieux est que je t'accompagne.

- La pluie ne me gêne pas.

- Maître Quatre ?

- Oui, Rashid ?

- Si votre ami le permet, je peux vous laisser tenir le parapluie et pousser moi-même le scooter sur la chaussée glissante. Ca me sera plus facile de le faire, vue ma taille et ma force, et nous irions plus vite.

Trowa soupire et repart, immédiatement suivit des deux autres.

- Merci, mais j'ai l'habitude, j'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

- Trowa...

- J'ai l'air pitoyable, mais ça ne gêne que toi, Quatre. Alors rentre chez toi. Ton bas de pantalon est déjà tout mouillé, tes belles fringues du dimanche vont en prendre un coup, ce serait dommage.

- Je m'inquiète plus de ta santé que de mes habits, Trowa.

- C'est sûr, tes armoires doivent être remplies de ce genre de fringues. Tu vas sûrement les jeter, en rentrant.

- Monsieur Quatre... intervient Rashid, mécontent de la grossièreté dont fait preuve le jeune homme, qu'il pensait être l'ami de son maître.

Mais Quatre lève la main pour lui demander de se taire.

- Je ne porte ces vêtements que pour aller au cimetière, je n'en changerai que lorsqu'ils ne m'iront plus.

Trowa lui jette un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Désolé.

- Si tu l'es vraiment, accepte notre aide.

Pour la troisième fois, Trowa soupire, puis s'arrête.

Quatre sourit et se tourne vers Rashid pour lui prendre le parapluie, alors que le garde va remplacer Trowa.

Quatre se place de manière à pouvoir abriter tout le monde, ce qui n'est pas simple ; surtout que même si Rashid est un peu penché, il n'en reste pas moins grand, tout comme Trowa.

- Trowa, ce serait peut-être mieux si tu tenais le parapluie, je risque de vous mettre des coups à tous les deux, sinon. Merci.

Trowa se place entre Rashid et Quatre pour pouvoir faire bénéficier à tout le monde de la protection contre la pluie, qui ne cesse de tomber.

Il les guide en silence jusqu'aux quartiers résidentiels d'Eltrois, puis jusqu'à la résidence où il vit.

Il rentre le scooter dans le box, puis les conduit dans la résidence.

- Merci, leur dit-il, une fois à l'abri dans le hall. Vous voulez monter boire quelque chose de chaud, à la maison ? leur propose-t-il poliment.

- Ce serait très gentil à vous d'abriter Maître Quatre, pendant que je retourne récupérer la voiture. Je songe même à rentrer chez vous pour chercher des vêtements secs et chauds, Maître Quatre.

- Non, Rashid. Je ne veux pas déranger Trowa plus que ça. Nous lui avons déjà imposé notre aide.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, répond-il d'un ton toujours aussi neutre, en allant appeler l'ascenseur.

Quatre hésite, mais c'est aussi l'occasion de se rapprocher un peu de Trowa.

Depuis la rentrée, ils ne se sont jamais vus et parlés qu'avec Heero et Duo.

Sauf une ou deux fois où ils se sont retrouvés en permanence, ensemble, et où ils ont fait leurs devoirs ensemble, s'aidant, même, et d'autres fois où ils ont mangés ensemble à la cafétéria du Lycée.

Enfin, ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, d'habitude, ils sont toujours avec d'autres élèves.

- Dans ce cas, je te remercie, Trowa. Et merci à toi, Rashid.

Le chauffeur et garde s'éloigne avec le parapluie, et Quatre rejoint Trowa, qui tient l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Trowa conduit Quatre à sa chambre et sort des vêtements de l'armoire, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Sans pudeur, il se déshabille totalement, tout en s'excusant auprès de Quatre de l'abandonner le temps d'une douche rapide.

Quatre bafouille quelques mots, que Trowa entend à peine, déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Quatre en profite pour se changer.

Il est un peu déstabilisé par Trowa, parce que lui est plutôt de nature pudique.

Ca le gêne toujours un peu de se changer dans les vestiaires, en cours de sport, mais il s'y fait quand même et rougit moins qu'avant.

Ses camarades de classe l'ont longtemps gentiment taquiné à ce sujet.

Il se souvient, la première fois, ils l'avaient traité de fille ; ils pensaient que Quatre avait peur de montrer son corps trop fin et délicat.

Mais lorsqu'il s'est présenté en maillot de bain, le silence a été quasi religieux.

A partir de ce jour-là, l'assurance que l'apparence frêle de Quatre Raberba Winner n'est bien qu'une idée reçue a circulé partout, et beaucoup continue de lui envier son corps musclé tout en finesse, que ses habits ne laissent pas toujours deviner, et que son visage aux traits délicats ne laisse pas imaginer.

Ceci dit, il a encore, dans certaines situations, des accès de pudibonderie que Duo s'est promis de faire sauter avant la fin de l'année.

Il n'est pas le seul, d'ailleurs.

Quatre songe, à cet instant, qu'il lui suffirait de passer plus de temps avec Trowa.

Ce qui plairait aussi à Duo, qui manque de se raccourcir la natte, chaque fois qu'il arrive au Lycée et qu'il trouve Quatre d'un côté et Trowa d'un autre, chacun seul...

Même si, de ce côté là aussi, c'est plus rare qu'avant.

Quatre pose ses affaires pour les faire sécher, puis retourne dans le salon, et finalement dans la cuisine, pour préparer les boissons chaudes.

Il espère que Trowa ne lui en voudra pas d'avoir pris ses aises...

Il l'entend justement sortir de la salle de bain, puis le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, en jean ouvert sur son boxer, torse nu.

Quatre remercie le reflet d'un des meubles de la cuisine de lui avoir renvoyé cette image de Trowa, il peut ainsi se reprendre avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Je me suis permis de mettre en route le Tassimo (R).

- Tu sais t'en servir ? demande Trowa en sortant les tasses.

- Je sais même faire à manger, du sais !

- T'as faim ?

- Mais non, pas du tout. C'était juste pour que tu saches que tout le monde ne fait pas tout pour moi, je sais aussi me débrouiller.

- Vaut mieux. La richesse est éphémère.

- Et certaines choses ne s'achètent pas et sont plus précieuses que toutes les possessions qu'un homme peut détenir. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

Trowa attrape la boîte avec les disques, puis lui en tend un entre deux doigt, avec un petit sourire : Carte Noire Voluptuoso.

"Carte Noire", "_un café nommé désir_" et pour cet déclinaison "Voluptuoso", "_Un nectar suave, intense, et corsé_", selon la pub...

Et à cet instant précis, la vision qu'il lui offre, avec sa mèche cachant l'un de ses yeux, mais l'autre d'un vert trouble presque électrique, qui rend son regard aussi indécent que sa tenue, parce qu'il est toujours torse nu et a encore le jean ouvert sur son boxer, sans parler de ce léger sourire, Quatre se dit qu'il représenterait cette marque sans problème.

Il se dit aussi qu'il regarde trop la télé...

Il prend le disque en souriant, puis le place dans la machine et la lance.

- Un problème, Quatre ?

- Non. C'est juste que je commence à comprendre ce qui affole les hormones et fait tourner la tête de certaines personnes, au Lycée.

- Seulement maintenant ?

- Je ne regarde pas vraiment les mecs, Trowa.

- Les filles non plus, remarque-t-il. Pourtant elles ne se gênent pas pour te mater. Les mecs utilisent plus leur bouche que leurs yeux, mais tu es aussi et déjà un des sujets de conversation favori de certains d'entre eux.

Quatre se tourne vers lui pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'est plus là.

Il hausse les épaules et pose le café sur la table, avant de lancer son thé vert à la menthe ; lorsque Trowa revient, le jean fermé et un t-shirt sur le dos, leurs deux tasses fumantes les attendent.

Trowa sort quelques gâteaux à grignoter et les pose entre eux, sur la table, avant de s'asseoir face à Quatre, devant son café.

- Merci, Trowa.

- C'est toi qui a tout préparé.

- Merci de m'avoir invité.

- Concours de circonstances.

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais invité, sans ça ?

Trowa le regarde par-dessus sa tasse.

- J'en sais rien. Les gens qui viennent chez moi s'invitent tout seul, généralement. Je suis pas du genre à distribuer des cartons.

- Moi non plus, tu sais. Je ne suis pas comme Réléna ou Dorothy.

- Pas de petites enveloppes remises en main propre pour ton anniversaire, alors ?

- Non. Je ne fête pas mon anniversaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu que ma naissance, ce jour-là et le reste de la journée n'est pas fait d'éléments que l'on peut célébrer.

Trowa ne répond rien, savourant lentement son café.

Il ne veut pas insister, la douleur qu'il lit sur le visage et dans les yeux de Quatre, il ne l'apprécie vraiment pas, même s'il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi.

- Tu vis seul, ici ? reprend Quatre.

- Non, avec ma soeur, Catherine, répond-il en désignant une photo accrochée sur le frigo, d'un signe de tête. Tu t'es crispé, ça ne va pas ?

- C'est juste que ma mère s'appelait Quaterine, également.

Trowa repense à ce qu'il lui a dit, plus tôt.

- C'est elle que tu as été voir au cimetière, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort ?

- Pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas trop en parler, mais apparemment, tout m'y ramène. Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance, c'est pour ça que je ne fête pas mon anniversaire. Mais comme mon père et toute ma famille accorde une grande importance à ma venue, puisque je suis l'unique héritier mâle, le jour de mon anniversaire est tout de même un jour particulier. C'est un jour bizarre, en fait. Alors moi, je me recueille sur la tombe de ma mère neuf mois avant sa mort, parce que c'est au moment où j'ai été conçu qu'elle a commencé à mourir.

Trowa se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, alors que Quatre plonge le nez dans sa tasse ; il n'a pas l'habitude de tant parler sur ce sujet.

- Tu pleures une mère que tu n'as pas connu. C'est beau.

- Je...

- T'es vraiment un littéraire, Quatre. Ta prochaine orientation ne fait pas de doute.

Ne trouvant aucune trace de moquerie, Quatre sourit.

- J'aimerais pouvoir aller en classe Littéraire, je sais que j'en ai le profil, mais je vais demander une classe Eco et Sociale. Cela correspond plus aux fonctions que je vais devoir exercer, plus tard.

Trowa grimace.

- T'as imposé à ton père d'aller au Lycée, mais tu n'es pas si libre que ça.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être vraiment.

- Il a juste donné du lest à ta corde.

- Il y a un peu ça, répond-il avec un petit sourire triste. C'est mieux que rien.

- Si tu le dis...

Le silence se fait de nouveau, mais pas gênant, juste reposant, durant lequel ils terminent de se réchauffer avec leurs boissons.

- Tu vis seul avec ta soeur ? Je sais que tu as perdu tes parents...

- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, alors que j'avais 7 ans. Cathy et moi avons été recueillis par un couple d'amis. La femme est morte, il y a quatre ans, alors on est tous parti en Allemagne. Cathy a voulu revenir faire une année d'étude ici, alors j'en ai profité pour revenir aussi.

- Sank te manquait ?

- Pas plus que ça. Je voulais changer d'air.

- Tu comptes retourner en Allemagne, avec Catherine ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ni moi d'eux. J'irai où je me sentirai bien. Ici, au moins, j'ai la paix.

Quatre réfléchit un moment, puis regarde Trowa dans les yeux.

- Ce doit être difficile de perdre ses parents si jeune.

- J'étais dans la voiture avec eux. J'ai survécu à cet accident, mais j'ai perdu la mémoire. Alors désolé, si tu t'attendais à ce que je compatisse et épilogue sur la douleur de ne pas avoir de mère, Quatre, faudra frapper à une autre porte.

Quatre repose tranquillement sa tasse, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Au contraire, je serais heureux que tu ne ressentes aucune douleur, si seulement c'était vrai. Je sens bien que tu souffres. Peut-être pas de la perte des tes parents, mais de celle de ta mémoire. On attend de toi que tu pleures tes parents ou exprimes le manque dû à leur disparition, mais tu ne peux pas.

Il s'interrompt et soutient le regard de Trowa, où passe un rapide éclair de colère, un second de tristesse, puis qui redevient impassible, indifférent, indéchiffrable, presque neutre.

Mais Quatre voit au-delà, et Trowa vient de le comprendre.

- C'est un peu ce que tu fais avec moi, depuis notre renocntre, reprend Quatre.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu me provoques, l'air de rien, tu me lances des piques sans méchanceté, avec indifférence, comme si tu n'avais aucune idée de l'impact que ça pourrait avoir sur moi. Et tu attends de moi que j'ai les réactions typiques et conformes à l'image que tu te fais du riche héritier que je suis. Tout comme mon père s'attend à me voir avoir les réactions et les attitudes du riche héritier que je me dois d'être, selon _sa_ conception. Tout comme tu ne peux répondre aux attentes de ceux qui t'entourent, je ne peux totalement répondre aux vôtres. Même si je m'efforce de le faire, pour mon père, je ne veux pas le décevoir.

- Ca peut se comprendre, il a perdu ta mère alors qu'elle te donnait naissance, remarque Trowa en terminant son café.

- Exact. Mais il ne s'agit pas ici de parler de ma relation avec mon père, mais de la notre, Trowa. Je ne compte pas être celui que tu veux voir, il faudra bien que tu le reconnaisses. Avec celui que tu veux que je sois, tu ne pourrais pas être ami. Mais avec celui que je suis, c'est fort possible. La décision te revient, je ne m'imposerai pas, et Duo respectera ta décision, il ne te harcèlera pas.

Le téléphone de Quatre sonne, il répond sans quitter Trowa des yeux, il se doutait bien que Rashid n'allait plus tarder.

Il demande les précisions à Trowa et les indique à son chauffeur et garde du corps, qui sonne à la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

Minutes que Quatre a utilisé pour aider Trowa à ranger, sans un mot.

Il prend le sac rapporté par Rashid et va se changer.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? lui propose Trowa.

- Non, c'est très gentil à vous, merci, Mr Barton. Pouvez-vous dire à Maître Quatre que je l'attends en bas, mais surtout, qu'il prenne son temps, s'il souhaite rester encore avec vous. Je laisse un second parapluie, Mr Barton. Je le connais, il ne va pas attendre et s'avancer sous la pluie pour rejoindre la voiture, si je ne parviens pas à anticiper.

- Ok.

Il referme la porte sur le grand homme, au moment où Quatre sort de la chambre.

- J'ai plié les vêtements que tu m'as prêté, je peux les emporter et les laver.

Trowa se rapproche de lui et baisse son visage jusqu'à plonger son nez dans son cou, puis se redresse, sous les yeux incrédules de Quatre.

- C'est pas comme si tu revennais de 2 heures de sport. Tu sens bon, j'aime ton odeur, elle ne me dérange pas.

Quatre hausse les sourcils, puis sourit.

- Bien, dans ce cas, ils sont sur ton lit. Rashid m'attend en bas, je suppose ?

- Oui. Il a dit... il a dit que si tu voulais rester plus longtemps, tu pouvais.

- C'est une invitation ?

Trowa détourne un moment la tête, puis le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Sans date précise.

Quatre sourit et commence à mettre ses chaussures.

- Dans ce cas, je reviendrai avec plaisir.

- Tu n'aimes pas quand on t'attend, devine Trowa.

- Aussi. Rashid a beau être habitué, ça ne me plaît pas de le savoir dans la voiture, même chauffée. Je n'aime pas qu'il m'ouvre la portière, non plus, ni qu'il prenne ma défense avant que je n'ai pu le faire de moi-même.

- Heureusement que tu peux aussi sortir seul. Ce serait pas pratique, si tu avais quelqu'un et qu'il vous collait aux basques.

- J'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi.

- C'est vrai que ça a pas trop l'air d'être ton truc.

- Contrairement à toi.

- On se distrait comme on peut, répond Trowa en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés. Si un jour t'as besoin de conseils...

Quatre sourit en enfilant son manteau.

- Tu t'y connais même avec les filles ?

- Faut bien tester, avant de se décider.

Quatre ne peut retenir un rire.

- Je m'en souviendrai. Merci encore pour m'avoir accueilli chez toi, et pour ton invit'.

- Merci pour mon scoot' et... et aussi...

- Pas de problème, le rassure Quatre, avant de lui tendre la main. A demain, au Lycée ?

- A demain, répond-il en la serrant.

Quatre s'en va sur un denrier sourire et Trowa referme la porte.

Il se souvient soudain de quelque chose et rouvre donc la porte pour rappeler Quatre, alors qu'il entre déjà dans l'ascenseur.

- Oui ? répond-il en sortant seulement sa tête.

Trowa coince sa porte avec une chaussure et le rejoint.

- Il pleut encore, lui dit-il en lui tendant le parapluie laissé par Rashid.

Quatre sourit.

- La pluie ne me dérange pas plus que ça, tu sais, mais... merci.

- C'est Rashid qui l'a laissé, au cas où. Si tu es malade demain, je m'en voudrais...

- C'est gentil. Mais si jamais ça arrive, ça te servira de prétexte pour venir chez moi, même si tu n'en as pas besoin, de mon point de vue. C'est juste au cas où tu en aurais besoin pour ta conscience, le taquine-t-il gentiment.

- C'est une invitation ?

- Sans date... et sans risques.

- Je m'en souviendrai.

- Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler. Bonne soirée, Trowa.

- Bonne soirée, Quatre, répond-il en laissant les portes se refermer sur son sourire.

Il retourne chez lui, enlève son t-shirt et enfile le sweet qu'il a prêté à Quatre.

Il l'a porté large à cause de leur petite différence de taille, mais il l'a tout de même imprégné de son odeur, ce qui tire un sourire à Trowa.

Satisfait, il met un peu de musique et s'allonge sur son lit, puis se concentre sur le devoir qu'il doit rendre le lendemain : un compte-rendu du livre de Joël Baron, dont le titre lui arrache un nouveau sourire : _le Parapluie et le Mendiant_... (1)

-

**Owari.**

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) **Le Parapluie et le Mendiant** de Joël Baron, dont voici la présentation faite par l'éditeur : _l'auteur, juif français né au Maroc, linguiste et jusque-là satisfait de l'être, décide tout à coup, il y a de cela vingt ans, d'accomplir son " alya " en Terre sainte : il part donc s'installer à Tel-Aviv. Commence alors le récit de ce retour, fait d'anecdotes et d'analyses à la fois drôles, pathétiques et émouvantes. En effet, la quête d'un logement dans une des villes les plus chères du monde, alors qu'on ne trouve pas de travail correspondant à ses aspirations, ni même de boulot du tout, devient une aventure de tous les instants menée dans une société hétéroclite, avec ses chômeurs et ses mendiants, ses naïfs et ses presque-saints, ses vieilles filles un peu démodées, ses arrivistes semblables à ceux du monde entier, mais qui tous sont portés par ce formidable idéal, Israël. En lisant ces chroniques, vous apprendrez ce que " faire le dixième " veut dire, vous hésiterez avant d'allumer votre poste de télévision et vous vous refuserez absolument à ouvrir votre parapluie jour de Shabbat, quand bien même un nouveau déluge tenterait de vous engloutir... Une lecture parfois inattendue et toujours pleine d'enrichissements.  
_J'avais bien ri, en mettant de côté toute notion de politique ou de religion, et même d'Histoire, juste lire une histoire sympa.

Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout à toi, **Laku-san,** (et aussi **Clarinette**, si jamais tu lis ça un jour XD) et qu'il aura su vous réconcilier avec Trowa.

A bientôt pour la suite, dans la semaine sans faute.

Lysa.

* * *


	12. Permanence

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°12**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 3-4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews et autres messages ! Le couple Trowa/Quatre est en train de voler la vedette à Heero et Duo dans ce recueil, (ils vont revenir quand même) je ne pensais pas avoir tant de demandes avec eux en pairing de base ! C'est vrai que ma fic "_une semaine de toi_" était centrée sur eux, mais ça n'explique pas tout ! Enfin, je m'efforce de satisfaire vos demandes, armez-vous juste d'un peu de patience XD. Je voulais aussi rappeler qu'entre la première rencontre de Trowa et Quatre et leurs retrouvailles dans "_une semaine de toi_", il se passe presque dix ans...  
Sur ce, je vous laisse à cet os court, qui se situe toujours dans leur année de seconde, peu après le précédent os.  
**Review anonyme :  
****Caro06 **: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! les relations entre Trowa et Quatre vont continuer à s'améliorer, si ça peut te rassurer. J'en profite pour te remercier pour ta review sur l'épilogue de "_Cible verrouillée_" et t'annoncer qu'il est prévu que j'écrive une séquelle, dès que possible. Encore un grand merci à toi !

**Et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Préquelle 12  
****Thème 5 **: .**Permanence  
****Demandé par **: Toru-sensei.

-

_**Permanence. **_

**_-_**

_Lycée Privé de Sank  
__Décembre AC 195  
__Salle de permanence._

-

Le bruit d'un sac à dos jeté négligemment sur la table sort Quatre de sa profonde réflexion ; il lève la tête de sa feuille de calcul et rencontre le regard posé de Trowa, qui le fixe calmement.

- Salut, Trowa, lui dit-il, bien qu'ils se soient déjà vu, en arrivant ce matin au Lycée. Ca va ?

- Sûrement mieux que toi.

- Ah ?

- Tu fais une tête bizarre, depuis cinq minutes.

- Tu m'observes depuis cinq minutes ?

- J'ai mis cinq minutes à me décider à venir.

Quatre prend un air surpris qu'il exagère volontairement.

- Noooon ? Tu avais peur de me déranger ?

- Je me demandais juste si ça valait le coup de voir tes grimaces de plus près, répond-il avec son flegme habituel.

- Verdict ?

- Je sais pas, tu as souris dès que tu m'as vu.

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit, puis il disparaît, alors qu'il pousse un profond soupir.

- Suffit juste que je replonge dans mes stats pour que je grimace à nouveau...

Trowa bloque son mouvement d'une main posée sous son menton, alors qu'il allait baisser sa tête sur sa feuille couvertes de calculs.

- Alors le fait pas.

Quatre est surpris par son geste, qui ne dure que quelques secondes ; Trowa retire rapidement sa main et recule contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Aussi rapide qu'il ait été, ce geste n'a pas échappé au regard de certains élèves...

- Hey, Barton ! l'interpelle d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux, à quelques tables de la leur. Tu te mets à draguer les riches, maintenant ?

- Ca me change des abrutis dans ton genre, Deci, répond-il, sans quitter Quatre des yeux.

- Et il a quoi d'mieux, hein ? Y en a sûrement plus dans ses poches que dans son calbut !

- Il en a surtout plus dans le crâne que toi, alors ferme-là et bosse, t'as une bourse à justifier.

- Ca suffit, les garçons, intervient Noin, la surveillante, d'une voix autoritaire. Un peu de silence.

- P'tain, c'est la perm ici, pas le CDI ! proteste le dénommé Deci.

- Parce que tu sais ce que c'est, le CDI ?

- Ta gueule, Derdian !

- Deci ! C'est le dernier avertissement ! le prévient encore Noin.

- Tout ça à cause de ce fils à papa, qui bronche même pas ! Hey, Winner, t'as perdu ta langue ?

Quatre tourne lentement son regard vers lui et lui sourit, ce qui n'est pas des plus rassurant.

- Tu veux la voir de plus près, Deci ? Fallait simplement me demander, répond-il avant de la lui tirer.

Ce geste aurait pu paraître puéril, mais au contraire, de par le regard et l'attitude générale de Quatre, il a tout d'une provocation, aux conséquences bien moins enfantines.

Deci se lève d'un bond, la surveillante également.

- Deci, assis-toi tout de suite !

La sonnerie retentit, dispensant Deci d'obéir à Noin, qui soupire.

L'adolescent attrape son sac et fusille Quatre du regard, sans pourtant s'approcher.

- T'as de la chance, Winner, ça sera pas toujours le cas, le prévient-il avant de sortir.

Quatre, qui a gardé son regard froid et son sourire moqueur durant toute la scène, reprend alors son attitude habituelle, la douceur recouvrant de nouveau ses traits.

Quelques élèves lui sourient ou lui glisse un mot gentil en passant ; Deci est très peu apprécié, au contraire de Quatre.

Trowa a d'ailleurs eu un moment de surprise, en arrivant en permanence et en découvrant Quatre seul, à une table ; mais généralement, lorsqu'il travaille ou qu'il lit, les autres élèves n'osent pas venir le voir, c'est pour ça que sa surprise n'a pas duré.

Un des garçons qui traînent généralement avec Deci s'approche également de leur table.

- Tu l'as vraiment bien remis à sa place, Quatre, il va être de méchante humeur toute la journée ! sourit-il en passant sa main dans ses courtes mèches brunes.

- Désolé, Seven.

- J'ai l'habitude. Mais faut pas trop lui en vouloir, tu sais, il est juste jaloux que son métissage soit aussi raté ! Il aurait bien aimé hériter des cheveux lisses et fins de sa mère, comme toi, plutôt que du crépu informe de son père, explique-t-il en riant.

- Mon père a les cheveux lisses et fins aussi, c'est peut-être pour ça.

- Peut-être, oui. En même temps, c'est pas difficile d'envier tes cheveux, Quatre, réplique-t-il en passant sa main dans ses mèches blondes. Ils sont magnifiques. Et pas que tes cheveux. A plus, ajoute-t-il avant de sortir au pas de course.

Quatre se recoiffe machinalement, puis se lève et range ses affaires, alors que la deuxième sonnerie retentit.

Trowa ne l'a pas un seul instant quitté des yeux, depuis qu'il s'est assis à sa table.

- T'as une touche.

- Avec Deci ? se moque gentiment Quatre.

- Seven.

- Non, Trowa, il est gentil avec moi pour se rapprocher de toi. C'est toi qui l'intéresse.

- Désolé, dans ce cas.

Trowa ne perd pas de temps à nier ou argumenter, question ressenti, il a une confiance aveugle en Quatre.

- Pas besoin. Qu'il t'intéresse ou non, fais-lui juste savoir. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche les cheveux, ajoute-t-il en souriant. Au fait, même si je n'aime pas trop qu'on le fasse, merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

- Je serai pas toujours là.

- Je peux me défendre seul, réplique Quatre en se crispant légèrement.

- J'ai bien vu. Fais gaffe quand même.

- Ca ira, merci. J'y vais, peut-être à plus tard.

- T'as cours de quoi ? le retient encore Trowa.

- Sport. C'est pour ça que je prends mon temps.

- Ok. A plus tard.

Quatre commence à partir, puis s'arrête et se retourne.

Trowa le regarde encore, alors il lui sourit.

- Dis, Trowa, tu manges à quelle heure ?

- 13 heures.

- Moi aussi... On se retrouve à la cafet' ?

- Je te garde une place.

- Ok ! A tout à l'heure.

Une fois Quatre sorti, Trowa prend ses affaires et va à l'infirmerie prétexter un mal de tête, pour justifier son retard en cours ; il sait qu'il n'aura aucun mal à convaincre Sally de trafiquer son heure d'arrivée...

-

Owari

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette petite tranche de vie lycéenne, j'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi, Toru-sensei : ai-je rempli le contrat ? XD._

_Pour le prochain os de prévu, ça se passera l'année d'après, en Première, toujours sur un thème, et toujours avec Trowa et Quatre._

_A bientôt pour ceux qui le souhaitent et bonne fin de semaine à tous._

_Lysanea. _

_-_


	13. Bibliothèque

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°13**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Seven.

_**Pairing **_: 3-4 ; 3x un parasite XD.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Seven. _

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Un très grand merci pour vos messages, reviews, mails et autres attentions "virtuelles" XD. Et merci d'être là pour lire ce nouvel os, un peu plus long que le précédent. Toujours centré sur Trowa et Quatre, il se passe durant leur année de Première. Je ne dis rien de plus sur le texte, je tenais juste à informer ceux qui lisent mon autre fic "_l'homme qui..."_ que le chapitre 39 ne devrait plus tarder...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Préquelle 13  
****Thème 6 : Bibliothèque  
****Demandé par **: Tenshi-no-lola

-

_**Bibliothèque. **_

_-_

_Bibliothèque interdisciplinaire de Sank  
__Mars AC 197_

-

-  
- Je pensais bien t'avoir reconnu. Salut, Quatre.

Quatre se retourne et sert la main que Trowa lui tend.

- Salut, tu vas bien ? murmure-t-il en souriant.

- Oui. Je te retourne pas la question, t'as l'air super heureux.

Quatre lève le livre qu'il tient entre eux.

- J'ai trouvé mon bonheur.

- "_Medea nunc sum : souviens-toi que je suis Médée_." lit Trowa. Médée, ça me rappelle le théâtre.

- Ah oui ?

- Hm. Une phrase me revenait tout le temps en boucle : "_De moment en moment, son âme plus humaine, abaisse sa colère et rabat de sa haine_."(1).

- C'est la Médée de Corneille, que tu me cites, là, non ?

- Hm. On en a étudié quelques extraits en français, en seconde.

- Nous aussi. Mais c'est normal, on avait tous les deux cours avec le Professeur G. Attends que je me souvienne... " _Souvent je ne sais quoi qu'on ne peut exprimer, nous surprend, nous emporte, et nous force d'aimer_..."

- "_Et souvent, sans raison, les objets de nos flammes, frappent nos yeux ensemble et saisissent nos âmes"_, poursuit et termine Trowa, avec ce rare sourire qui lui va pourtant si bien.

- J'avais bien aimé cette pièce, et Duo m'avait souvent fait rire à jouer les tragédiennes. Ceci dit, ce livre n'a rien à voir avec la tragédie grecque, mais ça a été une véritable odyssée pour le trouver ! Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque, un samedi après-midi ?

- Mon propre périple grec, mais c'est un fiasco total, répond Trowa en sortant les mains de ses poches pour les croiser sur sa poitrine. Je cherche un livre qui n'est plus édité, et qui n'est que dans quelques bibliothèques. Il est en statut emprunté, ici, mais ça fait déjà plusieurs mois. Je pense que la personne l'a gardé et va en racheter un, d'un autre auteur, pour dédommager la bibliothèque.

- Sympa. Ca se fait trop souvent, à mon goût, je trouve ça égoïste.

- C'est rageant.

- Et c'est quel livre que tu cherchais ?

Trowa sourit de nouveau, mais Quatre ne le voit pas, puisqu'il parcourt du regard les rayons de livres depuis quelques minutes.

Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être très attentif à la conversation et à Trowa, qui n'a absolument pas l'impression de parler dans le vide, heureusement.

Et même si c'était le cas, il sait qu'en répondant à sa question, il va de nouveau capter _toute_ l'attention de Quatre.

- _"Je suis né avec du sable dans les yeux"_ de Mano Dayak.

Quatre se tourne brusquement vers lui, ouvrant de grands yeux, comme il s'y attendait.

- Tu t'intéresses aux touaregs ? C'est quand même pas pour le Lycée, si ?

- Presque. En fait, en cours de français, hier, on a lu quelques textes d'un recueil de sagesses anciennes qui m'ont beaucoup touché. Une phrase, en particulier.

- Laquelle ? Enfin, si tu t'en souviens...

- Attends... répond Trowa avant de sortir son portefeuille, puis un papier. Je l'ai noté avec les références du livre, explique-t-il face au regard curieux de Quatre. Quand je m'intéresse à une chose, je ne fais pas semblant.

- Je vois ça...

- Voilà : _"__Pour nous tenir éveillés, nous buvons des verres et des verres de thé. "Le premier amer comme la vie, le deuxième fort comme l'amour, le troisième suave comme la mort", dit le proverbe."_

Quatre laisse échapper un petit rire discret.

- C'est un proverbe touareg, mais qui est valable pour tous les nomades du désert. Je le connais, pour l'avoir entendu de si nombreuses fois de la bouche de mon père. _"Tu n'en es qu'à ton premier verre de thé, Quatre, et encore !"_ Enfin... soupire-t-il en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser son père de son esprit. Alors, c'est donc cette phrase qui t'a conduit à chercher ce livre désespérément ?

- Cette phrase, mais aussi le titre du livre dont les textes lus étaient extraits, répond Trowa en rangeant le papier et son portefeuille. J'ai encore plus été secoué, tellement ce titre est fort et évocateur. En sortant du Lycée, hier, et puis dès ce matin, je me suis mis à chercher ce livre pour pouvoir le lire entièrement.

- C'est vrai que ce très beau titre est aussi très parlant.

- Pour toi, ça doit l'être d'autant plus.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es toi aussi _né avec du sable dans les yeux_. Même si leur magnifique couleur bleue renvoie plus au sable des plages des mers du Sud qu'à celui du désert.

- Et pourtant, réplique Quatre, rougissant légèrement, c'est bien le désert, le berceau d'une part non négligeable de mes origines. Mais celui d'Arabie, ce qui fait de moi un bédouin, et non un touareg des sables d'Afrique.

- Ca m'a quand même fait penser à toi.

- Vraiment ? demande Quatre en lui rendant son regard, assez intense, sans en avoir totalement conscience.

- Oui, Quatre. Mais t'as quitté le Lycée plus tôt que moi, sinon je serais venu t'en parler.

- T'aurais pu m'appeler ou même passer chez moi.

- C'était pas urgent. Je me disais aussi que si j'arrivais à le trouver et le lire ce week-end, on pourrait encore mieux en discuter, après que je l'aie fini.

- C'est vrai aussi.

- Est-ce que... Excuse-moi, s'interrompt-il en sortant son portable qui vibre de sa poche. _Crétin, je t'ai dit que j'étais à la bibliothèque, je peux pas te parler... Pas grave, j'avais même pas vu l'heure. On est jamais seul, dans une bibliothèque. Arrive quand t'arrive, on se rejoint devant_. Désolé, reprend-il à l'adresse de Quatre, gardant son portable à la main.

- C'est pas grave. T'as plutôt l'agacement discret, personne ne t'a remarqué, alors que le ton de ta conversation montrait bien que t'étais irrité.

- C'était Seven.

Il a dit ces mots comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer, ors, ce n'est pas suffisant, pour Quatre.

- Normalement, quand on a son copain au téléphone, on est plutôt content... non ?

- Je l'ai eu y a même pas cinq minutes en ligne et je lui ai dit de pas me rappeler.

- Même si c'est important ?

Trowa le regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire, mais Quatre ne parvient pas à lire quoi que ce soit de ses pensées ou de ses sentiments, dans ses yeux.

- Il voulait me prévenir de son retard. C'est sympa, mais il aurait pu m'envoyer un message.

- C'est rare de te voir montrer tes sentiments, Trowa.

- Avec toi, je sais que je peux le faire.

Quatre sourit, mais ne trouve rien à répondre.

- J'y pense, reprend Trowa, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, en dehors du Lycée.

Quatre a un moment de surprise, il pensait que Trowa allait lui dire au revoir et partir rejoindre son... _petit-ami_.

- Et bien, c'est vrai qu'on se voit beaucoup moins que quand on était en seconde... répond-il finalement. Surtout depuis que je sors avec Dorothy. Elle est un peu lourde avec Duo et Heero, alors sans m'en rendre compte, je passe moins de temps avec vous.

- Seven est jaloux de ma complicité avec Heero, alors moi aussi, sans m'en rendre compte non plus, je m'éloigne un peu. C'est chiant.

- Trop... soupire Quatre, avant de sourire.

Trowa lui rend son sourire et son regard, puis baisse les yeux sur son téléphone, qui vibre de nouveau.

- Il est déjà là. Ca aurait été sympa de sa part d'être coincé dans les bouchons, mais avec une moto, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver...

- Ca ne va pas, entre vous ? Je ne veux pas être indiscret...

Trowa hausse les épaules.

- Son côté jaloux et possessif devient pesant. Il croit à peine à ma recherche de bouquin, il pense que j'essaie de voir quelqu'un en douce.

- Tu dois être vraiment amoureux...

Trowa lui lance un drôle de regard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- On se connaît depuis un peu plus d'un an, Trowa. T'es un électron libre, je ne pense pas que tu accepterais cette pression avec Seven, si tu n'étais pas amoureux. Je me trompe ?

- C'est toi, l'empathe, répond-il en s'intéressant soudain aux livres, près de lui.

- Mais tu as dressé des barrières en toi, Trowa, et sache que si tu ne m'invites pas en les abaissant, je ne les franchirais jamais de moi-même. Ce serait comme un viol.

- Je sais bien que tu ne profiteras jamais de ton don, Quatre, le rassure-t-il en lui faisant de nouveau face.

- J'espère aussi que tu as assez confiance en moi pour me parler, si tu en as besoin, un jour, même si c'est pas ton genre.

- Ce qui est bien, avec toi, c'est que j'ai pas besoin de parler pour être compris.

- Te repose pas trop là-dessus, c'est comme ça que naissent les malentendus.

- Ca ne nous est encore jamais arrivé.

- On en est pas à l'abri pour autant. Et ce n'est pas valable que pour nous deux, mais aussi avec d'autres personnes. Mais je comprends aussi que tu apprécies d'être avec quelqu'un à qui tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer ton état et je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir être cette personne, pour toi, quand Heero est... occupé, termine-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Sourire que lui rend Trowa, avant de redevenir tout à fait sérieux, voire même... grave.

- Tu sais, Quatre... ça m'a vraiment manqué, ces derniers temps où on ne s'est pas vu, avoue-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Quatre lui rend quelques instants son regard, puis s'en arrache, avec difficulté, certes, et se baisse pour attraper son sac à dos, qu'il glisse sur son épaule.

- Tu connais mon numéro et mon adresse, Trowa, répond-il d'un ton léger et assuré, alors que son coeur bat toujours à un rythme anormalement rapide. En attendant, je ne te retiens pas plus, Seven risque de débarquer et faire un appel dans le micro.

Trowa grimace, alors qu'ils quittent le rayon.

- Dis-moi, reprend-il encore plus bas, ce livre de Mano Dayak, tu l'as lu en entier ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai failli oublier, à cause de l'appel que tu as reçu : mon père en a un exemplaire dans sa bibliothèque, je peux te le prêter, si tu veux.

- Vraiment ? Ce serait génial, Quatre.

- Aucun problème, j'ai juste à vérifier qu'il l'a toujours. Tu...

- Oui ?

- Rien. En fait, j'allais te proposer de venir avec moi, puisque je rentre, t'aurais pu regarder si d'autres livres t'intéressaient, mais j'avais oublié Seven...

- Il m'attend.

- Peut-être plus tard, dans la soirée, dans ce cas ?

- Il est prévu qu'il reste à la maison, cette nuit, je préfère ne pas passer avec lui.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, remarque Quatre en posant ses livres et sa carte sur le comptoir d'enregistrement.

- Même si tu es avec Dorothy, tu restes un mec trop mignon pour sa tranquillité. On se voyait beaucoup, avant, aussi, faut pas lui en vouloir.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, je trouve juste ça un peu bête, mais bon. Ca peut attendre, pour le livre, je te le ramènerai lundi, au Lycée. Et à l'occasion, tu passeras à la maison voir la bibliothèque de mon père.

- Ok. A moins que... Tu fais quelque chose, demain ?

- Nous recevons des gens importants, oui.

- Je comprends. Dommage, c'était une bonne occasion. Il y en aura sûrement d'autres, ajoute-t-il, alors qu'ils descendent les escaliers.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- J'en vois déjà une : tu te souviens, on avait prévu, dès la rentrée, de réviser les épreuves anticipés du bac ensemble, avec Heero, Duo et Wufei. Va falloir qu'on s'y mette sérieusement.

- Ca nous motivera d'être ensemble, oui, on forme un bon groupe de travail, tous les cinq. Ce serait bien de s'organiser de nouveau comme ça.

- Ca ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.

- C'est certain...

- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas gérer les choses avec Dorothy, mais de mon côté, je ne laisserai pas le choix à Seven. Si on est tous les cinq d'accord pour travailler ensemble, je suis partant.

- Je le suis aussi et t'inquiète pas, Dorothy ne s'incrustera pas. On en parlera dès lundi, ensemble, dans ce cas.

- Ok. Merci encore, pour le livre, Quatre. T'as sauvé mon week-end.

- De rien. Je te laisse passer devant, si Seven nous voit sortir ensemble d'ici, il va te faire une scène.

- A un autre moment, j'en aurais rien eu à faire, mais vue qu'on est en moto, je préfère pas l'énerver. A lundi, alors.

- A lundi, Trowa. Bon week-end.

- A toi aussi, répond-il en posant sa main sur son épaule quelques secondes, avant de partir.

Quatre le suit des yeux, alors qu'il descend les dernières marches et passe les grandes portes vitrées de la bibliothèque.

Le coeur serré, il le voit rejoindre Seven, qui l'attend appuyé sur sa moto, son casque dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre.

Trowa la lui prend et tire une longue taffe, sans le quitter des yeux, puis l'écrase sur l'acier de la moto, alors que son autre main attire le visage de Seven vers le sien.

Quatre assiste, impuissant, au baiser qu'ils échangent, avant qu'ils ne mettent tous les deux leurs casques et qu'ils ne filent sur leur moto, Trowa se tenant fermement contre son amant.

Quatre soupire et se décide à bouger.

Plus le temps passe, et plus ça lui est difficile de supporter ça, et de refouler ce qu'il éprouve pour cet autre, qui s'avère être un homme, malgré sa propre histoire avec Dorothy.

Mais il commence à vraiment comprendre qu'il n'est pas forcément attiré par les hommes.

Parce que ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme qui le met dans cet état, c'est juste _lui_.

_Lui_, Trowa, son rêve inaccessible.

.

* * *

**Notes générales**

**(1) **Pierre Corneille**, Médée (1635), **acte III, scène 2.

**_Medea nunc sum : souviens-toi que je suis Médée_**, d'Isabelle Stengers, éd _Les empêcheurs de penser en rond_, 1993.

**Pour info **: Particulièrement sombre, la légende de Médée est constituée d'une succession de meurtres ponctués de fuites, qui la voient accomplir un voyage à travers la Grèce. Infanticide, fratricide et régicide, le personnage de Médée a inspiré de très nombreux artistes, dans tous les domaines et à toutes les époques dont la fameuse pièce _**Médée**_ de Corneille inspirée de celle de Sénèque : l'héroïne de la pièce est la magicienne Médée, qui, répudiée par Jason après lui avoir donné deux enfants, accomplit sa vengeance en empoisonnant la nouvelle épouse de Jason, Créüse, et en égorgeant ses propres enfants. Le dernier acte se termine sur le suicide de Jason

**Notes de l'auteur** :

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os.  
Je m'amuse un peu à retourner les situations, faut pas m'en vouloir, j'aime pas quand c'est tranché et trop facile._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, surtout à toi qui me l'a demandé, **Tenshi no lola** ! si c'est pas le cas, tu sais où se trouve le bureau des réclamations XD_

_Je m'occupe de mon chapitre 39 de "l'homme qui..." en priorité, je posterai le prochain os ensuite, dans la semaine.  
__Un os sur Heero et Duo, cette fois-ci, mais Trowa et Quatre reviendront ensuite, je vais pas vous laisser sur cet os là, quand même..._

_Bonne fin de week end et bonne continuation à tous..._

_Bises_

_Lysanea_

* * *


	14. Main

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°14**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell. _

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages et reviews sur mon précédent os ! Je remercie également ceux qui lisent, ceux qui me mettent moi ou ma fic dans les différentes listes. Je m'excuse aussi parce que je devais poster cet os dans la semaine, il était fini depuis undi, mais j'ai tout simplement... oublié. Il est court, disons que c'est un petit clin d'oeil d'Heero et Duo parce qu'ils nous manquent. J'espère que vous aimerez, et surtout toi, ma chère Chrys.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Préquelle 14  
****Thème 7 **: Main  
**Demandé par **: Chrysalide ou Chrysanthème ça dépend de son humeur lol !

-  
-

**Main**

_-  
-_

_Quartier résidentiel d'Eldeux.  
__Maison des Maxwell, chambre d'Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell.  
__AC 197_

-

- Duo-kun...

- Oui, honey ?

- Ta main.

- Quoi, ma main ? Tu veux m'épouser ? T'as intérêt à faire mieux ta demande, Hee-chan, je pourrais refuser rien que parce que tu n'y as pas mis les formes.

Heero soupire, mais continue de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

- Enlève ta main, s'il te plaît.

- Y a du mieux, mais c'est pas encore ça. Laquelle tu veux ?

- Arrête de faire l'idiot et enlève ta main de sous mon t-shirt, Duo-kun.

- Oh ! c'est de celle-là dont tu parles ? Attends... Ah, désolé, elle trouve pas la sortie, s'excuse Duo en ciblant de plus en plus ses caresses. Peut-être par ici... Ou alors par-là... Non, c'est bouché... Ah ! vraiment, quel mauvais sens de l'orientation... Heureusement, sa soeur vient l'aider ! continue-t-il en plongeant sa deuxième main pour l'envoyer rejoindre la première sous le t-shirt d'Heero, qui commence à se déformer sérieusement.

- Duo, on a pas fini les révisions, proteste-t-il, résistant courageusement aux assauts de son petit-ami.

- Mais j'ai envie de toi, Hee-chan... murmure-t-il en se rapprochant encore de lui, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

- C'est pas le moment, il nous reste deux chapitres à synthétiser.

- On peut bien se faire une petite pause câline... J'en ai marre de réviser ! soupire Duo sans arrêter sa douce torture, griffant légèrement la peau frissonnante de son homme.

- On a déjà fait une pause y a 35 minutes.

Heero reste concentré sur son écran et on pourrait croire qu'il n'est pas perturbé.

Pourtant, Duo connaît son Heero, il sait que malgré les apparences, il est troublé : son rythme de frappe n'est plus le même.

Tout comme son rythme cardiaque, d'ailleurs...

Il sait qu'il lutte et ça ne l'excite que davantage.

- Mais c'était pour le goûter, réplique-t-il en s'attaquant maintenant à son cou de ses lèvres gourmandes et rafraîchies par le soda glacé, dont il aime suçoter les glaçons pour les faire fondre.

La mâchoire d'Heero se crispe, alors que ses doigts enfoncent plus sèchement les touches, et son cerveau se déconnecte lentement des lignes qui s'inscrivent sur la page blanche.

- Y a qu'une pause prévue dans le planning, Duo-kun, lutte-t-il encore.

Même sa voix devient de plus en plus rauque.

- Ca va pas nous plomber le test de dépasser un peu du cadre _une_ journée de révision, honey ! Relaxe-toi... Je vais t'y aider, t'es trop tendu...

- Duo-kun... arrête...

Duo n'est pas prêt d'arrêter, surtout qu'il a réussi à lui enlever son t-shirt, qu'Heero ne pianote plus, même s'il tente de le repousser... bien faiblement...

- T'en as autant envie que moi, triomphe-t-il en réussissant à capturer ses lèvres.

Heero s'abandonne quelques secondes, puis le repousse.

- C'est pas... une raison, tenshi...

- Au contraire ! Plus tu résistes, plus tu m'excites, tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps, ajoute-t-il avant de carrément grimper sur ses genoux, face à lui.

- Duo !

Ses dernières protestations et résistances sont étouffées par la bouche de Duo, qui vient d'happer la sienne passionnément.

Avant de s'abandonner totalement, Heero glisse sa main jusqu'à son ordinateur pour sauvegarder son travail ; prendre un peu de temps pour eux, d'accord, mais risquer de rendre les dernières heures de travail inutiles, ça, il ne peut l'envisager.

Même s'il reste très concentré sur le baiser qu'il échange avec Duo, celui-ci le connaît par coeur ; il se détache donc légèrement.

- Hee-chan...

- Hn ? répond-il en mordillant ses lèvres.

- Ta main.

Heero sourit et frotte son nez contre le sien.

- Non, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, reprend Duo, le voyant venir, je veux juste que tu arrêtes de tripoter ton ordinateur.

- Alors il va falloir lui donner de quoi s'occuper, à cette pauvre main.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il lui faut...

-

**Owari.**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce petit os, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment._

_Chrys, j'espère que tu es contente et que ça t'a plu, et que ça correspond à ce que tu attendais : est-ce assez "orienté" ? XD_

_Le prochain os devrait être une séance de révision collective que certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé après avoir lu "Bibliothèque"_ .

_Normalement, le suivant devrait avoir pour sujet le fameux épisode de la piscine, évoqué dans la fic de base, si je ne reçois pas de demande se situant avant chronologiquement._

_Bon week-end à tous._

_Lysa._

_N.B : pour ceux qui suivent "l'homme qui..." le chapitre 40 devrait pouvoir être posté d'ici mardi, au plus tard._


	15. Révisions

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°15**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3-4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang._

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour et merci pour vos messages sur mon précédent os ! Celui-ci est plus long et j'y ai réuni nos cinq G-boys pour une petite séance de révisions, comme certains me l'avaient demandé.

**Bonne lecture** !

* * *

-

**Préquelle Quinze : Révisions. **

**-**

_Sank,  
__Quartier Résidentiel d'Eldeux  
__Maison des Maxwell  
__Mars AC 197_

_-_

-  
Assis bien sagement autour de la table du salon, qui ploie sous les piles de livres et cinq ordinateurs portables, entre les jus de fruits, les sodas et les cochonneries qui aident à faire passer les leçons - et le stress - , les cinq adolescents entament leur quatrième et dernière heure de révision.

- Wufei, t'as fini de réviser l'éco ? demande Quatre en regardant son ami assis en face de lui.

- Depuis dix minutes, répond le chinois sans relever les yeux de son écran.

- Ca te dit qu'on se fasse une session "définitions", à côté ?

- Quinze minutes d'interrogation ?

- Par exemple.

Wufei sauvegarde sa page et se lève, sans un mot de plus, ses notes et son stylo en main.

Quatre sourit et l'imite.

- Vous pouvez monter dans une des chambres, si vous voulez, leur dit distraitement Duo, le nez dans son livre de cours.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que t'aies les idées mal placées, Maxwell ?

- Huh ? s'étonne sérieusement Duo, en regardant Wufei. Quoi, tu crois que... Mais tu délires, Wu ! Je te promets que si mes pensées étaient _vraiment_ tournées vers ce genre de choses, je serais déjà bien confortablement installé sur les genoux de mon Hee-chan ! assure-t-il en embrassant rapidement la joue de son amant, assis à côté de lui.

- Ahhh ! Épargne-nous les détails sonores et visuels !

- Hey ! C'est toi qui a commencé !

- Si tu ne nous avez pas habitué à ce genre de remarques, aussi, nous...

- C'est toi qui interprète toujours trop facilement ce que je dis ! se défend-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est vrai que proposer le calme d'une chambre pour travailler à deux mecs hétéros est très tendancieux, Chang.

- N'en rajoute pas, Yuy !

- C'est bon, nous allons nous installer à la cuisine, comme d'habitude, intervient Quatre, sachant que ces joutes verbales peuvent aller loin, surtout si Heero s'y met.

Trowa continue de travailler, impassible, et Quatre ne peut qu'admirer encore la concentration qu'il arrive à garder en toutes circonstances.

- Ok... répond Duo,en replongeant dans son livre.

Wufei marmonne encore quelque chose, puis va vers la cuisine, sans attendre Quatre. Celui-ci le suit après un léger soupir, lançant un dernier coup d'oeil à ses amis qui se sont déjà replongés dans leurs révisions.

Heero relève la tête de son ordinateur et regarde Trowa, qui a fini par relever les yeux, lui aussi, pour les poser sur Quatre, dont il suit la progression jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Lorsqu'il reporte son attention sur ses notes, il surprend au passage le regard d'Heero, qu'il soutient quelques secondes, avant que chacun ne retourne à son travail.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la cuisine, Quatre et Wufei se sont installés avec leurs notes, qu'ils ne consulteront que s'ils ont un doute sur une définition.

Ils alternent l'un après l'autre questions et réponses, pendant quelques minutes.

- Élasticité prix-mesure ?

- C'est la sensibilité de la demande aux changements de prix, répond Wufei. Alors comme ça, t'as rompu avec Catalonia ?

Quatre jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Wufei, un peu étonné de sa question et surtout du moment choisi pour la poser.

- Oui. Économie d'échelle ?

- C'est la diminution des coûts unitaires observée quand la production augmente. Qu'est-ce qu'un investissement direct à l'étranger ?

- C'est l'opération par laquelle un agent acquiert des actions ou des parts de propriété dans une entreprise d'un autre pays, afin d'exercer une influence sur sa gestion.

- C'est une des pratiques préférées de ton père, non ?

- Parmi tant d'autres, répond Quatre sans le regarder. L'acculturation ?

- C'est le processus de transformation réciproque engagé à la suite de la rencontre entre deux groupes humains de cultures différentes. Les transformations touchent les deux cultures. Tu sais, je t'admire, Winner.

- Merci. Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

- J'aurais aimé avoir le même courage. Qu'est-ce que le protectionnisme ?

- C'est le fait, pour un pays, de chercher à limiter l'entrée de produits ou de capitaux étrangers. Tu envies mon courage par rapport à quoi, au juste ?

- Catalonia. Il en faut pour sortir avec... _ça_, répond-il, sans parvenir à contenir une grimace.

Quatre fronce les sourcils.

- Wufei...

- Et il en faut pour quitter une personne, continue-t-il, sans tenir compte de son interruption. Qu'appelle-t-on "termes de l'échange" ?

- C'est le rapport de l'indice des prix des exportations sur l'indice des prix des importations. Tu veux quitter Meiran ?

- Possible.

- Ca ne va pas entre vous ?

Wufei lui lance un drôle de regard.

- Nous avons été fiancés par nos familles, elle est une soeur, pour moi. Tu vas connaître ça, toi aussi non, _Raberba_ ? Ton père va te trouver une bonne épouse pour faire plein de gamins.

- Ca arrivera un jour ou l'autre, sûrement, soupire-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'une franchise ?

- C'est un accord de partenariat interentreprises pour l'utilisation d'une marque et la distribution de produits de service.

Ils échangent encore quelques questions purement économiques, puis Quatre a soudain une intuition.

- Est-ce que c'est Meiran qui ne te plaît pas ou les filles en général ?

Wufei ouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermé depuis quelques questions et plonge son regard dans le sien, que Quatre soutient sans difficulté.

- Ce sont les mecs en général qui t'intéressent ou juste Barton, en particulier ?

Quatre reste un instant interdit, puis sourit, de ce sourire qui détend l'atmosphère et chasse immédiatement les tensions.

- Je suis si transparent ? finit-il par demander en baissant d'un ton. Ou alors est-ce le fait qu'on ait à peu près les mêmes interrogations qui a permis de les reconnaître chez l'autre ?

- Plutôt ça, oui. Maxwell n'est pas au courant.

- Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le sache, pour l'instant.

Wufei sourit, ayant clairement perçu la demande et la menace mêlées dans ce propos.

- Il ne l'apprendra pas par moi, Winner.

- Merci pour ta discrétion, sourit-il.

De nouvelles questions, de nouvelles réponses, puis...

- Comment tu as compris, Wufei ? Tu es attiré ou... amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Possible. Taille critique ?

- C'est le seuil minimum de dimension requis pour que l'entreprise soit viable. Et tu... c'est réciproque ?

- Sans espoir, répond-il après une hésitation.

- Peut-être que si tu commençais par quitter Meiran...

- Je vais le faire, mais pas pour suivre ton conseil, je ne t'ai rien demandé, Winner. Je déteste tromper et mentir, c'est pour les faibles et les lâches, et je ne le suis définitivement pas.

- Bien sûr, confirme Quatre, essayant de ne pas sourire, ce qui passerait comme une moquerie pour Wufei, et il ne veut pas vexer le si susceptible descendant du clan du Dragon... Alors pourquoi c'est sans espoir ? Si tu quittes Meiran, tu seras libre, si tu sais rester discret...

Wufei le regarde un moment en tripotant la gomme de son crayon, pesant le pour et le contre, apparemment.

Il n'a pas l'habitude de se confier.

Mais il ne veut pas que Winner se mette à fouiner, et c'est ce qu'il fera, tant qu'il n'aura pas la certitude que c'est vraiment sans espoir pour lui.

- Il a 25 ans, j'en ai 17.

- Il est gay ?

- Il est surtout flic, Winner. Gay, hétéro ou bi, j'en sais rien. Et tant mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'un effet de commerce ?

Quatre le regarde longuement, ce qui finit par amener un lever de sourcil chez Wufei.

- Tu sèches ?

- Non, j'assimile les données.

- Tu ne vas pas être interrogé sur ma vie privée, Winner. Arrête d'essayer de deviner qui c'est et répond à la...

- Mais je sais qui c'est ! l'interrompt-il en souriant. Ce ne peut être que...

- Stop ! le coupe-t-il à son tour, en levant la main. Pas de nom.

- Comme tu veux, répond Quatre. Bien, on reprend. Un effet de commerce est un écrit qui matérialise une créance. Ce peut-être un billet à ordre, un mandat ou un chèque.

Quatre pose une nouvelle question, Wufei répond et le rythme reprend.

Mais le sujet est loin d'être clôt et même s'il priait pour que Quatre n'y pense plus, Wufei n'est pas étonné qu'il revienne à la charge.

- Tu ne veux pas lui en parler, Wufei ? Il t'apprécie, je suis sûr que...

- Non. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre son amitié. Qu'il s'intéresse à ma petite vie de lycéen représente déjà beaucoup, avoue-t-il avec franchise.

- Tu as peur de sa réaction ?

- Pas toi ?

- Je n'ai pas cette certitude que tu sembles avoir, concernant mes propres sentiments. Tout est encore un peu confus, dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'une demande anticipée ?

- C'est une demande adressée aux entreprises et prévue par les entrepreneurs. Définis-moi l'innovation.

- C'est l'application réussie d'une invention dans le domaine économique et commercial. Dis-moi, tu n'as pas de problème avec le fait de ressentir quelque chose pour un homme ?

Wufei décroise ses jambes et s'appuie sur la table, ce qui le rapproche de lui.

- Ça me dérange de ressentir quelque chose pour un _homme de 25 ans_, soit de _8 ans _mon _aîné_. Ça ne m'en pose pas que ce soit un mec. C'est une âme que je cherche, Winner, peu m'importe le sexe du corps dans laquelle elle s'est incarnée, dans cette vie. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'envisager qu'une âme si forte, jumelle de la mienne, se soit plutôt incarnée dans le corps d'un homme, plutôt que dans celui d'une... onna.

Quatre sourit, impuissant face à la logique indémontable cent pour cent Wufei.

- L'idée d'embrasser ou de toucher un autre garçon ne te dérange pas, ne te dégoûte pas ?

- L'idée, non. La réalité brute, ajoute-t-il en s'approchant de lui, et bien, tu vas m'aider à le découvrir.

Avant d'avoir pu réaliser le danger, Quatre se retrouve avec les lèvres de Wufei contre les siennes, quelques secondes avant qu'il n'envahisse carrément sa bouche, profitant de sa surprise pour approfondir ce baiser volé.

Quatre se reprend et le repousse brusquement.

- Mais ça va pas, halète-t-il, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Wufei se recule encore, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière assez provocante et sourit.

- T'as pas aimé, Winner ?

- J'étais bien trop surpris pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre, réplique-t-il sèchement, en s'essuyant encore machinalement la bouche.

- Tu veux un nouvel essai, peut-être ?

- Fallait déjà me demander avant le premier. T'es vraiment sans gêne, Wufei, comme si tout t'était dû, soupire-t-il en se levant.

- Les quinze minutes sont pas totalement passées.

- J'ai décidé que si.

- Winner...

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps, le coupe-t-il en quittant la cuisine pour le salon.

Heero, Duo et Trowa, entendant son ton inhabituellement froid, relèvent la tête et le regardent se rasseoir avec eux, un peu pâle.

- Hey ! mon Quatquat, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Duo, inquiet.

- C'est rien d'important, Duo.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, le rassure-t-il avec un sourire et un regard redevenus doux.

Duo se tourne vers Wufei, qui vient les rejoindre et reprendre sa place, face à Quatre ; Duo est sur sa droite, aux côtés d'Heero, Trowa à sa gauche.

- Fei, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Quatre ? gronde Duo, menaçant.

- Je l'ai embrassé, répond-il sans détour.

- Huh ? s'étrangle presque Duo.

- T'étais obligé de le dire ? proteste Quatre, évitant soigneusement de regarder Trowa.

Un Trowa apparemment loin de tout ce qui se passe, toujours concentré sur les notes qu'il prend.

Seul Heero a remarqué qu'aux mots de Wufei, la mine de son critérium s'est cassée sur sa feuille.

- Y a pas de honte à avoir, Winner, c'était très bien. Et respire, Maxwell, c'était juste de la curiosité.

- T'es vraiment un abruti, Fei ! T'aurais pas pu traumatiser un autre mec, avec ta curiosité existentielle et tes expériences ?

- T'es volontaire, Maxwell ?

- Tu veux jouer au pendu chinois, Chang ? réplique Heero en le fusillant du regard.

Ils se défient un long moment, puis Duo passe une main entre eux, et pose la seconde sur la cuisse d'Heero.

- C'est bon, honey, ça en vaut pas la peine. Franchement, Wu, t'exagères. Tu t'es excusé, au moins ? Quatre ?

- Faut pas trop lui en demander, intervient Trowa pour la première fois, mais toujours penché sur son bloc notes.

- Désolé de t'avoir grillé la priorité, Barton.

Cette fois-ci, par contre, il relève la tête pour le regarder... mais impossible de dire vraiment ce qu'il y a dans ce regard avec lequel il le fixe, intensément.

- Tu te trompes d'excuses et tu te trompes de personne à qui tu dois les présenter.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu as manqué de respect à Quatre. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend défendre de nobles valeurs, tu n'en montres pas vraiment l'exemple.

- Je te trouve soudain bien concerné par ce qui se passe, Barton.

- S'il te plaît, Trowa, ne répond pas, intervient Quatre, pressé de passer à autre chose. Et toi, Wufei, arrête de provoquer tout le monde. Je sais que tu ne recommenceras pas, ça me suffit. On a assez perdu de temps, faut qu'on finisse ça, c'est plus important. Duo a raison, ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur ce sujet.

- Euh... avant de clore le sujet, Wu, je peux te poser une question ? demande Duo, en ignorant le regard de Quatre. Ta petite expérience, là, ça veut dire que t'es... bi ?

- Ca se pourrait.

Heero se lève immédiatement.

- Duo-kun, on échange nos places.

- Mais honey...

- Maintenant !

- Okayyyy... cède-t-il en se levant, ne voulant pas le contrarier, même s'il trouve sa réaction exagérée.

Il lui laisse sa place, et Heero se retrouve à présent à côté de Wufei, et lui-même se trouve placé entre son petit-ami et son meilleur ami.

Wufei adresse un sourire narquois à Heero, avant de replonger dans ses révisions.

Ce que tout le monde finit par faire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Wufei se lève et range ses affaires.

- Je dois rentrer.

- Ok, Wu !

- Maxwell, grimace-t-il, apprend à finir tes phrases !

- Pas avec toi ! A demain, _Fei_ !

Il lui lance un regard noir, puis se tourne vers Quatre.

- Winner, désolé. Sans rancune ?

- Oh God ! Un moment, j'ai cru que t'allais lui demander de sortir avec toi !

- Duo !

- Bah quoi...

Quatre soupire en levant les yeux au plafond, puis se tourne vers Wufei pour serrer sa main tendue.

- C'est bon, Wufei, on est plus des gamins. Mais t'avise pas d'avoir de nouveau ce genre d'initiative.

Wufei ne dit rien et sourit, puis s'en va, après les avoir tous salués.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, c'est Quatre qui range ses affaires.

- Je vais devoir rentrer aussi.

- Quelqu'un vient te chercher ? demande Duo en refermant son livre.

- Non, je vais rentrer en bus.

- Je peux te ramener, propose Trowa, je rentre aussi.

- C'est très gentil, Trowa, mais ça ira...

- Je vais directement chez moi, c'est sur mon chemin.

- Laisse-le au moins t'avancer jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus près de chez toi, insiste Heero, surprenant un peu tout le monde.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Allons-y.

Leurs affaires rangées, ils disent au revoir à leurs meilleurs amis et s'en vont.

C'est la première fois que Quatre monte sur la moto _de_ et _avec_ Trowa, et il est plus que troublé de le sentir si proche, comme ils ne l'ont encore jamais vraiment été.

Surtout lorsque Trowa lui prend les bras pour les enrouler fermement autour de son torse.

- Tiens-toi bien, lui recommande-t-il, sa voix grave encore étouffée par le casque.

- D'accord.

Le trajet est une véritable torture pour Quatre, mais il la savoure et en profite au possible, le plus discrètement possible.

Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir de casque, pour pouvoir poser sa joue sur le dos musculeux de Trowa, qu'il sent se contracter contre son torse, tout comme son ventre qu'il enserre.

Il aurait voulu être libre de pouvoir respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, les sentir glisser sur son visage, s'enivrer de son parfum à la note d'ambre si sensuelle, qui contribue à lui faire tourner la tête, depuis quelques temps.

Mais il savoure toutes ces autres sensations qu'il est en train de vivre : il se sent pousser des ailes, grisé par ce noeud au ventre dû à la vitesse autant qu'à la présence, à la proximité de Trowa.

Seulement, même si Trowa a délibérément pris le chemin le plus long, ils arrivent tout de même bien trop vite à l'arrêt de bus ; ils descendent tous les deux de la moto, après être restés encore un court instant immobiles dessus, toujours aussi étroitement serrés.

Quatre a fini par se détacher, un peu gêné, même si Trowa n'a manifesté aucun signe d'embarras ou d'impatience.

Quatre lui rend à présent le second casque, qu'il range rapidement.

- Merci beaucoup, Trowa. C'était vraiment sympa, comme balade.

- C'est quand tu veux.

- Merci. J'aurais aimé t'inviter à la maison boire un verre, mais depuis que j'ai rompu avec Dorothy, mon père me surveille beaucoup. Il a peur qu'Heero et Duo m'aient influencé, selon ses propres termes.

- Et c'est donc pour ça que tu préfères qu'on vienne chez toi à plusieurs. Duo m'a expliqué, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien. Je n'osais pas t'en parler, de peur d'être ridicule...

- J'ai été heureux de savoir que ce n'était pas à cause de moi que tu mettais une distance entre nous, en dehors du lycée.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû le faire.

- Sois juste désolé de ne pas m'en avoir parlé, Quatre. Même si tu penses que c'est ridicule, ça aura sûrement moins de conséquences que moi je pense être responsable de quelque chose, sans savoir quoi, non ?

- Tu as raison. Il se fait tard, tu as encore de la route. Alors à demain, Trowa, et rentre bien.

- Quatre, le retient-il, alors qu'il fait déjà demi-tour.

- Oui ?

- Tu as aimé ?

- De quoi ? demande-t-il en revenant vers lui.

- Quand Wufei t'a embrassé ? Je suppose que c'était un vrai baiser.

Quatre se sent rougir.

- Oui, c'était un vrai baiser. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai aimé ou non, j'étais tellement surpris. Je m'en souviens même pas, à vrai dire...

- C'est bien, alors.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il s'avère que tu es aussi attiré par les hommes, ton premier baiser avec l'un d'eux sera une première fois. C'est important, Quatre. Ne laisse plus jamais personne te voler ça. Ne laisse plus jamais personne te voler tes premières fois, ajoute-t-il en passant sa main dans ses mèches blondes, très rapidement. A demain.

Il remet son casque, entendant à peine le "à demain" de Quatre, et enfourche sa moto, avant de disparaître très, _trop_ vite.

Quatre reste encore un moment à regarder la route par laquelle il est parti, effleurant son visage là où les doigts de Trowa l'ont frôlé, en venant caresser ses cheveux.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu un geste d'une telle tendresse, envers lui.

Quatre remonte ensuite les allées de son quartier résidentiel jusque chez lui, sans parvenir à se dépêtrer de cette étrange impression qui l'a saisi, aux derniers mots et gestes de Trowa...

-

-

_Owari/A suivre._

* * *

-

**Notes de l'auteure**

_Mon Dieu, comme je suis cruelle !!  
__J'ai tellement honte !  
__Mais c'est bon, la honte aussi !_

_J'ai l'impression de pousser Quatre avec des coups de pieds dans le derrière vers son atroce destin, que j'ai moi-même écrit, oui, je sais, vers ce jour fatidique ou plutôt cette nuit horrible dont je n'ai pas encore écrit les détails, mais... ce sera fait !_

_Bouuuuuh !_

_Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop et que vous avez aimé cet os quand même..._

_Au prochain... La piscine !!_

_Ah, j'en connais qui vont être contentes, n'est-ce pas, ma chère RedLylie XD... entre autres, hein !_

_Espérons juste que toi et toutes les personnes qui l'attendent ne seront pas déçues par ce que j'en ai fait._

_Oui, il est presque fini, mais j'ai mon concours dans 10 pauvres jours et accessoirement, un chapitre 41 à m'occuper, et je ne sais pas encore comment gérer ça, ce qui m'inspirera le plus, donc voilà..._

_A dès que possible, donc !_

_Bon week end !_

_Lysanea._


	16. Pause piscine

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°16**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 2x1, 3-4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Père David Maxwell, l'officier Treize Kushrenada, Seven_

_**Résumé :** _Les cinq adolescents s'offrent une pause après des semaines de révisions intenses du bac, et décident de profiter de cette chaude après-midi d'été pour aller à la piscine.

**Notes de l'auteure **: bonjour à tous. merci d'être là pour lire ce nouvel os, merci pour vos messages et reviews sur le précédent. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais ce serait fait dans la semaine. Cet os est long, parce qu'il est l'un des derniers de la série lycée, et il doit donc répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posiez - et m'avez posé - sur, entre autres, la présence de Wufei, qu'on avait pas revu depuis l'os "colle", sur sa relation avec les autres, sur son amoureux secret. Mais il est aussi censé répondre aux questions soulevées dans la fic de base "une semaine de toi" où "l'épisode de la piscine" avait attiré l'attention de pas mal de lecteurs, qui voulaient en savoir plus sur la blessure de Trowa, la jalousie d'Heero etc. Bref... C'était juste histoire de remettre les choses à plat avant de démarrer, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à vous laisser lire !

Mais avant, je tiens à faire une spéciale dédicace à _RedLylie_ : tes remarques et tes questions me font toujours avancer, et ça a été particulièrement le cas sur cet os, alors un grand merci à toi et j'espère que tu aimeras cet os tant attendu XD

A vous tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Préquelle Seize : Pause piscine.**

**-**

_Royaume de Sank,  
__Quartier Résidentiel Eldeux,  
__Maison des Maxwell  
__Juin AC 198_

_-_

_-_

- Hee-chan ! Ah, t'es là, sourit Duo en découvrant Heero juste derrière la porte de la chambre, qu'il allait aussi ouvrir. T'es prêt ? Dad va nous déposer. Je vais appeler Quatre pour savoir s'il veut qu'on vienne le chercher, tu peux appeler Trowa ?

Heero referme la porte de leur chambre, puis attrape la poignet de Duo, alors qu'il compose déjà le numéro de Quatre sur son portable.

Duo lève un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Je viens d'avoir Trowa, il passe chercher Quatre en moto.

Un large sourire éclaire le visage de Duo, alors qu'il range son téléphone, son autre main se glissant dans celle d'Heero.

- Est-ce qu'il se serait _enfin_ décidé ? lui demande-t-il, en descendant l'escalier pour rejoindre David, qui doit les attendre en bas.

- Pourquoi ce serait à lui de se décider ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il est celui des deux qui a le plus d'assurance ?

- Quatre n'a rien de l'image du petit être innocent qu'il renvoie et se plaît à entretenir. Il est bien capable de faire le premier pas.

Duo soupire en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé du salon.

Il entend la voix de son père, depuis le bureau, il comprend donc qu'il va falloir l'attendre un moment.

- Trowa le déstabilise, répond-il à Heero, debout face à lui. Même s'il a une sacrée réputation, c'est toujours lui qui a approché ses amants, jamais personne n'a osé venir vraiment à lui. Comme toi, Heero.

- Tu m'as bien approché, toi, réplique-t-il en venant s'appuyer contre lui.

Duo entoure son cou de ses bras et se détache un peu du canapé pour qu'Heero puisse mieux glisser les siens autour de sa taille.

- Mais Quatre n'est pas aussi téméraire que moi, honey. Il ne s'imposera jamais, tu le sais bien.

- Il n'a pas eu besoin de s'imposer, jusque là. Trowa l'a accepté, il y a de ça déjà trois ans, Duo-kun.

- Comme ami, oui. On sait tous les deux qu'il est prêt à l'accepter comme... autre chose, dont il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'assure de ce que c'est, et que Quatre aussi le sache. Parce que si on passe le baiser volé de Wufei, l'an passé, les quelques flirts discrets et la pelle magistrale et publique qu'il a lui-même roulé à Karl, pendant la soirée "Bulles", vue qu'après il a rejeté toutes les demandes sérieuses qu'on lui a faites, et bien ça sera quand même sa première vraie relation avec un mec, et je veux pas que hmmmpf ??

Heero s'écarte, après l'avoir tout simplement embrassé pour coincer le moulin à paroles et empêcher la machine d'encore plus s'emballer.

- On en est pas encore là, tenshi, lui dit-il encore en caressant tendrement sa joue.

- Mais ça fait plus d'un an qu'ils se tournent autour !

- Trowa n'est libre que depuis à peine cinq mois.

- Peut-être, mais on sait tous les deux qu'il n'aimait pas Seven, que c'était plus trop ça, entre eux, depuis un moment. En plus, depuis, il a enchaîné des aventures qui n'avaient aucun sens, avec des mecs qui, de dos, ressembleraient presque à Quatre.

Heero lève un sourcil en fixant Duo, se demandant s'il a bien compris les allusions très tendancieuses de cette affirmation, ou s'il n'a pas réellement fait attention.

David sort du bureau avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la question plus franchement.

- Je suis désolé de ce petit contretemps, mes garçons, j'espère ne pas vous avoir mis en retard. Allons-y.

- T'inquiète pas, Dad ! En plus, on y va directement, puisque Trowa va chercher Quatre, et que Wufei m'a dit qu'il venait par ses propres moyens.

- Chang ? relève Heero, alors qu'ils quittent la maison.

- Euh... oui...

- Tu lui as demandé de venir ?

- On en parlait pendant nos révisions, Hee-chan, c'était logique qu'il vienne...

Il répond d'un ton léger, comme si la présence de Wufei n'était vraiment rien d'important, ce qu'il pense, d'ailleurs.

Mais Heero n'est pas de cet avis et son froncement de sourcils n'annonce rien de bon pour les prochaines minutes.

- Non, Duo-kun, ce n'est pas logique. On est rarement sorti avec lui.

- C'est vrai que ça fait peu, en trois ans, mais cette fois, j'ai réussi à le convaincre facilement. Il en avait autant marre que nous des révisions, on est dans la même galère, après tout.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important qu'il vienne ? demande encore Heero, en s'installant à l'arrière de la voiture avec Duo.

Un Duo qui ne peut retenir un soupir.

- C'est pas forcément _important_, c'est juste _sympa_. On révise avec lui, honey.

- Justement. C'est déjà assez de le supporter pendant les révisions.

- T'es injuste, il nous a vraiment aidé à avancer.

- C'est sûr que de te draguer vous donne de meilleurs résultats et n'a rien d'une perte de temps !

- T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi, quand tu t'y mets ! proteste Duo, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Bien avant qu'il se révèle être bi, l'an dernier, tu ne l'aimais déjà pas !

- Sa bisexualité est une excuse, pas besoin d'être extralucide pour voir que les filles ne l'intéressent pas... Suffit de l'observer avec toi. Il est aussi gay que nous et depuis longtemps. Déjà en seconde, il se comportait de manière trop familière avec toi.

- Parce que de s'insulter toute la journée, c'est de la familiarité, pour toi ?

- De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Et je t'en passe.

- Oui, s'il te plaît, passe ton tour et abstiens-toi, ça devient ridicule !

- Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? demande-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Toi et tes stupides affirmations et ta stupide jalousie mal placée ! répond Duo, tout aussi froidement, ou presque.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Ah ouais, et t'appelle ça comment, toi ? Depuis le temps, t'as dû inventer un mot pour qualifier ton attitude, puisque môôônsieur ne peut pas être jaloux, est trop parfait pour l'être, même s'il en a toutes les caractéristiques !

Ils se regardent longuement, en silence, un peu essoufflés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent conscience de ce qui les entoure, et remarquent surtout le regard insistant de David, à travers le rétroviseur.

Ils se rendent compte alors qu'ils n'ont même pas quitté le garage.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, répète Heero plus doucement, en détournant son regard de Duo.

- Vous tenez vraiment à aller retrouver vos amis dans cet état ? demande David, en se tournant vers eux.

Duo soupire, puis se tourne vers Heero, qui lui, garde la tête fièrement dressée de l'autre côté.

- J'ai vraiment envie d'aller relâcher la pression à la piscine, j'en ai même besoin, mais si c'est pour se prendre la tête ou bouder, c'est non.

- Fallait pas inviter Chang.

- Wufei est juste un ami, honey.

- Arrête de dire que c'est juste un ami, ce n'est pas _juste_ un ami ! réplique-t-il en lui faisant de nouveau face, le regard presque noir. Tu t'entends mieux avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, et il est tout le temps sur ton dos.

- C'est moi qui le provoque, parce que ça me détend et ça m'éclate de le voir réagir au quart de tour.

- Et le fait qu'il te donne aussi souvent l'occasion de le provoquer, ça ne t'intrigue même pas...

- Ca fait partie du jeu. C'est un moyen d'évacuer notre stress, j'en sais rien ! Je me pose pas de questions, parce que c'est toi que j'aime et j'imagine même pas un autre à ta place, Hee-chan. J'aurais plus pensé à ce genre de crise de la part de Quatre, mais lui, il ne met pas en doute notre lien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

- Si.

Heero, qui avait de nouveau détourné la tête, lui refait face pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Non. J'ai confiance en toi, mais pas en lui.

- Ni en toi, Hee-chan, c'est ça le problème. Tu crois qu'il pourrait te remplacer.

- Il l'a déjà fait, au Lycée murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Duo ouvre grand les siens, puis soupire par le nez et se laisse aller en arrière.

- Il ne t'a pas _remplacé_, il a juste... Honey, c'était seulement quand j'avais besoin d'aide et que tu pouvais pas, parce que t'étais pas dispo !

- Hn...

- C'est ce jeune garçon qui t'aidait pour les cours de physique, Duo ?

- Oui, Dad. On était dans la même classe en seconde, et ça a commencé à ce moment là. Le Prof nous avait mis en binôme, sur un TP, et j'avais vraiment du mal. Wufei arrêtait pas de critiquer, au début. Mais il voulait une bonne note, alors comme on devait le finir pour la semaine suivante, quand on s'est retrouvé en perm, il m'a aidé à comprendre. Et effectivement, après ça, chaque fois qu'on était en perm, où que je quittais plus tôt qu'Heero, et que je l'attendais au CDI, Wufei m'aidait en physique et en chimie. C'est un truc qu'on a continué à faire, même quand on a plus été dans la même classe. Quand je pouvais pas demandé à Heero, c'est lui que j'allais voir. Il faisait aussi des devoirs avec Quatre en éco. Alors on s'est aussi rapidement mis à réviser tous ensemble, naturellement. Je pensais que tu l'avais accepté, honey, termine-t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Heero.

Celui-ci ne répond rien, la tête de nouveau tournée vers l'extérieur de la voiture.

Duo entoure sa taille de ses bras et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- La seule chose en plus que je partage avec lui, par rapport aux autres amis que j'ai, et que tu tolères à peine, c'est l'amour de la justice, notre voeu à tous les deux de faire quelque chose d'utile, dans le monde, par ce biais. Je peux même pas te dire que je le verrais moins, si c'est ce que tu veux, puisque je ne le vois jamais, à part pour les révisions. Et vue que le Lycée est fini, et que nos révisions le seront dans deux jours...

- Heureusement.

- Mais il y a des chances qu'on se retrouve pour nos études, on veut tous les deux faire du droit, même si nos spécialités sont différentes. On a demandé la même fac, tu sais. Est-ce que je vais devoir couper les ponts avec lui, raser les murs pour l'éviter, faire comme si on avait pas été trois ans de le même lycée et qu'il ne m'avait pas aidé à obtenir les points suffisants en physique chimie, est-ce que je vais devoir renoncer à un ami pour ne pas te perdre, Hee-chan ?

La mâchoire d'Heero se crispe un moment, puis il soupire et se tourne vers Duo, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Désolé.

Duo s'écarte légèrement.

- Désolé pour la crise de jalousie ou désolé de me demander de renoncer à mon amitié avec Wufei ?

- Désolé de t'aimer si fort que je ne supporte pas qu'on t'approche, même si je comprends les raisons qui poussent d'autres personnes à s'intéresser à toi.

Duo résiste rarement à ce genre de déclaration, ce qu'il prouve une nouvelle fois en embrassant longuement son Heero.

David les laisse à leurs réconciliations et démarre la voiture, plus ou moins rassuré.

Il aurait pu intervenir de nombreuses fois, mais il préfère les laisser tenter de régler leurs différents seuls, avant de proposer son aide.

Dès la rentrée prochaine, ses deux garçons vont quitter la maison familiale pour s'installer dans leur propre appartement ; même s'ils savent qu'ils pourront toujours venir trouver conseils et réconforts auprès de lui, ils seront tout de même livrés à eux-mêmes.

Autant qu'ils commencent au plus tôt à gérer les crises qu'ils ne manqueront pas de traverser, au vue de certains traits de leurs caractères diamétralement opposés et définitivement non complémentaires...

_-_

_-  
__Quelques heures plus tard,  
__Piscine Centrale de Sank  
__Bassins extérieurs._

_-_

- _MAAAAAXWELL !_

- "Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez réessayer plus tard" ! répond Duo en prenant la fuite, rapidement suivi par un chinois des plus furieux.

Tout ceci, sous les regards plutôt blasés des témoins de la scène, qui se sont vite habitués, en quelques heures, à la course poursuite épisodique, certes, mais non moins régulière des deux adolescents, à la maturité mentale légèrement en retard par rapport à leur évidente et _alléchante_ maturité physique...

Ce dont se désespèrent leurs amis.

Un seul d'entre eux, même s'il éprouve parfois une certaines lassitude à la répétition de ces scènes, garde un sourire amusé : Quatre.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être prudent, cependant : allongé sur son drap de bain, il ramène ses jambes contre lui au passage de son meilleur ami, pour éviter un accident, pour l'un comme pour l'autre...

Trowa, allongé à ses côtés, hausse seulement un sourcil, plus préoccupé par le contact de la peau nue des jambes de Quatre contre les siennes, dû à son mouvement prudent, que par les pitreries de leurs deux amis.

En effet, les deux jeunes hommes partagent le même carré de tissu, suite à un de ces malencontreux accident que cherche à éviter Quatre, qui a provoqué la rencontre inattendue de la serviette de Trowa avec la crème glacée que Duo n'a pas pris soin de terminer, avant de provoquer, puis de tenter d'échapper une énième fois à Wufei...

Heero, lui, est bien celui le moins enclin à sourire ou s'amuser de la situation ; au contraire, il est tout simplement en train d'entamer le deuxième coin de sa serviette, le premier ayant déjà été ramené à l'état de fil de coton par le cisaillement nerveux de ses dents, alors qu'il suit les chamailleries de Duo et Wufei, minute après minute...

Après la conversation qu'ils ont eu dans la voiture, Heero a consenti à faire un effort, et n'est pas intervenu une seule fois, laissant Duo et Wufei faire la démonstration de leur formidable amitié.

Il s'est retenu, même lorsque Wufei a tenté d'enlever le short de bain de Duo, prétendument pour rendre la pareille à Duo, et qu'il s'est bien attardé sur ses formes, insistant bien pour réussir à le baisser... jusqu'à ce que Duo arrive à s'arracher à son étreinte et fuir à travers la piscine, manquant de s'étaler à de trop nombreuses reprises.

Il s'est gardé d'intervenir, même lorsqu'il est revenu, après avoir été chercher les crèmes glacées, et a trouvé Duo en train de masser Wufei : il lui aurait apparemment renversé de la crème solaire pour rigoler, provoquant la fureur du dragon, et voyant Wufei prêt à s'essuyer sommairement, Duo, qui ne supporte pas le gâchis, a proposé de la lui étaler, plutôt.  
Il aurait pu demander à Trowa ou Quatre, mais comme c'était lui le responsable, Môônsieur Chang a exigé réparation de la main même du coupable...  
Alors bien sûr, Duo s'est exécuté, manquant de faire hurler Heero de rage, à son retour, ce qui aurait été un réel spectacle !

Mais il a suffit à Heero de baisser les yeux sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour trouver le moyen de sauver sa réputation de maîtrise parfaite et de self contrôle absolu : la crème glacée !

Un simple "_Duo-kun_" murmuré, ma foi, de manière plus que sensuelle, agrémenté d'un petit coup de langue évocateur sur ladite gourmandise, avec cette lueur dans les yeux à laquelle Duo ne résiste jamais... et dans la seconde qui a suivi, Heero s'est retrouvé avec son tenshi sur les genoux, à déguster leurs glaces à quatre mains et à deux bouches...

Wufei n'avait plus qu'à aller chercher la sienne tout seul...

Ce qu'il n'a pas manqué de faire, plus pour éviter de rester seul devant un tel spectacle, Trowa et Quatre ayant décidé d'aller chercher leurs propres glaces, que par réelle jalousie.

Après tout, ce n'est que de la taquinerie, pour lui.  
Il se venge des provocations de Duo, en faisant enrager Heero, pour calmer sa frustration, lorsqu'il perd le combat.  
Au fond, Heero l'a bien compris, mais c'est bien plus fort que lui, ça le rendrait presque malade.

Aussi, après avoir jugé en avoir assez supporté pour l'après-midi, il profite d'un nouveau passage de Duo près d'eux pour l'intercepter et le ramener sans ménagement sur leur serviette, entre ses jambes repliées.

- Honey ? demande-t-il entre deu halètements, encore surpris de se retrouver les fesses presque par terre, alors qu'il volait pratiquement sur le gazon artificiel ou le carrelage autour des bassins.

- Ca suffit, tu bouges plus et toi, ajoute-t-il à un Wufei figé devant eux, tu lui fous la paix.

- Mais...

- La ferme ! Les bassins ferment dans vingt minutes, tenez-vous tranquille jusque là.

Duo se boudine contre Heero.

Il n'a pas du tout l'intention de protester, mais il lui fait aussi comprendre par là qu'il a intérêt à le protéger de Wufei, apparemment toujours en colère, debout devant eux.

Enfin, la colère est visible, mais il y a autre chose, derrière le regard onyx : une sorte de respect et d'admiration.

Wufei a toujours été sensible à ce genre de chose, et le ton d'Heero, son attitude, son regard, lui font immédiatement reconnaître une forme d'autorité légitime à laquelle il ne résiste pas.

Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des adolescents, il n'y a pas forcément de hiérarchie entre eux, ni d'histoire de domination et de pouvoir...

Et pourtant, lorsque Heero parle et agit ainsi, comme un meneur, Wufei ne peut que se plier.

Il prend donc place sur sa serviette, séparé du couple par Trowa et Quatre, non sans avoir laissé passer un sifflement de mépris entre ses lèvres.  
Il accepte les choses, d'accord, mais les reconnaître devant tout le monde, ça, jamais, ses actes le trahissent déjà bien assez.

Autant dire que les vingt minutes qui suivent, jusqu'à la fermeture des bassins, sont les plus calmes de toute l'après-midi...

Faut dire aussi qu'Heero y est pour beaucoup, en s'occupant si bien de son amant qu'il ne pense pas une seule fois à provoquer Wufei, ni même à lui répondre, lorsque le dragon se moque de la manière dont il ronronne, sous les caresses innocentes d'Heero, par exemple.  
Et le regard d'Heero a vite fait de le dissuader d'insister lourdement là dessus.

C'est donc parfaitement détendus qu'ils se retrouvent tous au café de la piscine, après la fermeture des bassins, pour boire un dernier verre.

Ils s'installent au fond, sur la grande banquette disposée en arc de cercle autour de la table ronde.

- Messieurs, bonsoir.

- Aaaahh ! Hilde, par pitié, sois pas si sérieuse, ça te va trop pas ! grimace Duo en fixant la jolie brune.

- Je bosse, Duo, alors ferme-là !

- C'est comme ça que tu parles aux clients ? Je vais dire deux mots à Big Boss, si tu continues...

- Duo, arrête un peu de l'embêter ! Salut, Hilde, comment tu vas ?

- Salut Quatre, et merci. Ca va, grosse journée ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Comme d'hab ? demande Duo en regardant ses amis, qui acquiescent tous en silence. Alors comme d'hab', m'dame !

Hilde soupire, faisant voler sa mèche au-dessus de son nez, puis sourit, vaincue par le regard amusé et tendre de Duo.

- Donc, chocolat viennois pour notre grand gourmand, café noir pour son beau glaçon - ça va, Heero, je déconne, café noir pour le tombeur de service actuellement en repos - ce lever de sourcil est trop sexy Trowa, c'est dangereux, tu sais... Ensuite, nous avons un thé à la menthe pour l'héritier le plus en vue et qui a brisé le coeur des femmes en devenant définitivement inaccessible, et enfin, un thé au jasmin pour notre sexy dragon de feu... Ce sera tout ?

- Une assurance vie pour toi, peut-être ? propose Duo.

- Tu remarqueras que je me suis suffisamment éloignée pour éviter les représailles ! En même temps, ça me rapporterait plus de me faire agresser au boulot que dehors ! M'en veuillez pas les mecs, c'est désespérant et chiant de bosser ici... En plus, ce que j'ai dit est vrai !

- Hilde ! l'appelle une voix derrière le comptoir.

- J'arrive, Boss ! Vous voulez rien d'autre ? Ok... dit-elle en s'éloignant après leur refus.

- On se retrouve où pour réviser, demain, alors ? demande Duo. On aura la maison que pour deux heures, avant que mon père ne reçoivent des invités, ça risque de nous couper.

- Vous pouvez venir chez moi, répond Trowa. Cathy a emporté ses dernières affaires le week-end dernier, y a plus de place pour travailler.

- Elle est définitivement retournée en Allemagne, alors.

- Oui. Elle s'est installée avec son colonel, dans une maison qu'ils ont acheté ensemble, et ils commencent déjà à parler de mariage.

- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasme Duo. Tu lui diras félicitations.

- Merci pour elle.

- Et toi, alors, tu vas y retourner ou pas, finalement ?

- C'est une option qui dépend de pas mal de choses.

- Tu voulais pas faire une école de ciné, ici, l'an prochain ? demande Wufei. Ou j'ai mal compris...

- Si je reste ici, oui, j'ai demandé une inscription à l'École Supérieure de Réalisation Audiovisuelle. Mais j'ai aussi fait une demande en Allemagne, à l'Ecole supérieure de l'aéronautique et de l'espace.

- Mais tu préférerais être pilote, plutôt, se souvient Quatre, assis à sa droite.

- Oui.

- Pilote de ligne ? demande Wufei.

- Pas seulement. Je veux apprendre à tout piloter. Il n'y a que dans les airs que je me sente vraiment bien. C'est quoi ce sourire, Duo ?

- Je pense à deux trucs, en fait : le premier truc, c'est qu'effectivement, vue comme t'aime jouer le funambule, ta dernière phrase ne m'étonne pas...

- Vrai. Et le second truc ?

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, alors que sa main serre plus fort celle d'Heero, toutes deux posées sur sa cuisse.

- Je pensais aux trucs de fou qu'on va pouvoir faire, quand t'auras ta licence !

- T'es vraiment un obsédé, Maxwell !

- Oh, ça va, toi ! Je suis sûr que t'y penses aussi, avec ton amant mystérieux !

- Je n'ai pas d'amant mystérieux, gronde-t-il.

- Alors il est peut-être là, le problème, ton corps d'adolescent de dix-huit ans bourré d'hormones doit être légèrement frustré...

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon corps d'adolescent ?

- Que t'es frustré, oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire !

- Tu veux voir à quel point ? Y a d'autres moyens que le sexe pour faire passer la frustration, tu sais...

- J'en connais pas de meilleur, mais c'est réservé à mon Hee-chan, alors t'as plus qu'à aller voir ton amant mystère...

- Je n'ai pas...

- Calme-toi, Wufei, lui dit Quatre en posant sa main sur son bras. Duo, laisse-le tranquille. Hilde revient avec nos boissons, j'aimerais bien qu'elles restent dans leurs tasses. D'accord ?

- Oui, M'man...

Quatre soupire, mais ne rajoute rien.

Avec Duo, ça peut durer très longtemps ; il se moque totalement de savoir si ses répliques sont intelligentes ou drôles, du moment qu'il peut en sortir une, tout va bien pour lui.

Il faut savoir lui laisser avoir le dernier mot, pour avoir la paix, même s'il ne le mérite pas toujours.

- Voilà, messieurs, leur dit Hilde en souriant, tout en déposant leurs boissons sur la table.

- Hilde, tu fais quoi, l'an prochain ? demande Quatre, après l'avoir remercié.

- Je prends mon sac à dos et ma guitare et je me fais tous les pays sympas où mon budget me permettra d'aller, durant un an. Après, on verra !

- C'est pour ça que tu bosses autant ! comprend Duo.

- Et oui ! C'est grâce à ma bourse que j'ai pu étudier au Lycée Privé, mais j'ai plus grand chose. Je ne suis pas née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Quatre.

- Surtout que tu sais que si je peux t'aider, c'est sans conditions.

- Je sais oui, et je t'en remercie encore. Mais c'est plus gratifiant, comme ça.

- Hilde !

- Mais il t'aime, ma parole !

- J'aimerais bien, Duo, soupire-t-elle, il est vraiment canon, mon boss. Mais c'est juste qu'il commence à y avoir du monde, que je suis tellement sollicitée. A plus tard...

Ils regardent la jeune fille repartir en vitesse, puis se concentrent sur leurs boissons.

- Ca doit être sympa de faire le tour du monde. On le fera, dis, honey ?

- Après nos études, pourquoi pas.

- J'espère qu'une des deux facs que j'ai demandé acceptera mon dossier, je perdrais pas une année, comme ça...

- Tu sais comment faire, Maxwell.

- Ouais, j'ai pas intérêt à me louper au bac, la semaine prochaine. T'as confiance, toi, Fei ?

- Y en aura bien une des deux qui voudra de nous. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras dans l'une et moi dans l'autre. C'est ta seule chance de garder ta natte encore quelque temps.

Duo lui tire la langue, puis pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero, qui ne quitte pas Wufei du regard, depuis quelques minutes.

- La seule chose qui m'embête, pour l'an prochain, c'est qu'aucune de ces deux facs n'est proche de ton École d'ingénieur, Hee-chan. Déjà, c'était bizarre, ces trois dernières années, de ne pas être dans la même classe, comme au collège. Mais on était quand même dans le même établissement, on pouvait se voir, se croiser, se laisser des mots sous la table, se faire des petits câlins entre deux cours... Alors que là...

- T'auras pas le temps d'y penser, Maxwell.

- Je pense tout le temps à mon Heero, même quand je suis occupé à autre chose.

- Vous vous retrouverez le soir, dans votre petit chez vous, le rassure Quatre, avec un sourire qui en dit long sur les sous-entendus contenus dans ces mots.

Duo lui rend son sourire, puis embrasse Heero sur la joue, puis sur les lèvres, rapidement, lorsqu'il tourne son vsage vers lui.

- Je suis aussi super content que tu viennes squatter les bancs de notre fac, mon Quatquat ! reprend Duo.

- Comment ça ? demande Trowa. Tu ne veux plus entrer à l'École de Management de la Technologie et de l'Intelligence Économique, pour te spécialiser en affaires industrielles internationales ?

- Alors là, Barton, tu m'épates ! siffle Wufei avec admiration. T'as retenu un nom pareil ?

- Même moi, qui l'entend depuis trois ans, je suis incapable de le dire sans inverser un mot ou buter dessus ! ajoute Duo.

- On en a beaucoup parlé, ces derniers temps, se défend Trowa, d'un ton apparemment neutre. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, à la piscine.

Quatre sent sa gêne, et il en est heureux, autant que le fait qu'il ait retenu ça, et sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.  
Tout comme il ne s'explique pas le fait de se sentir aussi bien, seulement parce qu'il est assis à côté de Trowa et que leurs cuisses sont appuyées l'une contre l'autre.  
Pas plus qu'il n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi, à chacun de leurs mouvements qui les conduit à se frôler, ce sentiment de bien-être devient plus fort.  
C'est comme lorsqu'il se dit qu'il aime sûrement Trowa ; une certitude de plus en plus forte, au fil du temps.  
Seulement, ce bonheur-là est vite suivi d'une douleur, car il ne pense pas être aimé de Trowa un jour.  
Il sent un intérêt, c'est vrai, mais ce que lui éprouve est tellement plus fort que ça...

- C'est surtout que j'ai dû répéter une dizaine de fois ce nom, en une heure de discussion, alors même si tu le voulais, Trowa, tu aurais du mal à l'oublier ! finit-il par dire. Désolé, vraiment.

- Il ne faut pas. J'ai adoré en discuter avec toi et j'espère qu'on continuera d'en parler. C'est juste que ça m'étonne d'entendre que tu comptes aller à la fac, alors que tu tenais beaucoup à cette école.

- Et j'y suis inscrit. Je n'irai à la fac que durant mes stages, qui me laisseront un peu de temps libre, pour compléter ma formation avec quelques cours, notamment ceux concernant le droit des affaires. C'est pour ça que je te verrai sûrement plus, Wufei, que toi, Duo, après la première année, lorsque vous vous serez spécialisés.

- On fera en sorte de se voir le plus possible ! Ce serait bien que tu puisses venir aussi, honey, de temps en temps...

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible, Duo-kun. J'aurais des horaires de lycée, pratiquement, et pas de stage pratique avant un moment. Et on est pas à côté, tu l'as bien précisé.

- C'est vrai... soupire Duo. C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher ou te voir, quand je pourrais ! promet-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou, avant d'y nicher son visage.

- T'as intérêt.

- Mais avant, on a quelques formalités à accomplir regroupées sous le terme de "bac" et quelques prières à formuler pour obtenir aussi bien notre diplôme que la confirmation de nos inscriptions.

- Merci de plomber l'ambiance, Fei...

- Ca s'appelle revenir à la réalité, Maxwell.

- Tu devrais fumer le jasmin au lieu de le boire, répond Duo sans bouger, je suis sûr que ça aurait de supers effets sur ta réalité...

- Crois-moi, Maxwell, me voir sous l'emprise de la drogue est le dernier spectacle auquel tu souhaites assister.

- Étant donné que j'ai déjà vu ce que certaines substances à la légalité toute relative pouvaient faire sur toi... Effectivement, je te l'accorde, je ne veux plus jamais voir ce genre de choses !

- La faute à qui ?

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas les prendre. On te l'a tous dit, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

- On m'avait lancé un défi ! réplique-t-il en serrant les poings sur ses cuisses. Il en allait de mon honneur et de ma fierté !

- Hey, on est pas en Chine, Fei, et t'étais pas dans la maison familiale du clan du Dragon, ce soir-là ! Au Lycée, y a pas de guerre de clans, pas de ce genre ! Si encore c'était un chinois qui t'avait défié...

- Un défi est un défi !

- Tu dis toujours que seules les personnes fortes méritent que tu répondes à leurs défis et leurs provocations, pourquoi ce soir-là était différent ? demande Quatre, intrigué.

- Parce qu'il avait déjà un coup dans le nez ! répond Duo à sa place. Nouvelle différence entre les chinois et les japonais : les chinois ne tiennent pas aussi bien le saké !

- Je t'emmerde, Maxwell. Ca ne se reproduira plus, je ne te donnerai plus l'occasion de m'humilier à ce point.

- Vaut mieux pour toi, mais en même temps, t'as pas eu besoin de moi pour l'humiliation, mon dragon !

- Ne l'appelle pas "_mon_ dragon", Duo-kun.

- Désolé, honey, s'excuse-t-il, avant de l'embrasser pour lui prouver à quel point il l'est.

Wufei détourne la tête et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, n'ajoutant rien de plus.

Quatre relance la conversation sur un autre sujet, alors qu'ils terminent leur boissons chaudes, puis ils quittent le café, laissant un généreux pourboire à Hilde, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas l'offenser, ce dont elle les remercie chaleureusement.

Ils vont ensemble jusqu'à la moto de Trowa, puisque c'est aussi le trajet pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus que vont prendre Heero, Duo et Wufei pour rentrer chez eux.

Mais ils s'arrêtent bien avant d'arriver à sa moto, garée sur l'emplacement réservée, derrière la piscine : quelqu'un l'attend.

- Trowa...

- Ca ira, Heero. Laissez-moi quelques minutes avec lui, s'il vous plaît, leur demande-t-il, avant de s'avancer seul jusqu'à Seven.

Les quatre autres s'approchent pour être à portée de voix, tout en respectant le voeu de Trowa.

Mais ils sont légitimement inquiets, parce que Seven n'a jamais accepté sa rupture avec Trowa.  
A de nombreuses reprises, il s'est montré jaloux et possessif auprès de ceux qu'il jugeait trop proche de Trowa, jusqu'à devenir parfois agressif.  
Il s'en est même pris à Heero, il rêvait de le faire depuis longtemps, semble-t-il.  
Heero n'a pas apprécié, Trowa n'a pas apprécié, et Duo encore moins.  
Et chacun des trois lui a fait part de sa "désapprobation" quant à ses méthodes et son attitude : il a amèrement regretté d'avoir approché Heero avec l'intention de le blesser, et s'est vu forcé de prendre une semaine de repos, après un petit séjour à l'hôpital.  
Mais même si Trowa sait se défendre, ses quatre amis ne peuvent s'empêcher de suivre la scène avec crainte, prêts à intervenir.

Le brun qui s'était appuyé contre le mur, près de la moto, se redresse et fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher encore de Trowa, jugeant qu'il s'est arrêté trop loin de lui.  
Son regard se porte par-dessus son épaule vers le groupe d'amis resté en arrière, puis il fixe le visage impassible de son ex petit ami.

- Salut, Trowa.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je vais un peu mieux, même si tu me manques à en devenir fou, c'est sympa de demander.

Trowa ne dit rien et continue de le fixer, de ce regard vide qui lui brise le coeur en morceaux encore plus fins qu'ils ne le sont déjà, depuis leur séparation

- Ok... En fait, je voulais te demander un truc. Tu te souviens, à Noël, tu m'as offert un t-shirt BWU.

- Possible.

Face à cet indifférence, le jeune homme se crispe et ses poings se serrent.

- J'y tiens beaucoup, Trowa, et je ne le retrouve plus. Je me disais que je l'avais peut-être oublié chez toi, avant qu'on ne se sépare... avant que tu ne me quittes pour _rien_. Tu adorais quand je le mettais, alors quand je venais chez toi, je le portais souvent, pour t'exciter encore plus. Tu aimais tellement me l'enlever, tu te souviens... Il a pu y rester, un jour où...

- Je ne crois pas, non, le coupe-t-il calmement.

Les yeux verts se plissent de colère contenue.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu pourrais au moins vérifier !

Trowa le regarde toujours aussi fixement.

- Il n'y a plus rien qui puisse rappeler ta présence chez moi, Seven. Crois-moi, _ça_, je l'ai bien vérifié.

Un éclair entre douleur et folie traverse les yeux verts de Seven, dans son visage de plus en plus pâle.

- Je tiens vraiment à ce t-shirt, Trowa. Il représente beaucoup pour moi, beaucoup de souvenirs.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'accorder tant d'importance à des souvenirs, justement. Ce t-shirt et tout le reste appartiennent au passé.

Trowa se détourne pour partir, mais Seven le retient en refermant brutalement sa main autour de son poignet, le serrant jusqu'à le marquer.

-

- Ca ne va pas du tout... murmure Quatre, de plus en plus inquiet face aux sentiments incontrôlés qu'il perçoit chez Seven. Wufei, ajoute-t-il sur le même ton, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, tu veux bien appeler quelqu'un pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

- T'as pas de port...

- Appelle-_le,_ s'il te plaît... insiste-t-il.

Wufei comprend et s'écarte pour passer l'appel.

- On doit intervenir...

- Non, Quatre, l'arrête Duo en lui prenant le bras.

- Mais il est tellement en colère ! C'est pire, il est complètement fou...

- J'ai aussi envie de les rejoindre, mais Heero a dit de ne pas le faire. S'il pense que c'est à Trowa de régler ça, on doit leur faire confiance.

- Mais...

- Quatre, leur lien est aussi fort que le nôtre. Si tu ne crois pas en Heero, crois en moi.

- Bien... se résigne Quatre, continuant de regarder la scène avec inquiétude et appréhension.

-

- Lâche-moi, Seven.

- Non. On a assez joué, Trowa, je t'ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour te rendre compte de ton erreur. Reviens-moi, à présent, je te pardonne, mon amour.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ne gâche pas ce qu'on a vécu et tourne la page...

- Jamais ! le coupe-t-il en le plaquant contre le mur, un couteau à cran d'arrêt pointé sur son coeur. Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est la douleur, Trowa ? Veux-tu que je te fasse ressentir celle qui a failli m'anéantir, quand tu m'as quitté ? Tu m'as _quitté_, Trowa ! _Moi_ ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Bordel, je ne suis pas un mec qu'on plaque !

- Y a un début à tout.

Trowa sent, sans aucune émotion, la pointe du couteau s'appuyer un peu plus contre son coeur.

- Tu oses dire une chose pareille avec un couteau pointé _là_ ? Tu veux mourir de ma main, c'est ça ? Comme c'est romantique, mon amour !

- Par respect pour ce qu'on a vécu et partagé, Seven, je me devais d'être honnête avec toi. Je peux vivre en sachant que je t'ai blessé, parce que je sais aussi que je t'aurais blessé davantage en restant avec toi pour de mauvaises raisons.

- Foutaises !

- Si tu penses pouvoir vivre en sachant que tu m'as blessé physiquement, pour atténuer la douleur de ton coeur et celle morale que je t'ai infligé, alors fais donc, qu'attends-tu ?

Seven recule son bras, prêt à frapper, et c'est l'ouverture qu'attendait Trowa ; dans un même et rapide mouvement, il dévie la main et la lame et retourne Seven contre le mur, s'appuyant lourdement sur son dos, alors que le couteau tombe à terre.

- Imbécile, siffle-t-il avec mépris, et c'est la première émotion qu'il manifeste depuis le début de leur échange. Tu ne me juges peut-être d'aucune utilité, si je ne suis pas ton amant, mais sache que j'ai encore des choses à faire, ici, et c'est pas un crétin de ton genre qui m'en empêchera !

- Trowa Barton, lâchez-le et reculez, nous prenons la situation en main.

Trowa jette un oeil derrière lui pour voir qui lui a donné cet ordre, et lorsqu'il reconnaît l'officier Treize Kushrenada, qui se rapproche avec un autre policier, il obéit et se détache de Seven.

Le jeune homme tombe à genoux en suffocant, et essaye de reprendre sa respiration.

L'officier fait signe à son collègue de s'occuper de lui, puis rejoint le groupe d'amis, qui s'est immédiatement réuni autour de Trowa.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, heureusement que je patrouillais dans le coin, leur dit-il en regardant Wufei plus particulièrement.

- Comment vous saviez, officier ? demande Duo.

- J'ai senti que Seven ne se contrôlait pas vraiment, répond Quatre, alors j'ai...

Il s'interrompt se rendant compte qu'il est sur le point de trahir Wufei.

Celui-ci soupire.

- C'est moi qui ait appelé l'officier Kushrenada, à la demande de Winner, quand il a senti que ça allait devenir dangereux.

- Tu as son numéro ? s'étonne Duo. Il a votre numéro ? répète-t-il en regardant l'officier, cette fois. Pourquoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, Maxwell, répond Wufei en le fusillant du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur l'officier. Merci d'être venu.

Treize lui sourit.

- Aucun problème, Wufei, c'est aussi pour ce genre de situation que tu as mon numéro.

- "_Aussi"_ ? relève Duo. Et vous vous tutoyez ?

- Maxwell, tu peux pas zapper une ou deux infos, de temps en temps ?

- Désolé, je trouve ça louche.

- Qu'y a-t-il de louche à être ami avec un policier, Monsieur Maxwell ?

- Ah non, m'appelez pas Monsieur ! C'est bon, je dis plus rien.

Treize fait un discret clin d'oeil à Wufei, et même s'il le remarque, Duo se souvient de tenir sa langue.  
Mais il le garde soigneusement à l'esprit avec tout le reste.

- Trowa, je vais avoir besoin de vous, pouvez-vous m'accompagner faire votre déposition au poste ?

- Est-ce que ça peut attendre, officier ?

- Ca ne va pas ? demande Quatre, qui perçoit sa douleur. Trowa, tu es blessé ?

- Je crois, oui, mais rien de grave, répond-il en déboutonnant sa chemise noire.

Effectivement, celle-ci s'ouvre sur un torse couvert de sang, qui provoque des exclamations chez ses amis.

- Ca pisse le sang, mais je sais que c'est pas profond, les rassure-t-il rapidement, alors que Quatre a déjà sorti un de ses mouchoirs en tissu pour compresser la plaie, qu'il devine plus qu'il ne voit, sous tout ce sang qui lui retourne le coeur. J'aurais senti la lame s'enfoncer, elle n'a fait qu'entailler la peau, j'en suis sûr.

- Je vous dépose à l'hôpital, ce doit être assez profond et nécessitera sûrement des points de suture. Montez dans la voiture, je vais prévenir mon collègue de rester ici et d'attendre qu'une autre voiture vienne le récupérer, avec le jeune homme qui vous a agressé.

- Je t'accompagne, décide Quatre d'autorité.

- On vient tous, le reprend Duo. Wuwu, je suppose que tu vas vouloir accompagner ton cher _ami_ flic, alors je te pose pas la question.

- C'est pas le moment Maxwell.

- Ca le sera plus tôt que tu ne le crois, fais-moi confiance ! Mais tu as raison, pas maintenant. Heero et moi, on vous rejoint en moto, si t'es ok, Tro ?.

Trowa sort les clefs et les tends à Heero, puis rejoint la voiture avec Wufei et Quatre.  
Treize les retrouve rapidement et ils prennent la direction de l'hôpital.  
A l'arrière, Quatre se sert de la trousse de premiers secours pour nettoyer la plaie de Trowa et l'empêcher de perdre encore du sang.  
La lame semble avoir déchirée une veine dans le sens de la longueur, c'est pourquoi le sang continue de couler, alors Quatre pose une grosse épaisseur de compresse dessus pour comprimer la plaie.

Trowa le regarde faire, touché et heureux.

- Ne sois pas si inquiet, Quatre.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas profond, mais te voir avec tout ce sang... J'ai eu peur, tout le temps de l'altercation, tu sais. Si Heero et Duo ne m'avaient pas retenu...

La main de Trowa se pose par dessus la sienne, qui maintient les compresses sur son torse.

- Ca va aller, maintenant, assure-t-il en souriant.

Quatre soupire et vaincu par le trop plein d'émotions, il s'abandonne et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Trowa.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te blesser sérieusement, cette fois-ci, ou... pire.

- Comme je le lui ai dit, il me reste encore trop de choses à faire pour me laisser tuer aussi bêtement.

- Trowa... le gourmande-t-il gentiment.

C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, après tout.  
Il veut se redresser, mais la main de Trowa l'en empêche avec douceur, puis sa tête, qu'il laisse aller contre la sienne.

- Reste, s'il te plaît, on arrivera bien assez vite.

Quatre ne répond rien et s'abandonne, à nouveau.  
Ils sont tous les deux heureux, malgré les circonstances de se rapprochement, entre eux.  
Alors ils en profitent quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à l'hôpital, puis se détachent avec un regret évident.

Trowa est rapidement pris en charge, grâce à la présence de l'officier Kushrenada.  
Heero, Duo, Quatre et Wufei patientent dans la salle d'attente, lorsque Treize revient.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, ils sont en train de le recoudre. Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps.

Ils le remercient tous, soulagés.

- J'ai pris sa déposition pour éviter qu'il ne se dérange, mais j'aurais besoin de celle d'un témoin. Wufei, pourrais-tu passer dès que possible au commissariat, tu es celui qui vit le plus près, si j'ai bonne mémoire...

- Je peux venir avec toi maintenant, si tu veux.

- Tu ne préfères pas rester attendre avec tes amis ?

- Tu as dit qu'il allait bien. Je le verrai demain, on a prévu une dernière journée de révision ensemble.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, allons-y. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, officier, et merci. Salut, Wufei.

L'officier et le lycéen partis, Duo se tourne tour à tour vers son amant et son meilleur ami;

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Un prétexte, Duo-kun.

- J'ai donc pas rêvé, il se passe bien un truc...

- Wufei aimerait bien. Ne dites pas que je vous l'ai dit, se reprend Quatre, en se mordant la lèvre.

- De toute façon, il s'est bien grillé tout seul ! réplique Duo.

- Jaloux, tenshi ?

- Soulagé, plutôt ! Tu vas enfin arrêter de lui prêter des intentions douteuses à mon sujet.

- La situation me paraît un peu plus complexe que ça, remarque Heero. Il n'y a pas l'air de se passer grand chose, entre eux, alors en attendant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il continue ses tentatives avec toi.

- Holly mary Mother of Jesus... soupire Duo. Je sens que caser Wufei va relever autant de sa survie que de ma tranquillité et de la tienne, honey... Surtout qu'il s'est pas entiché de n'importe qui ! Quand j'y pense, vraiment... Il a quoi, dix ans de plus que lui ?

- Huit, Duo, le corrige Quatre, et on s'en fout depuis trois mois. Il est majeur.

- Mouais... J'imagine trop la tête de ses parents, le jour où il va leur dire que pour avoir des petits dragounets, faudra repasser à une prochaine réincarnation...

- Tu les as déjà marié alors qu'ils ne sont même pas ensemble, Duo-kun...

- Ca ne saurait tarder ! On sait jamais, honey. En plus, même si c'est pas Treize, c'est bien toi qui disais que Wu était plus gay que bi, alors ça change rien, faudra pas compter sur lui pour la descendance du clan du Dragon...

- Hn.

- L'été promet d'être looooooooooong ! soupire encore Duo. J'espère que Tro et toi allez rapidement vous décider, angel, parce que je suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de m'occuper de tout le monde !

- Mais je t'ai rien demandé, mon Dodo ! réplique Quatre en riant. Pas plus que Wufei, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, mais si on intervient pas, ça peut traîner des années, encore !

- Chacun son rythme. De toute façon, tu auras bien assez à t'occuper, cet été, je te rappelle que Heero et toi avez une installation et un emménagement à mettre au point.

- Il a raison, tenshi, intervient Heero en serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Et je suis sûr que te mêler uniquement de nos affaires ne pourrait te faire que le plus grand bien.

- Je ne suis pas si égoïste, honey !

- Ca leur fera du bien à eux aussi.

- C'est pas gentil, ça.

Heero porte leurs mains enlacées à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser d'excuse sur la sienne, sans pour autant retirer ses mots, puisqu'ils n'expriment que la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Duo, le rassure Quatre en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je préfère que les choses arrivent selon leur rythme, je ne suis pas pressé. C'est encore un peu confus, pour moi, tous ces sentiments.

- Mais la Fête du Lycée est dans trois semaines, et tu lui as toujours rien dit, et lui non plus !

- Peut-être que nous irons séparés et que nous repartirons ensemble...

- C'est ça, ton plan ? s'étonne Duo, surpris.

- Non, j'ai juste dit ça comme ça, j'y pense pas vraiment. Je te demande juste de ne pas chercher à forcer le destin.

- Toi et ton fichu destin... Ok, je respecte ta volonté ! C'est quand même con que tu arrives si bien à lire et percevoir les sentiments des gens, mais que tu restes aveugle face à tout ce que Trowa ressent pour toi.

- Il est peut-être trop concerné, propose Heero.

- C'est exactement ça.

- Et toi, tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus... reproche-t-il à son amant.

- C'est moi qui ne veut pas en entendre plus, Duo. S'il te plaît.

- Ok, ok, j'ai déjà dit que j'insistais plus. De toute façon, y a le Festival de Meru, où vous avez promis de nous accompagner, cette année, deux jours avant la Fête du Lycée. S'il s'est rien passé d'ici là, ça vous fera une super occas !

- Tiens, en voilà une de te taire mon Dodo, répond Quatre, alors que Trowa revient vers eux. Saisis-là, s'il te plaît, montre-moi combien ta détermination est forte !

Duo lui fait le signe qu'il ferme sa bouche, comme il remonterait sa braguette, mais horizontalement, cette fois, puis sur un dernier clin d'oeil, ils se lèvent tous les trois pour accueillir Trowa et quitter les urgences.

-

A la fin de l'été, cette année-là, il ne restera plus de cette blessure qu'une cicatrice blanche sous la clavicule, heureusement très esthétique, qui rappellera toujours, d'un simple regard, à tous ceux qui en ont été témoin, ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là...  
Ce jour où un amant au coeur brisé a voulu blesser à son tour celui qui l'avait trahi, et lui faire connaître une douleur identique à celle ressentie, qui l'a presque conduit au bord de la folie...

-

Owari.

* * *

**Notes :**

_Pour l'école de Quatre, je n'invente rien, j'adapte ! en fait, il s'agit d'une formation et non d'une école : c'est le Master Technologie et Sciences Humaines et Sociales, mention Management de la Technologie et Intelligence Économique, spécialité affaires industrielles (ça ne s'invente vraiment pas)_

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, plus particulièrement à ceux qui l'attendaient !_

_Les deux prochains sont écrit, juste un travail de relecture et de correction à faire, et après ces deux derniers os, j'aborderai la fameuse Fête du Lycée.  
Mais faudra être patient !_

_De même, pour ceux d'entre vous qui suivent mon autre fic en cours "l'homme qui", je m'excuse car il n'y aura pas de chapitre 42 avant le week-end prochain, au moins !_

_Merci de votre compréhension !_

_Bises à tous et bonne semaine._

_Lysanea_

_-_


	17. Drague

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°17**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 3+4  
_**Personnages**_ :_ Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Un petit os court (à peine 750 mots) pour patienter ou se remettre dans le bain, ou encore pour préparer doucement l'arrivée de la Fête du Lycée et tout ce qui va s'y passer. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et autres messages sur mon os précédent, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, et je m'en excuse, mais ce sera fait rapidement, je suis encore un peu débordée cette semaine...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Préquelle 17  
****Thème 10 **: **Drague  
****Demandé par **: Samossa-Hime

-

-

**Drague.**

**-**

_-_

_Cour du Lycée Privé de Sank  
__Juin AC 198._

_-_

_-  
_- Ne me dis pas que tu révises à une heure de l'épreuve ?

Quatre sourit, alors que Trowa, dont il a reconnu la voix et l'intonation un brin moqueuse, se penche par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un oeil sur ce qu'il lit.

Il frissonne en le sentant si près dans son dos, en sentant sa présence, son odeur à laquelle se mêle son parfum, avec cette note d'ambre qui lui fait tourner la tête, comme à chaque fois, sa voix grave soufflant à son oreille...

- Non, je me détends juste à l'ombre en lisant quelques pages d'un roman.

- Je te dérange, alors, conclut Trowa, sans bouger pour autant.

- Jamais, le rassure Quatre en refermant son livre.

- Surtout que je peux te détendre plus efficacement qu'un bouquin, tu sais.

Et avant de pouvoir s'interroger plus, Quatre sent les mains de Trowa sur ses épaules, qui commencent un délicieux massage.

Il passe tellement de temps à rêver des mains de Trowa sur son corps, surtout depuis qu'il a pu profiter de leur incroyable douceur et dextérité à la piscine, qu'il doit se faire violence pour ne pas gémir et l'encourager...

Après seulement quelques minutes, il ne peut malheureusement plus se retenir et laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir.

- Trowa...

- Tu aimes ? murmure-t-il à son oreille.

_Oh oui_, Quatre a-t-il envie de répondre, _je t'aime à en crever_.

- Oui, mais... tu ne devrais pas...

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il sans s'interrompre.

- On nous regarde.

Effectivement, ils sont un peu le point de mire de pas mal de regards des lycéens réunis dans la cour, qui attendent d'être appelés à rejoindre chacun leur salle, pour la première épreuve de la journée.

Trowa n'arrête pas pour autant son massage et ne se redresse même pas, continuant à murmurer au creux de l'oreille de Quatre.

- Ca te gêne ?

- C'est pour toi... que je dis ça... Y avait déjà pas mal de rumeurs sur nous... quand on avait encore cours... mais c'est pire, depuis ce qui s'est passé, à la piscine... la semaine dernière...

- On nous a beaucoup vu ensemble et tu as pris soin de moi avec beaucoup de dévotion, ces derniers jours.

- Je m'en excuse... si j'ai été trop présent...

- J'ai adoré ça, souffle-t-il encore plus bas, en accentuant la pression de ses doigts.

Quatre se mord la lèvre, sans parvenir à retenir un nouveau gémissement.

- Trowa, tu devrais vraiment arrêter... _Tous_ les regards sont fixés sur _nous_, maintenant... On pourrait croire que...

- Que je te drague ?

- Par exemple, ou plus...

- Et toi, Quatre, tu y crois ?

- Non... répond-il un peu sans réfléchir.

En est-il seulement encore capable ?

- Tu devrais, réplique Trowa, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. On se retrouve après l'épreuve. Bonne chance, Quatre.

- Toi aussi ! lui dit-il machinalement, pas encore totalement remis, alors que Trowa s'éloigne sur un dernier sourire.

Quatre reprend son livre, se coupant de tous les sentiments confus que cette petite scène n'a pas manqué de susciter chez toutes les personnes présentes pour en témoigner.

Mais un bon observateur aurait tôt fait de remarquer que durant les quarante cinq minutes suivantes, le regard de Quatre reste étonnamment fixée sur la page de son livre.

La même page, depuis le début...

-

A suivre...

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os qui n'en est pas vraiment un !  
__En espérant qu'il vous a plu...  
Surtout à toi, Sam' !_

_A dès que possible pour d'autres._

_Bonne vacances ou bon courage pour ceux qui bossent et bonne continuaton à tous !_

_kisu...  
__Lysanea._


	18. Demande 2

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°18**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 3+4, 1x2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner. _

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Et oui, déjà un nouvel os, et un peu plus long. Pas de mystère, j'ai toujours ma tête dans les cartons, enfin un peu moins XD, je reste très occupée, mais cet os était déjà écrit en grande partie, parce qu'il m'a été demandé il y a un moment... J'ai seulement eu à le reprendre un peu pour le rendre cohérent avec les derniers os. C'est en fait une réponse à la demande de Candyce, qui m'avait déjà proposé le précédent thème "demande" avec Heero et Duo, mais qui m'a demandé de le refaire avec Trowa et Quatre en pairing. Ce que je trouve logique, d'ailleurs.  
Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos messages divers et variés (je continue de répondre) et m'excuse d'avance pour ma prochaine absence de quelques jours, mais vue mes occupations de ces dernières semaines, vous le remarquerez à peine !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Préquelle 18  
****Thème 10 **: Demande (2).  
**Demandé par **: Candyce.

-

**Demande (2)**

_-_

_Cinéma Le Libra  
__Royaume de Sank  
__Fin Juin AC 198_

-

-  
- Comment ils osent nous faire ça ! enrage Duo en sortant du grand complexe. Couper l'histoire à ce moment-là, c'est de la torture ! Vivement que le deuxième film sorte, j'en peux déjà plus !

- Pense qu'il te reste encore au moins entre 363 et 365 jours à attendre et tu seras forcé de relativiser, Duo-kun.

Duo enlace Heero avec un grand sourire.

- Et qui sait qui me dit ça ? Le spécialiste du piratage informatique !

- Je ne peux pas pirater ce qui n'est pas encore sorti.

- Mais dès que ça sera sorti quelque part, honey...

- On verra si t'es sage.

Duo l'embrasse, il sait qu'il a déjà gagné.

- Je t'aime, tu sais, murmure-t-il encore en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Parce que je te permets de voir les films plus tôt ?

- Idiot ! proteste-t-il en le repoussant gentiment.

Heero lui attrape le poignet et le ramène contre lui pour le reprendre dans ses bras.

Trowa et Quatre sortent du Complexe en souriant devant le tendre tableau qu'ils présentent.

C'est une vision à laquelle ils ont beau être habitués, ça les attendris toujours autant.

- Tu as pu parler au directeur ? demande Heero à Trowa.

- Oui. C'est vraiment une chance qu'il ait été encore là, malgré l'heure tardive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'il allait examiner ma demande. Et cette fois, grâce à la présence de Quatre, je sais qu'il va regarder mon CV dans l'optique du stage que je vais devoir faire, l'an prochain, à l'Ecole. Et qu'il va pas encore me proposer un job d'été comme ouvreur...

- C'est toujours bien, non ? intervient Duo.

- Ca me servira cet été, mais ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, c'est d'un stage pour septembre. C'est la dernière formalité pour que mon inscription à l'option "cinématographie et projection" soit définitive. Sans ça, j'ai aucune raison d'aller à cette École, autant retourner en Allemagne, où je suis déjà reçu sans conditions.

- Il te proposerait plus facilement un stage à la rentrée, si durant l'été tu renforces son équipe en tant qu'ouvreur.

- J'y ai aussi pensé, Heero. Je le laisse y réfléchir un peu et quand il me rappellera, on discutera.

- Ok ! Tu nous tiens au courant.

- Comme d'hab', Duo.

- Bien... Puisque le sujet est clos... On fait quoi, maintenant ? On traîne un peu ou on rentre directement ?

- On rentre en traînant ? propose Quatre en souriant.

- Si t'es d'accord, Quatre, je peux te raccompagner à pieds jusque chez toi...

- Euh... Mauvaise idée, Trowa, intervient Duo en voyant Quatre se crisper.

- Ok, répond Trowa, compréhensif.

- Je suis désolé, Trowa...

- C'est rien, sourit-il pour le rassurer. Je vais devoir chercher un autre prétexte pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi, c'est tout...

- On a qu'à rentrer tous ensemble à la maison, et ensuite, Heero et moi, on vous redéposera chacun chez vous en voiture, propose Duo. Ca rassurerait ton père, Quatre, de constater qu'on était plusieurs et que je faisais _vraiment_ partie du groupe.

- C'est certain ! Moi, je suis plutôt d'accord.

Les deux bruns hochent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Alors, c'est parti ! Nous, on passe devant, décide Duo en prenant Heero par le bras et en l'entraînant, pour mettre une petite distance avec leurs deux amis.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un sourire, avant de leur emboîter le pas.

- C'était vraiment sympa, comme soirée, fait remarquer Quatre, après quelques pas en silence.

- Carrément. La pizza et le ciné, après toutes ces semaines de révisions et de clubs sandwichs, c'était royal.

Quatre rit, s'attirant un regard de Trowa.

- C'est exactement ça, oui !

- Tu aurais pu éviter ça, en révisant chez toi. Tu aurais eu de meilleurs repas.

- C'était plus sympa de réviser tous ensemble, et comme vous ne préfériez pas venir chez moi...

- Ca aurait été franchement difficile de bosser avec une piscine à vagues qui nous tend les bras, sous un ciel aussi beau.

- J'avoue...

- On mange aussi tellement bien qu'on se serait tous écroulé pour la digestion.

- Là encore, je le reconnais.

- On était vraiment plus productif à la bibliothèque ou chez les Maxwell. Ou encore chez moi, même si mon salon était un peu petit pour cinq personnes.

- Wufei se perche tellement facilement qu'il ne prend pas de place ! Et Heero n'a jamais besoin de plus que son ordinateur... Mais même si Wufei était sagement assis sur ton buffet, et le périmètre d'Heero bien délimité, on a quand même mis un beau désordre, la dernière fois...

Trowa hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire.

- Il suffit qu'il y ait deux personnes qui s'agitent pour que ça devienne rapidement le boxon.

Quatre essaie de ne pas rougir, alors que son cerveau lui montre un bel exemple de ce que pourrait donner deux personnes s'agitant dans le salon de Trowa, surtout qu'il leur prête des visages bien connus.

En tentant de chasser ces images, Dieu seul sait pourquoi ce sont celles de leur soirée qui les remplacent : la main de Trowa l'effleurant ou sa cuisse appuyée sur la sienne, son souffle chaud lorsqu'il s'est penché pour dire quelque chose à Heero, par dessus son siège et donc, se pressant contre lui, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux pour ôter une feuille imaginaire, s'attardant plus que nécessaire...

Il soupire discrètement et se force à se concentrer sur les mots de Trowa, inconscient de l'effet de certains mots sur Quatre.

- Tout le monde a rangé, mais ça nous a un peu fait perdre du temps, c'est tout.

- On en avait suffisamment, de toute façon, ça ne nous a pas été préjudiciable. Enfin, tout ça est derrière nous, y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats, dans deux jours.

- Hm.

- Tu es confiant, Trowa ?

- J'ai accumulé pas mal de points d'avance, grâce à l'allemand, l'italien, et la gym, alors je pense que ça devrait aller. Mais...

- Oui ?

- J'évite d'être trop confiant, on est jamais à l'abri des surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises. Et toi, Quatre ?

- J'ai aussi accumulé des points d'avance, grâce à la musique et à l'arabe. Mais je ne crie pas victoire trop vite.

- Tu as beaucoup travaillé, tu avais d'excellents résultats, partout. C'est comme ça depuis trois ans, d'ailleurs, non ?

Quatre grimace.

- J'ai eu quelques difficultés en sport.

- Un quatorze de moyenne est plus qu'honorable, même si c'est ta moyenne la plus basse.

- Ca en a surpris plus d'un.

- Certains te cataloguaient déjà comme une petite nature. Tu as très vite eu l'occasion de leur faire tâter de tes muscles.

- Il faut souvent une première démonstration pour qu'on te laisse en paix de manière définitive.

- J'avoue avoir apprécié la manière dont tu as cloué le bec à certains. Tu es aussi doué avec tes poings qu'avec ta langue.

_Surtout, ne pas sortir les mots de leur contexte..._

- Merci, Trowa, répond-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil. Mais pour en revenir au sport, je n'ai pas fait particulièrement d'efforts, ce n'était pas le principal, pour moi. Et je n'appréciais pas vraiment ceux qu'on nous proposait.

- C'est vrai que si tu avais pu faire une démo de figures en skate, tu aurais eu tous les points qu'on peut accorder.

- Je pense que j'aurais traumatisé le jury à vie ! Personne ne s'attend à me voir monter sur un skate.

- Non, on t'imagine plutôt escrimeur. Ou alors par défi. Mais que tu sois aussi doué, ça a été une agréable surprise.

- Merci Duo !

- Hm. Si on a le temps, cet été, je pourrais te faire découvrir d'autres sports. Si tu en as envie, ajoute-t-il en frôlant la main de Quatre.

C'est très furtif, aussi Quatre ne peut dire si ça a été intentionnel ou non.

Mais que ce soit voulu par Trowa ou simplement le fruit de son imagination, le résultat est le même, il ne peut retenir un frisson de le parcourir.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? répond-il rapidement, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures. En tout cas, l'important, pour moi, c'est que le sport ne m'aie pas fait perdre de points. Si j'ai tellement travaillé, c'est pour prouver à mon père qu'étudier dans un Lycée privé, plutôt que chez moi, ne me conduirait pas à l'échec. Ce sera ma première victoire sur lui. Enfin la deuxième, la première ayant été d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de me laisser m'inscrire au Lycée.

- J'espère que tu triompheras de lui, cette fois encore.

Le ton théâtral de Trowa provoque encore le rire de Quatre.

- Merci beaucoup, Trowa.

Trowa lui sourit et Quatre se sent bêtement rougir, alors il baisse la tête et regarde plutôt où il met les pieds.

- Je voulais t'amener une rose, ce soir, reprend Trowa après un silence, en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais j'avais peur de te gêner, parce que tu n'aurais pas pu la ramener chez toi. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dit.

- C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas su l'expliquer, confirme Quatre, toujours un peu rouge. J'aurais pu dire que je m'étais pris une veste, mais pourquoi ramener la rose, dans ce cas ?

- Quand on se prend un râteau, on la jette, plutôt, c'est vrai.

- Au moins, oui. Tu t'es déjà pris un râteau, Trowa ?

- Non.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas... En tout cas, c'est très gentil d'avoir eu cette idée de rose, Trowa, mais... pourquoi une telle attention ?

- Je sais bien que c'est dans trois semaines et que je m'y prends un peu tard, je sais aussi qu'on t'a déjà fait des propositions, auxquelles tu n'as pas donné de réponses, encore. Et tu as même dit que tu ne savais pas si tu allais y aller. Mais je voulais quand même tenter le coup et te demander si tu acceptais d'aller à la Fête du Lycée, avec moi.

Quatre, qui le regardait parler, rougit encore plus, surtout lorsque Trowa tourne son regard vers lui, à son tour.

- Aller ensemble à la Fête du Lycée... Est-ce que tu veux dire comme amis, pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille ?

- Non, je veux dire ensemble, comme un couple.

- Tu es vraiment sérieux, Trowa ?

Trowa s'arrête devant lui, le forçant à faire de même, pour pouvoir vraiment plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, Quatre. Je veux y aller avec toi. Je ne te demande pas de répondre maintenant, mais d'y réfléchir. Je comprendrais que peut-être le fait qu'on soit deux hommes te gêne et ça ne remettra pas en cause notre amitié, je...

- C'est d'accord, le coupe-t-il en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir d'y aller avec toi, Trowa, c'est... ce que j'espérais, avoue-t-il, sans parvenir à détacher son regard du sien, malgré sa gêne. C'est pour ça que j'ai répondu à personne, encore, je voulais y croire...

Le sourire que lui adresse Trowa, si spontané et chaleureux, si sincère, suffit à faire s'accélérer les battements de son coeur.

- Merci.

- C'est moi qui te remercie de me l'avoir proposé.

- Si j'avais su que tu le voulais aussi, je t'aurais demandé plus tôt.

- Je n'ai pas trop osé le monter, et encore moins venir te demander, je craignais un peu ta réaction. Même si ton attitude, ces derniers temps, me laissait penser que... que tu aurais pu accepter.

- Ce n'était pas très correct de ma part. J'ai parfois été loin, pour dissuader ceux qui pensaient t'inviter.

- Je n'ai plus eu aucune proposition, après le premier jour du bac et la scène que tu as offert en pleine cour du Lycée.

- Tu n'as pas aimé mon massage ? demande-t-il de cet air impossible à déchiffrer.

Quatre sourit en penchant sa tête d'un côté, son index posé sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai adoré. J'ai juste eu du mal à me concentrer sur l'examen, après, mais... ça valait le coup.

- Don, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non. Ca a aussi dissuader ceux qui voulaient t'inviter, _toi,_ alors tu es pardonné !

Trowa ne répond rien, mais son sourire s'accentue légèrement.

Ses doigts s'égarent de nouveau dans les mèches blondes, qu'il écarte avec douceur du visage d'ange encore un peu rougissant.

- Je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir laissé faire le premier pas, Trowa. Duo essayait de me pousser, mais je n'osais pas croire que j'avais vraiment une chance... Je me disais que peut-être, tu avais quelqu'un en vue et tu voulais le rendre jaloux...

Le regard de Trowa se durcit.

- Jamais je ne t'utiliserais, Quatre.

- Je sais, et je m'excuse d'avoir pensé à ça. Mais quand tu espères une chose depuis très longtemps, si longtemps que tu ne te souviens plus de quand ça a commencé, et que soudain, elle t'est accessible...

- Ce n'était pas si soudain que ça, réplique Trowa, radoucit. Mais ça s'est un peu accéléré ces derniers temps, je le reconnais.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que Duo insistait tellement.

- Il le faisait aussi avec moi. Et ça préoccupait aussi un peu Heero.

- Par respect pour notre amitié, ils ne pouvaient pas nous dire qu'on voulait tous les deux la même chose et nous éviter... tout ça. Ils vont être contents. Au moins autant que nous.

- Je n'en doute pas, répond-il, ses yeux trop vert rivés aux siens.

- Alors ne les faisons pas attendre et allons les rejoindre !

Ils reprennent leur marche pour rattraper leurs deux amis, qui se sont arrêtés un peu plus loin pour les attendre, après avoir remarqués qu'ils ne les suivaient plus.

La main de Trowa attrape celle de Quatre et c'est avec une joie immense qu'il sent ses doigts glisser entre les siens.

Duo les accueille avec un grand sourire, tout excité par la signification de ces deux mains entrelacées et la nouvelle pour la Fête du Lycée, qui la confirme.

Arrivés à l'église et chez les Maxwell, Duo monte rapidement rassurer son père, alors que les trois autres s'installent dans la voiture.

Ceci fait, ils prennent d'abord la direction du quartier résidentiel d'Elkatr, pour ramener l'héritier Winner, qui était prêt à donner tout son futur empire pour un rendez-vous avec Trowa, alors qu'il suffisait juste de demander... et d'écouter son meilleur ami, accessoirement...

Peu avant d'arriver chez lui, Duo se gare pour que Quatre puisse venir devant et Heero rejoindre Trowa à l'arrière, que ça fasse moins suspect, on ne sait jamais qui on peut trouver à faire le gué à la fenêtre de la Villa Raberba Winner.

Trowa retient Quatre, alors qu'il allait descendre de la voiture, et l'embrasse au coin des lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

- Bonne nuit... répond-il, grimpé un peu plus haut sur son nuage.

Heero et Duo échangent un sourire complice, avant que tout le monde ne reprenne sa place.

-

_FIN_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

_merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et j'espère qu'il a répondu à ta demande, Candyce (t'es passée où, d'ailleurs ? XD)_

_Pour la suite... j'en sais rien !_

_J'ai plein de bouts d'os qui se baladent, faut que je rassemble un peu tout ça, pour organiser le Festival de Meru et le premier baiser de Trowa et Quatre (cf la fic de base), la Fête du Lycée et leur première nuit, et en écrivant, là, je me rends compte du parallèle totalement inconscient qui est en train de se créer avec la propre histoire de Heero et Duo et du recueil...  
J'aime bien quand il y a des connexions..._

_Breeeeeeeeeeeef..._

_A part ça, je n'oublie pas celles et celui (coucou Darlian XD) qui ont demandé à en savoir plus sur la relation Wufei/Treize et sur la naissance de l'amitié entre Heero et Trowa et celle entre Duo et Quatre._

_Les idées sont là, mais le temps manque un peu et les priorités se bousculent la première place._

_Donc, c'est en projet, c'est pensé et ce sera écrit dès que possible dans le courant de l'été, alternant avec mes autres projets._

_Et si Madame Mamuse y met du sien, ce serait encore mieux..._

_Mais je me concentre sur l'épilogue de ma grosse fic "l'homme qui..." en premier et cette place là n'est pas détrônable !_

_Sur ce blabla super inintéressant mais je me sens seule entre mes cartons, désolée, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, de bonnes vacances, un bon courage pour ceux qui ne connaissent ce mot que parce qu'ils s'applique aux autres et à bientôt !_

_Lysa_


	19. Le Dragon

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°19**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: **13x5  
_Personnages_** :_ **Wufei Chang, Treize Kushrenada**. _

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Eh non, ce n'est pas un rêve, il s'agit bien d'un nouvel os ! J'ai jamais mis autant de temps entre deux updates et je m'en excuse, mais j'étais plus inspirée par mes autres écrits, et ensuite, prise par le temps et la vie réelle ! J'ai pas mal de bout d'os, donc je vais faire l'effort de les reprendre un peu plus régulièrement pour avancer ! Concernant celui-ci, je sais que pas mal de personnes vont être déçues, parce que le sujet concerne un couple qui n'est pas autant apprécié que les autres ! mais comme il me l'a été demandé par une fanatique de ce couple, ma chère **Chrys**, et que je ne zappe personne, et qu'il était déjà un peu écrit, que j'étais inspirée et surtout, que ça comptera pour la suite de l'histoire entre Heero et Duo… je le publie ! Il sera suivi au plus tôt par le Festival de Meru, et j'espère que vous vous souvenez un peu de ce qui devrait s'y passer d'important !

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit pour me rappeler que la suite était attendue et m'encourager à reprendre et je m'excuse encore pour le délai…

Sur ce…

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**/!\ Lemon / Rating M /!\ - /!\ Lemon/Rating M /!\**

* * *

**Préquelle 19  
****Historique de la demande, faite à ma grande honte en mai dernier **: "un petit quelque chose sur Wufei et Treize, ce serait génialissime ! Avec un sabre dans l'histoire, ce serait encore mieux, mais steup', les fait pas se taper dessus"  
**Demandée par **: **Chrys** (désolée pour le retard !)

-

-

_**Dans un étang, il n'y a pas de place pour deux dragons**_

_-_

_-_

_**Royaume de Sank  
**__**Quartier Résidentiel Elcink  
**__**Résidence du Dragon, appartement de la famille Chang  
**__**Début Juillet AC 198**_

-

-  
- Je vais m'occuper de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Chang. Retournez auprès de votre mari, il a certainement besoin de vous.

La femme tourmentée incline plus d'une fois le buste.

- Merci, Monsieur l'officier, merci infiniment. Mon époux n'apprécie pas votre présence, mais je sais que vous ne faites que votre devoir. Et puis, vous êtes si bon, pour notre fils.

- Il suffit, mère ! Allez soigner Père, votre place est auprès de lui.

- Oui, mon fils. Monsieur l'officier, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout, n'hésitez pas.

- Merci, Mme Chang.

Sa mère sortie, Wufei prend la trousse à pharmacie qu'elle était allée lui chercher, un peu plus tôt, et invite Treize à le suivre dans sa chambre.  
Une fois la porte de celle-ci refermée, il fait face au policier.

- Es-tu blessé ?

- Non, répond Treize en lui prenant la trousse de secours des mains, décidé à s'occuper de l'une des siennes, profondément entaillée. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie tenté d'arrêter un sabre à mains nues.

Wufei se laisse guider jusqu'au lit où Treize le fait asseoir, avant de commencer ses soins.  
Il se concentre pour maîtriser ses tremblements, afin que Treize ne comprenne pas à quel point il est troublé par sa proximité.  
Qu'il en soit conscient est déjà bien assez.

- Il te menaçait.

- Je sais. Et pour me défendre, il aurait probablement fallu que je tire sur ton oncle, le blessant ou pire. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Wufei, d'avoir dû en arriver à te faire réagir de manière si désespérée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est uniquement pour toi que j'ai réagi. Mon oncle est un idiot. Et je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses subir les conséquences de sa bêtise.

Treize nettoie sa plaie avec une grande délicatesse, son regard allant de son visage, qui ne trahit rien de la douleur qu'il doit pourtant ressentir, à sa main blessée.

Il admire tellement cette force de caractère qui est sienne, cette force intérieure déjà si grande, qu'il lui a toujours connu, et qui est si rare chez quelqu'un de si jeune.

- Et crois-tu que le fait de savoir que c'est pour moi que tu as reçu cette blessure me rend heureux ?

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, répond Wufei en détournant le regard.

- Car cela pourrait signifier que tu as réussi à me toucher ?

- Oui.

- C'est le cas. Mais inutile de prendre de tels risques pour cela, Wufei. Voilà, j'ai fini. Tu devras certainement changer le pansement tous les jours. Et tu as intérêt à le faire, si tu ne veux pas devoir passer par l'hôpital.

- Je le ferais. Merci, Treize.

- Je t'en prie.

Déstabilisé par le sourire de l'homme encore si proche de lui, Wufei baisse les yeux… et son regard tombe sur sa main, qui repose toujours dans celle de l'officier.

Lorsque celui-ci s'en rend compte, il le libère et se recule pour commencer à ranger le matériel de soins.

Pour cacher sa déception face à sa prise distance, Wufei se lève.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Je te remercie, mais je ne peux pas rester. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de te voir, même dans ces circonstances, mais je suis tout de même en service et je ne peux m'attarder.

- Je suis désolé, Treize. Ca fait plus d'un an et demi que tu viens nous aider à séparer mon père et mon oncle. Tu dois réellement penser que ma famille est folle et que les membres qui la composent sont bons à traduire en justice et à enfermer.

L'officier de police se lève avec un sourire, et s'approche de Wufei, qui se tient devant une magnifique tenture de soie sur laquelle est peint l'arbre généalogique des Chang : les branches se déploient majestueusement, et avec elles, toute l'histoire du clan du Dragon.  
Et encadrant cette tenture, alternance de pourpre, d'or et d'argent, de nombreuses maximes sont brodées avec art : "_L'homme de bien est droit et juste, mais non raide et inflexible ; il sait se plier mais pas se courber"._

Ou encore : _"__L'homme de bien situe la justice au-dessus de tout. Un homme de bien qui a la bravoure mais qui ignore la justice sera un rebelle. L'homme médiocre qui a la bravoure mais qui ignore la justice sera un brigand"._

Et l'une des préférées de Treize : "_Rendez le bien pour le bien et la justice pour le mal."_

- J'admire les valeurs défendues par ta famille. Ce n'est pas la justice de notre Royaume qui pourrait régler des conflits qu'elle est bien incapable de comprendre.

- Nous vivons ici depuis plus de dix ans. Cela fait longtemps que nous aurions dû nous intégrer et apprendre à respecter les règles sur la base desquelles le pays qui nous a accueillis gouverne. Nous devons nous plier aux lois du Royaume de Sank et cesser ces défis lancés à tout bout de champs.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous y résoudre, si c'est votre façon de régler les conflits familiaux, conformément à vos traditions. S'intégrer ne veut pas dire oublier d'où l'on vient.

Wufei se retourne brusquement vers Treize, la révolte et l'indignation incendiant son regard.

- Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Je suis Wufei Chang, du Clan du Dragon, fier de mon sang et de mes origines !

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, lui assure Treize en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu sais, Wufei, ces valeurs ancestrales et éternelles que tu défends avec tant de fougue et de passion, j'aime vraiment les voir briller dans ton regard pourtant si sombre.

- Toi aussi, tu as des valeurs, réplique-t-il en osant recouvrir sa main de la sienne. Tu défends aussi la Justice et tes principes.

L'officier retire sa main doucement, avec un petit sourire triste, et s'éloigne vers la fenêtre.

- Je suis entré dans la police pour apporter ma pierre à l'édifice et espérant le consolider, je voulais aider au maintien de l'ordre, mais… Parfois, je doute que cet ordre et cette justice tels que je les conçois existent réellement pour nous. Mais elles existent, et c'est grâce à toi, Wufei, que j'en ai la certitude.

- Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup et me conforte dans la voie que j'ai choisie. Je suis fort, je peux l'être davantage, continue-t-il sans aucune arrogance. Mais je refuse d'utiliser cette force pour faire triompher la Justice. Pas tant que je peux l'éviter. Je veux seulement le faire avec des mots et des lois. _Le plus grand conquérant est celui qui sait vaincre sans bataille._

- Je ne t'en admire que davantage.

Wufei secoue la tête, alors que Treize lui fait de nouveau face.

- Malgré mes mots, je reste le premier à me jeter dans la bataille et à relever les défis qu'on me lance.

- Ceci, parce que tu n'as pas encore acquis les moyens de répondre autrement. Le but que tu cherches à atteindre est des plus nobles et purs, Wufei.

- Il l'est tant qu'il me donne ce sentiment de n'être qu'un rêveur, soupire-t-il.

- Alors je t'aiderai autant que faire se peut à concrétiser ton rêve.

- Tu le fais déjà.

- Vraiment ? Et de quelle façon ?

Wufei fait semblant de s'intéresser à un pli imaginaire sur son habit pour ne pas avoir à répondre en le regardant dans les yeux.  
A sa grande honte, il ne se sent pas capable de lui dire certaines choses en affrontant son regard.

- Grâce à nos discussions, au savoir que tu m'apportes et me fait partager, tout comme ton expérience et notre… amitié.

- Amitié oui, tu peux le dire, le reprend Treize, en le sentant butter sur le mot. Je tiens beaucoup à tout ce qui fait notre relation, elle est très importante, pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi.

- Je le vois bien.

Wufei, qui avait relevé les yeux, ne parvient pas à soutenir son regard trop longtemps.  
Il y a une drôle de tension, entre eux, et ils n'arrivent pas à déterminer d'où elle vient.

Chaque fois qu'ils ont pu passer du temps ensemble, ils ne l'ont pas vu passer, tellement pris par leurs conversations et leurs échanges.  
Mais quand Treize intervient en tant qu'officier, il ne reste jamais très longtemps.

Enfin, ordinairement.

Si Wufei est heureux qu'il s'attarde, cette fois-ci, il n'en est pas moins légèrement mal à l'aise.  
Treize l'est aussi, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il traîne ainsi, pourquoi il lui est si difficile de quitter Wufei, alors qu'il devrait déjà être rentré au commissariat pour taper son rapport.

C'est comme si, en entrant dans la chambre de Wufei, ce lieu si intime et personnel, il avait laissé son uniforme à l'entrée et tout ce qui va avec, pour n'être plus que Treize.

Pour qu'il n'y ait plus que Treize et Wufei.

Qu'ils oublient que l'un est policier, et l'autre sort seulement du lycée.  
Pour nier sans culpabilité les huit ans qui les séparent.

Mais le reflet du miroir sur lequel glisse le regard de Treize lui renvoie la réalité en pleine figure : c'est celui de l'officier Kushrenada, il ne peut se permettre de l'oublier davantage.

Il finit donc par se reprendre.

- Bien, je vais devoir retourner au poste faire mon rapport sur l'intervention.

- D'accord. Merci d'être venu, encore une fois. Et merci pour le bandage.

- Je t'en prie. Fais attention à toi, surtout.

Wufei hoche la tête, puis ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture.

- Merci.

Ils traversent l'appartement redevenu silencieux et sortent par l'arrière-cour de la Résidence, déserte.  
Treize préfère intervenir en toute discrétion, alors il n'utilise pratiquement jamais l'entrée principale.

L'officier entre dans sa voiture pour prévenir la centrale de sa situation et de son retour proche, avant de revenir vers Wufei.

- Est-ce que tu finis tard ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Après la planque et la filature de 36h auxquelles j'ai eu le droit, un peu de repos est plus que bien mérité.

- Alors tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir chez nous…

- J'étais au bureau pour tout ce qui à trait à la paperasserie et au classement de cette affaire, qu'on vient de régler définitivement. Mais même si j'avais été chez moi, je serais venu, Wufei. Je considère ta maison comme mon domaine exclusif d'intervention. Je commence à bien connaître ton père et ton oncle, je suis donc le plus qualifié pour intervenir.

- Merci, Treize.

- Inutile de me remercier. Je m'en voudrais beaucoup, si quelqu'un d'autre était envoyé et que ça se passait mal. Je t'ai fait une promesse, je la tiendrais.

Wufei hoche simplement la tête.

- Tu m'as demandé si je finissais tard. As-tu besoin de moi ?

- Pas vraiment. C'est juste… Est-ce qu'on peut se voir, après ton travail ?

- J'avais prévu de faire un saut rapidement à l'appartement pour récupérer des petites choses, avant de rentrer au manoir pour profiter de mes deux jours de repos, plutôt que de rester en ville. Mais si tu es libre dans la soirée… ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, devant la déception qui s'affiche furtivement sur le visage de Wufei.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne devrait pas tenter le diable, mais il décide d'ignorer cette petite voix dans sa tête et d'écouter celle qui résonne dans son cœur, au même rythme que ses battements effrénés.

- Je le suis.

- Très bien, dans ce cas… Que penses-tu de se retrouver sur la Place de l'Alliance, à 19h ? Il n'y aura pas trop de monde, à cette heure-là, de ce côté-ci de la ville.

Même si, depuis que Wufei est devenu majeur, quatre mois plus tôt, ils n'ont plus grand-chose à craindre d'un point de vue légal, ils préfèrent ne pas trop offrir d'occasions de relancer les rumeurs ou d'alimenter celles déjà existantes.

Et depuis plus d'un an, elles sont récurrentes, même si elles ne sont pas régulières.

Alors chaque fois qu'ils se sont vus, ils ont été très discrets, sans chercher forcément à se cacher ; après tout, ils sont amis.  
Mais leur amitié, justement, leur complicité et la bisexualité assumée de Treize ont logiquement amené des questionnements, des taquineries, qui se sont vite transformées en rumeurs.

Aucun des deux n'a eu à en souffrir, à vrai dire, ça leur passe même au-dessus.  
Et Treize aimerait que cela reste ainsi, que Wufei n'ait pas à subir les conséquences de la bêtise de certains, dont beaucoup de ses collègues, même s'il n'y a jamais rien eu de bien méchant ni dangereux.

Ce qui l'inquiète un peu, c'est de voir que son lien avec Wufei se développe, change de nature, au point de ne plus être très loin de donner raison à toutes ces rumeurs.

- J'y serais, lui répond Wufei, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Très bien. Nous pourrons dîner ensemble, au manoir. Je te ramènerais ensuite. Ou tu peux prévoir de dormir à la maison, si tu préfères. D'ailleurs, il reste encore quelques affaires à toi, du dernier week-end que nous avons passé ensemble. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te les ramener.

- J'en profiterais pour les récupérer.

- D'accord. Alors à tout à l'heure, Wufei.

- Sois prudent.

- Promis.

Ils échangent un long regard, et l'un comme l'autre se sent brûler par l'intensité qui s'en dégage.

La respiration de Wufei se bloque, alors qu'il voit la main de Treize se tendre vers son visage.  
Il se force à garder les yeux ouverts, lorsque ses doigts effleurent son front, sa pommette gauche, puis viennent se refermer délicatement sur une mèche de cheveux pour la replacer derrière son oreille, s'attardant pour caresser sa peau.

Treize est fasciné par la douceur de ses cheveux autant que par celle de sa peau : même la soie la plus précieuse ne pourrait rivaliser, il en est certain.

Wufei ne peut réprimer un frisson où se mêlent le plaisir et le désir, mais aussi l'appréhension, l'attente et l'espoir.  
Le sentant frémir sous ses doigts, Treize mesure la portée de son geste ; il se crispe un instant avant de retirer sa main, sans réelle précipitation, cependant, mais avec un regret évident.

- Tu devrais rentrer t'assurer que tout va bien pour ta famille, murmure-t-il, avant de se détourner. A tout à l'heure, Wufei.

- Je viendrais.

Wufei n'a pas vraiment conscience des mots qu'il a prononcés.  
Il ne voit que le large dos de Treize qui s'éloigne de lui, sur lequel il se concentre pour ne pas regarder plus bas.  
Il attend qu'il soit monté dans sa voiture, puis que celle-ci ait passé le Portail de la Résidence pour se détendre complètement.

Mais c'est encore profondément secoué, ses doigts effleurant son visage là où Treize l'a touché, qu'il rentre chez lui.

Il n'a qu'une seule crainte mêlée d'envie, ou l'inverse : celle de leur prochain rendez-vous.

-

-  
_**Le soir même  
**__**Manoir Kushrenada.**_

-

Après le dîner, Treize et Wufei se promènent dans le parc pour profiter de l'air doux du mois de juillet, et marchent côte à côte en discutant jusqu'à atteindre la roseraie.

Treize a installé les variétés de rosiers qui s'y prêtent sur des pergolas, disposés en cercle autour d'une magnifique fontaine centrale, avec quelques bancs pour se reposer et admirer en toute tranquillité la beauté de ce havre de paix.

Ils prennent place sur l'un d'eux et Treize en profite pour remplir leurs verres du vin qu'il a emporté avec eux.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore plus de roses que la dernière fois que je suis venu.

- Ce n'est pas impossible, la floraison commençait à peine. Plus d'un mois s'est écoulé, depuis ta dernière visite.

- Alors je vais peut-être pouvoir admirer le fruit de ta dernière expérience.

Treize sourit, lui prend son verre des mains pour le poser avec le sien sur le sol, puis se lève et lui tend la main pour l'inviter à le suivre.  
Wufei la prend et se laisse guider de l'autre côté de la roseraie, savourant la douce chaleur qui remonte de leurs mains enlacées pour parcourir tout son corps.  
Mais Treize le relâche un peu trop vite à son goût, parce qu'ils sont arrivés devant un mur de roses, Wufei ne pourrait donner d'autre nom à ce qui se trouve devant lui.

Les fleurs majestueuses s'enroulent autour du grillage comme pour partir à l'assaut du ciel.  
Elles semblent grimper sans fin, et bien que figées, elles renvoient l'impression de se tendre avec puissance pour avancer, avec leurs pétales pointus plutôt que ronds, leur couleur rouge incandescente qui irradie et les traits noirs qui jaillissent de leurs cœurs.

- Je ne suis pas spécialiste en matière de fleurs, mais je les trouve magnifiques. Ton expérience est une belle réussite.

- Je suis heureux qu'elles te plaisent. Peut-être ainsi accepteras-tu plus facilement ma proposition.

Wufei se tourne vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Je compte bien déposer le brevet pour cette nouvelle espèce que j'ai créé, comme pour les autres. Et il me faut un nom. Face à ses caractéristiques évidentes, la volonté dont elles témoignent d'aller toujours plus haut, de se dépasser, j'ai pensé à ton clan.

- Tu veux donner le nom du Dragon à une rose ?

- En chinois, oui.

- La rose Long… Tu trouves ça joli, toi ? grimace-t-il.

- Et bien, il est vrai que l'orthographe prêtera à confusion et que ce ne sera certainement pas prononcé en chinois, mais la symbolique sera évidente pour ceux qui ont quelques connaissances. Je l'aurais volontiers appelé Wufei, mais…

Le grommellement incompréhensible qui s'échappe de la gorge de Wufei provoque inévitablement le rire de son hôte ; il l'admire à la dérobée, se remplissant les oreilles, la tête et le cœur de ce son cristallin.

- Je pensais bien que tu ne serais pas d'accord. Mais que penses-tu de ma première proposition qui, elle, était des plus sérieuses ?

Le visage de Wufei se détend, et il passe sa main sur les pétales, délicatement.  
Il est vraiment fasciné par la beauté de cette rose, par le talent de Treize, et profondément touché par sa demande.

- Le nom des Long est très précieux. Pourtant, il y a une appellation au-dessus qui, selon moi, correspondrait plus à cette création : Shenlong.

- Quelle en est la signification ?

- "_Dieu Dragon_". Comme toute espèce en ce monde, la rose possède l'essence d'une chose et son contraire.

- A l'image du Ying-yang.

- Oui. Elle est à la fois masculin et féminin. Mais malgré son équilibre, celle-ci dégage une force qu'elle ne peut avoir puisée que dans sa part de masculin. Elle est donc un _dieu_ parmi les roses et non une _déesse_.

Wufei se tourne vers Treize, et ne peut que rougir en découvrant le regard qu'il pose sur lui.  
Ce qui le fait précipitamment reporter son attention sur les fleurs.

- Ce sera donc Shenlong, décide Treize, enthousiaste.

Il s'éloigne un moment, puis revient avec une serpe et coupe une des roses, puis lisse la tige pour en ôter les épines et la tend à Wufei.

- Merci pour ton aide.

- Merci pour l'hommage que tu rends à ma famille et cet honneur que tu me fais, répond-il en acceptant la rose, avec un sourire sincère, et en inclinant la tête.

Après un court silence, Treize se recule légèrement.

- Et si nous retournions récupérer nos verres pour les lever au baptême de mon nouveau rosier ?

Wufei le suit sans répondre, et reprend place sur le banc, à ses côtés.  
Il pose la rose sur ses genoux et accepte le verre que Treize lui rend, avant qu'ils ne les entrechoquent en portant un toast.

- Wufei, puis-je te poser une question ?

- C'est fait.

- Wufei… le gourmande-t-il gentiment.

- Je t'écoute.

- La dispute pour laquelle je suis intervenu, tout à l'heure, me semblait plus sérieuse. Tu me semblais surtout plus impliqué que d'ordinaire.

- C'était le cas.

- Accepterais-tu de m'en dire plus ?

Wufei ne dit rien durant un long moment, que Treize respecte, puis il repose son verre.

- Tu te souviens de Meiran ?

- Ton ancienne petite-amie, oui.

- Elle n'est pas que ça. Je t'ai expliqué que le clan du Dragon est composé de plusieurs familles, avec divers degrés de parenté, allant d'aucune parenté, ce qui se traduit par n'avoir que le premier Dragon comme ancêtre commun, à une parenté totale, avec lien de sang.

- Oui.

- De par son père, Meiran appartient au clan du Dragon, puisque son grand-père était le chef du clan, autrefois, avant que ce ne soit ma famille qui gouverne la Province. Nous n'avons aucune parenté. De par sa mère, elle appartient au clan cent fois maudit du Tigre.

- C'est ce clan qui a renversé le tien, il y a dix ans et qui gouverne depuis votre Province.

- Oui. Tu sais que mon oncle vient régulièrement à Sank pour tenter de convaincre mon père de retourner en Chine, et reprendre les terres du clan. Il est venu régulièrement, ces dix dernières années, mais pour de courts séjours. Or, depuis deux ans, il reste de plus en plus longtemps. Je dis que c'est un idiot, mais je l'admire et le respecte tout de même.

Le jeune homme s'interrompt et termine son verre.  
Treize le ressert, mais peu : il ne veut pas lui embrumer l'esprit, bien au contraire.

Wufei le remercie d'un hochement de tête, puis reprend.

- Mon père n'est pas un lâche. C'est pour ma mère et moi, pour nous mettre à l'abri qu'il a quitté la Chine et nous a contraint à l'exil. Mon oncle a une vie dangereuse, il doit essuyer au moins deux tentatives de meurtres par moi, lorsqu'il est en Chine. Mais depuis dix ans, il continue de se battre. Il maintient les contacts et les réseaux qui furent ceux du clan du Dragon, autrefois, clandestinement, et œuvre à la perte d'influence du clan du Tigre. C'est pour ça que je le respecte. Mais les méthodes dont il use ici sont stupides et ce sont elles que je condamne, quand je peste après lui. Et je ne supporte pas qu'il traite mon père de lâche.

- Je l'ai bien compris.

- Les choses ont évolué, en Chine, ces derniers temps. Mon oncle est revenu il y a deux jours, avec des nouvelles assez déstabilisantes. Il y a eu des morts, des remaniements dans le gouvernement, et sans rentrer dans les détails au risque de t'y perdre, le clan du Tigre est en grande difficulté.

- C'est donc une bonne occasion qui s'offre à vous.

Wufei se lève et fait quelques pas.

- Meiran est la dernière descendante du clan du Tigre. Elle a été envoyée faire ses études au Lycée Privée de Sank pour avoir les bases concernant les sociétés occidentales. Maintenant, elle va repartir en Chine. Son retour est très attendu. Mais ils espèrent que je ferais partie du voyage, également.

La main de Treize se crispe sur son verre, même si son visage reste impassible.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est évident ! répond-il un peu sèchement, tant il est tendu. Je suis l'héritier du Dragon, elle est celle du Tigre _et_ du Dragon, par son père, qui vient d'être tué. Le clan du Phoenix lorgne sur la province. Le Tigre a besoin du Dragon et de toutes ses ressources, s'il veut sauver ses terres. Le Dragon ne peut pas s'opposer au Phoenix sans le Tigre. Seule l'alliance des deux peut triompher du troisième.

- Tu vas donc l'épouser et retourner en Chine pour récupérer la Province de tes ancêtres et rendre l'honneur perdu au clan du Dragon.

- C'est ce qu'on attend de moi.

- N'est-ce pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, Wufei ?

- Si tu crois ça, c'est que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien qu'on pourrait le penser.

Treize pose son verre, se lève et se rapproche de lui.

- N'es-tu pas heureux de cette chance de pouvoir enfin faire justice dans ton pays, sur la terre de tes ancêtres ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux réellement. Et quand tu es si proche de moi, je le sais encore moins.

Wufei n'en revient pas d'avoir dit une telle chose à voix haute.  
Pourtant, il ose relever les yeux et affronter le regard de Treize.

Un regard malheureusement indéchiffrable.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je m'éloigne, dans ce cas, murmure-t-il, mais sans bouger.

Ce n'est pas la réponse attendue par Wufei.  
Même s'il ignore vraiment ce que ça pouvait être, il est certain que ce n'était pas ces mots-là qu'il espérait.  
Ce n'est pas cette réaction, qu'il voulait de Treize.

Du coup, ça le rend un peu amer, voire, agressif.

- Peut-être bien que oui.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

Cette fois Treize recule d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, très lentement, sans le quitter des yeux.

Et Wufei en a marre des doutes, de l'incertitude, il ne veut plus cacher ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il espère, ce qu'il veut.

- Tu me laisserais partir comme ça, Treize ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? réplique-t-il en continuant de reculer.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Je ne joue pas, Wufei. On sait tous les deux que ta place n'est pas ici, ajoute-t-il en s'arrêtant. D'ailleurs, je ferai mieux de te ramener, il n'est pas…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? le coupe-t-il, les poings serrés. Je suis exactement là où je veux être, Treize. Non, c'est faux, se reprend-il.

Et avant que Treize ait pu anticiper ou comprendre, Wufei comble l'écart entre eux et se blottit contre lui, ses bras entourant fermement sa taille.

- Là, je suis où j'ai toujours voulu être.

Treize se force à garder les bras le long de son corps, mais il sait que, placé comme il est, sa tête contre sa poitrine, Wufei perçoit parfaitement les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

- Wufei, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas toi-même. Le Wufei que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Tu me prends pour un lâche ? s'indigne-t-il en se reculant. Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez de courage pour faire exactement ce dont j'ai envie ?

- Pas quand c'est si _sentimental_. C'est ta fierté qui prévaut sur ton courage, alors. Sérieusement, tu ne trouves pas que tout ressemble à un vieux film romantique ?

- C'est de ta faute, se renfrogne-t-il. Tu es ce genre de personne. Tu cultives et créé des roses. Tu lis et écris des poèmes. Tu as un manoir parce que tu es issu d'une grande famille aristocratique. Tu n'as pas à travailler, mais tu es dans la police pour défendre des valeurs qui te sont chères. Parfois, surtout quand tu fais du cheval dans ta propriété, tu me sembles directement sorti d'un conte ou d'une légende.

- Je prends cela comme un compliment car je sais que c'en est un.

- Évidemment que c'en est un !

Treize sourit.

- Wufei, tu as raison, c'est de ma faute. Parce que _je_ suis ce genre de personne. Pas toi. Tu n'es pas homme à te blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un en lui disant quelque chose de si beau et romantique. Même si j'ai apprécié cela.

Wufei détourne le regard.

- Je le pensais.

- Et je n'en doute pas. Je suis certain que tu penses beaucoup de choses, mais que tu préfèrerais aller jusqu'à t'arracher la langue, plutôt que de formuler ces pensées à voix haute.

- Certaines choses n'ont pas à être sues !

- D'après toi, car tu penses que cela te porterait atteinte. Cela fait partie de ton caractère, et cela te rend parfois exaspérant, et d'autres fois terriblement mignon.

- Je ne suis pas _mignon_, grommelle-t-il.

- Oh ! si, tu l'es. Wufei, reprend-il en faisant encore un pas vers lui, ce que j'essaie surtout de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu n'es pas toi-même, avec moi. Je suis certain que si nous ne nous connaissions pas, tu serais déjà en Chine à l'heure qu'il est, prêt à prendre la place qui te revient. A défendre l'honneur de ton clan. A te battre en la mémoire de tes ancêtres. Tu ne serais pas dans mon parc à tenter de me faire comprendre que je compte pour toi.

- C'est ça qui te gêne ?

- Wufei…

- Je ne suis qu'un gamin et tu ne veux pas faire de baby-sitting ?

Treize lève un sourcil avec un flegme tout aristocratique.

- Dans quel film as-tu été pêcher une telle réplique ?

Wufei redresse le menton.

- Je n'en sais rien ! C'est Duo qui regardait, moi, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite.

- Et c'est cela que tu as retenu ?

- Je trouvais que ça nous correspondait bien.

- Je t'interdis de redire une chose aussi stupide, Wufei. Et je te conseille de regarder ou d'écouter les films ou autres avec un peu plus de distance.

- C'est de ta faute.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est toi qui me rends comme ça. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, entre nous, alors je cherche des réponses partout où je peux en trouver. Mais comme je manque d'expérience, je ne suis pas encore capable de faire la part des choses.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas simplement venu me poser les questions qui te troublaient l'esprit ?

- Parce que tu semblais parfois aussi perdu que moi. Comme tout à l'heure, quand tu as remis mes cheveux en place. Comme quand tu m'as offert la première Shenlong. Comme quand je me suis serré contre toi.

Treize soutient le regard de Wufei.  
Il est un peu étonné par sa réponse, par la facilité avec laquelle il a su lire en lui, tout ce temps.

- Je suis désolé. C'est moi l'adulte, j'aurais dû…

- Ne fais pas ça, le coupe-t-il, le regard sombre. Ne redresse pas les barrières en rappelant sournoisement notre différence d'âge. J'avais l'impression qu'on s'autorisait enfin à être francs, l'un envers l'autre, depuis quelques minutes, en ce qui concerne… ce qu'on ressent. Même s'il n'y a que moi qui parle.

Treize laisse échapper un discret soupir.

- Rentrons, si tu veux bien. Nous continuerons cette conversation à l'intérieur.

Wufei hoche la tête, avant de récupérer la bouteille, les verres et surtout, sa rose, pour enfin regagner le manoir.

- Je te resserre quelque chose à boire ? lui propose Treize, une fois installés dans le salon.

- Ca ira, je te remercie.

- Bien. De toute façon, tu es ici comme chez toi, tu connais la maison.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie, répond-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, à côté de lui.

Un silence serein s'installe alors.  
Malgré la tension fluctuante entre eux, ce n'est pas pesant ni gênant, bien au contraire.

Cela leur donne le temps de revenir sur tout ce qui s'est dit et de faire le tri dans leurs pensées et leurs sentiments.

- Treize, reprend Wufei, à voix basse, sans le regarder, qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais répondu, si j'étais venu me confier à toi ?

- Cela dépend de ce que tu m'aurais dit.

- Si je t'avais dit que j'éprouvais certaines choses, en ta présence.

- Je t'aurais demandé d'essayer de les définir le plus précisément possible.

Le bras de Treize étant tendu sur le dos du canapé, derrière lui, Wufei se rapproche et laisse doucement sa tête glisser sur son épaule.  
Et il est heureux qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

- Si je t'avais révélé que je commençais à me poser des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle, depuis qu'on se connaissait ?

- Je t'aurais conseillé de tenter l'expérience.

- Vraiment ?

- Aidé de magazines, dans un premier temps, ou de films. Essayer de déterminer ce qui te faisait réagir.

Le bras de Treize a migré presque malgré lui vers les épaules de Wufei, qu'il entoure, sa main caressant sa peau nue sous la manche de son t-shirt.

- Et si j'étais revenu en te disant que c'était toi et seulement toi, qui me faisait réagir ? reprend-il en se rapprochant encore de lui, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sa main à présent posé sur sa cuisse.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais accueilli cette révélation, Wufei. Je pense que cela aurait dépendu du moment où tu me l'aurais faite.

- Et si je te le dis _maintenant_ ? souffle-t-il contre son cou, où il a niché son visage.

- Wufei…

Ca devient très difficile pour Treize de contrôler les réactions de son corps, en étant si proche d'une personne qu'il désire tellement, qui le désire visiblement tout autant, mais en l'assumant.

- J'ai déjà pris une décision, Treize. Je repars en Chine, au moins pour ces vacances. Je ne pourrais pas me décider avant sur la voie à suivre. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Treize le repousse doucement, mais fermement, alors qu'il s'est mis à le torturer par de délicieux baisers dans son cou.

- Wufei, je ne veux pas risquer d'influencer ton choix d'une quelconque façon, explique-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe.

- Tu vas vraiment me laisser partir comme ça ? Dis-moi, que me répondrais-tu, si je te demandais ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

- Du respect avant toute chose. C'est pour cette raison que…

Il s'interrompt et baisse un court instant les yeux.  
Mauvaise, _très_ mauvaise idée.

- Dis-le.

Il relève les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux, terriblement sombres, de Wufei.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

- Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur ! Finis ta phrase ! Dis ce que tu m'aurais dit et répété, chaque fois que je t'aurais posé une question à _notre_ sujet. Dis-le ! redemande-t-il encore, devant son silence, en refermant douloureusement ses mains autour des poignets de Treize, qui tient toujours son visage en coupe, à un souffle du sien.

- Wufei…

- Dis-le, par Nataku !

Wufei ne jure que rarement, c'est peut-être ce qui décide Treize.  
Ou peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il se sent perdre le contrôle.

- On ne peut pas être ensemble, Wufei.

La poigne de Wufei se desserre, alors qu'il ferme les yeux.  
Il ne pleurera pas, malgré sa douleur, malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus forte que ce qu'il avait imaginé, malgré cette impression d'être déchiré en deux.  
Vraiment, il savait déjà que ça ferait plus que mal, il l'avait prévu.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, par contre, c'est de sentir un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.  
Ce qu'il n'avait osé rêver, après un tel moment, c'est d'ouvrir les yeux sur le visage délicieusement proche de Treize, et de le voir se rapprocher encore.

Il était juste en train de se dire qu'il allait devoir renoncer à pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres un jour…  
Et c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Enfin, c'est plutôt Treize qui goûte les siennes, lentement, tendrement, et avec un tel art que Wufei en oublie presque que c'est un moment qu'il voulait partagé.

Mais il se reprend vite, et après avoir savouré la caresse humide, affolante, sensuelle des lèvres et de la langue de Treize contre les siennes, il les entrouvre pour le convaincre de ne pas en rester là.

Et pour être certain qu'il ne fasse pas demi-tour dans un sursaut de lucidité, de culpabilité ou de scrupules, il envoie sa propre langue accueillir son invitée et l'entraîne à sa suite dans un étourdissant pas de deux, durant lequel elle lui fait la visite complète de sa demeure.

La situation dérape inévitablement, et les deux hommes se retrouvent rapidement allongés sur le canapé, à moitié dévêtus, frottant langoureusement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et se dévorant de baisers, comme des affamés.

C'est à ce moment là que l'éclair de lucidité que craignait Wufei éclaire l'esprit de Treize, qui se détache avec un effort presque surhumain.

Mais il ne dure que le temps pour lui de demander à Wufei s'il est sûr de lui, d'entendre sa réponse, de lire dans ses yeux sa détermination et son assurance, fortes malgré le désir qui y brûle aussi, et enfin, de lui rappeler qu'un simple mot de lui, et tout s'arrête.

Un mot que Wufei ne prononce pas et ne compte pas prononcer.

Si quoi que ce soit les interrompt maintenant, il ne répond plus de rien !

Bien sûr, en pensant à ce qui ne va pas tarder à lui arriver, il ressent une légère honte ; l'idée d'être ainsi soumis à un homme est quelque peu dérangeante, même s'il considère Treize comme un mentor, par rapport à tout ce qu'il apprend auprès de lui.  
Cette nouvelle expérience, c'est un peu ça, aussi, comme une nouvelle leçon, un nouvel apprentissage, donné avec toujours autant d'application et de plaisir.

Sa honte change d'objet, lorsqu'il se retrouve au bord du canapé, Treize à genoux devant lui, prenant soin de son désir comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, avant lui.

En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu plusieurs occasions…

Wufei n'a plus honte pour lui, mais en éprouve un peu à voir un tel homme littéralement à ses pieds.

Mais Treize semble lire en lui, car il trouve le moyen de rétablir l'équilibre, en glissant tout simplement un premier doigt en lui… et Wufei comprend soudain pourquoi il se trouvait dans sa bouche, peu avant.  
Il se souvient surtout qu'il était accompagné de deux autres, et que ceux-ci ne tardent pas à le rejoindre, le faisant légèrement grimacer.

Mais cette situation paraît si parfaite à Wufei qu'il oublie l'inconfort qu'il ressent.

Il n'est pas totalement soumis, puisque Treize s'occupe de lui, à genoux, les yeux rivés aux siens, renforçant encore son excitation déjà conséquente.  
Mais il ne le domine pas non plus, puisque c'est Treize qui le prépare avec une grande douceur, stimulant longuement sa prostate pour convaincre son corps de s'ouvrir davantage.

Et lorsqu'il le sent enfin prêt, Treize n'allonge pas Wufei sur le sol, pas plus qu'il ne le met à quatre pattes.

Non, il s'assoit sur le canapé et l'invite à s'asseoir sur lui, le guidant, certes, mais le laissant tout de même aller à son propre rythme et gérer la situation.  
Avec la préparation dont il a eu droit, la compréhension et l'attention dont Treize fait preuve avec lui, sans compter le désir qui le consume, cette envie difficilement contrôlable de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, le plaisir qui le ravage déjà, Wufei n'éprouve que peu de douleur et de difficultés morales ou physique à s'offrir à Treize et l'accueillir entièrement en lui.

La plénitude qu'il ressent alors est fulgurante et lui coupe littéralement le souffle.

Treize se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'il voit les yeux de Wufei s'ouvrir autant.  
Et qu'il peut contempler à loisirs une telle expression sur son visage.  
Surtout, il n'avait encore jamais trouvé un de ses amants aussi beau, dans le plaisir.  
Et il ressent une grande fierté d'être celui qui a provoqué cela, ce qui chasse au loin le reste de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait encore à prendre l'innocence et la pureté de Wufei.

Ses mains remontent des hanches du jeune homme jusqu'à son visage, prennent le temps de caresser ses flancs et son torse pour le calmer, et passent avec tendresse dans ses cheveux.

- Respire, trésor, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant d'aller lécher les gouttes d'eau qui perlent au bord de ses magnifiques yeux, plus sombres que jamais. Doucement...

Wufei hoche simplement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa bouche pour laisser passer autre chose que des gémissements, qu'il imagine très bien d'un ton supérieur au sien, du côté des aigus...

Tout de même assez remis, c'est lui qui délivre les parties inférieures de leurs corps de leur immobilité, en resserrant volontairement ses chairs brûlantes autour du désir de Treize, qu'il sent pulser, délicieusement impatient, en lui.

Si loin et profondément en lui…

Le râle que tente d'étouffer Treize contre son épaule le gonfle d'une fierté nouvelle, tout en accroissant son plaisir et son excitation ; il recommence donc sa contraction.  
Mais désirant davantage, à présent, il bouge en même temps le bassin, pour signifier à son désormais amant qu'il peut, qu'il _doit_ reprendre et poursuivre sa quête, pour le mener au paradis et lui faire connaître le plaisir suprême et ultime avec lui.

Treize saisit parfaitement le message et s'exécute docilement.

Ses mains retrouvent le chemin jusqu'aux hanches de Wufei, qu'il soulève pour le libérer de sa présence, avant de s'imposer de nouveau à lui, _en_ lui, par un brusque rapprochement de leurs deux bassins qui s'entrechoquent.

Et Wufei est bien incapable de retenir un cri de plaisir brut, cette fois-ci.

Mais il n'en est même pas conscient, parce que Treize recommence, encore et encore, et qu'il n'y a plus que ça qui compte.  
Il n'y a plus que sa voix à lui qui lui parvient à traverser la brume opaque de son esprit noyé sous le plaisir, ses râles et ses gémissements rauques qu'il étouffe contre sa peau, ou qu'il souffle à son oreille ou contre sa bouche, _dans _sa bouche.

Il n'y a plus que ses mains partout sur son corps, qui le redessinent et se l'approprient de l'extérieur aussi sûrement qu'il est pris, de l'intérieur, avec la même fougue.

Et lorsque l'une d'elle s'enroule autour de lui, le caressant au même rythme, tout son monde ne se résume plus qu'à un seul nom : Treize.

Ce même nom qu'il hurle, lorsque la jouissance le cueille en plein vol, le terrassant et le foudroyant, faisant exploser son corps qui libère son plaisir longuement entre eux.

C'est durant les dernières secondes de cette puissante libération que Treize est frappé à son tour, et qu'il se rend d'une dernière impulsion aussi loin que possible en Wufei, serrant son corps encore parcouru de spasmes contre le sien, dans un même état, à l'en briser.

Durant un long moment, ils sont bien incapables du moindre geste, du moindre mot, et seules leurs respirations hachées brisent le silence.  
Enfin, les membres commencent à se dégourdir, et les doigts, puis les mains se font caressantes, légères, certes, mais bien présentes.

Mais celles de Wufei retombent rapidement, et Treize comprend immédiatement ce qui se passe.  
Avec une infinie douceur, il soulève le corps endormi de son amant pour pouvoir se retirer de lui, puis l'emporte dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Il l'étend enfin sur les draps, dont la fraîcheur le fait frissonner, mais sans le réveiller.

Étant en juillet, Treize n'a aucun scrupule à offrir le corps nu de son amant à la douce chaleur estivale, le temps pour lui d'aller prendre une douche rapide.

Après tout, si Wufei se réveille entre-temps, il connaît le chemin…

Mais il prend et termine sa douche seul, ce qui ne l'étonne pas vraiment.

Wufei a beau être un jeune homme de dix-huit en pleine forme, encore bourré d'hormones, ce qu'il vient de "subir" n'est pas une activité à laquelle il a l'habitude de se livrer.

Pour une première fois, ce fut plus que passionné et intense.  
Ca l'a été pour Treize, pourtant expérimenté et ayant connu des partenaires plus expérimentés, aussi.  
Mais au-delà de l'aspect physique, il y a eu une grande part d'émotions, de sentiments, de ressenti, qu'il n'a jamais partagé avec d'autres.

Quelque part, ça le terrifie…

Il pousse un profond soupir, avant de rejoindre cet adolescent qui n'en est définitivement plus un, chargé du nécessaire pour le nettoyer, sommairement.

Allongé près de lui, Treize passe un gant humide sur le corps de Wufei, délicatement, l'admirant, le dévorant du regard, se remplissant la mémoire de cette vision ensorcelante.

Si la fraîcheur des draps sur son corps encore brûlant n'a pas suffit à le réveiller, les attentions que lui porte Treize en le nettoyant, avec des gestes précis qui sont plus des caresses qu'autre chose, finissent par sortir Wufei de son sommeil réparateur.

Son corps réagit avant que lui-même ne parvienne à ouvrir les yeux, mais une fois qu'il a définiivement repris pieds dans la réalité, Treize ne peut que le contempler, fasciné.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas céder, que Wufei doit se reposer, et surtout une partie de son anatomie, qu'il a eu tant de plaisir à malmener, mais qui n'est pas habituée à subir ce genre de choses et qui a besoin de temps pour ça…

De temps… et de pratique.

L'officier Treize Kushrenada est un homme de loi, il a de l'autorité, une prestance naturelle, un charisme de leader, une volonté de fer qui lui vaudra bientôt de seconder officiellement le commissaire, en tant qu'Inspecteur, et de lui succéder à sa retraite, d'ici deux ans.

Mais à cet instant, face au regard déterminé de Wufei, où brûle un désir qui peine à être maîtrisé, qui le fascine tellement qu'il peut aisément s'y perdre, devant ce corps qui porte ses marques et qui l'attire, l'appelle, l'envoûte, il n'est que Treize, soumis à sa nature humaine et à l'étrange créature tentatrice, sous lui, dont il ne tarde plus à recouvrir le corps du sien, avant de les fondre de nouveau l'un dans l'autre.

C'est ainsi que face à face, d'égal à égal, encore une fois, les yeux dans les yeux, étroitement enlacés au point de réellement donner l'impression de n'être plus qu'un seul et même corps en mouvement, les deux hommes laissent de nouveau libre court à la passion qui les dévore, qu'ils ne vont pas manqr de renouveler, toute la nuit.

-

_**-  
Le lendemain matin…**_

-

Cela fait bien une demi-heure qu'ils sont réveillés, et que Treize fait semblant de dormir.  
Wufei l'a embrassé, doucement, mais il n'a pas réagi.  
Alors il n'a pas insisté, se contentant de quelques caresses.

L'allumer quand il est réveillé, oui, mais se frotter à lui alors qu'il dort, même sachant qu'il ne dort pas, justement parce qu'ils savent tous les deux qu'il fait semblant de dormir…

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Wufei se dégage de l'étreinte de son amant et se relève.

- Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire. Tu joues les lâches, en espérant que je tombe dans le panneau, et que dégoûté par ton attitude, je m'en aille sans me retourner. Tu ne m'auras pas, Treize. Tu es tout, sauf un lâche. Redeviens le Treize que je connais, pendant que je vais prendre ma douche, et fais quelque chose de romantique, pour le jeune homme qui t'a offert sa virginité… et à qui tu as brisé les reins, ajoute-t-il en grimaçant, une main massant le bas de son dos, avant de gagner la douche, sans attendre de réponse.

Treize ouvre les yeux et sourit, heureux et amusé.  
Il ne devrait pas, mais c'est plus fort que lui.

De toute façon, il est trop tard, à présent.

Il se lève donc et passe sa robe de chambre, avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre.  
Wufei lui a demandé quelque chose… il va être servi !

Profitant allègrement de sa douche bien chaude, le jeune homme en quesion, lui, ne pense plus vraiment à ce qu'il a dit à son amant.  
Toutes ses pensées sont focalisées sur cette nuit, qu'il repasse en boucle.

Il ne veut plus vraiment retourner en Chine, ça lui paraît si loin.

Si son père savait pour quelle raison il hésite, à présent, il changerait sûrement d'avis et supplierait son oncle de le ramener avec lui, pour qu'il redevienne "normal".

_Par Nataku ! Si jamais ma famille l'apprend, je deviendrais rapidement un dragon décapité !_

Wufei referme la douche, en sort et se sèche rapidement, se forçant à penser à autre chose.  
Rien ne doit gâcher ces moments qu'il peut encore passer avec Treize.

Il ne sait pas s'il y en aura d'autres.

Après tout, qu'est-il, pour lui ?  
Et lui, qu'a-t-il à lui apporter ?

C'est vrai que leur relation est importante, Treize le lui a confirmé, la veille.

Ne vient-il pas de tout gâcher, en demandant plus ?

_"On ne peut pas être ensemble."_

C'est ce qu'il lui a dit, avant de l'embrasser.  
Avant de lui faire l'amour.

Alors quoi, quel est le sens de tout ça ?  
Était-ce un cadeau d'adieu ?

C'est plutôt lui qui lui a fait un cadeau…

Est-ce ainsi que Treize l'a ressenti ?  
A-t-il agi ainsi parce qu'il acceptait son cadeau, ou parce que…

Wufei jette rageusement la serviette dans la panière à linge et s'octroie quelques minutes à reprendre son calme, avant d'ouvrir la porte…

Et de se figer.

Au sol, un chemin de pétales de roses semble lui indiquer la route à suivre.

Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine.  
Il doit bien l'avouer, ça le touche, même si c'est stupidement romantique !

D'un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il s'assure que l'émotion n'est pas trop visible sur son visage, avant de rejoindre la chambre, vers où le conduit le chemin de pétales.

Wufei ne pense pas à regarder devant lui, il a les yeux rivés au sol, marchant sur le tapis de fleurs à la texture agréable.  
Lorsqu'il arrive dans la chambre, il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et suit des yeux la route de roses jusqu'au lit…

Et son esprit se vide d'un coup, son cerveau court-circuité durant quelques instants.

Treize est nonchalamment étendu sur les draps - qu'il a changé, puisqu'ils sont aussi rouges que les pétales et non plus bleus - son peignoir entrouvert aux endroits stratégiques, sur lesquels le regard de Wufei ne peut manquer de buter.

Treize sourit, séducteur, et lui désigne un parfait plateau de petit-déjeuner de la main.  
Rien n'y manque, il y a même une Shenlong dans un joli soliflore en cristal.

Près du plateau, il y a aussi… tout un kit de massage.

- Alors, est-ce assez romantique pour toi ?

Wufei reconnecte ses neurones et se souvient de ce qu'il lui a dit, avant d'aller prendre sa douche.  
Mais pour rien au monde, il n'avouerait combien il est touché et apprécie ses attentions.

- Ca te ressemble plus, en tout cas, répond-il d'un ton qu'il veut neutre.

Treize ne s'en formalise pas, bien au contraire, la petite moue de Wufei est tout simplement adorable et lui arrache un petit rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour rien. Tu es vraiment très mignon, Wufei.

- Je ne suis pas _mignon _! réplique-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, le menton fièrement relevé. Un Dragon n'est pas _mignon_.

- Non, tu as raison, pardonne-moi. Un Dragon est fascinant, majestueux, dangereux, sa beauté est hypnotique, envoûtante, troublante et mystérieuse.

- Entre autres, oui.

Wufei espère de tout cœur qu'il n'est pas en train de rougir.  
Mais un rapide coup d'œil vers Treize et son regard amusé lui assure que ses prières sont vaines.

Il redresse un peu plus la tête en fuyant son regard.  
Et le rire de Treize résonne à nouveau.

- Wufei, un Dragon ne boude pas, non plus.

- Je ne boude pas !

- Wufei…

- Quoi ? répond-il, mais refusant obstinément de le regarder.

- Wufei…

Cette fois, il ne résiste pas.

C'est autant la douceur que l'autorité contenues dans sa voix qui le font céder, et il accepte de se tourner vers lui pour le regarder.  
Ce qui signe sa perte.  
Comment résister à ce regard si bleu, si profond, si…

Treize lui tend la main avec un sourire aussi doux que son ton.

- Viens, tu dois avoir faim. Et après le déjeuner, je te masserai pour me faire pardonner les outrages que j'ai fait subir à ta personne et à ton corps sublime.

Le front du jeune homme redevient lisse et c'est avec un sourire qu'il accepte la main tendue, et qu'il se laisse entraîner dans les bras de cet homme qu'il est bien décidé à ne jamais quitter.

Et pour qui il est prêt à tout, pourvu qu'on le laisser rester à ses côtés.

-

-

-

Quelques jours plus tard, Wufei s'envole pour la Chine où il y reste six longues semaines.

Les deux hommes s'écrivent beaucoup, se retrouvent souvent sur internet, s'appellent même plusieurs heures.  
Mais jamais ils ne parlent d'eux, ni des projets de Wufei.

On ne sait jamais qui d'autre qu'eux peuvent ainsi être mis au courant.

Aussi, chaque jour qui passe, Treize ignore si Wufei va rentrer ou non et lui-même ne sait s'il est attendu.  
Treize suit les évènements par le biais des médias, mais les infos obtenues ne lui donnent aucun indice, même si Wufei est souvent cité.

Ce, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, en rentrant, Treize trouve Wufei qui l'attend devant son appartement de fonction, appuyé contre le mur du couloir.  
Ils ne se disent rien, le petit sourire qu'ils affichent est bien assez éloquent.

Treize ouvre simplement sa porte et entre sans la refermer.  
C'est Wufei qui la referme en entrant, alors que Treize lui fait face.

- Je suis désolé pour Meiran...

- J'ai déjà fait mon deuil.

- Mais je suis heureux que ton clan ait retrouvé ses possessions.

- Justice est faite.

- Oui. Quand repars-tu ?

- Le Phoenix a regagné ses volcans, le peu du Tigre, ses montagnes. Mon oncle est à la tête du Dragon et de la Province, ajoute-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. Un proverbe de chez nous dit que "_d__ans un étang, il n'y a pas de place pour deux dragons_."

- Alors, tu restes ?

- Je vous ai connu plus autoritaire, Monsieur l'Inspecteur, répond-il avec un petit sourire provocant et moqueur.

Treize est soufflé par tout ce que dégage Wufei, en cet instant.  
Il a senti le changement, progressivement, même à distance, et il est ravi de découvrir concrètement cette assurance, cette maturité qu'il sent chez son amant, forcément marqué par ce qu'il a vécu.

Cette fois, il en est certain, ils peuvent être ensemble.  
Mieux, à partir de maintenant, ils _sont_ ensemble.

Il passe ses bras autour de la taille de _son_ dragon et l'attire contre lui.

- Reste, souffle-t-il contre ses lèvres, d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique et aucun refus.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux…

-

-

_Fin._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère que vous avez aimé, même si ce n'est pas Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre !  
J'avoue que je me suis un peu lâchée…_

_J'espère surtout que ça t'a plu, ma **Chrys**, depuis le temps que je te fais attendre !  
(Et peut-être ça te portera bonheur pour le match XD)_

_Comme précisé dans ma note, le prochain os aura pour décor le festival de Mêru, où Tro et Quatre se sont beaucoup rapprochés, et dont je parle dans la fic de base !  
Je vais pas vous mentir, c'est à l'état de brouillon, mais je devrais pouvoir m'en occuper pendant les vacances, j'ai un peu d'inspi qui m'est revenue pour ce dossier._

_Merci d'avoir tant patienté et à dès que possible !_

_Et surtout… _

_**Joyeuses fêtes à vous** !_

_Lysanea_


	20. Le Festival de Mêru

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°20**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 ; 3+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner_

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonsoir ! Je tiens d'abord à vous dire un grand merci pour vos messages sur mon os précédent, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait autant apprécié, ça fait plaisir ! Celui-ci aborde la fameux Festival de Mêru, je vous laisse reprendre le fil…

**Rar :  
Celine** : hello ^^ j'espère que tu vas bien ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton ptit mot, et pour te répondre, oui, c'est mon premier lemon Wufei/Treize ! J'en ai écrit pas mal, en deux ans et demi, avec d'autres couples, mais j'ai toujours autant de mal… ==" sauf pour certains qui sont venus presque naturellement XD Tu comptes relire "l'homme qui murmure… ?"Ouaw, je suis honorée et impressionnée ! mici beaucoup *v*

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Petit rappel** : dans "_une semaine de toi_" Trowa emmène Quatre au Festival de Mêru pour lui rappeler les bons moments qu'ils y avaient passé ensemble. Quatre n'y avait plus jamais été, à cause de ce qui s'était passé au bal du Lycée. C'est durant ce Festival qu'ils ont échangé leur premier baiser, devant la Villa, et c'est aussi devant la Villa, en souvenir de ce moment-là, qu'ils décideront de tout reprendre à zéro… ou presque.

"_Ils avaient accompagné Heero et Duo en amis, mais Trowa ne manquait jamais une occasion de le frôler ou de le toucher plus franchement. Et ils avaient assisté au final pratiquement enlacés, le bras de Trowa autour de ses épaules et sa tête posée sur la sienne, et avaient échangé leur premier baiser peu après devant la villa. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus jusqu'à la fête du lycée, où ils avaient flirté toute la soirée, pour finalement terminer la nuit chez Trowa, où Quatre s'était offert pour la première fois à un homme. Et le lendemain, Duo était venu chercher un Quatre effondré, alors que Trowa répétait mille et une excuses, ne se souvenant de rien. Il était parti peu après rejoindre sa sœur en Allemagne pour faire ses études, et l'embryon d'histoire qui avait commencé par ce premier baiser avait été définitivement avorté à ce moment-là. Et Quatre ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis…"(__**u**__**ne semaine de toi, Chapitre cinq "La dernière séance.")**_

* * *

**Préquelle 20**

**OS : **le Festival de Mêru

**l****e Festival de Mêru**

-

_**Royaume de Sank  
**__**Province de Mêru  
**__**16 Juillet AC 198**_

**_-  
-_**

- Y a une place juste là, honey ! Je descends la garder, le temps que tu fasses le tour.

- Te fais pas écraser, Duo-kun.

- Mouiiii, je t'aime aussi, Hee-chan.

Heero grommelle quelque chose et Duo prend le temps de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, avant de descendre et de courir garder la place.

Il ne faut pas plus de cinq minutes à Heero pour faire le tour, mais Duo a déjà eu à repousser pas moins de cinq tentatives de forcing, avec son plus beau sourire - et son regard le plus dissuasif.

La plupart des gens, sachant pertinemment pour qui Duo devait sûrement garder la place, a préféré ne pas insister.

Une fois que Heero a garé la voiture, ils gagnent le village, main dans la main.

- Vers 23h, on reviendra prendre la voiture et on ira s'installer sur la crique qui surplombe le village et la mer. On verra beaucoup mieux le feu d'artifice.

- Hn.

- Ca va ? s'inquiète un peu Duo, devant la mine renfrognée d'Heero.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde.

- C'est un Festival très connu et qui en vaut le détour, c'est normal. Mais si tu veux, on peut aller directement à la crique et attendre le feu d'artifice. On trouvera bien à s'occuper… ajoute-t-il en glissant sa main dans la poche arrière du jean d'Heero.

Ce geste, ainsi que la lueur dans le regard de son amant, font hésiter Heero quelques secondes, mais il se reprend vite ; il sait combien Duo tenait à venir, il peut bien faire un effort.

Après tout, il n'est pas agoraphobe, la foule et les gens le dérangent et l'ennuient, simplement.

- Ca ira. Merci, Duo-kun.

Ils échangent un doux baiser, sans cesser de marcher, puis se dirigent vers la Confiserie, où ils ont rendez-vous avec Trowa et Quatre.

Mais la Confiserie est grande, il y a plusieurs stands et pas mal de monde.

- Ca va pas le faire, soupire Duo en sortant son portable. J'appelle Quatre.

Heero ne répond rien et continue de scruter les alentours, à la recherche de leurs amis.  
La musique et les bruits de la fête sont si forts qu'il est possible que Quatre n'entende pas son portable sonner, ou que Duo et lui ne puissent pas s'entendre, ou se comprendre.

- Hello, mon Quatquat ! Vous êtes arrivés ?

_- Oui, j'allais t'appeler ! Et vous ?_

- A l'instant !

_- On était un peu en avance, alors on s'est installé au stand "Douceur de Miel". _

- Miam… Désolé... Je vois très bien le stand, ça ne peut être que celui surmonté d'un "Winnie the Pooh" géant.

- _Oui, il est trop mignon !_

- J'te le laisse sans problème. Mais par contre, mon Quatquat, c'est grand et y a trop de monde, faut que tu m'aides parce que toi, t'es clairement pas un géant !

_- Hey, j'ai pas fini de grandir !_

- Tu répètes ça depuis deux ans… En attendant, tu veux bien monter sur un truc et lever les bras ? Ah ! c'est bon, je vois ton auréole !

_- Sous mes bras ? C'te honte !_

- Idiot, sur ta tête ! Bouge plus, on arrive.

Duo coupe son portable, souriant toujours, et reprenant la main d'Heero, ils se faufilent comme ils peuvent pour rejoindre Quatre, qu'ils découvrent seul à sa table.

Ils l'embrassent et s'assoient avec lui.

- Où est Trowa ?

- Il est parti faire la queue au Grand Stand pour nous ramener de quoi grignoter. Je vous attendais pour aller chercher à boire. J'ai ramené une bouteille, mais on la garde pour le feu d'artifice, si vous êtes d'accord…

- C'est ce qui était prévu, répond Heero. Je vais rejoindre Trowa. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Duo-kun ?

- Euh…

Heero soupire, mais le regard tendre qu'il pose sur Duo est bien plus parlant.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne _veux pas_ ?

- C'est surtout une chose que je veux, mon Hee-chan ! Je veux bien renoncer aux chouchous, aux chouros, aux bonbons et aux pralines, pour ça !

- Tu ne me feras pas manger de pomme d'amour. Je t'ai déjà dit d'abandonner cette idée.

- Je sais bien ! Mais justement, j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient des barbes-à-papa aromatisées à la pomme d'amour, et comme tu veux jamais en manger une avec moi, à chaque fois qu'on en a l'occasion… Enfin, dehors, je veux dire… Bref, on pourrait s'en partager une ? C'est un bon compromis, ne ? Please, _honey_…

Comment résister à un tel regard ?

Heero ne répond rien et Duo sait qu'il a gagné.  
Il se pend à son cou et l'embrasse fougueusement, avant de le libérer.

- On se retrouve ici, leur dit un Heero un peu déconnecté, en se levant, avant de partir rejoindre Trowa.

Quatre le regarde s'éloigner en souriant.

- Tu le mènes vraiment par le bout du nez, des fois !

- Des fois, seulement. Il a le même pouvoir sur moi, c'est ça le pire… ou le meilleur !

- Du coup, il ne t'a même pas dit ce qu'il voulait boire.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon baiser ! S'il ne précise pas, c'est que c'est sa limonade habituelle, qu'il veut. On y va ? Fait soif !

- Oui !

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la queue d'un des nombreux stands de boissons, ils croisent l'officier Kushrenada, en patrouille.

- Bonsoir, monsieur l'officier ! le saluent-ils d'une même voix enjouée.

- Bonsoir, jeunes gens. Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous profitez de l'été. Vous l'avez bien mérité, vous avez bien travaillé.

- Vous avez su qu'on a tous eu notre bac ?

- Oui, Quatre et tous avec mention. Wufei me l'a dit. Vous avez également été acceptés dans les écoles et universités de vos choix, félicitations.

- Merci ! J'espère que Wufei reviendra, ce sera vraiment pas pareil, sans lui !

- Seul le temps nous le dira, Duo. Je vous laisse profiter du Festival. Si vous avez le moindre souci, mes collègues et moi ne sommes jamais bien loin.

- Merci, monsieur l'officier !

- Vous êtes sortis du système scolaire pour entrer dans le monde des adultes, peut-être pourriez-vous commencer à vous y sentir à l'aise en m'appelant Treize.

- Vraiment ?

- Promis, Duo, je ne vous mettrais pas en prison pour ça, assure-t-il avec un sourire, en commençant à s'éloigner. Bonne soirée !

- Merci… Treize !

- Merci ! répond Quatre, pas encore assez à l'aise avec l'idée de l'appeler par son prénom.

En même temps, Duo est celui qui est le proche de Wufei, il a donc plus eu l'occasion de voir Treize, bien qu'ils n'aient souvent fait que se croiser.

- Ca me fait penser, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Wufei, cette après-midi, reprend Duo, alors qu'ils se placent dans la queue.

- Je comptais te le demander. Les infos ne me rassurent pas vraiment. C'est étrange de penser que l'un de nos amis se retrouve en pleine guerre civile, dans son pays d'origine.

- J'avoue. Ca m'arrive même de faire le parallèle avec toi.

- Nos situations sont différentes, Duo. Mon clan est pacifiste. Celui de Wufei est guerrier, depuis l'origine.

- Je sais bien, c'est un peu ce qui me rassure.

- Et sinon, comment va-t-il ?

- Il ne parle pas beaucoup, d'habitude, mais là, c'est pire ! En même temps, il doit être très prudent. Je suis quand même content qu'il ne m'appelle ou ne m'écrive pas seulement pour son inscription en fac. Ca lui arrive aussi de juste me dire qu'il va bien et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, il sera là pour faire un sort à ma natte, quel que soit le temps que ça lui prendra !

- Sacré Wufei ! Il t'apprécie beaucoup, Duo, même si sa fierté l'empêchera toujours de te le dire ou de te le montrer.

- Mais il me le montre, Quatre !

- Qui aime bien châtie bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement ! Et il a vraiment intérêt à revenir, je me suis habitué à ses démonstrations d'affection... Oh God ! Heero me tuerait s'il entendait ça…

- Je ne lui dirai rien, promis ! Pour Wufei, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il pourrait y rester ? Je veux dire, qu'il pourrait rester en Chine ?

Duo hausse les épaules, mais son inquiétude est bien visible dans son regard.

- Il n'y est que depuis une dizaine de jours, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour le dire. Mais en y réfléchissant, s'il parvient à rétablir le clan du Dragon au gouvernement de la Province, ses parents pourront le rejoindre. Alors pourquoi reviendrait-il ?

- Peut-être pour une certaine personne… avance Quatre en souriant, son regard se portant involontairement vers la direction qu'a pris Treize, en les quittant.

- Tu veux dire… Tu crois vraiment que ce serait suffisant ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon Duo. Mais il est évident que ce que j'ai ressenti, chaque fois que je les ai vus ensemble, est d'une rare intensité. Et puis même s'il cache bien ses sentiments, j'ai bien senti l'inquiétude de Treize, tout à l'heure, quand on a brièvement mentionné Wufei. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre eux, cependant…

- Wufei m'a plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'ils avaient conclu… Enfin, ils ne sortent pas ensemble… Je ne crois pas… J'ai pas compris grand-chose, en fait et je voulais pas trop l'embêter, la situation était assez problématique et tendue comme ça.

- Il t'a dit qu'ils avaient juste couché ensemble ?

- Attend, Quatre, c'est beaucoup plus que ça ! proteste Duo, feignant l'indignation. Le Dragon a offert sa pureté, t'imagine ! Il a laissé un "_homme_ pénétrer son antre" ! Me regarde pas comme ça, ce sont ses propres mots ! Quoi que je pense qu'on avait pas la même succession d'images à l'esprit…

- Duo, ne te moque pas, c'est quelque chose de très important ! Toi, tu as su immédiatement que ce serait Heero et personne d'autre, alors tes préoccupations étaient toutes autres. Et je sais qu'elles étaient importantes. Mais crois-moi, se donner comme ça, quand on est pas totalement sûr…

Duo passe ses bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu vas te calmer, oui ? Bien sûr que Wufei était certain de ce qu'il faisait, sinon rien ne se serait jamais passé ! T'as vu le temps qu'il a mis à accepter ses sentiments, puis à se décider à amener Treize à faire pareil ? Il n'avait plus le moindre doute, quand il s'est retrouvé dans son lit, j'en mettrais ma natte à couper !

- Désolé… Tu as raison, bien sûr.

- Tu sais, _angel_, il n'est pas obligé de se passer quoi que ce soit, avec Trowa. Vous ne vous êtes pas engagés, vous ne vous êtes rien promis ! Vous ne sortez même pas ensemble, que je sache ! A moins qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose, cette après-midi… ?

- Non, rien du tout. Mais c'est évident qu'on en a envie, non ?

- Bah ça ! rit Duo, mais gentiment, sans moquerie. C'est clair que ça crève les yeux. Mais obtenir une chose dont on a envie, parfois, peut se révéler mauvais. Réfléchis bien, c'est tout ce que je te dis, moi ! Si t'es pas sûr de toi ou de Trowa, fais pas de connerie ! Si Trowa partage tes sentiments, et je me fais pas trop de soucis là-dessus, il t'attendra, tu sais. Heero et moi, on a bien attendu un an, alors qu'on était déjà fous amoureux, à l'époque, et qu'on le voulait. Mais on aurait tout gâché à trop se précipiter.

- Je pense que je suis prêt, Duo.

- Faut pas juste _penser l'être_, faut _vraiment l'être_. Et t'as le temps pour t'en assurer, Quatre. J'ai envie que tu connaisses ça, mais d'un autre côté, je veux pas que tu souffres. La première fois ne se passe pas toujours très bien, t'as eu assez d'échos autour de nous, non ? Rien que toi avec Dorothy…

- C'est différent.

- Evidemment ! répond Duo en haussant les épaules. Il a fallu que tu te lances dans un accouplement inter-espèces pour ta première relation sexuelle !

- Un quoi ? Non mais tu t'entends parler ? On pourrait croire que je me suis essayé à une expérience bizarre type zoophilie ou que sais-je encore !

- Assume un peu, Quatre, tu t'es bien accouplé avec une… créature qui n'a de l'humain que l'apparence. Et encore, c'est parce que tu me l'as dit que je te crois, j'ai pas été voir jusqu'à quel point elle collait au modèle de la femme…

- Tu veux bien arrêter de t'acharner sur mon ancienne petite-amie, Duo ?

- T'es à peine touché par ce que je te dis ! C'était peut-être ta première petite-amie et ta première… expérience sexuelle, grimace-t-il, elle n'est pas ton premier amour. Et étant donné le nombre de fois où elle nous a manqué de respect, je n'ai aucun remord à dire ce que je pense d'elle devant toi.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste parler d'autre chose, dans ce cas ? soupire Quatre.

- Ouais, je préfère qu'on revienne à un sujet plus intéressant, en même temps c'est pas difficile. Donc, mon Quatquat, je te disais take your time ! Mieux vaut attendre et que ça se passe nickel, non ?

- Mais votre première fois, avec Heero, ça s'est bien passé, alors c'est pas impossible.

- Oui, mais on se connaissait vraiment bien ! On était ensemble depuis deux ans, déjà, et puis ça faisait un an qu'on apprenait à se découvrir physiquement. Même si ça a été un peu douloureux, tu vois, après, c'était que du bonheur et du plaisir, parce qu'on savait exactement ce que l'autre aimait, comment et où le toucher. Tout ce que tu pourrais prendre le temps de découvrir, avec Trowa.

- Ca pourrait se faire en une nuit. J'ai confiance en Trowa. Vraiment confiance. Il a beaucoup d'expérience, ce dont témoigne la sacrée réputation qu'il avait, durant tout le lycée. Je suis sûr qu'il prendra son temps, avec moi, et qu'il me guidera avec respect.

- Il a plutôt intérêt à faire gaffe ! S'il t'abîme, je massacre sa tuyauterie !

- Duo ! Ce que tu peux être romantique !

- Si tu préfères, je lui ferais perdre toute leur valeur à ses bijoux de famille. Je transforme son concombre en cornichon et ses pommes en raisins _secs_ !

- C'est bon, stop, j'ai compris l'idée ! rit Quatre, entre deux grimaces. Je sais très bien que si quelqu'un me fait le moindre mal, tu lui tombes dessus. Avant de me réconforter.

- Sûr. Mais sois prudent quand même, mon petit ange, ajoute-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses mèches blondes. Ne t'expose pas inutilement.

- Promis. Ah ! C'est à nous ! Bonsoir, monsieur !

-  
-

_**Pendant ce temps-là, devant le Grand Stand. **_

**_-  
-_**

Heero repère Trowa dans la file d'attente et le rejoint, lançant un regard noir aux quelques personnes qui murmurent leur mécontentement, derrière eux, les faisant taire instantanément.

- Tout va bien ? demande-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Impec. Et de ton côté ?

- Pareil.

- Bien.

- Vous êtres arrivés depuis longtemps ? demande Heero après un court silence.

- Une petite demi-heure. On a fait un tour avant de se rapprocher du point de rencontre. Vous avez eu le temps de manger ?

- Rapidement. Et vous ?

- Je suis passé chercher Quatre à sa Villa, et comme il y était seul, on a dîné sur sa plage privée avant de venir.

- Romantique.

Trowa hausse les épaules au commentaire de son ami.

- Le jour tombait, mais y avait encore du soleil.

- Ca n'en est pas moins romantique. Duo l'aurait défini ainsi.

- Pourquoi, exactement ?

- Il a ce genre d'images communes dans la tête : la plage, le coucher de soleil et deux amants.

- Un sur trois, c'est mince.

- Hn ?

Trowa sort une cigarette sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Heero, qu'il ignore, avant de répondre.

- Sur les trois éléments, il y avait juste la plage. Je t'ai dit que le soleil n'était pas couché, et enfin, Quatre et moi ne sommes pas encore amants.

- Pas _encore_ amants ? Tu as donc bien prévu que vous le deveniez.

- Peut-être.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Ils se regardent longuement

- On ne sort pas ensemble, finit par dire Trowa, en exhalant sa fumée.

- Si tu n'éprouvais rien pour lui, ça fait des mois qu'il serait passé sous ta couette.

- Comme si Duo m'aurait laissé l'approcher avec ce genre d'intention.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui t'aurait arrêté.

- Peut-être si tu me l'avais demandé, alors.

Ils échangent de nouveau un long regard, puis Trowa jette sa cigarette et l'écrase, sans quitter Heero des yeux.

- Peu importe, on en est pas là, aujourd'hui.

- Je sais, Heero. J'ai juste un peu de mal à réfléchir.

- Fais un effort. C'est Quatre.

- Jure…

- C'est ça, fais-le malin, _Barton_.

- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il sincèrement.

- T'auras de quoi l'être, si tu merdes. Alors t'as vraiment intérêt à prendre les bonnes décisions.

- Est-ce qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard ?

- Vous n'avez encore rien fait, concrètement. Bientôt, tu ne pourras sûrement plus dire ça. Alors avant que ça n'arrive, et c'est vraiment à deux doigts de te tomber dessus, assure-toi d'avoir bien pesé le pour et le contre.

Trowa soupire et plonge ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean.

- C'est ce que j'arrête pas de faire, mais j'avance pas.

- Utilise tes deux cerveaux sans laisser l'un parler plus fort que l'autre.

- C'est de ton amant éclairé ? sourit Trowa.

- Hn. Et tu ferais bien de suivre ce conseil.

- Facile à dire…

Heero observe le visage de son meilleur ami, le déchiffrant comme personne d'autre, à part peut-être sa sœur Catherine, ne sait le faire.

- Quelque chose te gène avec Quatre. Aurais-tu peur d'une relation trop sérieuse ? Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de batifoler, non ?

- Duo, sort du corps de mon meilleur ami ! répond Trowa en le secouant légèrement.

- Baka !

Le sourire en coin de Trowa s'élargit.

- Ca me rappelle le jour où tu m'as appelé pour me raconter votre première fois, et surtout quand c'est Duo qui t'a pris.

- Je vois pas le rapport, grommelle Heero en détournant le regard. Et c'est toi qui as appelé.

- C'est pareil. Le rapport, c'est que tu m'as dit, ce jour-là, soit le lendemain, que t'avais l'impression de le sentir encore en toi.

- Trowa, k'so, ça date de deux ans ! répond-il en le fusillant du regard. T'as rien de plus utile à retenir ?

- Ca ne te ressemblait tellement pas de dire une chose si romantique que je n'ai jamais pu oublier, désolé.

- Ce n'était pas romantique, c'était juste une constatation. Et parler de ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Cette fois, le sourire de Trowa s'efface.

- Si j'ai peur d'une relation sérieuse ? reprend-il, après un silence. Avec Quatre, oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas simplement Quatre.

- Développe.

- C'est Quatre _Raberba Winner_. Tu crois vraiment qu'un _mec_ peut avoir une relation sérieuse avec l'unique héritier Raberba ?

- Si t'essaies pas, tu sauras pas.

- Essayer, y croire… combien de temps ?

- Peu importe. Ce temps-là vous appartiendra. C'est une chose que personne ne pourra vous prendre. _Le passé est passé, le futur n'est pas encore advenu. Profite du temps présent, qui seul est à toi. _

- Tu m'as apporté plus d'une fois de l'aide avec ce proverbe, Heero. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne m'éclaire pas vraiment.

- Une réponse à une certaine question pourrait à elle seule t'apporter la lumière dont tu dis avoir besoin.

- Laquelle ?

- Demande-toi seulement si tu l'aimes.

Trowa ne répond rien, comme c'est enfin leur tour, et Heero commande en premier, le laissant à ses profondes réflexions, dans lesquelles les derniers mots d'Heero semblent l'avoir plongé.

Heero est un peu inquiet et espère que son meilleur ami prendra la décision qui le rendra le plus heureux.  
Mais ils n'en reparlent pas, le peu de temps qu'il leur faut pour rejoindre Duo et Quatre, et Heero n'insiste pas ; Trowa sait où le trouver et comment lui parler, si besoin est.

Duo embrasse Trowa, puis son Heero, qu'il décharge un peu de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il leur a ramenées.

Les quatre jeunes hommes rejoignent ensuite le Lac, à la recherche d'une bonne place pour admirer les ballets sur l'eau et autres animations.

Après deux bonnes heures à grignoter, boire, assister aux animations, discuter, se chamailler, se bécoter pour un couple et flirter pour l'autre pas loin de se former, ils quittent le Village et reprennent la voiture et la moto pour gagner la crique, du côté de la mer, cette fois-ci et y attendre le fameux feu d'artifice, mondialement connu et célèbre.

- Ce serait bien qu'on puisse s'acheter ou louer une voiture décapotable aux sièges inclinables, pour l'année prochaine.

- J'aurais pu emprunter celle de mon père, j'y ai pas pensé.

- Tu veux dire une de celle_**s**_ de ton père, _angel_ !

- Il n'en a pas tant que ça ! De décapotables, je veux dire, ajoute-t-il face aux trois regards sceptiques qu'il reçoit. Toutes ses autres voitures sont blindées, ont des vitres teintées, et sont ultra sécurisées.

- On est aussi bien sur une couverture, pour regarder le ciel, remarque Trowa en s'allongeant sur le dos, en appui sur ses coudes. Surtout quand on a la bonne personne pour la partager près de soi.

Il sourit à Quatre, qui comprend l'invitation et le rejoint rapidement.  
Par contre, leurs deux meilleurs amis restent debout.

- Il y a de la place pour nous tous, leur dit Quatre en s'arrachant difficilement au regard particulièrement intense de Trowa.

Duo, le dos appuyé contre le torse d'Heero, derrière lui, baisse ses yeux voilés sur Quatre et lui sourit de manière un peu vague…

- En fait… Le feu d'artifice commence à 23h30, alors si ça vous dérange pas trop, mais quelque chose me dit que non, Heero et moi, on va s'isoler durant les vingt minutes qui restent et vous laisser un peu seuls aussi, on sait jamais…

- Duo-kun… murmure Heero, tout en continuant de butiner le cou de Duo de ses lèvres.

- Oui, honey, on y va… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est pas loin, quelque part par là-bas… ajoute-t-il en tendant la main derrière lui.

- Derrière le gros buisson ?

- Oui, voilà… Non ! Mais pour quels pervers tu nous prends, Trowa ?

- ... demande-t-il avec la main de son petit-ami dans son pantalon… Ca sert à tout, un rétroviseur…

Duo rougit et essaie de se dégager, mais Heero le retient contre lui.

- Puisque vous avez tout compris, inutile de s'attarder, conclut-il en prenant la main de Duo.

- A plus tard ! leur dit encore Duo en se laissant entraîner.

Quatre, qui étouffait son rire contre l'épaule de Trowa, finit par relever le visage et lui sourit.  
Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il est vraiment très près de Trowa, et s'assoit en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Ca ne l'a pas trop dérangé, quand ils étaient tous ensemble, près du Lac, mais là, ils sont seuls, et leurs deux meilleurs amis… il ne préfère pas y penser.

- Ca va ? lui demande Trowa en s'asseyant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Très bien. C'est vraiment un super festival. J'ai hâte de voir le feu d'artifice !

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à patienter, murmure Trowa à son oreille en frôlant son bras nu de ses doigts.

Les frissons qui parcourent le corps de Quatre sont autant dus au souffle chaud de Trowa qu'à sa caresse aérienne sur sa peau.  
Il est attiré par ce souffle et son visage pivote presque de lui-même vers Trowa, comme s'il voulait le capturer, l'aspirer juste au moment précis où il franchit ses lèvres…

Sa tête lui tourne complètement, alors que ses yeux se plongent dans ceux de Trowa.

Un souvenir lui revient brusquement, celui de leur première rencontre, de la première fois que leurs regards se sont croisés.  
Quatre se souvient avec une précision effarante de ce qu'il avait ressenti, à cet instant.

C'était comme boire un alcool trop fort cul sec.  
Alcool…  
Champagne…  
_Le_ champagne !

Il s'écarte brusquement de Trowa.

- Il faut sortir le champagne et les flûtes ! lui dit-il en se détournant pour fourrager dans son sac à dos. J'ai pris des flûtes en plastique, j'avais peur que le verre ne se brise. On aurait pu boire à la bouteille, tu me diras, on est entre nous…

Trowa reste encore un moment interdit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le vide a pris la place de Quatre, alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir goûter ses lèvres qui le tentent et le hantent, depuis trop longtemps. .

- On va attendre que Duo et Heero reviennent, reprend Quatre en se réinstallant à ses côtés, avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Et en posant la bouteille entre eux, comme une barrière de sécurité.

Trowa en aurait ri, si les doutes ne l'avaient pas assailli.

Ce n'est pas seulement parce que Quatre a fui sa tentative de baiser, il se pose des questions depuis quelques jours.  
Deux, précisément.

La soirée s'étant bien passée jusque là, il était plutôt rassuré.  
Quatre a plutôt bien répondu à ses attentions, du moins, jusqu'au départ de Duo et d'Heero.

Mais l'incertitude le gagne à nouveau.  
Peut-être est-ce le moment de clarifier les choses ?

- Quatre, tu es sûr de vouloir aller à la Fête du Lycée avec moi, après-demain ?

- Absolument ! certifie Quatre, redevenu sérieux. Pourquoi, ce n'est plus ton cas ?

- Si.

- Mais… ?

- Je t'ai vu avec Karl, au Skate Park, il y a deux jours.

- Oui, on a fait quelques figures ensemble. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoints ?

- J'étais en voiture et je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- C'n'était pas un rencart, Trowa ! On s'y est retrouvé par hasard. C'est avec Duo que j'avais rendez-vous, mais il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, un problème avec leur futur appartement.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire, tu fais ce que tu veux. Donc si tu as changé d'avis, tu n'as à craindre ma réaction.

- Et tu penses ça parce que tu m'as vu faire du skate avec Karl ?

- Tu l'as embrassé à la soirée Bulle, et avec application.

- C'était au début de l'année. Et tu n'étais pas là.

- Ca a été l'Évènement pendant plus d'un mois, au Lycée. J'ai eu tant de détails que c'est comme si j'avais été présent.

- Ce que je veux dire, Trowa, c'est que si c'est Karl que j'ai embrassé, c'est parce que tu n'étais pas là. Si tu avais été présent, c'est pour t'embrasser _toi_ que l'alcool m'aurait donné le courage nécessaire.

- Parce que tu comptais m'embrasser, ce soir-là ?

Ils se regardent enfin, après avoir évité de le faire depuis l'évocation de la soirée Bulle par Trowa.

- Oui, je le voulais, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait sans une sérieuse dose d'alcool dans le sang. Tu étais avec Seven, ce n'est pas mon genre d'embrasser le mec d'un autre. De toute façon, vous êtes restés quoi, dix minutes ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu sais, la soirée avait vraiment peu d'intérêt. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment les gens peuvent se retrouver amuser par le fait d'être coincé, seul ou accompagné, dans une bulle qui roule, sautille et se cogne aux autres.

- Moi non plus, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas resté.

- Je n'étais venu que pour t'y croiser, même si je savais que tu allais venir avec Seven et que c'était difficile de te voir avec lui. Une fois que tu es parti, j'ai perdu tout intérêt pour la soirée. J'étais en train de songer sérieusement à rentrer, tout en enfilant les alcools, me demandant pathétiquement ce qui était le pire, entre ne pas te voir du tout et te voir avec Seven collé à toi. Karl est arrivé, assez fait, lui aussi, quand j'y repense, et sa bouche m'est soudain apparue comme la lumière au bout du tunnel. On s'est retrouvé dans une bulle et voilà…

- Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas te laisser voler tes premières fois.

Quatre hausse les épaules, moins gêné qu'il pensait qu'il le serait après ses confessions.

- Justement. Je pensais à ça, à tes mots que je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Et je me suis dit que puisque tu ne serais probablement jamais celui qui me donnerait mon premier baiser avec un mec, et bien j'allais le choisir moi-même. J'étais encore lucide, c'est moi qui aie un peu sauté sur Karl. Je voulais juste oublier, Trowa. Tout, plutôt que de penser à Seven et toi.

La main de Trowa vient chercher celle de Quatre, et il entrelace leurs doigts.

- Pardonne-moi. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé que c'était avec toi que je voulais être, à cette époque.

- Et maintenant ? ose demander Quatre.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question, réplique-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. Moi, je sais ce que je veux : toi.

Quatre se mord la lèvre, ce qui attire inévitablement le regard de Trowa dessus.

- Je veux être avec toi, Trowa, et ça ne date pas d'hier, répond Quatre, fermement.

La détermination dans son regard rassure Trowa ; il sent que cette fois, il ne fuira pas.

Alors qu'il approche son visage pour combler le faible écart entre eux, le premier feu éclate, les faisant sursauter, et s'écarter l'un de l'autre pour lever les yeux au ciel, qui explose en mille couleurs.

Mais leur attention est détournée par un grognement de frustration derrière eux.

- Bloody fucking hell !

- Duo-kun…

- Je sais, _langage_ ! Mais franchement, honey, ils auraient pas pu attendre deux minutes avant de commencer ? répond Duo, alors qu'ils rejoignent leurs deux meilleurs amis, surpris et amusés. Quant à vous deux, les mecs, question timing, faudra sérieusement revoir votre horlogerie, ajoute-t-il en s'asseyant, imité par Heero. On vous demande pas comment ça va, même s'il vous a fallu près de vingt minutes pour vous décider à conclure, sans y arriver, en plus ! Ca doit être frustrant, quelque part… Ouais, du champagne ! J'avais oublié !

- T'étais censé le _détendre_, non ? demande Trowa à Heero.

- Un souci de timing, vous aussi, peut-être ? ajoute Quatre en les servants.

- Ca va très bien, merci ! répond Duo en leur lançant un regard noir. Je suis parfaitement détendu. Aller, on lève nos flûtes avant le vrai début. A la fin du Lycée et à nos réussites, avec une pensée pour Wufei ! A notre avenir et à nos liens, ajoute-t-il rapidement en feignant d'ignorer le regard assassin d'heero, qu'ils se renforcent et ne se brisent jamais, et restent aussi solides que la Paix de Sank !

- A nous ! reprennent-ils, alors que le second feu explose en une myriade de couleurs.

Les deux couples se réinstallent ensuite confortablement pour admirer le magnifique spectacle, conscients de leur incroyable chance de pouvoir y assister.

Plus de trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, lorsque les dernières étincelles colorant le ciel nocturne retombent doucement, après l'apothéose du bouquet final, les quatre amis restent encore un moment à fixer le ciel.

Il reste encore un dernier feu, celui dont on dit à Mêru que ça porte bonheur de s'embrasser lorsqu'il éclate.

Quand il est enfin lancé, Heero et Duo n'hésite pas à s'embrasser longuement.

Trowa, qui tient Quatre dans ses bras, sa tête sur son épaule et son bras autour des siennes, décide qu'un peu de bonheur et de chance ne se refusent pas.  
Alors il relève le visage de Quatre d'un doigt sous son menton et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, très chastement, les pressant seulement un court instant.

C'est si rapide qu'Heero et Duo n'on rien vu et ne se doutent de rien non plus.

Mais Duo voit bien que son petit ange est sur un nuage, pas très loin de celui sur lequel lui-même flotte, et il est ravi pour lui.

Ils terminent leur champagne et tout ce qu'ils ont à grignoter, profitant encore de la nuit et de l'ambiance de fête, puis se décident à rentrer ; ils ont encore de la route.

- Je reste à Mêru, leur dit Quatre, je reviendrai pour la Fête du Lycée. J'ai des choses à mettre en ordre, ici.

- Dans ce cas, peux-tu garder la moto de Trowa ? demande Heero. On te ramène, ajoute-t-il pour son meilleur ami.

- A cause de deux bières et d'une bouteille bue à quatre, Heero ? C'est bon, je peux encore conduire.

- Tu peux, mais tu ne le feras pas, puisqu'on peut s'arranger autrement.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, Trowa. Je demanderai à Rashid de venir récupérer ta moto demain, il te la déposera. Enfin tout à l'heure, c'est déjà demain.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer. Tu veux monter avec Heero ou t'as encore assez confiance pour faire la route jusqu'à ta Villa ?

- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, réplique Quatre en lui prenant le deuxième casque des mains. Allons-y.

- On vous suit, répond Heero, alors que Duo et lui montent dans la voiture.

Quatre prend place derrière Trowa, qui a déjà enfourché sa moto, et se serre contre lui en retenant un soupir de contentement.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation, mais les fois précédentes, Quatre ne s'était pas permis de se tenir si étroitement collé à Trowa, et gardait bien sagement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Parfois, il prenait prétexte de la vitesse ou d'un virage pour s'appuyer un peu plus contre son dos, tout en puisant en lui la force nécessaire afin de ne pas se retrouver dans une situation très gênante et absolument pas discrète, qui l'aurait grillé aux yeux de Trowa.

On ne bande pas pour un ami.

A présent, enfin, Quatre peut céder à ses envies en entourant complètement la taille de Trowa de ses bras et en nouant ses mains sur son ventre.  
Il peut, sans honte, presser son corps contre le sien, et le laisser sentir à quel point il le désire, même si sa partie la plus pudique s'effraie un peu de son audace et des conséquences que son attitude pourrait avoir.

Mais il la fait taire rapidement et savoure ce court trajet avec Trowa, qui lui profite des feux et autres arrêts obligatoires pour poser sa main sur celles de Quatre, jointes sur son ventre, ou sur l'une de ses cuisses, et y exercer une douce caresse ou une tendre pression.

Ils finissent par arriver à la Villa Raberba, où Trowa va garer la moto dans l'un des garages, avant d'être raccompagné au Portail par Quatre.

Celui-ci leur propose à tous une dernière fois de rester se reposer à la Villa, avant de retourner à Sank, mais ils préfèrent rentrer, parce qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à faire.

- On vous laisse vous dire au revoir, et on t'attend un peu plus loin, Trowa.

- J'arrive.

- Merci, mon Dodo ! Soyez prudents sur la route.

Heero le salue d'un signe de tête, avant de reculer la voiture et de l'éloigner.  
Mais bien évidemment, il veille à ce que le couple reste dans le champ de vision de Duo, il ne veut pas être privé de câlins, cette nuit, et son amant a été très clair à ce sujet…

Trowa et Quatre s'en doutent un peu, mais ça ne les gêne pas, ils ont autre chose à penser, et à faire.

- C'était une soirée magnifique.

Trowa détache leurs mains entrelacées pour poser l'une des siennes sur la hanche de Quatre, afin de les rapprocher encore, et l'autre sur sa joue, qu'il caresse du pouce.

- Elle n'est pas finie, tant qu'on ne s'est pas dit au revoir.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te dire au revoir, Trowa, soupire Quatre, en glissant ses mains sur le torse de Trowa, pour les remonter jusqu'à son cou, qu'il entoure de ses bras.

- Moi, j'ai envie de te _dire au revoir_, mais pas _de partir_.

Quatre sourit, alors que la main qui était sur sa joue se referme avec tendresse sur sa nuque, et que celle qui était sur sa hanche migre jusqu'au bas de son dos pour rapprocher encore leurs deux corps.

Trowa se penche jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer son sourire d'abord de son souffle chaud, puis de ses lèvres et enfin, de la pointe taquine de sa langue.

A ce stade-là, Quatre ne sourit plus ; ses lèvres son entrouvertes en une demande muette, à laquelle Trowa finit par répondre.

Si sa première approche a déjà troublé Quatre au point de lui faire très vite rendre les armes, l'invasion totale et complète de sa bouche à laquelle il le soumet est à la limite de lui faire perdre la raison.

C'est clairement une conquête, une _re_conquête d'un territoire que Trowa considère comme sien, et il veut effacer toutes les traces de ceux qui ont eu l'audace de s'y aventurer, avant lui.

Par ce baiser, Trowa impose à Quatre sa propre marque, sa virtuosité et son pouvoir, afin d'être le seul dont Quatre puisse se souvenir.  
Il dévore sa bouche, caresse et en apprend chaque millimètre carré, lui ravit son souffle, son âme, aspire son être, le fait sien, en un seul baiser.

Lorsqu'il le libère enfin, Quatre décrispe ses mains de ses cheveux qu'il avait empoignés et s'accroche désespérément à son cou, les jambes flageolantes, son torse se soulevant irrégulièrement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillent au point de rivaliser avec les étoiles, au-dessus d'eux, et Trowa est certain de n'avoir jamais rien vu de plus beau.

Quatre n'est pas vraiment en état de mesurer l'intensité du regard que Trowa pose sur lui ; il n'est plus qu'une terre dévastée : la foudre a traversé son corps, un ouragan a soufflé son esprit, un tsunami a retourné son cœur…

Trowa n'est pas forcément mieux, parce que même s'il a dominé et maîtrisé le baiser du début à la fin, il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que Quatre réponde avec une telle fougue, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait le vertige ; l'instinct et la passion ont fait fuir la maladresse que son manque d'expérience aurait pu donner à ce baiser.

C'est donc autant pour le soutenir que pour se raccrocher à quelque chose que Trowa serre fort Quatre contre lui, son front pressé contre le sien, reprenant doucement et de manière moins anarchique que lui son propre souffle.

De par leurs positions, ils ne peuvent manquer de sentir le désir que ce baiser sulfureux a réveillé en eux, qui vibrent l'un contre l'autre et réagissent au moindre mouvement.

Aussi, Trowa finit-il par s'écarter légèrement.

- Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

- Oui, répond Quatre, sans bouger pour autant.

Trowa lui relève encore le visage et repose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, un court instant.

- On se voit demain soir.

- Je… Je viendrai te chercher, comme prévu.

- A 19h, rappelle Trowa en le libérant complètement de son étreinte, pour ne garder qu'une de ses mains entre les siennes. Bonne nuit, mon ange, ajoute-t-il en la portant à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- Bonne nuit, Trowa… articule Quatre difficilement.

Sur un dernier sourire, Trowa s'éloigne à reculons, puis traverse la route et rejoint la voiture.

Quatre le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit monté à l'arrière, puis leur fait un signe, alors qu'Heero - ou peut-être Duo - klaxonne en reprenant la route.

Le cœur battant encore très vite, l'héritier regagne sa Villa.

-  
-

**_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la voiture…_**

-

-  
- Dis, Trowa ?

- S'il te plaît Duo, le coupe-t-il dans un murmure, tu peux attendre demain pour les sermons, les menaces et toute la panoplie de grand frère ?

- J'allais juste te proposer qu'on s'arrête au Lac, t'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un bon bain glacé !

- Ca peut attendre que je sois rentré, je te remercie de t'inquiéter, réplique-t-il en s'allongeant du mieux qu'il peut. Maintenant que tu as sorti ta petite réplique, tu veux bien me laisser comater sur mon nuage ?

- Fais donc ! Va rejoindre ton petit ange !

- Mais évite de salir l'arrière de ma voiture, Trowa.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi chiant avec vous, à aucun moment.

Heero et Duo échangent un regard et un sourire complices.

- Je commence ou tu commences, Hee-chan ?

- A toi l'honneur, tenshi…

- Alors, en seconde, il y a eu…

- Ok, c'est bon ! capitule Trowa en se redressant. Arrête-toi, Heero, je vais faire du stop.

- Ah non ! proteste Duo. Maintenant que vous avez enfin conclu, y a même pas moyen que tu te fasses enlever ou je ne sais quoi ! T'as gagné, on te laisse tranquille.

- Merci !

Trowa se rallonge et Duo tient sa promesse.

Malgré cet échange léger et amical, Heero reste inquiet, parce qu'il sent que Trowa l'est aussi, à propos d'une chose qu'ils n'ont pu qu'évoquer et trop rapidement.  
Il a beau avoir pris sa décision, Heero voit bien qu'il n'est pas aussi apaisé qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de s'en occuper…

-

-  
_A suivre…_

* * *

**_Notes finales :_**

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
La suite ? Et bien, la Fête du Lycée !  
Soit, le moment le plus horrible de la vie de Quatre._

_Quand j'ai écrit "une semaine de toi", je ne pensais pas avoir un jour à faire plus que de simplement évoquer ce passage…  
Mais je vous l'ai promis, même si ça risque de ne pas être très joyeux !_

_Il faudra patienter un peu et je m'en excuse par avance…_

_Bonne continuation à vous tous et à dès que possible._

_Lysanea_

- - - -


	21. La Fête du Lycée : du rêve

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°21  
**_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Pairing **_: 1x2 ; 3x4  
_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Rashid Kurama_

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente entre mes os, ce sont le sparties les plus difficiles à écrire, et je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour ça. Mais voilà enfin la fameuse Fête du Lycée que beaucoup attendait, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Comme annoncé, c'est en 2 parties, la deuxième est écrite et tapée, j'ai juste quelques modifications à faire mais elle devrait arriver plus vite que les derniers posts. Je vous remercie en tout cas d'être toujours là, de continuer à suivre et de m'encourager à poursuivre. Bonne lecture !

**Rar :**

**() : **Kikoo ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire quand j'ai lu "review from : ()" ; bon, pas au début, mais après, en lisant, je me suis demandée si tu avais fait exprès. Enfin bref, je suis contente que cet os t'aie plu, et j'espère que celui-ci te permettra de comprendre un peu mieux Trowa. Quand je dis "celui-ci", je parle des deux parties, je poste la prochaine très vite. Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt !

**Caro06** : merci pour ta review, toujours aussi contente d'avoir un petit mot de ta part et de savoir que tu suis - et aimes - toujours. Effectivement, ce qui suit va être quelque peu douloureux... j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Thefrenchfan** : coucou ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois toujours là ! oui, on connaît la suite, c'est horrible, parce que même si on sait que ça va s'arranger, il faut d'abord que ça clash avant... j'espère que cette partie te plaira.

Je pense n'avoir oublié personne, enfin juste un ou deux mails pour lesquels je traîne et je m'en excuse...  
**Merci à tous et...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**/!\ ATTENTION RATING M /!\ LEMON /!\ RATING M /!\**

* * *

-

**La Fête du Lycée : du rêve… **

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**18 juillet AC 198  
**__**Royaume de Sank. **_

**_-  
-_**

Comme Heero et Trowa sont ceux qui ont fait la demande pour être leurs cavaliers, ce sont Duo et Quatre qui vont les chercher, le soir de la Fête.  
C'est de toute façon plus pratique, puisque c'est Rashid qui fait le chauffeur, afin qu'ils puissent s'amuser sans risquer le retour.

Bien sûr, on est pas obligé de boire pour s'amuser.  
Et bien que son père lui ait demandé de ne pas accepter d'alcool, Quatre est bien décidé à porter un toast et lever plus d'un verre à la fin du lycée et à l'obtention de leurs diplômes.  
Et à sa relation avec Trowa.

Ce soir, cette nuit, c'est plus d'une règle de conduite édictée par son père qu'il a bien l'intention d'enfreindre.  
Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
Mais il ne veut se soucier que du meilleur, pour l'instant, ce qui lui permettra d'affronter le pire.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit.  
Tout comme il pense que le pire viendra de son père, lorsqu'il apprendra son orientation sexuelle, révélée ou déduite de sa relation avec Trowa, que Quatre ne pourra lui cacher bien longtemps.  
L'affrontement inévitable le terrifie d'avance, mais pour Trowa, pour eux, il est prêt à se battre ; dans l'amour qu'il pense les lier, il est certain de trouver la force nécessaire.

- _Angel ?_

Quatre tourne son regard vague vers Duo.

- Oui ?

- T'es parti super loin, là ! Ca fait bien quatre fois que je t'appelle !

- Tu sais bien que c'est le minimum, avec moi, sourit-il.

- Surtout quand tu penses à un certain brun aux yeux verts.

Quatre lui tire la langue et Duo éclate de rire.

- Hey ! c'est pas très élégant tout ça, Mr Raberba Winner ! Ca casse complètement l'aspect bon chic bon genre de ta tenue de soirée.

- C'est fait exprès. Alors, pourquoi tu m'as arraché à mes délicieuses pensées ?

- On est arrivé chez Trowa, plus besoin de rêver, il sera bientôt là ! Tu l'appelles ou je bipe Heero ?

- Je préfèrerai que tu t'en occupe, mon Dodo, s'il te plaît.

- Ok. T'as besoin d'encore un peu de temps où… ?

Quatre lui jette un regard assassin, voyant très bien qu'il se moque de lui.  
Duo lui fait un clin d'œil, résistant à l'envie de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, au risque de se faire éjecter de la voiture, puis téléphone à son homme.

Quatre n'entend rien de la conversation, il est déjà reparti dans ses pensées.  
Celles-ci sont définitivement court-circuitées lorsque son regard se pose sur Trowa lorsqu'il sort de sa Résidence avec Heero.

Quatre isole ses pensées et ses sentiments en un réflexe de survie, pratiquement, pour ne pas perdre tout contrôle : le désir qu'il ressent en lui mais aussi chez Trowa, chez Heero et chez Duo le perturbe beaucoup.  
Il ne veut pas se présenter telle une vierge effarouchée à son premier rendez-vous ; il est peut-être vierge en ce qui concerne ce type de relation avec un homme, mais il n'est pas effarouché et ce n'est pas son premier rendez-vous.

C'est seulement qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui.

Quatre reprend contenance et sourit aux deux jeunes hommes qui viennent de s'installer dans la voiture avec eux, bien que Heero n'ait d'yeux que pour Duo et lui-même que pour Trowa, qui justement lui retourne son sourire.

Sur un baisemain ils se sont quittés, la dernière fois, sur un baisemain ils se retrouvent, ce soir-là…

- Bonsoir, mon ange. Tu es magnifique.

… mais Quatre ne veut pas se contenter de ça, alors il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser chaste mais chargé de promesses.

- Bonsoir, Trowa. Tu es sublime.

Trowa l'aurait volontiers renversé sur la banquette, si seulement ils avaient été seuls.

- C'est vrai que t'es pas mal du tout, reconnaît Duo. Mais je préfère mon Hee-chan, ajoute-t-il contre les lèvres d'un Heero bien décidé à lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'est pas lui et eux deux.

La présence des autres ne le dérange absolument pas, _lui_.

Rashid démarre la voiture sur un petit sourire et relève la vitre de séparation pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.  
Ils prennent la route du Lycée Privé de Sank où la Fête a sûrement déjà commencé à battre son plein.

_**-**_

_**-  
Quelques heures plus tard.  
**__**Lycée Privé de Sank  
-**_

**_-  
_**- Je reviens, mon Hee-chan…

- Tu vas où ? le retient Heero en resserrant sa prise sur le corps de Duo.

- Quatre s'est _enfin _détaché de Trowa, tu vois, il va au bar. Ca m'étonne pas qu'ils aient soif ! Faut que je l'attrape avant qu'ils ne repartent pour un tour.

- Laisse-les s'amuser et reste-là…

- J'en ai pour quelques minutes, _honey_, promet Duo en le repoussant tant bien que mal. Après, je serai tout à toi pour le reste de la soirée...

- Seulement ? demande-t-il en continuant de mordiller son oreille, le gardant étroitement contre lui.

- De la nuit aussi…

- Mais encore ?

- Toute la vie, tu sais bien ! Hee-chan, si tu me fais rater cette occasion, je vais attendre qu'une nouvelle se représente et ça peut me prendre toute la soirée, je ne vais penser qu'à ça, et après tu vas bouder et…

- Va accomplir ta mission, le coupe Heero en le libérant et limite en le poussant vers le bar.

Duo lui fait un clin d'œil et se sauve, on ne sait jamais...

Quatre se tourne justement vers lui quand il le rejoint, deux verres à la main, certainement prêt à retrouver Trowa.  
Duo lui prend un des deux verres et boit une longue gorgée, sous le regard surpris de Quatre, mais bien moins fâché qu'il s'y attendait.

- Merci_, Little angel_.

- C'était pas pour toi, à la base, mais tant pis, répond-il en faisant un signe au barman. Heero t'a laissé circuler seul dans cette jungle ?

- Je ne le lui laisse pas toujours le choix. En plus, on a absolument aucun moyen de savoir ce qui a provoqué l'émeute à notre entrée. Ca peut aussi bien être effectivement dû à l'un d'entre nous, ou aux couples qu'on forme, et tout le monde étant habitué à nous voir, Heero et moi, ce serait plus Tro et toi les responsables.

- Oui, mais moi, j'ai bien senti les hormones chatouiller sauvagement certaines personnes qui posaient leurs regards sur toi. Et Heero a dû le deviner seulement parce que les regards sont aussi plus qu'éloquents. C'est normal qu'il te garde près de lui. Beaucoup considère que ce soir, c'est leur dernière chance de te voler un baiser…

- Bah tiens, ils peuvent toujours faire quinze fois le tour du lycée en string léopard, j'embrasserai jamais personne d'autre qu'Heero et je laisserai personne goûter à ses lèvres, réplique-t-il en jetant un regard rapide sur la salle pour repérer son Heero.

Il le trouve bien vite avec Trowa, et lui sourit, parce que bien évidemment, il ne le quitte pas des yeux.  
Alors Duo reporte son attention vers Quatre, après avoir envoyé un baiser du bout des lèvres à son cavalier.

- D'ailleurs, parlant de baisers, vous essayez de battre un record, ou de rattraper le temps perdu, Tro et toi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis, ça, mon Dodo ?

- Sérieusement, t'as vu l'état de ta bouche ? Et ton cou ? Geez ! Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes plus embrassés ce soir qu'Heero et moi cette semaine !

- Alors ça, c'est tout simplement infaisable ! proteste Quatre en riant. T'exagères, franchement.

- A peine !

- J'y peux rien, soupire-t-il, c'est impossible pour moi de résister. Sa bouche m'attire comme un aimant. J'ai l'impression que si je ne l'embrasse pas, si je n'ai pas ma bouche contre la sienne, je vais mourir…

- On a très bien vu que vous vous embrassiez parfois comme des désespérés, comme si votre vie en dépendait, comme s'il allait te prendre là, tout de suite, sur votre table bine planquée dans l'ombre !

- Duo !

- C'est vrai ! Enfin, je suis content pour toi, mon Quatquat, mais vas-y doucement, hein ? Ce serait con que ça se finisse aux toilettes…

Quatre rougit légèrement et replonge dans ses souvenirs.  
-

_Ils ne savent plus vraiment depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassent, mais tant qu'ils peuvent s'accorder quelques secondes pour reprendre un peu d'air et unir de nouveau leurs bouches et leurs souffles impatients, ils ne comptent pas s'arrêter. Ils sont incapables de dire si c'est Trowa qui a attiré Quatre sur ses genoux ou si c'est Quatre qui l'a chevauché de lui-même, ils peuvent juste sentir leurs corps durs se frotter l'un contre l'autre, augmentant leur désir et leur plaisir de manière vertigineuse. Ils sont tendus vers le même but, leur jouissance, qu'ils sentent monter douloureusement ; leurs têtes tournent, alors que Quatre se presse contre la cuisse de Trowa de manière parfaitement indécente, ou bien est-ce Trowa qui soulève sa cuisse pour appuyer sur l'entrejambe de Quatre, ou Quatre qui fait de même en faisant rouler la sienne contre le désir qu'il s'en pulser à travers les tissus… _

_Dans un ultime sursaut de lucidité, Trowa ralentit, libère la bouche dévastée de Quatre qui ne l'en attire que davantage, et glisse ses lèvres tout aussi ravagées vers son oreille._

_- Se libérer dans nos tenues de soirées ne fait pas partie de mon programme, mon ange…_

_- Je suis désolé…_

_- Je suis autant responsable. Va aux toilettes et attends-moi, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. Mais… pas touche ! C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi…_

_Quatre invoque l'image la plus horrible qui soit pour s'empêcher de jouir comme un collégien dans son pantalon à l'entente ces mots-là, et se rend du mieux qu'il peut -mais non sans quelques difficultés- aux toilettes…  
-_

- Quatre ? Youhou, la Lune, ici la Terre… ?

- Oui, mon Dodo. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les toilettes, on y est déjà passé.

Duo manque de s'étouffer avec le whisky cola qu'il s'est approprié.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi, _quoi_ ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était parfois très passionné. C'est normal d'arriver à un point de rupture. Alors on a été discrètement se libérer de cette pression avant les débordements gênants.

- Oh God, vous n'avez pas…

- Mais non ! répond Quatre en haussant les épaules. Trowa est très respectueux. J'avoue qu'il m'a mis dans un tel état qu'il aurait bien pu me prendre contre le mur des toilettes ou la porte d'une cabine, je n'aurais pas protesté, bien au contraire ! Mais il veut que ma première fois soit parfaite, ajoute-t-il en se penchant à son oreille. Donc, à part nos mains et nos bouches…

- C'est bon, épargne-moi le visuel ! sourit Duo, soulagé. T'as vraiment l'air de planer, tu sais. Tes pupilles sont toutes dilatées.

- Je plane complètement, t'as bien raison !

- T'as rien pris, au moins ? s'inquiète-t-il en lui relevant le menton pour mieux voir ses yeux.

- Juste une bonne dose de Trowa. Au propre comme au figuré.

- _Holly Mary Mother of Jesus_… soupire Duo en levant les yeux au plafond.

- D'ailleurs, je commence à être sérieusement en manque. Tu m'excuses si je t'abandonne ?

- Vas-y, va finir de cramer ton auréole, _Little angel_, va…

- Je t'aime, mon Dodo, lui dit encore Quatre en l'embrassant.

- Moi aussi, mon Quatquat…

Mais il est déjà reparti.  
Duo le suit des yeux, alors qu'il rejoint Trowa, s'avançant vers lui d'air air faussement timide qui le fait complètement craquer, vu la manière dont il l'accueille.  
Duo soupire, levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au plafond.

- Comme s'il avait besoin de jouer avec le feu !

- Et si tu les laissais enfin tranquilles, Duo-kun ? murmure soudain une voix familière à son oreille, alors qu'un corps tout aussi familier se colle à son dos.

- J'étais en train de me demander où tu étais passé, _honey_.

- Quatre n'a plus besoin de son grand frère, alors je suis venu chercher mon amant. Est-il enfin disposé à m'accorder son attention ou dois-je le saouler et l'enlever ?

Duo se tourne vers lui et se retrouve prisonnier de ses bras.

- Pardon, mon Hee-chan. Ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls, tu as raison. Je suis tout à toi, maintenant. On rentre ?

- Sûr ?

Duo l'embrasse longuement, puis se recule légèrement et lui sourit, les yeux brillant d'une lueur qu'Heero connaît très bien.

- On rentre, confirme-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils passent saluer leurs amis proches – surtout ceux de Duo en fait – et prévenir Trowa et Quatre de leur départ.  
Ceux-ci décident alors de rentrer continuer la soirée chez Trowa, pour éviter à Rashid de faire plusieurs voyages.

Et parce qu'ils ont envie d'être seuls, enfin.

Surtout que Lady Une , aussi tolérante qu'elle ait pu être durant le lycée, et bien qu'elle ait laissé ses macarons et ses lunettes aux vestiaires, s'est apparemment décidée à les surveiller eux plutôt que n'importe quel autre couple de la soirée.  
Trowa pas plus que Quatre n'ont l'intention de la laisser leur gâcher leurs moments privilégiés.  
Ils ont passé l'âge de se recevoir des coups de règle sur les doigts au bout de leurs mains baladeuses…

Rashid dépose donc Heero et Duo chez eux, avant de gagner Eltrois pour déposer son Maître Quatre et son ami, non sans une certaine inquiétude.  
Mais Quatre a l'air si heureux qu'il ne se sent pas l'audace de lui faire une quelconque recommandation, ce soir.

Duo s'en est de toute façon bien chargé.

_**-**_

_**-  
Appartement de Trowa…  
-**_

Si le trajet du retour les a forcé à se calmer – Rashid n'aurait certainement pas poussé sa tolérance jusqu'à accepter d'avoir un avant goût des outrages que Trowa a bien l'intention de faire subir à Quatre durant la nuit – leurs mains, leurs bouches, leurs corps entiers retrouvent le chemin de l'autre dès le portail de la Résidence franchie.

Le temps que prend l'ascenseur a monter les trois étages est exactement celui qu'il leur faut pour faire sauter les boutons de leurs chemises, sous leurs vestes négligemment retenues chacune par une manche.

Leur désir prend de la hauteur en même temps qu'eux et pas seulement de trois niveaux…

Dans le couloir, ils se cognent un bon nombre de fois avant d'atteindre la porte de l'appartement de Trowa ; ils n'ont chacun que deux mains, et aucune des quatre ne veut se détacher pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Quatre est ivre, mais parce qu'il a bu : ce n'est pas l'alcool qu'il a dans le sang mais Trowa qu'il a dans la peau qui lui fait complètement tourner la tête.

Dans la peau, dans le cœur et bientôt dans le corps…

Trowa arrive à ouvrir sa porte tant bien que mal, à la refermer d'un coup de talon, puis à entraîner Quatre plus avant chez lui, toujours enlacés, toujours titubants.  
Il finit par le plaquer contre le mur du salon et lui vole un profond baiser, avant d'écarter légèrement son visage du sien.

Mais pas son corps.

Le regard intense qu'il pose sur Quatre, son sourire provoquant et les mouvements de son bassin qui ondule contre le sien manquent de faire exploser le jeune héritier dans son pantalon, tendu à l'extrême.  
Il tente de reprendre les lèvres de son tortionnaire, mais Trowa se dérobe, et l'immobilise en l'écrasant un peu plus durement contre le mur.

- Trowa…

- Doucement, mon ange…

- Mais j'ai trop envie de toi…

- Je sais… mais y a pas le feu…

- Bien sûr que si ! réplique-t-il contre son cou. Ca fait une éternité qu'on l'allume… qu'on _s_'allume… Trowa, je brûle… j'en peux plus…

Trowa fait taire ses suppliques qui sont à deux doigts de le faire craquer en l'embrassant encore, tandis que sa main glisse entre eux pour libérer leurs érections douloureuses de leurs prisons de tissus.

Quatre gémit sourdement contre la bouche de Trowa, dont il mord la lèvre sans pouvoir se contrôler, alors que leurs deux mains s'unissent enfin autour de leurs désirs pour les caresser d'un même mouvement impatient et avide.

Il ne leur faut guère plus de quelques minutes de ce délicieux traitement avant qu'ils ne se libèrent ensemble, mêlant cris et souffles dans la bouche de l'autre.

Les jambes de Quatre se dérobent sous lui et il glisse au sol, entraînant Trowa avec lui.  
Ils y restent un moment, un peu appuyés sur le mur, beaucoup l'un contre l'autre, haletants.

Puis Trowa se relève sous le regard interrogateur de Quatre, auquel il répond par le défi, alors qu'il se met à retirer le reste de ses vêtements avec une lenteur et une sensualité folles.  
Son regard est si troublant que Quatre, hypnotisé, se sent rougir… et durcir, inévitablement.

Entièrement nu, éclairé uniquement par la lumière qui leur parvient de l'entrée, qu'ils ont réussi à allumer au passage, Trowa est sublime, parfait aux yeux de celui qui l'aime.

Pris d'une inspiration -et d'une audace- qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée posséder, Quatre se glisse jusqu'à Trowa sans le quitter des yeux, puis se relève tout contre ses jambes, les parcourant de ses lèvres et de sa langue, s'enroulant autour d'elles.  
Arrivé à genoux devant lui, il le nettoie complètement du fruit de leur jouissance commune, le rendant définitivement prêt pour une nouvelle et mettant ainsi leur désir -et leur_s_ désir_s_- à niveau.

Mais Quatre ne s'y attarde pas, malgré le grognement de frustration de Trowa, et reprend sa progression le long de son torse, marquant une pause sur ses petite boules de chair brune qu'il fait durcir entre les lèvres, continue jusqu'à son visage, jusqu'à ses lèvres qui happent les siennes fougueusement, le remerciant ainsi de son excitant petit numéro.

Et il ne s'arrête pas là.

Souhaitant rétablir un autre équilibre, Trowa entreprend alors de déshabiller Quatre, sans jamais cesser ses baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau mis à nu, profitant également pour faire disparaître les traces du plaisir qu'ils ont partagé un peu plus tôt.  
Sentant Quatre de moins en moins stable sur ses jambes et ne voulant pas que ça se finisse déjà, Trowa se redresse et s'écarte légèrement.

Son regard glissant sur le corps offert de Quatre autant que la vision qu'il lui donne du sien font brusquement monter la température de Quatre, qui se mord la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement de sortir de sa gorge nouée par l'émotion et le désir.

Il prend la main que Trowa lui tend et se laisse attirer dans ses bras, frissonnant violemment quand leurs peaux entrent en contact, haletant lorsque ce sont leurs bassins qui se pressent l'un contre l'autre.

- Ferme les yeux, mon ange, souffle Trowa à son reille.

Quatre obéit et se laisse guider, résistant à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Il se concentre seulement sur sa main froide dans la sienne, mais qui, paradoxalement, lui envoie une douce chaleur qui remonte de son bras à son cerveau pour irradier ensuite dans tout son corps.

- Garde les yeux fermés, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, murmure Trowa contre ses lèvres, avant de s'écarter sur un dernier petit baiser.

Malgré le froid qui le fait frissonner – pourtant il fait chaud en cette nuit de juillet – et son désir toujours aussi fort, Quatre attend patiemment et ne bouge pas, tentant de deviner ce que fait Trowa qui s'agite autour de lui, dans la pièce.

Heureusement, il ne tarde pas à revenir et se glisse dans son dos, l'entourant de ses bras, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque et son cou.

- J'ai terminé.

Quatre ouvre les yeux et sent son cœur fait un bon dans sa poitrine, avant de repartir en trombe.  
Trowa l'a conduit jusqu'à sa chambre, où il a allumé de nombreuses bougies qui diffusent une chaude et douce lumière orangée, ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur de jasmin qui ravit déjà ses sens.

- Trowa…

- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, Quatre, je sais, je _sens_ que toi aussi. Mais on ne doit pas oublier que c'est ta première fois.

- Tu es adorable… murmure Quatre, ému, en posant ses mains sur les bras qui le tiennent si étroitement serrés contre lui.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça, mais je veux que tu sois détendu.

Quatre se retourne et lui sourit, un air malicieux sur le visage.

- Ai-je l'air détendu ? murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres, en lui faisant ressentir sa réponse par une ondulation bien ciblée de son bassin contre le sien.

Trowa sourit, puis l'embrasse avec une tendresse que leur fougue et leur désir ne lui ont pas souvent permis de manifester, jusque là.

- "Tendu devant, détendu derrière", c'est la formule gagnante, d'après Duo.

Quatre étouffe son rire contre son épaule, lui envoyant de délicieux frissons, puis relève le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est parfait, Trowa. Merci.

- Tu me remercieras après, réplique-t-il en le soulevant dans ses bras pour le conduire jusqu'au lit.

Il l'y allonge délicatement avant de s'étendre sur lui, recouvrant son corps brûlant du sien, leurs bouches réunies en un baiser qui, de tendre à fougueux, devient très vite fiévreux et dévastateur.  
Le désir qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre, qui s'était quelque peu calmé, s'embrase de nouveau presque violemment, transformant l'étreinte en un corps à corps passionné.

Une même pensée des plus saugrenues traverse leurs esprits : s'ils continuent à se frotter si délicieusement mais non moins vigoureusement l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux vont-elles finir par prendre feu ?  
Peu importe, de toute façon, ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas s'arrêter.

Ca leur est extrêmement difficile de résister, de se retenir, d'essayer de penser à autre chose qui empêcherait leurs corps de se perdre en de tels mouvements, lancés comme ils sont en quête de jouissance et de libération de manière quasi obsessionnelle.

Pourtant, ni Trowa, ni Quatre ne veulent de cette fin là ; ce moyen d'atteindre le plaisir ultime, ils l'ont déjà employé plusieurs fois, ces dernières heures.  
Ils aspirent à autre chose, une union plus intense et profonde, une véritable communion.  
Trowa veut se perdre en Quatre, plonger en lui, se fondre en lui, et Quatre veut le sentir, le ressentir, l'accueillir.

Ils ne veulent plus _donner_ _de l'un à l'autre_ mais _se donner_ _l'un à l'autre_.

Un seul regard suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent, et Quatre se laisse aller sur le ventre, s'abandonnant à Trowa qui le relève sur les genoux.  
Après avoir parcouru toute l'étendu de son dos musclé de tendres baisers et d'électrisantes morsures, une de ses mains enserrant la base du sexe de Quatre pour retarder sa jouissance, Trowa concentre toutes ses attentions sur son adorable postérieur, qu'il a tant de fois reluqué sans vergogne.

Il en caresse la courbe parfaite, mordille la chair ferme et tendrement musclée qui l'a si souvent nargué, protégée par le tissu de vêtements que Trowa aurait volontiers arraché à coups de dents.  
De morsures en baisers, aussi tendres les uns que les autres, il se fraie un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée inviolée du corps de Quatre, qu'il investit avec une infinie douceur.

Le cri de Quatre et la tension de son corps convainquent Trowa de desserrer l'étau dont il comprime son désir, provoquant sa jouissance immédiate et brutale entre les draps froissés, tout son corps secoué de tremblements.

Trowa le soutient de son bras libre, couvrant de doux baisers sa peau à proximité de ses lèvres.

Puis, le sentant enfin de nouveau calme, il reprend ses caresses plus intimes, puisant loin en lui les ressources pour tenir encore : Quatre est d'une telle beauté, d'une telle sensualité dans son abandon, que Trowa a bien du mal à contenir le désir violent qui lui cingle les reins.

Quatre n'a pas vraiment conscience de l'état dans lequel il met Trowa.  
Il est perdu dans un monde où il ne peut que flotter, enfermé dans une bulle de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, alors que Trowa le prépare avec une telle douceur et une telle _précision_.

Il s'entend à peine gémir et haleter, il reconnaît difficilement sa propre voix, lorsqu'il supplie Trowa de venir, il ne réalise pas vraiment qu'il pousse son propre corps à la rencontre des doigts et de la langue de Trowa pour les sentir encore plus loin et plus pleinement en lui.

Le vide qui le surprend, lorsqu'il les retire, puis l'éclair de douleur qui le traverse, lorsque Trowa l'investit plus entièrement et complètement qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à le préparer, le font brusquement revenir à la réalité crue.

Ca fait mal, _physiquement.  
_Mais être empli _de_ et _par_ celui qu'on aime, être uni à lui si intensément et profondément, c'est une sensation tout bonnement merveilleuse.

Quatre n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de ressentir à ce point la différence entre le corps et l'esprit, l'un souffrant, l'autre planant.  
Peu à peu, les caresses et les baisers de Trowa lui montrent doucement le chemin de l'harmonie et de l'équilibre.  
Et lorsqu'il commence à bouger en lui, se retirant délicatement pour revenir frapper avec justesse le centre de son plaisir, le corps et l'esprit de Quatre sont définitivement reconnectés dans un émerveillement extatique brut, qui lui arrache un gémissement des plus indécents.

Ce peut être ce son terriblement érotique, ou alors la manière dont Quatre se contracte soudain autour de lui qui font perdre toute retenue à Trowa.  
Ou les deux en même temps.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Trowa sent qu'il lâche prise et toutes ses barrières explosent.

Sans parvenir à modérer quelque peu son ardeur, mais sans aucun violence non plus, il se projette encore et encore dans le corps si chaud et accueillant de Quatre sous lui, une main sur son épaule pour le guider plus sûrement à sa rencontre, l'autre s'activant avec la même fougue autour de son sexe.

Loin de ce plaindre de ce traitement passionné, Quatre l'encourage plutôt en accompagnant ses mouvements du mieux qu'il peut, lorsque sa voix ne lui permet plus d'articuler un seul mot cohérent.

C'est avec un Trowa étendu entièrement contre son dos, l'enfonçant frénétiquement dans le matelas par ses puissants coups de reins que Quatre se libère enfin, un monde explosant sous ses yeux clos, après un temps à la fois trop court et très long et sentant confusément Trowa lui mordre la nuque dans un feulement qui a lui seul aurait suffit à le faire partir.

Trowa se laisse ensuite complètement retomber sur lui et Quatre ne proteste pas, trop heureux de le sentir toujours vibrant en lui et d'être si plein de lui.

Quand Trowa détache leurs deux mains qu'ils avaient entrelacées avec force durant tout le temps de leur danse effrénée, il grogne sa désapprobation avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste, pensant qu'il veut et va se retirer, déjà.

Mais ce n'est absolument pas l'intention de Trowa.

Quatre, encore un peu perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir, le comprend en réalisant soudain que malgré sa puissante et très récente jouissance, son amant est toujours très en forme, et qu'il le sent même encore durcir au creux de ses reins.  
Il ne peut retenir un gémissement rauque à cette sensation, ce qui ôte à Trowa ses dernières hésitations ; il se redresse légèrement, veillant à ne pas se retirer entièrement, et fait passer la jambe gauche de Quatre de l'autre côté de son corps pour la poser sur son épaule droite.

A présent face à face, Trowa se penche sur Quatre, et maintenant sa jambe droite à plat sur le lit, il plonge de nouveau en lui, le faisant se cambrer contre lui avec cette fois un véritable cri de plaisir.

Trowa ne résiste pas plus à cette vision et fond sur son torse offert, ses lèvres se refermant sur les boutons de chair qui le narguent effrontément, les torturant de ses dents et de sa langue l'un après l'autre, sans jamais cesser ses mouvements de bassin.

Quatre perd tous ses repères, il a l'impression de sentir Trowa partout sur lui et en lui, il est incapable de se concentrer sur un seul point de plaisir, tout son corps est noyé dedans.  
Sa première jouissance a été si puissante qu'il est encore très sensible, chaque attouchement est une véritable décharge et Trowa ne lui laisse aucun répit… et lui-même en redemande.

C'est tellement bon, c'est si parfait, il voudrait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.  
Il s'abandonne totalement, laissant Trowa les guider une nouvelle fois vers le septième ciel qu'il est si heureux d'avoir découvert avec lui.

Ses deux jambes à présent sur les épaules de Trowa, les mains crispées dans les draps, Trowa faisant pleuvoir des baisers sur son visage, Quatre jouit si puissamment qu'à cause de sa position, il se retrouve couvert de sa propre semence de son torse jusqu'à son visage.

Cette vision achève Trowa, qui se répand longuement en lui, prolongeant sa jouissance et faisant trembler leurs corps de concert.

Cette seconde libération est moins longue à venir et dure aussi moins longtemps, mais elle n'en est pas moins très intense, et les laisse pantelants, Quatre au bord de l'inconscience.

Il sent pourtant Trowa venir lécher son visage et il laisse échapper un rire fatigué, mais heureux.

Entre les feulements, la manière dont il lui a mordu la nuque à leur première étreinte, et maintenant, le soin qu'il met à laper son visage comme si c'était du lait, Quatre se dit que Trowa n'a pas seulement une sensualité et un mystère rappelant les félins, il peut aussi en adopter les comportements, surtout durant l'amour.

Aurait-il du sang de chat dans les veines ?  
Quatre se promet de lui demander, une fois qu'il aura retrouvé ses esprits, sa voix, son souffle, que Trowa est en train de lui ravir dans un tendre baiser…

Un peu plus habitué à ce type d'activité, Trowa se remet plus rapidement et après ce dernier baiser, il se lève pour aller leur chercher une bouteille d'eau et une serviette humide pour se rafraîchir.

Lorsqu'il revient, il est heureux de trouver Quatre somnolent, mais non pas totalement endormi.

Il l'admire en silence un moment, détaillant son corps qu'il a fait sien, enfin, et qui porte ses marques, puis va s'étendre à ses côtés et le fait boire à même sa bouche.  
Ce qui les grise tout deux plus sûrement que si cela avait été de l'alcool.

Trowa s'occupe encore de Quatre en lui passant la serviette fraîche sur le corps, tout en le massant et le caressant, le plongeant dans une douce torpeur.  
Il en sort tout de même pour rendre ses attentions à Trowa, bien que la serviette se soit réchauffée depuis bien longtemps.

De massages en caresses, le feu qui couve toujours au creux de leurs reins finit par rapidement inonder leurs veines et se répandre dans tout leur corps, les poussant à s'unir encore.

Leur nouvelle étreinte est cependant bien plus douce que les deux précédentes.  
Cette fois-ci, ils prennent tout leur temps, jouent avec leurs limites, découvrent leurs corps, s'amusent à repérer leurs zones les plus sensibles, provoquant parfois de véritables fous rires.

Un peu de nourriture et un peu d'alcool s'invitent au fil des heures qui s'égrainent et dont ils n'ont même pas conscience.

Mais la nature reprend ses droits et après une énième étreinte passionnée, le corps de Quatre atteint ses limites et demande grâce : la douleur persiste au-delà du plaisir et la fatigue devient grande et assommante.

Alors Quatre se blottit sagement dans les bras de Trowa, qui les recouvre d'un drap propre.

- Merci, Trowa. Cette nuit était vraiment magique.

- C'est toi qui m'as fait un cadeau, c'est à moi de te remercier.

Quatre se redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux, alors Trowa, qui l'a senti bouger, ouvre les siens, un peu voilés.

- Je t'aime.

Trowa sourit et embrasse son front à portée.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange, répond-il avant de refermer les yeux.

Quatre soupire de bien-être et se cale plus confortablement contre lui.  
Il est tellement heureux qu'il a l'impression que son cœur va éclater.

- Mon père va beaucoup m'en vouloir, reprend-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, mais il ne s'en prendra pas à toi, tu sais. De toute façon, je ne suis pas encore en âge de me marier, il nous laissera tranquille jusque là.

Trowa ouvre brusquement les yeux, alors qu'un frisson glacé le parcours de l'ongle du gros orteil à la racine des cheveux.

Quatre ne remarque rien, déjà à moitié endormi, simplement heureux.

Avec difficultés, Trowa finit par céder au sommeil, seulement parce que la fatigue a raison de lui et des sombres pensées qui l'ont assailli.

-  
-

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu cette première partie…_

_C'est tout simplement horrible, je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous sont capables d'imaginer la torture que c'est d'écrire ces moments-là de l'histoire.  
__Je ne parle pas du lemon, même si j'ai toujours énormément de mal avec, je fais référence à la situation de Quatre._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé à lire tout ça, et que vous serez là pour la suite, qui ne tardera pas autant, promis.  
Etant donné qu'à cause de mon déménagement, je perds internet pour 3 semaines à un mois, je ferai en sorte de la poster au plus tard à la fin de la semaine, avant la coupure dans mon futur ancien appart. _

_Après la Fête du Lycée, les prochains os raconteront la fameuse séparation de six mois entre Heero et Duo ; c'est plus une mini fic en fait, puisqu'il y aura plusieurs parties assez courtes ou moins de parties mais plus longues. Je ne sais pas encore comment découper cette histoire qui est écrite depuis un an et demi sur papier (si si, je le jure !) mais n'a encore jamais été tapée.  
Encore une fois, ce ne sont pas les meilleurs moments de la vie des persos, mais c'est VOUS qui me les avez demandé, mais j'assume totalement le fait d'avoir écrit d'abord une histoire qui vous a donné envie d'en savoir plus XD. _

_Sur ce, je retourne à mes cartons. _

_Merci à vous et bonne continuation !_

_A bientôt !_

_Lysanea_

_-_


	22. La Fête du Lycée : au cauchemar

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°22**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 ; 3x4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je vous fais mes plus plates excuses pour la grande attente que je vous ai imposée sur cette suite. La voici enfin. J'ai repris la fin de l'os précédent parce que je l'ai modifié légèrement, et je ne voulais pas vous demander d'aller le relire. Je remercie tous ceux qui sont toujours fidèles au rendez-vous et pour certains, qui continuent de m'encourager. Il me reste quelques réponses à écrire, ce sera bientôt fait, je n'oublie pas.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

*

**La Fête du Lycée : … au cauchemar.**

**-**

**-**

**(Reprise et fin de l'os précédent)**

_Alors Quatre se blottit sagement dans les bras de Trowa, qui les recouvre d'un drap propre._

_- Merci, Trowa. Cette nuit était vraiment magique.  
- C'est toi qui m'as fait un cadeau, c'est à moi de te remercier._

_Quatre se redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux, alors Trowa, qui l'a senti bouger, ouvre les siens, un peu voilés._

_- Je t'aime._

_Trowa sourit et embrasse son front à portée._

_- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange, répond-il avant de refermer les yeux._

_Quatre soupire de bien-être et se cale plus confortablement contre lui.  
Il est tellement heureux qu'il a l'impression que son cœur va éclater._

_- Mon père va beaucoup m'en vouloir, reprend-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, mais il ne s'en prendra pas à toi, tu sais. De toute façon, je ne suis pas encore en âge de me marier, il nous laissera tranquille jusque là._

_Trowa ouvre brusquement les yeux, alors qu'un frisson glacé le parcours de l'ongle du gros orteil à la racine des cheveux.  
Quatre ne remarque rien, déjà à moitié endormi, simplement heureux.  
Il reprend, d'une voix toujours un peu endormie._

_- Il est rare que je me sente aussi vivant, Trowa, tu sais. Je veux dire, ça m'arrive d'avoir parfois l'impression de n'être que Quatre et non Quatre Raberba Winner, mais c'est rare. Et ça n'a jamais été aussi fort. Dans tes bras, je suis seulement Quatre, tu me donnes ce droit là. Merci, Trowa. _

_Seul le silence répond à Quatre, qui se redresse légèrement pour voir le visage apparemment endormi de son amour, que reflètent les lumières de la ville, au-dehors. _

_Il se blottit un peu plus fort contre Trowa et s'endort à son tour.  
__Ca ne lui est pas possible de le rejoindre dans ses rêves, tout simplement parce que Trowa ne dort pas vraiment. _

_Avec difficultés, Trowa finit tout de même par céder au sommeil, seulement parce que la fatigue a raison de lui et des sombres pensées qui l'ont assailli._

-

_**Le lendemain  
**__**Résidence Eltrois,  
**__**Appartement de Trowa**_

**_-  
-_**

Quatre se réveille doucement, ouvre les yeux sur une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne mais qu'il reconnaît, au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs l'éclairent.  
Il sourit et commence à s'étirer, avant de grimacer sous la douleur qui lui déchire les reins.

En levant le visage vers celui de Trowa, contre lequel il est toujours blotti, son sourire revient ; qu'importe un peu de douleur, tout a été si parfait…

Il se redresse légèrement et attrape une bouteille d'eau sur la table de chevet pour adoucir un peu sa gorge qu'il sent bien sèche ; ça ne l'étonne qu'à moitié, vu comment Trowa l'a fait crier jusqu'à l'aube.

Justement, il se tourne vers son _amant_, enfin, et caresse du bout des doigts le visage de son prince endormi, qui ne tarde pas à papillonner des yeux.

- Quatre… ?

- Bonjour, mon Trowa.

- 'jour. Qu'est-ce que…

Trowa s'assoit dans son lit et se prend la tête entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Trowa ? s'inquiète Quatre, qui en oublie sa douleur en s'asseyant. Ca ne va pas ?

- Mal au crâne… grommelle Trowa, avant d'attraper la bouteille d'eau pour boire à son tour, avant d ela laisser rouler aux pieds du lit.

- On a un peu bu, c'est vrai… Je vais te préparer une aspirine.

- Attends, Quatre… Dis-moi d'abord… ce que tu fais… dans mon lit ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Excuse-moi, reprend-il en se pinçant fort l'arrête du nez, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… ce qui se passe…

Quatre comprend que la mémoire de Trowa lui a sûrement encore joué un tour.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la Fête ?

- Si, soupire Trowa en s'adossant à ses oreillers, fuyant le regard trop bleu qui le brûle. Mais je ne me rappelle pas… qu'on en soit parti… Est-ce que… Quatre, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… ?

Le « entre nous » n'est pas prononcé, mais il vibre entre eux, justement.  
La stupidité et l'inutilité de la question aussi.

Quatre essaie tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception.

- Oui, sourit-il un peu tristement. Même beaucoup de choses, Trowa. Jusque tard dans la nuit, ou tôt ce matin. Il te suffit de regarder autour de toi…

Trowa glisse son regard sur les draps tâchés, ceux au sol, les bouteilles vides, le corps peu couvert et marqué de Quatre, et comprend.

- Je suis désolé… C'était important pour toi, je le sais…

- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Trowa. Je peux me souvenir pour deux. Je peux même tout te raconter, ou nous faire revivre chaque moment, le rassure-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. De toute façon, je suis sûr que ce sera aussi parfait à chaque fois que tu me feras l'amour, à chaque fois que tu me diras que tu m'aimes…

Trowa pâlit brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que… j'ai dit ?

- Tu m'as avoué ton amour, cette nuit, un peu avant qu'on ne s'endorme. Je me suis déclaré en premier, ne fais pas cette tête, ton honneur et ta réputation sont saufs ! rit-il, mais un très court instant. Trowa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis désolé… soupire-t-il en fuyant de nouveau son regard.

- Ce n'est rien, je te l'ai dit ! Chaque fois que tu me diras que tu m'aimes, ça me fera le même effet, j'en suis sûr.

- Mais je ne peux pas… Quatre, je ne peux pas te dire une chose que je ne ressens pas...

Cette fois, c'est Quatre qui pâlit violemment.

- Que tu… ne ressens_ pas_ ?

- Je m'exprime mal…, tente de se rattraper Trowa, se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je t'adore, Quatre, tu comptes énormément pour moi…

- Tu _m'adores_ ? le coupe-t-il un ton trop haut. Trowa, tu m'as dit « _moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange_ ». Pas « _je t'adore_ ».

Trowa passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai l'air de tenir l'alcool, mais tu sais, je dis parfois des choses que je ne pense pas… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tente-t-il encore une fois de se rattraper, alors que les larmes inondent les yeux de Quatre. Je peux t'aimer, Quatre, c'est juste..

- C'est n'importe quoi ! le repousse-t-il en se reculant encore. Tu t'es moqué de moi !

- C'est juste un malentendu…

- J'ai très bien _entendu_, je sais ce que j'ai ressenti, ces derniers temps ! Tu m'as trompé, Trowa !

- Non ! J'ai toujours été persuadé qu'on finirait par s'aimer, un jour ou l'autre. Je le crois encore. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Quatre, c'est évident...

- Tu savais l'importance que j'accordais à… Je croyais que tu m'aimais, _tu_ m'as fait _croire_ que _tu_ m'aimais ! Tu es…

- Quatre…

- Laisse-moi !

Quatre sort du lit, trébuchant sous la violente douleur qui traverse ses reins et remonte dans sa colonne vertébrale.  
Mais il se force à se relever, le cœur encore plus douloureux, traverse le salon en récupérant rageusement ses vêtements avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Il se laisse glisser au sol, puis prend son portable dans la poche de son pantalon et compose le numéro de Duo de tête, ne voyant pas les touches à travers ses larmes.

- _Angel, _répond-il après quatre sonneries, _je veux bien que t'aies plein de trucs cochons à me raconter, mais tu pourrais pas attendre une heure plus décente, genre 17h ?_

_- …_

_- Angel ?_

_- _Duo, s'il te plaît… viens… viens me chercher…

_- Geez, Quatre, qu'est-ce qui se passe, où est-ce que t'es ?_

- Chez Trowa. Ca va aller, mais fais vite, Duo… et en voiture… s'il te plaît...

- _J'arrive. _

Quatre laisse glisser le téléphone à terre, se relève difficilement et se traîne jusqu'à la douche.

Duo peut être là en un quart d'heure, même dix minutes s'il prend les raccourcis et ignore le code de la route, ce qu'il est bien capable de faire pour lui.

Quatre se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du d'abord se laver, puis l'appeler, mais il veut partir au plus vite…  
Il veut voir Duo, se réfugier dans ses bras et oublier le trou béant qu'il a l'impression d'avoir dans la poitrine.

Son cœur et son corps entier lui font mal, il a l'impression que sa tête va éclater, alors que sa mémoire traître lui rejoue dans un désordre vertigineux le film de sa nuit avec Trowa.  
Il quitte précipitamment la douche et se rue sur la cuvette des toilettes, dans laquelle il déverse tout le contenu de son estomac, terminant par de la bile aussi acide que les mots de Trowa qui lui rongent le cœur. _« je dis parfois des choses que je ne pense pas »_.

Il le détesterait bien, à cet instant, mais il sait que ce ne serait que passager.  
S'il ne l'aimait pas autant, tout serait beaucoup moins douloureux.

Il se rince la bouche, se nettoie le visage, sur lequel ses larmes refusent de cesser de couler, puis s'habille et sent son estomac se contracter encore : ses vêtements de soirée portent l'odeur de Trowa.

Il s'est tellement frotté à lui…  
Oui, il l'a allumé toute la soirée…

N'a-t-il que ce qu'il mérite ?  
Est-ce que c'est lui qui a voulu voir de l'amour dans l'intérêt de Trowa ?

Non, il y avait bien quelque chose.  
Du moins, il lui a fait croire.

_« Je peux t'aimer, Quatre ! »_

C'est trop tard…  
Ou trop tôt… pour pardonner et y croire.

Quatre ne sait pas vraiment.  
Mais il entend la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, alors il sort rapidement pour empêcher Duo de casser la figure à Trowa sans plus de cérémonie.

Même si quelque part, il le mérite.

Et c'est bien ce que Duo pense, lorsqu'il suit Trowa dans le salon, et qu'il aperçoit Quatre et son visage dévasté qui raconte à lui seul toute la douleur qu'il lui bousille les entrailles.

Duo voit rouge.  
Sans un mot, il se tourne vers Trowa et lui envoie une violente droite, qui l'atteint durement au visage et le projette contre la table, à laquelle il se retient.

- Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que t'as osé lui faire ? siffle-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées, en s'avançant pour lui porter un second coup.

Mais son bras est retenu.

Il se retourne, s'attendant à voir Heero – qui forcément l'a accompagné – mais c'est Quatre qui le fixe avec ses grands yeux tristes et humides qui lui déchirent le cœur et font redoubler sa colère.

- Duo, s'il te plaît…

- Laisse-moi le démolir !

- Non, Duo, ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Je… J'ai besoin de quitter cet endroit… Il faut juste que je parte d'ici…

- Mais ce salaud est forcément responsable de…

- Peu importe ! le coupe-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son bras. S'il te plaît, on s'en va… _Maintenant_… Duo, s'il te plaît…

Duo baisse son bras et se tourne vers Trowa, qu'il toise avec hargne et mépris un long moment, un moment, avant de se détourner de lui.

- Je suis désolé, Quatre… murmure encore Trowa.

- La ferme, connard ! lui ordonne Duo d'une voix polaire, en lui faisant de nouveau face, toujours retenu par Quatre et des deux mains cette fois. T'as perdu le droit de lui adresser la parole à la seconde même où t'as fait couler sa première larme !

- Duo… murmure faiblement Quatre, en s'appuyant lourdement sur son bras.

- T'as de la chance que réparer tes merdes soit plus important pour moi que de te les faire payer, ajoute-t-il en soutenant Quatre. On rentre, _Little angel_.

Entourant Quatre plus fermement de son bras, tremblant de rage contenue, Duo le guide vers la sortie.  
Ils s'arrêtent devant Heero, Duo et lui échangeant un rapide regard plus qu'éloquent, mais aucun mot : ils parleront une fois chez eux.

Après le départ de Duo et Quatre, Heero se rapproche de Trowa, dont le visage a pris une expression qu'Heero ne lui a jamais connu que dans les pires moments de sa vie.  
Sans un mot, il l'aide à s'asseoir sur son canapé, puis va lui chercher de l'eau, une aspirine et surtout de la glace pour sa pommette qui commence à sérieusement enfler.

Trowa accepte tout, sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil.

- Tu veux être seul ?

- Je suis seul.

Heero ne se vexe pas, il ne le prend pas pour lui.  
Il sait que Trowa n'a pas voulu dire que c'était comme s'il n'était pas là.  
C'est seulement sa manière d'exprimer ce vide en lui, et Heero le comprend.

Il entend aussi la demande implicite de son meilleur ami : ne pars pas.

- Je vais faire du café. Va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien.

- Son odeur…

- Hn ?

- Je vais la perdre aussi.

Heero, qui s'est arrêté sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, le regarde plus attentivement ; son visage et son ton sont toujours aussi troublants.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Trowa ?

- J'ai oublié.

Heero n'a pas besoin de demander s'il a oublié ce qui s'est passé ou si le fait qu'il ait oublié est justement la cause de ce qui s'est passé.

- Ton dernier souvenir ?

- Ca n'a plus d'importance. Il est parti.

- Quatre connaît tes problèmes de mémoire. Il comprendra.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Heero, réplique-t-il en le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux. C'est terminé. Ca n'aurait même jamais dû commencer.

Heero le suit des yeux, alors qu'il se lève et se dirige vers sa salle de bain, tête droite mais épaules basses.

La journée risque d'être bien longue…

-  
-

_**Plus tard, chez les Maxwell…**_

-

Heero referme la porte d'entrée et monte les escaliers, se doutant que Duo et Quatre doivent être dans la chambre d'amis.  
Mais arrivé à l'étage, il voit Duo venir vers lui.  
Il passe devant lui sans un mot et entre dans leur chambre, laissant la porte ouverte.

Heero soupire discrètement, puis lui emboîte le pas, avant de refermer la porte.

Duo est adossé contre la baie vitrée, les bras croisés.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- A ton avis ?

- Trowa a mal agi, je te l'accorde, mais je ne suis pas responsable.

- C'est ton meilleur ami ! réplique Duo en se détachant de la fenêtre. Tu le comprends mieux que personne !

- Tu me reproches de ne pas avoir anticipé ? demande-t-il avec un calme froid.

- Heero…

- Comment aurais-je pu, sachant que lui-même n'a rien vu venir ? Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

- Vous auriez dû… Il aurait dû… Il devait réfléchir à deux fois, avant de briser un ange…

- Crois-moi, Duo-kun, il est largement puni. Mais moi, je n'ai pas à l'être.

Le regard de Duo se voile de culpabilité.

- Pardon, mon Hee-chan, c'est juste que…

Sa voix se brise, alors qu'il se mord furieusement la lèvre.

- Viens-là, murmure Heero, considérablement radouci, en lui ouvrant les bras.

Duo s'y réfugie et laisse tomber les morceaux de son armure brisée à leurs pieds.

- Je me sens tellement impuissant… Et je m'en veux… J'en veux à la terre entière ! Merde, pourquoi lui ?

- Nous n'y pouvons rien, tenshi. L'important, c'est d'être là pour lui _maintenant_.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment l'aider, il est tellement anéanti…

Heero le serre fort contre lui et le berce doucement.

- Tu trouveras. Tu m'as donné le goût de vivre, il y a plus de six ans, à la mort d'Odin, alors que nous étions si jeunes. Tu as les capacités en toi pour aider Quatre. Tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux.

Duo redresse la tête et embrasse tendrement Heero.

- Merci, honey. Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Hn. Moi aussi. N'hésite pas à t'appuyer sur moi.

- Promis. Tu sais, Hee-chan, j'en veux énormément à Trowa, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de faire un hachis d'une certaine partie de son anatomie et de le servir à Blueberry… Mais il reste ton meilleur ami, je peux bien comprendre que tu veuilles rester avec lui…

- Il doit déjà être à l'aéroport, il m'a déposé avant d'y aller.

- Quoi ? s'écrie Duo en se détachant de lui. Il fuit ses responsabilités ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi lâche !

- Il a blessé et trahi Quatre, il ne se le pardonne pas, Duo-kun. Et il n'attend pas de pardon de la part de Quatre non plus. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la lâcheté.

- Et t'appelles ça comment, alors ?

- Il pense simplement que loin de lui, Quatre aura plus de chance de s'en remettre et de l'oublier.

Duo fait quelques pas dans la pièce, songeur.

- C'est clair que moins il le verra, mieux il se portera. Mais ça ne règlera pas tout, il va bien falloir qu'ils en parlent, non ? A moins que ce soit déjà fait… Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il lui avait fait, au juste ?

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait oublié. Tu en sais plus ?

- Non. Quatre s'est changé rapidement, et il a fallu que je l'aide, tellement il était… ailleurs. Après, il s'est endormi très vite, épuisé par ses pleurs. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit mis dans un tel état parce que Trowa a oublié leur nuit. Il connaît ses problèmes de mémoire, il l'a souvent aidé avec ça. Il a dû se passer autre chose.

- Effectivement.

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers la porte, qui s'ouvre sur Quatre.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, mais j'avais peur que vous ne vous disputiez à cause de… nous.

- C'est rien, mon Quatquat. Viens, assis-toi, l'invite Duo.

- Je peux vous laisser, leur propose Heero.

- Non, reste, le rassure Quatre. On est aussi amis, tous les deux, non ?

Heero hoche la tête, puis s'installe dans le fauteuil à bascule, laissant le lit aux deux meilleurs amis.  
Duo prend les deux mains de Quatre entre les siennes et l'encourage d'un sourire, qui ne tarde pas à s'effacer, dès que Quatre reprend son récit.

- J'aurais pu comprendre que Trowa oublie, vous avez raison. En plus, on avait un peu bu, lui plus que moi, apparemment. Tout a été si parfait, cette nuit, j'aurais simplement trouvé ça dommage. Mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Pas pendant, mais bien après, alors qu'on s'endormait… pendant qu'on discutait… alors j'y ai cru… J'étais si heureux… si bêtement heureux, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Mais ce matin… Ce matin, reprend-il après un long soupir, quand je lui ai rappelé ces mots… il s'est excusé d'avoir dit des choses sous le coup de l'alcool… des mots qu'il… ne pensait pas… Et moi, je croyais vraiment qu'il m'aimait, j'ai oublié qui j'étais et je lui ai tout donné avec cette certitude…

Le cœur lourd de douleur et de colère, Duo prend Quatre dans ses bras et le serre fort, alors qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes le dévaste.

Il échange un long regard avec Heero.  
Aucun des deux ne comprend : Trowa semblait avoir des sentiments plus que sincères envers Quatre.

- Je ne mets pas ta parole en doute, Quatre, mais j'ai du mal à croire que Trowa ait pu jouer avec toi pour te mettre dans son lit.

Quatre se redresse et essuie ses yeux rouges et gonflés où toute lumière a disparu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Heero. Trowa m'a simplement dit qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il… que l'amour allait venir, plus tard. Il voyait ça comme une possibilité, une certitude, même. Mais cette nuit, il m'a fait l'amour, il ne m'a pas... C'est ce que j'ai cru, c'est que j'ai eu l'impression de ressentir, pour moi, c'était de l'amour... Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je lui avais déjà donné mon corps, il n'avait pas besoin de me mentir... Il m'avait déjà induit en erreur… Mais c'est sûrement ma faute…

- Non, _angel_, le coupe fermement Duo en lui prenant le visage en coupe entre ses mains. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est Trowa qui aurait dû être plus clair. On a tous cru qu'il t'aimait, vous aviez l'air aussi amoureux l'un que l'autre, et depuis un moment déjà. S'il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments, il connaissait les tiens, ça crevait les yeux, bon sang ! Ne te rends pas malade pour cet abruti, ne te juges pas coupable, tu ne l'es absolument pas.

- Duo a raison, intervient Heero, les surprenant. Il nous a tous trompé. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de mots, Trowa et moi, et pourtant, j'ai aussi cru lire dans son attitude qu'il t'aimait. C'était sûrement inconscient de sa part, il ne t'aurait pas fait du mal volontairement, parce que je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu comptes pour lui. Mais il n'en est pas moins responsable.

Quatre est touché par l'effort d'Heero, et il se dit que vraiment, Duo a de la chance d'avoir une telle personne à ses côtés, qu'il mérite, évidemment.

- Merci, Heero. Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance, il... est parti. Il n'a donc pas vraiment envie que les choses s'arrangent. Et je n'ai pas tellement envie non plus de revenir sur cette histoire et ce gâchis. Je suis épuisé, fatigué de tout ça et de cette nuit. J'ai grand besoin de dormir. Est-ce que ça vous embête si je reste là, aujourd'hui ? Je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter mon père…

- Evidemment que tu peux rester, répond Duo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tendrement. J'ai déjà prévenu Rashid que tu étais ici. Je vais te préparer un truc à manger

- Je…

Duo lui pose un index autoritaire en travers des lèvres.

- Tu vas manger, Quatre. Je vais pas te laisser t'affamer pour un sombre abruti qui ne sait pas quelle chance vient de lui filer sous le nez. Il en a quand même de ne plus être dans le coin, je te jure que je l'aurais émasculé sans problèmes... Bref, je disais que j'allais te préparer un petit quelque chose, et je vais aussi aller voir mon père à l'église pour qu'il appelle le tien.

- Reste avec Quatre, tenshi, je m'en occupe. Je vais d'abord voir David et je reviendrai après préparer un plateau que je vous montrai.

- Ok, c'est gentil. Merci, Hee-chan.

Heero hésite un moment, puis va embrasser Duo sur le front, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre, un court instant.

Le jeune héritier le remercie d'un sourire, qui disparaît dès la porte refermée.

Les deux adolescents se rallongent sur le lit, Quatre dans les bras de Duo.

- Ca fait tellement mal, Duo. Tu crois que la douleur s'en ira, un jour ?

- On va tout faire pour qu'au moins, si elle s'en va pas définitivement, tu puisses continuer d'avancer avec…

- Tu ne me feras jamais aussi mal, toi, hein ?

- Jamais, _angel_, assure Duo en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je crois pas que je le supporterai, en plus. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Dodo. Et si tu dois être le seul mec que j'aime sur terre et de toute ma vie, ça me va…

- Dis pas de bêtise… grimace Duo. Tu te relèveras, _Little angel._ Et je ne laisserai plus jamais n'importe qui t'approcher.

- Ce n'est pas… n'importe qui.

- M'en fous, mon Quatquat. C'est plus qu'une patte blanche qu'il va falloir me montrer à l'avenir pour t'approcher. Je donnerai plus l'occasion à quelqu'un de te faire si mal.

- -Tu n'es pas… responsable, mon Duo.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça, mais ça n'efface pas mon sentiment de culpabilité. Peut-être le jour où je te verrai heureux avec un mec grâce à moi…

- Je ne veux pas y penser… pour le moment… Je suis juste… si fatigué…

- Je sais, désolé. Mais _angel_, tu verras, tu rencontreras la bonne personne et tu brilleras de nouveau. Je te le promets.

Quatre ne répond rien.  
Duo continue de le bercer encore longtemps après qu'il se soit endormi, ses larmes refusant de sécher sur son visage dévasté.

-

-

**_Une semaine plus tard.  
Royaume de Sank, dans l'une des voitures de la famille Raberba conduite par Rashid._**

-

- _Angel,_ tu vibres.

- ...

- _Angel_... Quatre !

Le jeune homme tourne son visage inexpressif vers son meilleur ami.

- Oui ?

- Ton téléphone, il vibre quelque part sur toi, toute la banquette tremble. Je peux répondre, si tu veux...

Quatre décolle légèrement ses fesses pour attraper son portable, dans la poche arrière de son jean's, sous le regard inquiet de Duo et celui, attentif, d'Heero.  
L'étonnement qu'il affiche perturbe un peu Duo, qui a bien du mal à lui arracher une quelconque expression depuis une semaine.

Mais Quatre répond déjà à l'appel, alors il ne peut poser de questions encore.

- Oui ?

_- Bonjour, Quatre, c'est..._

- Je sais.

Bien sûr qu'il sait, parce qu'il a reconnu l'indicatif de l'Allemagne autant que sa voix.

_- Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer longtemps, je voulais savoir comment tu allais._

- C'est gentil.

_- Je me sens mal de t'avoir fait autant souffrir. Je suis désolé. _

- Ca ira.

_- J'ai pu m'arranger, je reste en Allemagne. Ce sera plus simple._

- Certainement.

Quatre ne se sent pas le courage ni la force de dire plus de quelques mots par phrase, il a l'impression que son coeur va éclater, tant ceux de Trowa lui font mal.  
_Rien_ n'est _simple_, comment ça pourrait être _plus simple_ encore ?

Les mots qui suivent sont encore pires, s'il avait pu prévoir, il aurait coupé la conversation sans plus de cérémonie...

_- Ne laissons pas une erreur gâcher plus qu'une nuit de notre vie. _

- Exactement.

_- Je dois y aller. Bonne continuation, Quatre._

- A toi aussi, Trowa.

- Trowa ? s'écrie Duo en arrachant littéralement le portable des mains de Quatre. Allo, connard ? _Bloody fucking hell_, il a déjà raccroché ! Lâche jusqu'au bout... Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, _angel _? Hey, mon Quatquat...

Les larmes coulent sur le visage de Quatre, qui vient de perdre son dernier espoir que les choses s'arrangent.  
Et pourtant, il reste froid, distant, complètement détaché.

- _Ne laissons pas une erreur gâcher plus qu'une nuit de notre vie_... répète-t-il, comme uin automate.

- Quoi ?

- Il reste en Allemagne. C'est terminé, Duo.

- C'est pas plus mal, _angel_. Tu verras, tu finiras par le comprendre.

- Peut-être, répond Quatre, sans grande conviction.

Heero et Duo échangent un regard, celui de Duo est noyé d'inquiétude.  
Sa décision est prise, il ne quittera pas Quatre d'une semelle cet été, et il sait qu'Heero le soutiendra.

Ils devaient emménager dans leur nouvel appartement avant de partir en vacances, mais Duo est prêt à repousser leur installation pour suivre Quatre en Arabie, où il fera tout pour l'aider à guérir de cette énorme blessure.

Vu son état actuel, Duo le sent capable d'actes plus qu'insensés et désespérés, et jamais il ne permettra au désespoir et à la douleur de lui enlever son petit ange.

Il ne se doute pas encore qu'en remettant Quatre sur pieds, il s'assurera le soutien dont il aura inévitablement besoin pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, lui aussi, moins d'une année plus tard...

-

-

_Fin ou à suivre._

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteure :_**

_Merci d'avoir lu cet suite et fin de l'os, j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
(c'était encore une torture de l'écrire, je tiens à le préciser)._

_Les suivants concerneront Heero et Duo, et leur fameuse crise et séparation qui avaient intrigué tant de personnes, lorsque je l'avais évoqué dans la fic de base.  
__J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir les lire, je l'ai écrit sous forme de mini-fic en plusieurs chapitres courts._

_A dès que possible pour la suite, et pour ceux qui suivent "chasse gardée", à bientôt pour le chapitre 15 !_

_Bonne continuation et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont._

_Lysa_

_-_


	23. La Séparation PartI prélude à la tempête

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°23  
**_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
_**Pairing **_: 1x2  
_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell._

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le délai, l'été est passé très vite… J'espère que ceux qui ont pu ont bien profité des vacances et du beau temps. Je vous remercie pour vos messages sur mon précédent os, je vous répondrai dans la foulée. Celui-ci n'en est pas un, c'est la première partie de la mini-fic sur la séparation de Heero et Duo. C'est court, mais il y a plusieurs parties. J'essaierai de ne pas laisser passer trop de temps entre chaque posts.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**-**_

_**La séparation, partie I : prélude à la tempête.****  
-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
Janvier AC 199.  
****Royaume de Sank.  
Appartement d'Heero et de Duo.**_

-

Il est pratiquement plus de 23h30 lorsque Duo franchit enfin la porte de l'appartement qu'il partage avec Heero, depuis bientôt 5 mois.

Ils ont emménagé pour la rentrée d'Heero en septembre, celle de Duo n'étant qu'en octobre.  
Cela a été un peu difficile de laisser David seul et de quitter la maison où ils ont été si heureux.

Ce n'est pas seulement qu'ils avaient besoin d'un chez eux, c'était aussi plus pratique, par rapport à l'École d'ingénieur d'Heero et à la fac de Duo, les campus étant installés à la périphérie sud de la ville.

Le quartier résidentiel d'Eldeux se trouve, lui, au nord du centre ville, donc un peu trop éloigné.

Les cours sont difficiles, même pour de très bons élèves comme eux, ils se sont rapidement vite félicités d'avoir fait ce choix, qui leur épargne la fatigue d'un long trajet en plus de celle du travail.

Une fatigue inévitable, qu'il s'agisse de rentrer en voiture, dans les bouchons épuisants ou en transport en commun où les places assises sont si rares aux heures de pointe que même les personnes âgées se battent entre elles pour en disposer…

Complètement épuisé, Duo puise dans ses dernières forces pour faire un brin de toilette rapide avant de gagner la chambre.

Il se glisse dans le lit le plus discrètement possible.  
Heero lui tourne le dos, mais une épaule nue dépasse de sous la couette, alors il y dépose un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse.

- Il est tard.

- Je t'ai réveillé… Désolé, _honey_.

- Je ne dormais pas, réplique-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que la nuit dehors.

Duo se colle contre lui et glisse ses mains autour de son corps, qui demeure aussi immobile qu'une statue.

- Tout va bien ?

- Tes mains sont glacées.

- Réchauffe-les... Réchauffe-moi.

- Je me lève dans six heures.

- Tu pourrais au moins me prendre dans tes bras… Il faisait vraiment froid, dehors.

- T'avais qu'à rentrer plus tôt.

- Je t'ai dit que je restais réviser jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque, Hee-chan, soupire-t-il contre sa nuque. Mes partiels commencent mardi.

- Je sais. C'est ton excuse pour tout.

Duo lutte contre sa fatigue, se détache et se redresse.

- Mon _excuse_ ? Tu insinues quoi, là ?

- La bibliothèque ferme à 22h30 en nocturne, elle est à 20 minutes d'ici et il est pratiquement minuit.

- Il nous restait juste un chapitre à clore, alors on s'est posé dans un café pour le faire, qu'on ait pas à revenir sur ce thème. Le timing est serré, _honey._

- Le « on » inclut Chang et toi.

Heero na toujours pas bougé, seules ses lèvres remuent dans la clarté apportée par la lune.

- Entre autres, oui. S'il te plaît, Hee-chan, tu vas pas recommencer ! On fait les mêmes études, il est quasiment fiancé à Treize, on est seulement amis…

- Je connais la musique, Duo. Éteint la radio, maintenant, je te rappelle que je me lève tôt, demain.

La première fois qu'il a vu le planning d'Heero, Duo n'a pu s'empêcher de grimacer : au programme, cours de 7h30 à 14h, avec une pause déjeuner entre 11h30 et 13h, puis travail en entreprise de 15h à 18h.

Tout le mois de septembre, ils se sont retrouvés pour déjeuner, à son Ecole ou ailleurs.  
Mais lorsque Duo a repris la fac, les choses se sont compliquées.

Ils se sont tous les deux lancés dans un double cursus pour finir au plus tôt leurs études, aussi, les rares trous dans leurs emplois du temps ne correspondent jamais.  
Alors ils ont dû apprendre à se passer de l'autre dans la journée, et Duo a même réussi à prendre sur lui pour ne pas envoyer cent textos toutes les deux heures à Heero.

De toutes les façons, il a vite été trop pris par les cours pour ça…

Ce n'est que le soir qu'ils peuvent enfin se retrouver.  
Mais l'ambiance du début, où ils passaient bien une heure ou plus collés l'un à l'autre dès qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, chez eux, a vite changé de nature.

La fatigue, le travail, les révisions, le stress, l'attitude d'Heero, aussi, a fini par avoir raison de leur passion, qu'ils n'ont guère eu le temps d'entretenir, puis de raviver lorsqu'elle s'est essoufflée.

Chacun de leur côté et pour des raisons différentes, ils se sont demandés si l'autre le voulait seulement.

Duo soupire longuement, prend sur lui une nouvelle fois, comme de nombreuses autres, ces derniers temps.

- J'ai même pas le droit à un bisou ou un « bonne nuit » ?

- Bonne nuit, répond Heero, toujours immobile.

- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux que les choses se passent ?

- …

- Ca fait deux semaines qu'on ne fait plus que se croiser. Je rentre tard, tu pars tôt, on a dû bosser ces deux derniers week-ends et on est crevé. On devrait se soutenir, profiter dès qu'on peut souffler et se retrouver, même simplement quelques minutes. Je sais même pas pourquoi on parle, on devrait plutôt…

- … dormir, le coupe-t-il. Tu l'as dit, on est crevé.

- Pas comme ça ! proteste Duo, d'une voix ou perce l'irritation, mais surtout, la lassitude. Tu me manques, mon Hee-chan…

Heero a bien du mal à résister à Duo quand sa voix prend de telles intonations.  
Duo le sait, alors il en joue, tout en se collant de nouveau contre son dos, murmurant au creux de son oreille à quel point être dans ses bras lui manque.

Heero finit par craquer, et se tourne vers lui en soupirant.

- T'as pas intérêt à rater tes exams.

- C'est aussi valable pour toi, réplique Duo en se serrant contre lui avec bonheur et soulagement.

Il est bien trop épuisé pour réclamer quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un baiser, qu'Heero lui donne, vaincu.

- Bonne nuit, Duo-kun.

- Bonne nuit, mon Hee-chan, répond-il en étouffant un bâillement. Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Après un dernier doux baiser, ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais seule la fatigue a raison d'eux, car ils ne sombrent pas dans le sommeil totalement apaisés.

Ce genre de scène se répète un peu trop souvent pour leur tranquillité d'esprit…

-

-

A suivre…

* * *

-

_Merci d'avoir lu cette première partie, la suite arrivera au plus tôt.  
Je continue de répondre aux messages, et si je n'ai pas eu le temps, je répondrais dans le prochain post.  
Je m'en excuse par avance et vous remercie pour vos encouragements et votre patience._

_Bonne continuation à tous._

_Lysanea_

_-  
_


	24. La Séparation Part II : la Tempête

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°24**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell._

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos messages sur la première partie de la séparation ! j'avais oublié de vous parler de quelque chose de **très important** en lien avec la Fête du Lycée, Trowa et Quatre, donc je l'ai fait ici, **à la fin du « chapitre »**, même si on est passé à une autre partie de l'histoire. **Je vous demande de la lire, s'il vous plaît, c'est très important ! **

_**Rars : **_

**Lilith** : merci pour ta review ! je crois me souvenir que tu n'as pas lu « _une semaine de toi_ », la fic qui sert de base à ce recueil, d'où ton inquiétude pour le couple Heero/Duo. La séparation ne durera pas, ils se retrouveront et seront unis plus que jamais. C'est d'ailleurs la solidité de leur couple, la force de leur amour qui avait poussé les lecteurs d'« une semaine de toi » à me demander d'écrire sur la manière dont ils se sont rencontrés, mis en couple, etc. Des os qui ont fini par former ce recueil ! Voilà, tu sais tout.

_**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_

_**-**_

_**La séparation, partie II : la tempête.**_

_**-**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard.****  
Royal Sank Hospital  
Hôpital Central du Royaume de Sank**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Heero ouvre les yeux difficilement et prend quelques secondes pour redéfinir ses repères.  
Son analyse le conduit très vite à conclure qu'il est dans une chambre d'hôpital.  
Même s'il ne s'y est que rarement retrouvé, le décor minimaliste et aseptisé, l'odeur et les murs blancs sont assez caractéristiques du lieu.

Sans compter sa perfusion et les « bips bips » des machines…

- Tu es réveillé.

Heero se redresse alors que Duo, qui vient d'entrer, avance jusqu'au lit, un gobelet de café fumant entre les mains.  
Il le pose sur la table pour pouvoir lui servir un verre d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que… je fais ici ? parvient-il à articuler, malgré sa gorge sèche.

Duo lui tend son verre, alors qu'Heero essaie de se souvenir des dernières heures, tout en buvant à petites gorgées.

- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

- Je suis passé à ta fac pour qu'on puisse manger ensemble.

- Oui.

Heero lui rend le verre et s'assoit plus confortablement.  
Il se sent fatigué comme cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, et il ne comprend pas d'où ça peut venir.

- Tu étais en train de terminer de déjeuner avec un mec. , se souvient-il, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Tu riais avec lui. Tu avais l'air si bien, tu étais tellement beau…

- Hee-chan… soupire Duo.

- J'ai vu rouge, continue Heero, en le regardant dans les yeux. Et tu me l'as reproché. Duo-kun, je…

- Je sais, Heero. Ne me ressors pas les mêmes excuses, j'en suis fatigué d'avance ! Oui, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas vu rire comme ça, oui, on a plus de moments complices, tous les deux, je le sais bien ! Je rentre tard et je suis lessivé, j'ai plus la force pour quoi que ce soit, une fois à la maison. Mais à midi, j'ai encore un peu d'énergie pour décompresser…

- Avec d'autres.

- Mais j'adorerais que ce soit avec toi, seulement on a pas les mêmes horaires ! rappelle-t-il, la gorge de plus en plus nouée. Ca m'a touché que tu viennes, aujourd'hui, j'étais tellement content de te voir…

- Mais tu avais déjà déjeuné avec tes _amis_ et tu retournais en cours. Tu n'avais même pas l'intention de prendre un moment pour être avec moi.

- Comme tu le sais, j'ai encore des cours de droit, mais mes partiels du cursus de Sciences de l'Éducation ont déjà commencé, et je jongle entre les deux, depuis mardi.

- Tu n'avais pas d'épreuves, aujourd'hui.

- Je n'avais pas de cours non plus, Hee-chan, mais une épreuve anticipée de droit de quatre heures.

Le visage d'Heero perd le peu de couleur qu'il avait encore.

- Je… je ne savais pas…

- Je te l'ai dit hier, en rentrant, mais comme tu as recommencé à faire celui qui dort déjà… Et j'ai essayé de te l'expliquer, quand je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi. Mais tu regardais Jack, Wufei et Allan qui m'attendaient un peu plus loin, comme si tu allais leur sauter à la gorge, tu ne me prêtais _aucune_ attention. Une fois que tu entres dans ton délire, y a aucun moyen de t'en sortir, Heero, c'est terrible. J'étais là, à te regarder, impuissant, te débattre avec Dieu seul sait ce que tu étais en train d'imaginer. Et d'un coup, tu t'es mis à trembler, et puis tu t'es écroulé.

- Je me suis évanoui ? demande Heero, abasourdi.

- Oui ! Toi, Heero Yuy, solide comme les glaciers de Sibérie, tu es tombé dans les pommes ! Tu te rends compte, Heero ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie…

Heero jette un œil à sa montre et grimace.

- Tu as raté ton épreuve.

- Elle a disparu de mon esprit à la seconde où tu as vacillé. Hee-chan, tu n'as _jamais_ été aussi fragile et aussi mal…

- Je suis malade ?

- Non, Dieu merci. C'est seulement du surmenage et une baisse de tension. Il te faut du repos. Le médecin t'expliquera tout, je te laisserai avec lui quand il viendra te voir.

- Et pour ton épreuve ?

- On s'en fout…

- Non, le coupe fermement Heero.

Duo déteste la culpabilité qu'il déchiffre dans son regard, alors il lui répond.

- Wufei va essayer de plaider ma cause auprès de Maître O. Beaucoup de gens t'ont vu t'écrouler, et m'ont vu monter dans l'ambulance. Ca peut jouer en ma faveur. S'il refuse que je repasse l'examen maintenant, je le passerais en juin ou en septembre.

Heero tend sa main pour attraper celle de Duo.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Duo-kun. Je vais faire plus attention.

- Non, Heero, soupire Duo d'une voix lasse, en dégageant sa main. Tu comprends bien qu'on ne peut pas… on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_ se demande Heero, un frisson partant du cœur lui glaçant le corps entièrement.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est plus possible. Les choses ne vont pas aller mieux, parce que tu commences tes propres examens la semaine prochaine, que j'ai encore des partiels de mon côté, que je vais donc continuer à rentrer tard et à être crevé, à voir Wufei et les autres mecs…

- Je suis prêt à…

- Non ! le coupe Duo, au bord des larmes. Tu ne peux pas aussi rapidement, Heero, tu l'aurais d'ailleurs déjà fait, si c'était le cas. Tu n'arrives pas à faire taire ta jalousie, tu ne supportes pas que je sois avec d'autres, alors que nous deux, on ne se voit pratiquement plus ! Je te connais trop bien, n'essaye même pas de prétendre le contraire.

_Ne fais pas ça_,_ Duo._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Duo fait quelques pas dans la pièce pour pouvoir poursuivre et tenir sa résolution, s'éloignant un peu d'Heero qui met à mal sa détermination.  
Il a l'impression de s'arracher le cœur petit à petit face à ce qu'il doit faire, mais il sait qu'il n'a plus le choix.

- J'aurais pu prendre sur moi, et toi aussi, tu aurais certainement pu… apprendre à gérer ta jalousie. Mais on a plus le temps, ni même l'énergie. En attendant, tout ça te bouffe, et je ne supporte pas que tu te rendes malade. Regarde-toi, Heero ! Merde, ça va trop loin !

- Duo-kun…

- On a besoin d'un break.

- Hors de question ! répond Heero froidement, perdant le peu du calme qu'il s'était efforcé de garder.

- Heero, on devient des étrangers, réplique Duo en revenant vers lui. J'en ai marre de dormir à côté d'un glaçon ! Je pensais que tu avais compris, la dernière fois, mais ce n'était apparemment que temporaire. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais devoir renoncer si vite à devoir de nouveau dormir dans tes bras.

Heero ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il ne trouve rien à dire, alors il croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison, reprend Duo. Quand je rentre tard, et que tu es déjà couché, je me glisse sous les draps et tu continues de me tourner le dos. Si je ne fais pas un minimum d'efforts, tu ne bouges pas, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que tu es réveillé. Que _tes doutes_ te tiennent éveillé…

- J'ai confiance en toi !

- Mais pas en toi. Et ça m'épuise autant que toi. On a plus de force, Heero. J'en peux vraiment plus. Même quand tu fais celui qui dort, je t'embrasse et te dis bonne nuit, me prenant un mur glacé d'indifférence en réponse. Toi, le matin, tu me regardes à peine, tu te lèves et tu t'en vas. Même si je suis épuisé, Heero, je suis réveillé par le moindre de tes gestes, espérant qu'il y en aura un pour moi, comme avant. En vain. Et la journée, j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Mais de ton côté, tu cogites, tu te prends la tête, te demandant avec qui je _ris_.

- Je…

- Merde, je ne suis pas capable d'en supporter davantage, Heero ! le coupe-t-il en posant ses mains sur le lit. On va droit dans le mur, t'en est conscient ?

- Alors t'abandonnes sans nous laisser la moindre chance.

- On a besoin d'un break, c'est _ça_, notre chance. Je vais rester chez Quatre, en attendant.

- Pratique.

- Hee-chan…

- Va-t-en.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu comprends et que…

- Que j'accepte ? Tu veux soulager ta conscience ? Désolé, Duo, mais je ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence, savoir que tu es là, même si je ne le montre pas. Je croyais que tu me connaissais, après tout ce temps. Depuis quand as-tu besoin que je sois si démonstratif ?

- Tu l'étais, avant, d'une certaine façon. Tu l'es encore, mais de la mauvaise façon, c'est ça, le problème. Quand je rentre complètement épuisé, j'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir paisiblement dans tes bras, est-ce trop demander ? Je voudrais que tu ne gâches pas le peu de temps et d'énergie qu'il nous reste à résister à ton envie de le faire ! Tu me manques à chaque instant, je prie pour que la journée finisse vite pour enfin te retrouver. Mais plus depuis quelques temps, parce que ton indifférence et ta froideur sont en train de geler mon cœur.

- Alors tu me quittes, c'est ta solution, finit par murmurer Heero, les dents serrées, le cœur retourné par la douleur de Duo et ses reproches.

Duo soupire et lève les yeux au plafond.

- Mais écoute-moi, quand je te parle ! Je ne te quitte pas, je prends du recul pour essayer de sauver notre couple. Il faut que tu te reposes et que je puisse tenir le coup de mon côté. Une fois la période des examens passée, on prendra du temps pour nous, comme on avait déjà prévu de le faire. Et on repartira à zéro, on effacera les tensions, et on reviendra sur ce qui s'est passé pour travailler dessus et éviter que ça se reproduise. D'accord ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix…

- Hee-chan…

- Je suis fatigué, le coupe-t-il en se rallongeant dans le lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

- Ok, je vais te laisser, dans ce cas. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre que tu ailles mieux avant d'avoir cette conversation, je suis désolé de t'avoir un peu agressé dès ton réveil.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne dises rien, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

- J'aurais aussi préféré qu'on en arrive pas là…

Heero ne répond rien et garde obstinément la tête de l'autre côté.  
Duo serre les poings, luttant contre son envie de se blottir contre lui et de tout effacer.

- Ils vont te garder en observation jusqu'à demain, reprend-il. Je vais passer à ton École déposer les papiers et récupérer ce qui doit l'être. Je reviens dans la soirée. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça, occupe-toi de tes examens.

- Tu sembles l'avoir oublié, mais tu es plus important que tout, pour moi. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ce que je peux encore, je gèrerai ma propre situation ensuite.

- Le break n'a pas commencé, réplique-t-il, sarcastique, en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je comptais rester ici, avec toi, cette nuit, mais je ne m'imposerai pas, tu sais.

- Quelle importance… Fais ce que tu veux.

Duo serre les poings encore plus fort, à se faire blanchir les jointures et écorcher sa peau, puis se force au calme, malgré son envie d'hurler, tant son cœur lui donne l'impression de partir en petits morceaux, creusant un trou dans sa poitrine.

- Je reviens dès que possible. Tu ne m'as pas répondu, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

Il se penche pour l'embrasser, mais Heero, qui a de nouveau détourné le visage, s'écarte pour l'éviter.

- Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose et tu me la refuses.

- Je suis sûr que tu finiras par comprendre.

Duo prend le visage d'Heero en coupe et l'embrasse presque de force, bien que ce ne soit pas du tout brutal et au contraire, très tendre… et désespéré.  
Heero finit par répondre à son baiser un court moment, avant de le repousser.

- Mettre du miel sur ma blessure ne la rendra pas moins douloureuse. Va-t-en, maintenant.

Le cœur lourd et pourtant en miettes, Duo quitte la chambre, alors qu'Heero ne lui adresse pas même un dernier regard…

-

-

_A suivre..._

-

* * *

_**Note de l'auteure :**_

_Merci d'avoir lu cette seconde partie, la suite arrive dès que possible !  
J'ai eu mon diplôme et j'ai trouvé du boulot mais je ne commence que dans un mois, donc j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour rattraper mon retard…_

**NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE** (désolée d'insister lourdement là-dessus, mais il le faut !)

En ce qui concerne l'attitude de Trowa, est-ce qu'il a vraiment oublié ou non, le pourquoi de ses réactions, je fais un peu une explication de texte, mais ce n'est pas long, promis.

_(Quatre) - C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Trowa. Je peux me souvenir pour deux. Je peux même tout te raconter, ou nous faire revivre chaque moment, le rassure-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. De toute façon, je suis sûr que ce sera aussi parfait à chaque fois que tu me feras l'amour, à chaque fois que tu me diras que tu m'aimes…_

_Trowa pâlit brusquement._

S'il pâlit brusquement aux mots de Quatre, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a oublié qu'il a dit ça, il n'a rien oublié de leur nuit, comme il l'explique dans « _Une semaine de toi_ ». S'il a cette réaction, c'est parce qu'il se rend pleinement compte à ce moment là des attentes de Quatre, de ses espoirs, et qu'il sait à quel point il va lui briser le cœur. C'est cette prise de conscience qui fait que le sang déserte brutalement son visage.

Le fait qu'il semble si perdu ne vient pas de son esprit embrouillé par son amnésie et l'alcool (il n'a pas vraiment beaucoup bu, même Quatre le dit, mais il pense qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué, trop.. occupé, peut-être XD) mais il est perdu face à l'énormité de ce qu'il pense devoir faire, pour leur bien à tous les deux, ce qu'il explique aussi dans « _Une semaine de toi _». Il est profondément et désespérément amoureux de Quatre, ce qui le pousse à cet extrême. Mais malgré toute sa maturité et son assurance, à ce moment là, constatant combien Quatre va souffrir, il n'est plus si sûr que ce sera pire s'ils vivaient leur histoire et se séparaient plus tard. Pourtant il va au bout. Tout ça se passe dans les quelques pauvres minutes où ils sont face à face, nus dans le lit, avec toutes les preuves de la passion avec laquelle ils se sont unis.

Quant à Quatre, ça n'aurait pas été crédible qu'il ne pardonne pas à Trowa simplement parce qu'il a oublié leur nuit, ca va bien au-delà. La trahison est d'autant plus forte qu'il s'agit de sentiments. Et les mots de Trowa sont des véritables coups de poignards, le matin même ou ensuite, au téléphone...

_J'espère que ceux qui se posaient des questions ont eu leurs réponses !  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à me demander des éclaircissements, c'est normal de ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans « une semaine de toi », ça commence à dater. Cela ne me dérange pas de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, bien au contraire._

_Bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt pour la suite de "la séparation"._

_Lysa_


	25. La Séparation Part III : l'accalmie

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°25**_**  
Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC_**  
Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea_**  
Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA._**  
Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2_**  
Personnages**_ :_ Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang._

_**Notes de l'auteure**__ : Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos messages sur le précédent os et encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour l'attente. Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, mille excuses pour ça également et merci à chacune d'entre vous, aux « anonymes » qui n'en sont plus vraiment pour moi, Celine et Lilith. _

_Ces os sont assez douloureux, même si je les avais déjà écrits, les reprendre demande une certaine énergie que je n'ai pas vraiment, ces deux derniers mois. Mais en voici enfin un, et le suivant ne devrait pas tarder. _

_**Bonne lecture à tous. **_

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**La Séparation III : l'accalmie.**

**-**

**-**

**Dix jours plus tard.  
Appartement de Quatre.**

-

-  
Heero marque un temps d'arrêt devant la porte, guettant les bruits à l'intérieur.  
Une voix lui parvient, qu'il ne tarde pas à identifier.

_« C'est évident que je vais avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi, puisque c'est effectivement le cas. Quel mot tu ne comprends pas, dans « on a révisé toute la nuit », dis-moi ? »_

Après une longue inspiration, Heero se décide à sonner ; ce n'est pas son genre d'écouter aux portes.

Il entend un vague _« j'y vais »_, puis des pas, et enfin, une tentative d'ouverture de la porte.

_« Je vais devoir te laisser, on a sonné, mais Maxwell est sous la douche. Je passe au commissariat après mon cours. C'est ça. Bon courage. »_

La porte semble donner du mal à la personne qui s'acharne dessus, de l'autre côté, et dont Heero n'a plus aucun doute sur l'identité.  
Effectivement, c'est un Wufei grimaçant qui l'accueille.

- Yuy.

- Chang.

Le regard d'Heero sur la porte pousse Wufei a donner quelques explications, alors qu'il s'écarte pour le laisser entrer.

- On a signalé le problème de serrure à Winner, un de ses employés doit passer la changer demain.

Heero ne répond rien, mais balaie le salon d'un regard circulaire et il ne peut retenir un commentaire en découvrant l'état de la pièce : un vrai boxon d'étudiant.

- Je te croyais plus ordonné, Chang.

- Bien que ma présence si tôt le matin puisse induire en erreur, je ne vis pas ici, Yuy. On a simplement révisé toute la nuit. C'est son bordel, tu es encore capable de le reconnaître, non ?

Il n'attend pas vraiment de réponse et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'Heero se contente de le regarder, un peu plus froidement que d'habitude, cependant.

Duo sort de la salle de bain à ce moment-là, en jean et torse nu, sa chemise à la main.

- C'était qui… Heero ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Bonjour, Duo.

Pendant un bref instant, Duo pense courir se jeter à son cou pour effacer ces derniers dix jours, et tant pis pour leurs résolutions.  
Mais il n'en fait rien et le moment passe, les laissant face à face, un regard troublé pour Heero et un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres de Duo.

- Salut, Heero.

- Je vous laisse, leur dit Wufei rapidement, se sentant déjà de trop. Maxwell, on se voit en cours.

- Ok, répond-il sans quitter Heero des yeux, à tout à l'heure. Et merci pour tes notes.

- A charge de revanche. Yuy.

- Chang, le salue Heero, sans lâcher Duo du regard, lui non plus.

Wufei ne s'en formalise pas et se dépêche de sortir.

- Désolé pour le désordre ! Tu te souviens peut-être que j'ai deux cours qui se chevauchent, et Wufei m'aide à rattraper celui que je ne peux pas suivre. Le partiel est dans trois jours, du coup, on a bossé toute la nuit.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demande Duo, en réussissant à sortir de son immobilité, alors qu'il se sentait figé et cloué au sol, pour enfiler sa chemise.

- Non, merci, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Ok. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, répond-il en le suivant à la cuisine. C'est difficile de vivre sans toi, mais pour le reste, ça va.

- Tu as fini tes exams, alors.

- Hn.

- Tu sais, je… commence-t-il en préparant son thé, lui jetant de brefs coups d'œil. J'ai un dernier partiel, vendredi, et je pensais que si tu étais d'accord, je pouvais rentrer à la maison, le week-end prochain. La semaine prochaine, c'est ma semaine de battement, tu te souviens ?

Heero déglutit avec peine.

Duo lui a terriblement manqué, ces dix derniers jours où ils se sont téléphoné, certes, mais pas vus une seule fois.

Et il est là, debout face à lui, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse nu, ses cheveux tombant lourdement en mèches encore un peu humides sur ses épaules.  
Et avec ce regard troublant et plein d'espoir, avec lequel il le fixe, à présent.

- Hn.

- On s'était dit que comme tu serais encore en « vacances », vu que tu aurais fini tes exams et que tu aurais quinze jours de relâche, avant la reprise, on partirait au ski, que tous les deux. A l'époque, on savait pas encore qu'on aurait eu à faire une… pause, mais ça peut être une bonne occasion de se retrouver et de repartir sur de bonne bases.

- C'est impossible.

Duo manque de laisser échapper sa tasse de thé, qu'il vient juste de finir de préparer.  
Il la pose sur la table et se rapproche d'Heero, qui n'a pas vraiment franchi le seuil de la cuisine.

- Tu m'en veux encore, c'est ça ? Ou c'est à cause de Wufei… Il ne s'est rien passé, je te le jure ! On a fait que bosser, toute la nuit, je…

- Je te crois, Duo, assure-t-il en s'avançant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Enfin !

- Mais… ? murmure Duo, la gorge nouée et l'estomac retourné par ce qu'il pressent comme une menace au-dessus de leur couple.

C'est bien pour ça qu'il referme aussi ses bras autour de la taille d'Heero, inspirant dans son cou son odeur qui lui a tant manqué.

- Je pars.

- Tu pars ? répète-il en levant le visage vers lui. Comment ça, tu pars ?

- Je vais faire mon second semestre au Japon.

Durant un court instant, Duo est littéralement sous le choc.  
Mais rapidement, il arrive à prendre la mesure des paroles d'Heero.

- Tu pars pour six mois, alors.

- Oui.

Duo se détache et fait quelques pas dans la cuisine, avant de lui faire face, à nouveau, appuyé sur la table.  
Il n'a pas confiance en ses jambes flageolantes pour le soutenir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que tu avais raison.

- A quel sujet ? Laquelle des innombrables conneries que j'ai sorti tu as fini par prendre au sérieux ?

- Ce n'était pas une connerie. Je ne supporte pas de te savoir avec d'autres hommes, même si ce sont juste des amis. Je n'arrive pas à les voir autrement que comme une menace. Je déteste les voir graviter ainsi autour de toi, pas de cette façon.

- Et ne pas le voir, c'est plus facile, pour toi ?

- Je ne peux et ne veux pas t'enfermer dans une cage, Duo. Et c'est ce que mon amour pour toi est en train de créer, des milliers de barreaux de cage. Ces dix jours sans toi ont été atroces, je n'avais jamais eu à endurer une telle douleur, mais j'ai tenu le coup. Je me suis persuadé que nous étions chacun en vacances de son côté pour y arriver.

- Et ça a donc marché.

- Hn. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

- Tu as aussi confiance en nous ? Assez pour partir six mois à l'opposé de Sank, à plus de six heures, en laissant notre relation dans cet état ?

- Hn. Je ne te demande rien, aujourd'hui et je… ne te demanderai rien, à mon retour, ajoute-t-il avec peine.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu as les clés de chez nous, rentre. J'espère que tu m'y attendras, je pense que j'y reviendrais.

Duo n'en revient pas d'entendre une telle chose.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire un truc pareil et croire que je puisse te laisser partir !

- Je ne te donne pas le choix, Duo-kun. Pas plus que tu ne me l'as laissé, il y a dix jours.

- Tu me punis…

Heero s'avance pour le prendre dans ses bras, à nouveau.  
Leurs mains retrouvent leurs places habituelles, même s'ils retiennent encore les gestes familiers et les tendres caresses.

- Je te jure que non, répond Heero. Tu as amorcé quelque chose et je pense qu'à long terme, ce sera bénéfique pour nous.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Hee-chan.

- On ne peut pas faire machine arrière, mais on peut stopper le processus et faire en sorte de ne pas tout gâcher. C'est ce que tu as commencé à faire, Duo. Notre amour nous détruisait lentement, mais sûrement. Je ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi. Peut-être sommes-nous encore trop jeunes et immatures pour vivre un amour d'une telle force et ne pas ployer sous son intensité.

- Toi, tu as parlé à papa…

- J'ai été le voir, hier.

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone le soir, il ne m'a rien dit.

- Parce que je lui ai demandé. Duo, reprend-il très vite pour ne pas dévier du sujet, je n'essaie plus de jouer le rôle que tu m'as imposé, en prenant tes distances...

- J'étais terrifié, le coupe Duo. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur en prenant toute la mesure de notre amour, à quel point il était ancré en moi. Ce qu'il pouvait nous amener à être et à faire. C'est ce que m'ont révélé ces longues journées et nuits sans toi. J'avais peur qu'on soit victime de ce lien si fort et qu'à chaque période de stress, on en vienne à revivre ça.

- Moi aussi, ça m'a fait peur. Je n'ai pas compris, sur le moment, mais je suis maintenant convaincu que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Il t'a fallu dix jours pour être sûr que tu voulais nous donner une nouvelle chance et décider de revenir à la maison, j'ai besoin de plus de temps.

- Et de partir.

- Si j'ai pris cette décision, c'est pour qu'on puisse apprendre à vivre l'un sans l'autre, pour décider ensuite, en connaissance de cause, de vivre ensemble ou non.

- Il te faut six mois pour ça, tu crois ?

- Ca prendra le temps que ça prendra, répond Heero en posant sa main sur sa joue qu'il caresse du pouce. Mais on doit le faire. Tu es tout pour moi, Duo-kun, depuis des années. Mais je dois apprendre à m'ouvrir aux autres, même si tu es le centre de mon existence, pour réussir à comprendre que toi aussi, tu puisses voir et aimer d'autres personnes. Et qu'on puisse continuer à avancer.

- Tu vas te rendre compte qu'il y a mieux que moi et me quitter définitivement, super !

- Baka, soupire Heero en glissant sa main jusque sa nuque pour l'amener à poser son front contre le sien, les rapprochant encore.

- Je pourrais t'appeler ? murmure Duo, la gorge toujours aussi serrée.

- C'est même un devoir.

- Et tu reviendras, entretemps ?

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir. Nous verrons.

- Qui vivra verra, hein...

- On sait pas où on va, mais on y va, Duo-kun.

- J'aurais préféré qu'on continue d'y aller ensemble. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait.

- L'important, c'est qu'on se retrouve, et si c'est ce qu'on veut vraiment, on y arrivera. On tiendra notre promesse de se faire le moins de mal possible, _tenshi_.

Comblant le dernier faible écart encore entre eux, Duo enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Heero et plaque son corps contre le sien.  
Heero le serre fort contre lui en réponse, le nez dans ses cheveux pour s'enivrer de son parfum.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Demain.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? lui reproche-t-il en se blottissant encore plus contre lui, si c'est possible.

- J'ai présenté ma candidature en catastrophe, la semaine dernière, je n'étais pas sûr d'être retenu.

- Et depuis quand tu sais ?

- …

- Réponds-moi, Hee-chan, insiste-t-il en relevant le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Deux jours.

- Et tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler plus tôt ? Pourquoi ? Tu avais peur de me déconcentrer pendant mes partiels ?

- C'est plus égoïste que ça, Duo-kun. Et idiot. J'avais peur que ne réussisses à me convaincre de rester.

Duo se recule un peu et sourit.

- Je comprends. Alors, ajoute-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration, quoi que ça me coûte, je… je te laisse partir. Tu ne m'as pas donné le choix, de toutes les façons. Mais…

- Mais… ?

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi, aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il en revenant se lover contre lui, les bras autour de son cou. Et cette nuit ?

- Tu as cours.

- Ce sont des heures en plus pour aider ceux qui révisent ou compléter nos cours pour les cursus accélérés. Wufei me donnera ses notes, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord. Pour tout te dire, j'espérai que tu me le proposerais.

- C'est vrai ?

- Hn. Tu m'as tellement manqué, _tenshi_, murmure-t-il sans plus retenir toutes les émotions qui le submergent, depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé face à Duo.

Il laisse enfin son corps parler et glisse ses mains sur la peau offerte de Duo, qu'il n'a eu de cesse de caresser en rêve, toutes ces nuits sans lui.  
Pour se réveiller le lendemain seul et frustré dans des draps portant les traces de ses délires nocturnes et ses fantomatiques étreintes.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as terriblement manqué, _honey_. Viens…

Duo l'entraîne jusqu'à sa chambre sans qu'ils ne s'écartent l'un de l'autre plus que nécessaire.

- Je vais t'aimer et te marquer si fort que tu ne voudras même pas qu'un autre te touche, assure Heero en le renversant sur le lit.

- C'est déjà le cas, Hee-chan. Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te rassurer… vas-y, je t'appartiens.

Heero embrasse ses yeux humides de larmes qui ne tardent pas à libérer leur sel, avant de tenir sa promesse en aimant chaque centimètre carré du corps de Duo, alors qu'ils se retrouvent enfin.

-

C'est une pluie de baisers qui réveille tendrement Duo, bien plus tard dans la nuit, quelques heures avant le lever du soleil.  
Il aurait préféré ne pas dormir pour profiter de chaque seconde avec Heero, avant son départ.  
Mais ils se sont littéralement épuisés l'un et l'autre, rattrapant ces dix derniers jours de séparation et faisant leur réserve de câlins pour les encore plus douloureux prochains mois à venir.  
Ils ont retrouvé la fougue et la passion d'avant les tensions, avant la fac et la vie qu'à deux, quand tout allait mal pour les autres mais jamais pour eux.  
Jamais à ce point.  
Quand ils pouvaient se couper du monde et s'aimer des heures durant, sans que rien ne puisse les atteindre, et qu'ils soient les seuls à décider du moment où refaire surface.

Duo sourit, laisse échapper un long soupir de bien-être et ouvre les yeux, savourant la douceur des lèvres d'Heero sur sa nuque, sous son oreille, sur ses épaules, marquant sa peau nue.  
Il sent bientôt sa main descendre en une caresse affolante le long de son bras pour rejoindre la sienne, et leurs doigts s'entrecroisent, alors qu'Heero se presse davantage contre son dos.

Ca aurait pu être parfait.  
Ca aurait _dû_ être parfait.

Duo fronce les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi ça ne l'est pas.

Il prend alors conscience qu'il ne sent pas la peau d'Heero contre la sienne.  
Et pour cause, une barrière de tissu ose les séparer : Heero s'est rhabillé.

Depuis que Duo lui a enlevé ses vêtements la veille au matin, ils n'avaient pas bougé de la chaise où Heero avait profité d'une absence de Duo de quelques minutes pour les plier soigneusement.

Inquiet, Duo jette un œil au réveil, face à lui, qui indique 5h12.  
Il est encore tôt, alors pourquoi… ?

- Hee-chan… ? interroge-t-il en tentant de se tourner vers lui.

Mais Heero resserre sa prise autour de lui, l'en empêchant.  
Il a senti ses résolutions vaciller et s'envoler au fil des heures et des étreintes partagées avec Duo.  
La force de partir est aussi en train de lui faire défaut.  
Il est pourtant plus que conscient qu'il n'a, qu'_ils n'ont_ pas d'autres choix.

- Quand je t'ai dit hier matin que j'espérai que tu me demanderais de passer le temps qu'il nous reste avec toi, je ne t'ai pas menti, Duo-kun. Mes bagages sont dans la voiture.

Duo se crispe contre lui.

- Tu as donc tout préparé.

- Hn. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller à l'aéroport, directement.

- Quand ? arrive difficilement à articuler Duo.

Il sent l'oxygène commencer à lui manquer et le vide envahir sa poitrine, lentement, inexorablement, rampant sournoisement en lui et le dévorant déjà peu à peu.

- Mon avion décolle dans un peu plus de deux heures.

Duo ferme les yeux et serre les poings forts.  
Il se fiche de se broyer les os et ceux d'Heero au passage, puisque leurs mains sont toujours entrelacées.  
Ca ne serra jamais aussi douloureux que de sentir les derniers morceaux de leurs cœurs se détacher, tomber et terminer de se briser en se fracassant sur le sol.

Heero va partir.  
Heero devrait _déjà_ _être parti_.

Prendra-t-il le risque de manquer son vol ?  
Duo doit-il le retenir ?  
Le peut-il ?  
Non.

- Je t'aime, Duo-kun.

Est-ce la voix d'Heero qui est étouffée, ou bien le vide qui finit d'engloutir tout son être qui déforme les sons et toutes ses perceptions ?  
Duo ne sait pas.

Mais il a promis à Heero qu'il le laisserait partir.  
Il fait donc un ultime effort et desserre l'étau de ses doigts autour de ceux d'Heero, dont il a senti la légère pression.

Alors Heero retire sa main.

Et après avoir déposé un dernier baiser appuyé sur l'épaule de Duo, apposant ses lèvres comme un sceau sur sa peau nue, une promesse de venir lui-même le lever, peut-être, il se redresse difficilement.

Il se sent terriblement lourd, tout son corps glacé refusant de quitter ce lit où se trouve la seule personne capable de le réchauffer et de faire battre son cœur.  
Un cœur en miettes qu'il laisse derrière lui.

Le trou béant dans sa poitrine pleure un sang au rouge aussi intense que sa douleur, qui trace un chemin pourpre du corps abandonné de Duo jusqu'au seuil de la chambre et au-delà, alors qu'il s'éloigne et referme la porte de l'appartement.

Le léger cliquetis que produit ce geste discret hurle pourtant dans le silence, brisant les dernières volontés de Duo.

Son corps bouge seul, sans qu'il en ait conscience, pour se replier sur lui-même et prendre la position du fœtus.  
La forme originelle de tout homme en devenir, lorsqu'il a l'illusion d'être protégé de tout, ou presque.  
Lorsque son cœur n'est pas encore un organe capable de le faire souffrir à ce point.

-

Combien de temps passe ainsi, Duo n'en a pas conscience.

Il ne voit pas vraiment le soleil qui se lève pour un nouveau jour, après avoir triomphé des démons de la nuit, car il n'a pas chassé les siens.  
Il ne lui a pas ramené Heero.  
Il ne sent pas ses rayons qui caressent son corps glacé, son visage inondé de larmes qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir versé, qui gèlent sur ses cils et dans ses cheveux emmêlés autour de lui.

Il n'entend rien d'autre que le bruit assourdissant de son sang pulsant dans ses veines comme pour se rappeler à son existence, lui dire que malgré les apparences, il vit toujours.  
Le « boum boum » de son cœur redevenu simple organe fonctionnel résonne comme un « de bout » « de bout » « de bout » qui n'obtient aucune réponse favorable.

Ses yeux se ferment, alors qu'il capitule et cède face au néant, se laissant complètement engloutir et aspirer par ce vide au milieu de la poitrine, ne cherchant pas à le repousser.  
Au contraire, il l'accueille avec bonheur et s'il avait encore conscience de son corps, il lui aurait ouvert les bras.

Mais son corps appartient déjà au néant, son cœur aussi, et bientôt, enfin, son esprit serra aussi complètement avalé…

Il attend que cette négation de tout, ce grand rien lui prenne aussi sa souffrance, gèle sa tristesse, détruise sa raison, efface les souvenirs et la présence d'Heero dans chaque fibre de son être et chaque cellule de son corps.  
Il attend, alors qu'il a perdu la notion du temps.

De tout.

-

Pourtant, bientôt, il ressent de nouveau.

Il a moins froid.  
Non, ce n'est pas ça.  
Une chaleur l'enveloppe.  
Une présence.

Il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux et y arrive.  
Son cerveau n'a pas totalement disparu dans le néant, il peut encore commander à son corps, dont certaines parties ont-elles aussi été épargnées, visiblement.

Il voit et sent des bras autour de lui, son corps repose contre un autre, qui le berce tendrement.  
L'espoir n'a pas le temps de percer la noirceur du néant, il sait que ce n'est pas Heero.  
Mais il comprend aussi qu'il est sauvé.

Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Le parfait empathe qui le serre contre son torse lit parfaitement ce qui se passe en lui, de par ses dons et son vécu récent.

- Je suis là, mon Dodo, murmure-t-il fermement, comme un défi à l'obscurité qui menace Duo. Je connais ton ennemi et il ne vaincra pas, je t'en fais le serment.

Duo referme les yeux et se laisse aller contre son meilleur ami.  
Aussi tenu soit le fil qui le relie à la rive de l'existence, il sait qu'une main sûre le rattrapera, s'il lâche, et ramènera la barque à bon port.

Quel que soit son état…

-

-

_A suivre_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cet chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et pas rendu trop triste...  
Le prochain est pratiquement prêt, je devrais pouvoir le poster avant l'an prochain, peut-être même avant Noël, mais je ne fais pas de promesse dans le vent alors..._

_Il devrait donner les réponses sur les implications de Wufei durant la séparation d'Heero et Duo._

_Le chapitre d'après clôturera la mini fic de la séparation, mais c'est un peu long, alors je ne sais pas si je le posterai en une ou deux fois.  
_

_A dès que possible et bonne continuation à tous._

_Lysanea_


	26. La Séparation Part IV : se relever

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°26**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1-2 ; 13-6

_**Personnages**_ : Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Treize Kushrenada.

_**Note :**__ Bonjour à tous. Un très grand merci pour vos messages sur mon précédent os. Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre qui regroupe trois os que j'aurais pu poster les uns après les autres mais que j'ai préféré regrouper pour former la quatrième partie de la Séparation : « Se relever ». Je ne m'attarde volontairement pas dans ces os, en tout cas moins que dans une fic, et c'est voulu. Je vous laisse donc avec cette dernière partie, en espérant que ceux qui voulaient des réponses les auront et que tout le monde appréciera la lecture. _

_**Rar :**  
**Lilith **__: merci pour ton petit mot qui m'a fait plaisir, comme toujours ! La preuve, tu es exaucée, un nouveau post pour Noël et pas trop court. Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à toi et bonne lecture !_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_

_**-**_

_**La Séparation, Partie IV : Se Relever**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_**Février 199  
(Trois semaines plus tard)  
Studio de Wufei,  
Sank City.**_

_-_

_-_  
_Tu tu tululut – tu tu tululut – tu tu…_

- Alloooooouuuaaaaaah !

_- Et bien, mon Dodo, c'est ce qui s'appelle « bailler aux corneilles ». _

- 'lut, mon Quatquat, et _sorry,_ je l'ai pas vu venir, celui-là. Je suis mort…

_- Moi qui comptais te proposer de passer te chercher pour qu'on sorte, ce soir…_

- Mais viens, y a pas de problème, bien au contraire ! J'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête, on a bossé toute la journée avec Wufei.

_- Il est encore là, je parie !_

- Sous la douche, oui.

_- Il ne pouvait pas se doucher chez lui ?_

- Euh… C'est chez lui,_ angel_…

_- Plus depuis qu'il a pris un appart avec Treize. C'est là-bas, chez lui, avec son compagnon. Pas dans ce studio qui lui sert de couverture vis-à-vis de sa famille, qu'il sous-louait jusqu'à ce qu'il vire les gens pour que tu puisses t'y installer, et où, depuis, il est tout le temps avec toi !_

- Il y est revenu avant que j'accepte sa proposition et ses locataires étaient déjà partis.

_- Il est très prévoyant, ça n'a rien d'une coïncidence._

- Peut-être que si. Tu sais, y a pas que pour Heero et moi que c'est parti en cacahouète. Entre Wufei et Treize, ça va pas fort non plus.

_- Ca l'arrange bien, du coup, que tu sois à portée._

- T'es injuste, arrête avec ça.

_- Je suis réaliste et lucide, contrairement à toi. Duo, je t'en supplie, fais attention._

- Au grand méchant loup ? Au vilain dragon ? Je te dis d'arrêter, mon Quatquat, tout est ok.

_- Un dérapage, une erreur, ça arrive si vite..._

- Ca ne m'arrivera pas. Wufei aime Treize comme un dingue. Et moi, j'ai tout le temps Heero dans la tête, dans le cœur, partout… Je vois personne d'autre que lui. Toi plus que quiconque, tu me comprends.

Quatre sent une douleur familière lui étreindre le cœur.  
Comme il a appris à le faire, ces dernières mois, il ne la repousse pas et l'accueille au contraire pleinement, savourant la brûlure de chaque aiguille que le souvenir de Trowa provoque en lui.

- Hey, _angel_…

_- Tout va bien, mon Dodo. _

- Si t'inquiéter pour moi t'empêche de replonger dans la déprime, ça me va. Sinon, s'il te plaît, arrête de te faire du souci. Je vais mieux, grâce à toi.

_- Alors reviens habiter chez moi, qu'on continue à faire en sorte que tu ailles toujours mieux._

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était plus pratique de pouvoir être si près du campus.

_- J'ai au moins cinq apparts dans le coin, tu sais._

- Oui, mais y a pas que ça. T'as bien vu à quel point j'ai eu du mal à reprendre les cours, tellement j'étais pas bien. J'attends encore de savoir à quel point j'ai raté mon dernier partiel…

_- C'est largement rattrapable, Duo._

- Justement, pour que ce soit le cas, j'ai besoin de l'aide et du soutien de Wufei pour rattraper le petit retard que j'ai pris, et pour m'empêcher de tout laisser tomber. Je te jure qu'il est parfois à la limite de me remettre les doigts sur le clavier, en cours, parce que je décroche totalement. Des fois, j'ai carrément envie de tout laisser tomber, rentrer chez mon père et ne plus sortir de ma chambre. Mais je sais que ça serait pire, tout me renvoie à Heero et à l'époque bénie où tout aller plus que bien.

_- Et surtout, tu ne peux pas te permettre de baisser les bras maintenant, Duo. Le second semestre est très difficile, comme tu as déjà pu le constater, je ne t'apprends rien. _

- Non, j'en suis conscient. Mais tenter de survivre sans Heero me paraît parfois plus vital et essentiel qu'un hypothétique avenir.

_- Il n'a rien d'hypothétique, si tu fais ce qui faut. Tu as déjà fait d'énormes efforts et de gros sacrifices, si tu abandonnes, tout ça n'aura servi à rien. _

- Tu crois que j'ai sacrifié mon histoire avec Heero ?

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon Dodo. La vie est très étrange. Avant Trowa, je t'aurais répondu que s'agissant d'Heero et toi, ce ne pouvait être qu'une petite crise. Au fond, je le pense toujours._

- On a déjà eu des petites crises, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi loin. On ne s'est jamais séparé !

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Duo : vous vous aimez depuis des années, vous vivez ensemble depuis des années, mais avoir un chez vous, partager un appartement et une vie à deux, ça vous a fait franchir un nouveau pas. Vous avez dérapé, et ça arrive, les faux-départs. _

- Et s'il n'a plus envie de rester dans la course ?

_- Tu te battras pour lui prouver qu'il ferait mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois. _

- Il me manque, _angel_...

_- Oui, mais tout ne doit pas s'arrêter pour autant. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire que tu n'as pas la force de te relever, tu m'as prouvé le contraire. _

- En t'obligeant à me raconter les mêmes choses depuis trois semaines, à me répéter ce que je sais déjà et que tu m'as déjà dit de nombreuses fois ?

_- Non, en te reprenant en quelques jours, alors qu'à moi, il m'a fallu trois mois._

- Les situations sont différentes, mon Quatquat.

_- C'est vrai, Heero ne t'a pas menti ni trompé, et il ne t'a pas quitté. Mais sur le coup et pendant plusieurs jours, tu as eu cette impression d'être totalement abandonné, mutilé, comme si on t'avait arraché une partie de toi. Tu te réveilles encore en sursaut et en cherchant Heero à tâtons. C'est pour ça que je préférerai que tu gardes tes distances avec Wufei._

- Je cherche peut-être Heero au milieu de la nuit, mais je te jure que je suis loin d'en être au point de le confondre avec Wufei ! Et lui-même m'empêchera de…

_- Justement non, _le coupe Quatre_. C'est pour ça que son attitude envers toi me dérange vraiment. Ca m'a sauté aux yeux dès le lendemain du départ d'Heero. _

- Tu te fais des idées.

_- Il s'est déjà disputé avec Treize, mais c'est la première fois qu'il le quitte pour retourner dans son studio. Si tu n'y logeais pas, je suis certain qu'il aurait été plus patient avec lui et ne se serait pas empressé de partir._

- Peut-être. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes amis, il s'inquiète aussi pour moi. Quand tu ne pouvais pas être avec moi, durant le partiel et en cours, c'est lui qui m'a secoué.

_- Je ne remets pas en cause votre amitié, mais je pense qu'il ne s'en fait pas la même idée que toi._

- Ca y est, j'ai compris ! Je suis désolé, mon Quatquat.

_- De… ?_

- De ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt de ce que tu ressentais. Mais tu sais, t'as vraiment aucune raison d'être jaloux. C'est vrai que je deviens plus proche de Wufei, mais tu restes mon meilleur ami, mon frère, my angel, quoi !

- _Duo, il ne s'agit pas de moi, _soupire Quatre. _Je ne me sens pas menacé par ton amitié avec Wufei. Je veux juste qu'elle ne reste que ça. _

- Ah bon ?

_- Oui ! Sur l'âme de ma défunte mère et son tombeau, je te le jure._

- Hey, je ne t'en demande pas tant ! Je te crois. Mais à ton tour, fais-moi confiance.

_- C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance. Tu as beau donner l'impression que ça va mieux, et c'est sûr que comparé à il y a une semaine, c'est le cas, tu restes fragilisé par ta séparation provisoire._

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Sérieux, Quatre, arrête de flipper et de t'imaginer les pires scénarios. Et si vraiment, je suis aveugle et que je vois pas le truc venir, tu me mettras une bonne tliha pour me secouer et ça me rendra la vue, ok ?

_- Je…_

- Quatre, _please_, je suis crevééééééé…

_- D'accord. _

- Thanks God ! Bon alors, reprend-il, tu viens me chercher quand ?

_- Je ne suis plus très loin, je traverse le Grand-Domaine. _

- Cool ! Je vais prendre une douche rapide, Wufei vient de libérer la salle de bain.

_- Et il en est sorti avec la moitié d'une serviette autour de la taille, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Oui, et l'eau dégouline de ses cheveux mouillés sur son torse puissant, me donnant chaud et l'envie terrible d'être une de ces gouttes d'eau… J'me ferai bien un chinois, ce soir !

_- Duo !_

- A tout de suite, mon Quatquat !

_- A tout de suite, oui, _répond-il_._

Mais Duo a déjà coupé la communication, sachant ce que ses derniers mots peuvent entraîner comme réaction chez Quatre.  
A savoir, un long discours indigné et alarmiste, encore…

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Quatre se gare en bas de la résidence où se situe le studio de Wufei.  
Il monte les cinq étages à pied pour donner encore un peu de temps à Duo.  
C'est aussi du temps qu'il n'aura pas à partager avec Wufei.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui ouvre.

- Winner, le salue-t-il en le laissant entrer.

- Wufei.

- Assis-toi. Je te sers quelque chose ? propose-t-il poliment.

- Non, merci.

- J'arrive, mon Quatquat ! hurle Duo depuis la salle de bain. Je fais vite !

- Ce serait bien, je suis mal garé.

Wufei a un petit sourire en coin qui déplaît fortement à Quatre.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

- Un Winner qui prend le risque de se faire coller un PV, quelle étrange situation.

- Je demanderai à ton homme qu'il le fasse sauter. Ah mais non, quel étourdi ! ajoute-t-il en se tapant théâtralement le front. J'oubliais que vous étiez séparés.

- Nous n'avons pas encore rompus, répond Wufei en rangeant distraitement ses cours éparpillés sur la table basse du salon. Nous avons seulement pris quelques distances.

- C'est fou comme les tiennes t'ont rapproché de Duo.

- Jaloux, Winner ?

- Inquiet. Je n'aime pas ta manière de te comporter avec lui et tu le sais.

- Tu me l'as tellement dit, répété et fais sentir que ce n'est plus qu'un bruit de fond, pour moi.

- Tes attentions et petits gestes n'ont rien d'amicaux, je le sens, alors cesse de faire le malin.

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir tenter de tromper un empathe.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Wufei ?

- Question idiote.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, c'est que de l'attirance physique. Tu cherches à tout gâcher ? Rien de bon ne peut sortir d'une aventure entre vous.

- Si tu penses ce que tu viens de dire, tu es encore plus naïf que je le croyais. Trowa ne s'est-il pas occupé de ton éducation, l'été dernier ?

Quatre serre les poings, mais refuse de laisser Wufei l'atteindre.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Vous avez plus à perdre qu'à gagner, et tu le sais. Une nuit de plaisir et des conséquences à vie…

- Et tu dis qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi ?

- C'est justement parce que j'ai cette expérience que je peux te mettre en garde. Je me fiche que tu aies à subir les conséquences d'un malencontreux dérapage que tu auras toi-même provoqué, de toutes les façons. Mais je ne veux pas que Duo en pâtisse et souffre comme j'ai pu souffrir.

- Et souffre encore, Winner. Pas besoin d'être empathe pour sentir la tension dans laquelle te met cette discussion.

- Effectivement.

- Tu es à même de comprendre mon point de vue. Toi autant que Maxwell ou moi, nous ne sommes pas tombés amoureux des bonnes personnes. On ne choisit pas, certes, mais on peut remettre les choses en ordre. Le vide d'un jour perdu ne sera jamais rempli.

- De quel droit… s'étrangle presque Quatre, indigné.

- Aucun. Mais puisque l'on m'offre l'occasion de changer les choses, je ne bouderai pas cette opportunité. Ne dit-on pas « Si le ciel te jette une datte, ouvre la bouche » ?

- Le ciel ne te jette rien du tout ! Duo et Heero sont des âmes sœurs, jamais tu ne pourras les séparer.

- Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour ça.

- Ce n'est qu'une distance physique.

- Alors pourquoi t'inquiéter autant de mes agissements ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que Duo se sente trahi, il a déjà assez à gérer avec l'absence d'Heero. Tu comptes pour lui, Wufei, ce serait idiot de gâcher une si belle amitié. Elle est déjà entachée par tes pensées, n'aggrave pas les choses en franchissant les limites.

- Tu parles beaucoup et écoute peu les autres, Winner. Maxwell et moi sommes amis, mais s'il s'avère qu'être amants nous rende plus heureux, cette amitié n'aura aucun mal à changer de nature et à s'adapter à notre nouvelle relation.

- Il n'y aura pas de nouvelle relation, Wufei, tu ne peux _rien_ espérer d'autre que le résultat d'un dérapage qui n'aura aucune suite, mais des conséquences désastreuses.

- Plutôt que de te mêler des affaires des autres, occupe-toi de ton propre traumatisme, Winner, et pas par procuration. Maxwell n'est pas toi, je ne suis pas Barton. Apprends de tes erreurs, plutôt que d'en voir le reflet chez les autres, ça t'aidera à grandir et à t'éviter le genre de situation qui...

- Tais-toi un peu, Wufei, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? le coupe-t-il calmement, malgré le froid glacial qui a envahi le trou béant dans sa poitrine. M'attaquer sur ce sujet si sensible ne me fera pas perdre de vue ma priorité : Duo. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait été en cause, tes mots auraient pu m'atteindre, me blesser et me mettre hors de moi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et c'est grâce à Duo que je suis capable de contrôler mes émotions quand il s'agit de Trowa. Je suis prêt à tout pour qu'il ne souffre pas davantage. Tu es prévenu.

- Et toi, tu es aveugle.

- Est-ce que tu penses que Treize l'est tout autant ?

Le regard de Wufei se durcit.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Rien, encore. Parce que nous étions amis, jusque très récemment, Wufei.

- Je me fiche de tes bons sentiments, Winner, tu as intérêt à ne pas te mêler de ma relation avec Treize.

- Parce qu'il y a encore une relation ?

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, bien que je l'aie déjà fait, au début de cette conversation inutile.

- Et je t'ai répondu que ta façon de prendre tes distances était bien pratique, vue comme elle te rapprochait de Duo.

- Je te le répète, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. A vouloir expliquer une chose que tu interprètes parce que tu es incapable de la comprendre, c'est toi qui risques d'avoir à subir des conséquences désastreuses.

- Je te laisse encore une chance, Wufei, mais je n'attendrai pas qu'il soit trop tard pour intervenir. Si cette intervention nécessite de demander à Treize de venir te chercher, je n'hésiterais pas. A toi de faire en sorte de ne pas me donner d'éléments qui pourraient étayer mon argumentation.

- L'héritier Raberba Winner dans toute sa splendeur ! raille-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Quatre ne répond rien car il est bien conscient, à cet instant, que Wufei a parfaitement raison.

Son attitude, sa posture, les menaces contenues dans ses propos sont bien l'héritage de son père et du clan Raberba.  
La douceur, la bonté, la bienveillance habituelles, léguées par sa mère, Quaterine Raberba Winner ont complètement déserté ses yeux et le ton de sa voix, alors qu'il porte un regard acéré et implacable sur Wufei, devenu son ennemi.

Et qui le lui rend sans ciller, avec le respect et l'admiration dus à un adversaire digne de ce nom.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent ainsi dans un silence pesant, mais l'arrivée de Duo les empêche de reprendre leur joute oratoire.

- C'est bon, mon Quatquat, je suis prêt ! annonce-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il vient embrasser son meilleur ami, puis les regarde tour à tour.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, j'espère ?

- Une simple discussion, assure Quatre en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à Wufei.

- Je vais faire comme si j'y croyais, en ignorant la tension quasi palpable et la position d'attaque que vous avez de chaque côté du clic-clac. Avec le bruit du sèche-cheveux, j'ai rien entendu, mais j'espère vraiment que vous ne vous êtes pas dit des horreurs…

- Ne t'inquiète pas et passe une bonne soirée, répond Wufei en l'embrassant un peu trop près de ses lèvres, au goût de Quatre. Je garderai ta place au lit bien au chaud.

- Parce que vous dormez ensemble ?

- On s'endort souvent sur le clic-clac, à moitié sur nos cours, ça change pas grand-chose, _angel_.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es moins habillé quand tu rentres sous les draps pour dormir que quand tu t'endors spontanément sur tes cours, Duo !

- Quelle réflexion très poussée, Winner…

- Que tu t'es toi-même faite, alors la ramène pas.

- C'est bon, _angel_, Wufei ne va pas me sauter dessus, non plus !

- Que tu crois !

Duo, qui est en train de fermer son manteau, soupire.

- Wufei, dis-lui…

- Il ne m'écoutera pas.

- C'est pas faux, reconnaît Duo en rendant son sourire à Wufei.

Ce qui ne plaît pas vraiment à Quatre.

- Bon, on peut y aller ?

- Oui ! Salut, Fei, et bonne soirée à toi !

- _Wu_fei, reprend-il machinalement. A toi aussi. Et essaye de te trouver quelqu'un, Winner, il serait temps de passer à autre chose !

- Ta sollicitude me touche, répond Quatre avec ironie. Je saurais m'en souvenir, ajoute-t-il avant de sortir le premier de l'appartement, Duo sur ses talons.

- T'es pas cool, _angel,_ c'était sympa de sa part.

- Mon œil, pour ne pas dire autre chose ! Il veut seulement que je sois trop occupé pour le surveiller et qu'il puisse mener à bien son projet de conquête.

Duo s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur en riant, et il rit toujours lorsqu'ils en sortent, et même dans la voiture.  
Quatre ne dit rien, sachant très bien qu'il y a beaucoup plus de nervosité dans ce fou rire que de raisons de se marrer.

- Désolé… s'excuse Duo en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Ca t'a fait du bien ?

- Oui, même si j'ai mal au ventre !

- C'est le principal, que ça t'aies fait du bien.

- Merci, mon Quatquat. Tu m'emmènes où ?

- J'ai quelques idées, sauf si tu penses déjà à un endroit.

- Pas vraiment. Etre dehors et être avec toi, c'est déjà largement suffisant.

- Et manger, aussi. Tu as maigri, il faut renflouer tout ça.

- Au moins je rentre dans les fringues d'Heero plus facilement.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, c'était déjà le cas avant. Vos morphologies diffèrent légèrement, comme il est plus carré des épaules et un peu plus grand que toi, son torse paraît plus fin. Du coup, t'avais l'impression d'avoir les vêtements qui te tombaient un peu sur les épaules et qu'ils étaient plus serrés en dessous.

Duo hausse les sourcils, le regard braqué sur le profil de Quatre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu nous détaillais à ce point !

- Ce n'est pas le cas, mon Dodo, j'ai juste le sens de l'observation.

- Et l'habitude du blabla de ton couturier et styliste personnel. Lorca est toujours en train de commenter la moindre utilisation de son mètre, le plus petit coup d'aiguille, sans parler des potins et autres commérages. C'est un drôle d'hétéro, quand même.

Quatre éclate de rire à cette remarque.

- Quand j'arrive à suivre, j'apprends beaucoup de choses, tu sais.

- Apparemment. Tout ça ne me dit pas où on va !

- Généralement, quand tu as besoin de changer d'air, il y a deux solutions : la musique ou le sport.

- Exact.

- Donc on peut avoir une soirée tranquille dans un club, la liste des concerts privés est juste là, sur le tableau de bord. Ou alors, continue-t-il, tandis que Duo parcours la programmation des différents clubs de la ville sur la liste en question, on prend la direction de la plus grande piste de karting de Sank. Il est même encore assez tôt pour qu'on puisse faire les deux, d'abord le kart, puis un concert où on en profitera pour dîner.

- C'est vraiment cool d'être pote avec un Winner, y a même pas à demander s'il reste des places quelques part !

- Je n'aime pas trop me servir de mon nom, tu le sais bien.

- Oui, sauf quand c'est pour les autres. Et moi, en premier lieu. Merci, _angel_.

- Mais de rien ! Est-ce que le programme te tente, au moins ?

- Carrément ! Le concert des _Black Shadows _commence à 22h, ça nous laisse le temps de faire une heure de kart et de rejoindre le _Nightmare_.

- On aura même le temps de se faire un bon resto, plutôt que d'y manger. Ils ne proposent que des en-cas, ce n'est pas terrible après le karting. Y a que l'embarras du choix aux alentours du Club, on trouvera facilement notre bonheur.

- J'me ferai bien un chinois !

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Quoi ? Mais non, mon Quatquat, je te jure !

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça, je te signale.

- Oui, se souvient Duo, mais la première fois, c'était pour te taquiner. Là, je parle de bouffe, vraiment et sérieusement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne manges pas suffisamment chinois avec Wufei.

- Il sait cuisiner autre chose, et moi aussi, je me mets aux fourneaux. Tu sais que ça me détend.

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas toujours le temps ni l'envie, en ce moment.

- Je le fais quand même, pour remercier Wufei de ce qu'il fait pour moi.

- D'ici à ce qu'il suggère le paiement ou la récompense en nature…

- Il n'y a pas qu'un pas, mais une galaxie, Quatre ! le coupe-t-il.

- Alors tu veux vraiment manger chinois ? redemande Quatre, en n'insistant pas plus.

- Ou japonais.

- Je ne saurais pas dire ce qui est le pire, soupire-t-il.

- Tu sais, _angel_, continue Duo comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, si je vais dans ton sens, il vaut mieux que je me fasse ce genre de chinois que le vrai qui m'attend à la maison.

- C'est bon, ne dis plus un mot ! Je te suis déjà plus que reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir invité à se joindre à nous.

- J'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée avec toi, sans prise de tête. Ce qui veut dire sans Wufei, au propre comme au figuré.

- Moi, ça me va !

- Vraiment ? Tu peux rester toute la soirée sans parler de lui et de ses plans machiavéliques et sournois pour me mettre dans son lit ?

- Techniquement, tu partages déjà son lit.

- On respecte chacun l'espace de l'autre. Il n'y a que dans une seule autre paire de bras où je me sente assez en confiance pour dormir, ce sont les tiens, _angel_. De toute façon, Wufei n'est pas le genre à prendre quelqu'un contre lui.

- Ose me dire qu'il ne t'a jamais entouré les épaules ni amené ta tête contre son cou, lorsque tu faisais des cauchemars…

- Il l'a fait, mais on était assis. Au moment de se recoucher, on reprend chacun nos distances.

- Mais vous restez dans le même lit…

Duo soupire.

- On a dit pas de Wufei, ce soir, alors décrétons que ça commence à partir de maintenant, ok ?

- Ok, mon Duo.

- Merci. Tu sais, reprend-il après un court silence, je suis content qu'on sorte, ce soir. C'est sympa d'avoir encore une fois pensé à ton pauvre pote abandonné.

- Je pense tout le temps à toi, Duo.

Duo lui lance un regard malicieux.

- T'es sûr que c'est Wufei qui veut me mettre le grappin dessus ?

- Je croyais qu'on devait plus parler de lui…

- J'ai rien dit !

- Sérieusement, Duo, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je m'efforce de ne pas être trop envahissant avec mon angoisse, mais elle est réelle. L'enfer dont tu m'as sorti, cet été, je ne le souhaite à personne, alors t'imagines bien ce qu'il en est par rapport à toi, que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Je sais que ça va être difficile et de plus en plus. Même si j'ai accepté le départ d'Heero et arrêté de le voir comme une rupture, je sens cette peur tapi au fond de moi qui me menace tout le temps. Mon père dit que c'est comme un sevrage, j'ai passé la première crise. Mais si on parle de « première crise » c'est bien parce qu'il y en a forcément d'autres qui suivent. J'ai vu le processus avec toi, cet été, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir, moi. Alors tu ne seras jamais envahissant, _angel_, parce que j'aurais bien besoin de toi, quand ça me tombera dessus.

- Ce serait mieux si tu revenais vivre avec moi.

- J'y réfléchirai, quand ça ira mieux. Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour me réveiller le matin et me traîner jusqu'à la fac, comme est encore obligé de le faire Wufei, même si c'est moins fréquent.

- Je compte sur toi pour me le dire, quand tu te sentiras prêt.

- Promis.

Un silence confortable s'installe, alors que la voiture roule au pas dans le bouchon inévitable de cette sortie d'autoroute et à cette heure-ci de la journée.

- Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, reprend Duo sans détacher son regard de la route, mais est-ce que tu penses que j'ai fait une grosse connerie, en imposant un break à Heero ?

Quatre ne répond pas tout de suite, pesant ses mots.

- Comme te l'a dit Heero, tu as stoppé le processus qui s'était enclenché dans votre relation et qui la bousillait peu à peu. J'aurais presque envie de te dire que tu devrais le rejoindre, parce qu'aussi amoureux que vous l'êtes, vous pourriez surmonter cette crise ensemble. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas ce dont Heero a besoin et je comprends ses raisons. Toi aussi, Duo, sinon, tu serais déjà au Japon.

- J'y ai pensé, mais je dois respecter sa décision. Je me demandais juste si j'avais bien agi, parce que c'est de ma décision de prendre nos distances qu'a résulté cette réflexion chez Heero, qui l'a finalement conduit à mettre un océan et des mers entre nous. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, si je n'étais pas venu habiter chez toi quelques temps, il serait peut-être encore là…

- Et la situation aurait tout aussi bien pu être pire. Ca allait de moins en moins bien, entre vous, mon Duo, tu ne dois pas l'oublier.

- C'est vrai, mais on était ensemble, quand même. Je pouvais le voir, le sentir, le toucher, même si c'était pour le frapper. Même s'il ne me rendait plus mes gestes…

- Il se forçait à ne plus te les rendre, corrige Quatre en posant sa main un court instant sur la sienne.

- C'est pire, justement.

- Je vais te répondre plus franchement, Duo, parce que ça m'apparaît clair, à présent : tu as bien fait. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, ou votre relation était condamnée. Est-ce que ton cœur ne te dit pas la même chose ?

- Mon cœur ? Tu parles de cet organe bâtard qui se trouvait là, demande-t-il en posant un index accusateur sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où il n'y a plus qu'un vide immense, un puits sans fond ? Je peux rien attendre de ce côté-là, il m'a suggéré un truc, foutu la merde et il s'est laissé descendre ! Exit, le cœur !

- S'il n'était plus là, tu ne souffrirais pas autant.

- C'est le vide qu'il a laissé qui me blesse, le grand _walou (1)_, ça te parle, ça ?

- Duo…

- Je veux mourir…

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça, le gronde Quatre en lui tirant la natte.

- Désolé. Je sais que c'est pas correct. Moi, j'ai encore de l'espoir, je devrais m'estimer heureux.

- C'est important d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, confirme Quatre avec un sourire triste. Je croyais ne pas en avoir, jusqu'à ce que tu m'arraches la promesse de vivre pour toi, quand je n'avais plus la force de simplement y songer pour moi ou mon père et mes sœurs. Et maintenant, je dois te soutenir, alors il faut que je sois fort.

- T'imagine, si tu m'avais laissé tombé, hein ? Il ne se serait pas passé plus de quelques mois avant que je ne te rejoigne.

- Idiot.

Duo lui fait un clin d'œil, puis pose sa tête son épaule, profitant du bouchon qui fait conduire Quatre à 2km/h.  
Celui-ci passe son bras autour de lui et caresse doucement le sien, de l'épaule au coude, gérant sa conduite d'une main et de nombreux coups d'œil.

- J'aurais jamais pensé qu'on en arriverait là, soupire Duo. A trop s'aimer pour notre bien. Que la seule solution serait de vivre chacun à l'autre bout de la planète ou presque.

- C'est temporaire, mon Dodo. Même si personne ne peut dire d'avance l'issue de cette étape-là… vous vous retrouverez un jour ou l'autre, c'est certain.

- J'aimerais que ce soit dans cette vie-ci et le plus tôt possible.

- On va tout faire pour, mais en attendant, hors de question de s'apitoyer sur son sort ou de se laisser vivre, d'accord ? On va mettre en application pour toi tous les bons conseils que tu m'as donnés et les leçons que tu m'as faites, ces derniers mois.

- Je te promets d'essayer, _angel_, assure-t-il en se redressant avec un pâle sourire, alors qu'ils sortent enfin du bouchon.

Quatre se force à redresser ses barrières, parce que la tristesse et l'angoisse de Duo menacent de submerger son cœur, déjà en piteux état suite à sa mésaventure avec Trowa.  
Il n'en est pas encore à la cicatrisation, ses blessures se referment à peine, sous les bandages toujours en place.  
Et il suffit d'un rien pour que les points de suture patiemment cousus par Duo ne sautent et que son cœur saigne à nouveau.

_**-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**  
****Deux jours plus tard****13 février 199  
Faculté de Droit de Sank City**_

-

-  
Une fois sa moto garée et sécurisée, Wufei se tourne vers Duo, qui a le regard et la tête baissés.

Il a eu une longue conversation la veille avec Heero, au téléphone, la première depuis un mois.  
Ils n'avaient jusque là qu'échangé de rares messages écrits, des banalités, ne s'autorisant pas à lâcher un seul « je t'aime » ni un seul « tu me manques ».  
Et même si chaque lettre formant les mots des messages qu'ils se sont écrits le hurlait, aucun des deux ne l'a entendu, trompés qu'ils sont par les doutes et l'angoisse : quelqu'un a-t-il déjà pris ma place, quelqu'un projette-t-il de le faire ?

La discussion qu'ils ont eu de vive voix n'a porté que sur des sujets communs, comme les résultats des examens, l'installation d'Heero, les nouveaux cours, etc., mais leur vie privée n'a pas été évoquée, rien de strictement personnel n'a été abordé.  
Rien, hormis le fait qu'avant de partir pour le Japon, Heero a laissé chez David le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à Duo pour la Saint-Valentin et qu'il avait déjà repéré.

Duo l'a remercié et presque timidement, lui a demandé s'il pouvait lui envoyer le sien là-bas, car lui aussi en avait un à lui offrir, qu'il n'a pu s'empêcher d'acheter une semaine plus tôt, malgré leur situation.

Ils ont raccroché peu après, sans se promettre de s'appeler, seulement en se souhaitant bonne nuit pour l'un, bonne journée pour l'autre.

Duo était dans un état terrible, suite à cet appel téléphonique, et la nuit n'a pas été bien meilleure.  
Il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre la joie d'avoir enfin pu entendre la voix d'Heero, l'excitation de découvrir son cadeau, et la douleur ravivée du manque et de l'absence, auxquels il avait tout juste commencé à se faire.

Ce matin au réveil et durant le petit-déjeuner, il a à peine sorti quelques mots et avalé quelques toasts, et donne depuis l'impression de marcher au radar.

Ce qui est loin de rassurer Wufei.  
Il sent que Duo marche sur un fil et qu'il peut basculer à tout moment dans le vide.

- Maxwell ?

Duo lève les yeux sur son ami.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Excuse-moi, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant son casque pour qu'il le range, je suis un peu dans la lune.

- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Promis. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te fausser compagnie et courir chez mon père. J'attendrai patiemment la fin des cours.

- Tu tiens vraiment à y aller ?

- Oui. Je veux récupérer le cadeau qu'Heero m'a laissé pour la Saint-Valentin, ce sera un peu comme l'avoir avec moi, demain.

- Journée et soirée déprime en perspective…

- Pas forcément. Ce qui me ferait plaisir, tu sais, c'est de savoir que toi, tu en profiteras pour te réconcilier avec Treize. Tu vas passer la soirée avec lui, hein ?

- J'en sais rien, répond-il alors qu'ils quittent le parking pour gagner l'entrée du bâtiment où a lieu leur premier cours. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul, de toute façon.

- Je serai avec Quatre.

Wufei grimace.

- Je trouverai autre chose à faire, dans ce cas.

- Tu pourras rester, vous arriverez bien à vous retenir de vous sauter à la gorge quelques heures. Mais cette soirée serait vraiment une bonne occasion de discuter avec Treize, je suis sûr qu'il a une explication pour ce qui s'est passé. Tu devrais lui laisser une vraie chance de te la donner. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir le coup.

- J'ai à faire, avec toi.

- Mais il faudrait que tu penses à toi aussi et à votre couple. Tu t'es battu pour lui, pour lui prouver que votre différence d'âge ne comptait pas tant que ça.

- Je commence à lui donner raison.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si. Je serai peut-être mieux avec quelqu'un de mon âge qui serait à même de comprendre ce que je vis, puisqu'il les vivrait en même temps que moi. Tu vois, nous expérimentons tous deux notre première véritable séparation, et nous nous comprenons si bien que nous pouvons nous soutenir.

- Tu t'es déjà séparé, Wufei.

- Mon histoire avec Meiran était une passade d'adolescent, ça ne compte pas. Une séparation douloureuse qui te fait à ce point réfléchir, c'est une première pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Quelque part, nous nous ressemblons, Maxwell. Et nous ne devrions peut-être pas être avec des personnes si différentes de nous, si nous voulons être heureux.

- Je n'imagine pas pouvoir être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que Heero.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que tu souffres autant. Quand tu auras accepté cette idée, ça ira mieux.

- J'ai pas l'intention d'accepter cette idée.

- Peut-être que tu y seras forcé, si l'issue de tout ça est que Heero et toi ne pouvez pas rester ensemble. Tu ne vas pas te condamner à ne pas être heureux jusqu'à ce que ce soit de nouveau possible. Il faudra bien que tu continues à vivre, en attendant ce moment.

- J'en sais rien, Fei… soupire Duo en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs de l'amphi.

- Oublie ça pour l'instant et concentre-toi sur le cours.

Ce que fait Duo.  
Du moins, en donne-t-il l'apparence.

A la fin des deux heures de cours de Droit administratif, les deux étudiants enchaînent avec deux heures de Sciences politiques, qui a lieu dans un autre bâtiment.  
Même s'ils doivent presser le pas s'ils ne veulent pas se retrouver à prendre les cours assis sur les marches faute de place, Wufei prend toujours le temps de passer près du parking pour jeter un œil à sa moto, plutôt que de couper par la cafétéria.

Ce n'est pourtant pas sa moto qui attire son attention, cette fois-ci.

Malgré son état encore un peu léthargique, Duo remarque tout de suite le changement chez son ami, et en devine la raison lorsqu'il suit son regard avec lequel il fixe une voiture.

- Treize ? demande-il avec espoir pour son ami.

La voiture est banalisée et il ne distingue pas le conducteur, mais il n'est pas rare que l'inspecteur mène ses missions en civil.  
Et puis c'est peut-être son jour de congé aussi.

- Oui, répond Wufei.

Le sentant hésiter, Duo pose sa main sur son bras.

- Vas-y, je te passerai mes cours. Je te promets de bien les taper.

- Tu t'en sens vraiment capable ?

- Je ne décrocherai pas, je t'assure. Je te dois bien ça.

- Tu ne me dois rien, _shazi_. Garde-moi une place en bout de rangée, je te rejoins dès que je peux.

- Prends ton temps, Wufei. Ca va aller, je suis forcé d'assurer, là. Et je me sens bien.

- Pas assez pour en juger par toi-même, mais je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

- J'y vais alors, sinon je ne pourrais rien te garder du tout comme place, à part un bout de marche ! Bon courage et mets-y du tien !

Wufei le regarde partir à grands pas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre dans l'entrée, se mêlant aux autres étudiants, puis s'avance vers la voiture de Treize.  
Celui-ci en sort et vient à sa rencontre pour le saluer.

Ils s'arrêtent à une très courte distance l'un de l'autre, par souci de discrétion, parce qu'il y a du passage et ils ne veulent pas que leurs propos soient entendus.  
Enfin ça, c'est leur excuse à tous les deux.

- Bonjour, Wufei.

- Bonjour.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- On fait aller. Et toi ?

- De même, merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Tu es en mission sur le campus ou tu es venu pour moi ?

- En mission personnelle pour toi, répond-il avec un sourire que Wufei ne lui rend pas. Je suis désolé de te déranger en pleine journée de cours, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te voir avec certitude.

- Ca ira, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi.

Wufei soutient son regard, même s'il n'en mène pas large.

Il a beau avoir été occupé avec Duo et ses cours, Treize n'a pas quitté ses pensées pour autant.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on marche un peu, je suis censé être en cours, propose-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner en direction du parc bordant le campus, Treize sur ses talons.

- Est-ce que Duo va mieux ? demande soudain l'officier, alors que Wufei s'arrête et s'assoit sur un banc.

- Oui et non. Ca prend du temps.

- S'il n'était pas dans cet état, tu serais déjà rentré à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Probablement pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu ne l'as pas encore compris, nous n'avons vraiment rien à faire ensemble.

- Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose et avec une telle froideur ?

- …

- Est-ce que tu sors avec Duo ?

Wufei lève les yeux vers Treize, qui est resté debout face à lui.

- Avons-nous rompu ?

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Si, Treize.

- Non, Wufei. Parce qu'il est évident pour moi que nous ne sommes pas séparés. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi. Alors si tu considères m'avoir quitté en retournant vivre dans ton studio, cela ne représenterait pas une infidélité que tu sortes avec Duo. Ma question n'est donc pas « m'as-tu trompé avec Duo ? » mais bien « sors-tu avec lui ? ».

- Non.

- Mais tu y penses, devine-t-il.

- Je pense à beaucoup de choses, ces derniers temps, élude Wufei en détournant le regard.

Treize admire un instant son profil, saisi comme toujours par sa beauté racée, son port de tête si élégant et fier, ses traits d'une telle pureté qu'ils semblent tracés avec la même pointe d'un calame utilisé pour une calligraphie.

- Wufei, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser et pourtant, je l'ai fait. Mais j'ai beau repasser cette soirée où tout a basculé en boucle, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu te mettre dans un tel état. Et quoi que ce soit, ne peux-tu envisager de me pardonner ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, comme tout être humain ?

- Et moi, comme tout être humain, n'ai-je pas le droit à des excuses ? réplique sèchement Wufei en le regardant à nouveau.

Treize ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait ?

- Pas une seule fois. Mais je peux envisager que tu n'aies pas envie de t'excuser pour une chose que tu ne comprends pas et n'as même pas conscience d'avoir faite.

- Peu importe que je sache ou non ce que j'ai fait, j'ai bien vu que je t'avais blessé, et pour cette seule raison, j'aurais dû m'excuser. Je pensais l'avoir fait. Pardonne-moi, Wufei, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite en ce monde, ajoute-t-il en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de son regard.

Un regard que Wufei soutient, encore une fois, alors qu'il sent sa peau brûler sous les mains que Treize a posé sur ses genoux.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que je te reproche ?

- As-tu seulement pris la peine de me l'expliquer ?

- J'aurais préféré que tu le comprennes seul.

- Et bien je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu.

Wufei soupire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de la déception.

Comme il s'interrompt, Treize se redresse pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Il le sent moins froid et distant, plus disposé, même si c'est très léger.

Durant ces six mois ensemble, il a appris à lire dans l'attitude de Wufei, dans le langage de son corps, ses infimes variations de ton, ses soupirs et ses regards, sa façon de pincer ou de mordiller ses lèvres, de plisser ses yeux, tout ce qu'il ne s'autorise pas à dire et exprimer autrement.

Alors Treize sait qu'il peut maintenant avancer un nouveau pion.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas le lieu ni le moment idéal pour parler de ça. Que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi, demain soir ? Nous pourrions réserver au Lotus Bleu, il y aura toujours une table pour nous.

- Le fait que ce soit le 14 février, demain, n'a bien évidemment rien à voir avec ton invitation ? lui fait remarquer Wufei, narquois.

- Au contraire, répond Treize en posant sa main sur sa cuisse, l'air de rien. Et je ne m'en cache pas. C'est notre première Fête des amoureux, Wufei. Je me doute bien que tu trouves tout cela très commercial et au-delà, trop romantique et fleur bleue, mais c'est ce côté-là que tu appréciais chez moi, avant.

- C'est toujours le cas, avoue-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Alors tout n'est pas perdu ?

Wufei choisit de ne pas répondre directement à sa question.

- J'accepte de dîner avec toi demain soir, annonce-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens sans retenue, mais je te demande de réfléchir à ce qui m'a blessé et que je vais te révéler maintenant. Inutile que tu cherches seul encore, si tu n'as pas trouvé depuis, c'est que c'est hors de ta portée.

Treize se crispe un peu à cette attaque, mais il prend sur lui.

C'est une nouvelle chance pour eux de savoir s'ils peuvent reprendre leur relation et la poursuivre, ou si, comme il le pense et le redoute depuis le début, les choses qui les séparent sont trop nombreuses pour qu'ils puissent lutter.

Certes, il aime Wufei, mais il est prêt à le laisser partir s'il constate que leur histoire pourrait lui pourrir la vie et ses relations futures plutôt que le rendre heureux et lui apporter quoi que ce soit de bénéfique.

Il n'en est pas encore à accepter ça, il est prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout, parce que malgré tout, il se sent encore capable de faire son bonheur.

- Je t'écoute.

Wufei le regarde encore longuement en silence, avant de se lancer.

- Pendant cette réception, tu as dit à cette femme hideuse que tu vivais seul et que tu n'avais aucun engagement ni aucune attache.

- Cela constituait un très gros mensonge, je le reconnais. Est-ce que c'est cela que tu me reproches ? Parce que tu te doutais bien que le contenu était faux, que je ne le pensais pas un seul instant.

- Evidemment que je savais que c'était faux ! Mais pourquoi _toi_ avais-tu besoin de mentir ? Que _moi_, descendant du clan du Dragon, je sois obligé de cacher la vérité, c'est normal. Mais pas _toi_, dont tout le monde ou presque connaît la bisexualité ! Sans révéler mon identité, tu aurais pu dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ta vie et que tu n'étais pas libre. C'est ce que j'ai fait durant cette réception, pour éviter de me retrouver coller par tout le monde et n'importe qui ; celle-ci pour une danse, cette autre pour une balade dans les jardins d'hiver, celle-là pour visiter l'étage !

Treize soupire discrètement.  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était _ça_ qui avait causé un tel problème entre eux.

- J'avais besoin des informations que cette femme pouvait me fournir dans une affaire délicate. Si je réussis à clore cette enquête avec succès, et je n'en suis plus très loin, c'est l'avancement assuré.

Wufei serre les poings sur ses cuisses.

- Tu as menti sur nous par ambition et tu me demandes encore ce que je te reproche ?

- Tu es encore bien jeune, Wufei. Tu apprendras bien vite que la fin justifie souvent les moyens.

- Quelle fin ? Ta promotion ?

- Etre promu signifie que j'aurais plus de pouvoirs et de liberté pour faire régner l'ordre et la justice.

- Ce but est honorable et je sais que tu y aspires vraiment. Mais les moyens dont tu uses l'entachent.

- Tu penses cela aujourd'hui, à 18 ans, mais crois-moi, dans quelques années, tu verras les choses différemment et tu comprendras que c'est de cette façon que cela fonctionne.

- « Cela » quoi ? Le monde des adultes ? Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin aveugle et naïf ! s'énerve-t-il en se relevant. J'ai vu plus de lâcheté, d'horreur, de corruption et de moyens douteux justifiant des fins honorables en un mois de guerre civile que dans toute ta carrière de policier !

Ils se regardent un long moment, puis détournent les yeux en même temps.  
Wufei reprend sa place, les poings toujours serrés sur ses cuisses.

- Tu m'as appris à ne plus voir notre différence d'âge comme un problème, Wufei, mais elle reste un élément de notre histoire que nous devons gérer. Ce que tu as vécu t'a fait grandir, t'a rendu encore plus mature que tu ne l'étais déjà pour certaines choses. Je ne parle pas seulement de ce qui s'est passé en Chine l'été dernier. Cela dit, cela ne remplacera jamais les années et l'expérience. Dans quelques années, cette différence entre nous s'estompera car nous serons alors deux adultes. Mais il faut que tu l'acceptes, même si tu en as la maturité, tu n'en es pas encore vraiment un.

- Si tu n'as plus la patience d'attendre que je grandisse suffisamment pour que tu puisses me considérer en adulte et en égal, je ne te retiens pas.

- Si tu veux me quitter définitivement, réplique-t-il sur le même ton assez sec, cesse d'attendre que je prenne la décision en me provoquant et romps franchement avec moi.

Le regard meurtrier que lui adresse Wufei surprend à peine Treize, qui s'attendait à ce type de réaction.

- Tu me prends pour un lâche ?

- Non, répond Treize avec douceur cette fois-ci, seulement pour un jeune adulte de bientôt 19 ans qui vit sa première relation sérieuse, et avec un homme de huit ans son aîné. Wufei, continue-t-il en rompant le silence qui s'installe, je peux comprendre que l'homme que tu as découvert, ce soir-là, étant différent de celui que tu connaissais, la prise de conscience a pu être brutale. Cela t'a sûrement déçu de voir que je pouvais avoir recours à de tels procédés, alors que tu avais une si haute opinion de moi, de mes valeurs, de mon intégrité. Si tu t'es senti trahi, je m'en excuse, et si tu décides que tu ne peux continuer avec moi, après avoir découvert cet aspect-là de ma personnalité, on arrête là. Parce que c'est ainsi que je suis et le monde dans lequel nous vivons ainsi que ma profession font que je serai encore amené à agir de la sorte. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Wufei, la manipulation et la duperie devront aussi faire partie de ton lot quotidien, lorsque tu travailleras enfin, même en servant l'ordre et la justice.

Wufei se lève et fait quelques pas pour réfléchir aux paroles de Treize.

- Jusqu'où aurais-tu été, avec cette femme ? Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour arriver à tes fins ?

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne me poses pas la question. Non à cause de la réponse, mais parce que tu devrais déjà le savoir. Crois-tu vraiment que je serais prêt à me vendre et à te tromper ?

- Non. Je m'excuse, Treize, ajoute-t-il en revenant prendre place à ses côtés.

- Je te pardonne car je sais, au fond, que tu n'y croyais pas. Même si tu as l'impression que je suis quelqu'un d'autre, en ton âme et conscience, tu sais que je n'irai jamais aussi loin.

- Le regard que je porte sur toi n'est pas si différent que l'habituel, je ne te vois pas comme quelqu'un d'autre de totalement étranger.

- Cela me rassure.

- En vérité, ce n'est pas tellement d'avoir découvert une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité qui me perturbe. J'entends bien tout ce que tu me dis. Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas conscient du monde dans lequel on vit. J'espère encore échapper à ça, que la pourriture et la corruption ne m'atteindront pas, bien que je sois amené dans le futur à les côtoyer tous les jours. C'est peut-être utopique, mais c'est mon combat.

- C'était le mien, avant que je ne me rende compte que je ne pouvais pas lutter plus que ce que je ne fais déjà. Nous en avons longuement discuté, ensemble, alors que nous apprenions à faire connaissance.

- Je m'en souviens très bien, Treize. La différence entre nous, c'est que c'est un combat que tu as déjà mené, alors que moi, je m'y prépare seulement. Alors est-ce que je ne devrais pas plutôt être avec quelqu'un de mon âge, avec qui je traverserais ces épreuves et ces étapes de la vie, ensemble et en même temps ?

- Je pensais que tu aimais que je te guide et te fasse partager mon expérience, fait remarquer Treize, sans rien laisser paraître de l'état dans lequel les mots de Wufei le plongent.

- Oui, mais parfois, le décalage est trop grand. Je déteste sentir cette différence, entre nous.

Treize comprend enfin ce qui se passe pour Wufei, et il se retient à grande peine de rire, tant son soulagement est grand.

- Tu détestes ça parce que tu crois alors ne rien m'apporter, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Wufei, aussi grand que soit le décalage, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est insurmontable. Oui, il y a des domaines où rien ne remplacera l'âge et l'expérience, mais on peut trouver l'équilibre de notre relation en s'appuyant sur d'autres domaines. C'est ce que nous avons fait, jusque là. Il faut qu'on en ait envie, simplement. Le veux-tu encore ?

Avec un soupir, Wufei relève le visage vers celui de Treize.

- Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

- Et bien sache que quelle que soit la raison qui pourrait te conduire à me quitter, je me battrai pour te reconquérir, parce que je sais que je suis encore capable de te rendre heureux. Tant que j'aurais cette certitude que tu seras mieux avec moi, je me battrai.

- Tu te battrais pour un gamin immature et rêveur, incapable de comprendre encore le monde dans lequel toi tu vis et évolues au quotidien ?

- Je me battrai pour celui que j'aime, tout simplement.

Wufei détourne la tête, se maudissant pour le rougissement qu'il sent envahir son visage jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
Ce qui fait sourire Treize, qui ne résiste plus à son envie de toucher la peau de Wufei, qui lui a terriblement manqué.  
Sa main se glisse jusque sa joue pour l'amener à tourner son visage vers lui.

- Wufei…

Le jeune homme frissonne et répond à la pression de sa main pour lui faire face, à nouveau.

- Ne prends pas cet air de chaton abandonné, Treize.

- C'est pourtant ce que je suis. Je voudrais vraiment que tu reviennes à la maison. Rentre, Wufei.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je peux t'aider à savoir, réplique-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, sa main entourant à présent sa nuque.

- Je vais y réfléchir seul.

- Wufei…

- J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai, répète Wufei en saisissant son visage en coupe pour l'empêcher de combler les derniers pauvres centimètres entre eux.

- Et moi, je…

Mais la bouche de Wufei contre la sienne étouffe les mots que Treize allait prononcer.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment un baiser, mais plutôt une pression douce tout en étant autoritaire, et rapide.

- A 20h au Lotus Bleu, demain soir, murmure-t-il en libérant son visage. C'est moi qui réserve.

- D'accord, répond Treize, déjà remis, en apparence.

- Et pas de cadeau, ajoute-t-il en se levant.

- Trop tard. Mais ne te sens pas obligé envers moi pour autant.

Wufei secoue la tête, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et commence à partir.  
Treize le rejoint en deux grandes enjambées et le retient par le poignet.

- Je suis sérieux, Wufei. Que tu aies accepté mon invitation, c'est un cadeau largement suffisant pour moi.

Wufei se dégage avec une grande douceur, en un geste qui a tout d'une caresse, sans quitter Treize des yeux.  
Et sans un mot, mais sur un dernier long regard appuyé et toujours le même sourire aux lèvres, il s'en va et regagne le campus.

Treize ne tarde pas à lui emboîter le pas, ses mains glacées profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son imper, mais le cœur brûlant d'un feu nourrit par l'espoir et la certitude de meilleurs lendemains.

_**-**_

_

* * *

_

_**-**_

_**Mai 199  
(Trois mois plus tard)  
Faculté des Lettres et des Sciences Humaines  
Département des Sciences de l'Education.**_

-

-  
- Ca a été ? demande Wufei à Duo, qui sort d'un examen de 4h.

- J'ai une bonne impression, on verra bien. J'ai tiré un sujet sur la psychopédagogie, je te passe les détails.

- Je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant.

- C'est sympa d'être venu me chercher, en tout cas.

- J'étais pas loin.

Duo ne relève pas et ils prennent la direction du parking.

- Tu as l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir.

- Oui ! Je suis content d'en avoir fini avec ce partiel-là. Il nous reste les deux derniers de droit et ensuite : vacances !

- On ne les aura pas volées, celles-là.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Vous partez quelque part, Treize et toi ?

- En juin seulement. Il n'a pas de congés avant. Et toi ?

- A part de passer un peu de temps avec mon père et un long week-end avec Quatre, j'ai rien prévu encore.

- Des nouvelles de Yuy ? Il devrait bientôt rentrer, non ?

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier, mais on a pas vraiment parlé de son retour. Ses exams sont concentrés sur la première semaine de juin, alors on a encore un peu de temps avant d'aborder franchement le sujet.

- Ca arrivera vite.

- C'est vrai.

- Ca a été, votre conversation, ou a-t-il fallu que tu descendes un pot de 500ml de glace et un autre de 400g de pâte de noisettes après avoir raccroché ?

- Juste un pot de 300ml de Baked Alaska® de Ben & Jerry's ! répond Duo avec un sourire plein de dents qui ne trompe pas une seconde Wufei.

- C'est bien la glace à la vanille avec plein de guimauve et d'ours polaires en chocolat blanc ?

- Oui ! Ce qu'elle est bonne !

- C'est écœurant, oui.

- Elle me rappelle Heero, j'y peux rien.

- T'es désespérant, Maxwell. Enfin, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu te sois contenté d'un pot de 300ml. Je peux en déduire qu'il y a du mieux, entre vous.

- Je pense. C'est bizarre, parce que je sens que c'est différent, entre nous. Je saurais pas t'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est plus proches. Pourtant, on se dit pas un seul mot doux, on utilise toujours pas nos petits noms affectueux… Même si en y repensant, j'ai peut-être laissé échapper un « Hee-chan » ou deux. Enfin bref. C'est peut-être pas très prudent, mais j'ai la certitude qu'il va rentrer. J'espère seulement qu'il m'aime toujours autant qu'avant. Parce que moi, je crois bien que je l'aime encore plus.

- Tout ce que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est que tu vas beaucoup mieux : tu te remets à parler autant qu'avant.

Duo lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- C'était difficile, mais je pense que j'en suis sorti. Je vois la fin de cette période horrible et pour tout te dire, je commence même à comprendre en quoi elle était nécessaire.

- La vraie nature est révélée dans les temps de difficulté, Maxwell. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de la nature humaine, la tienne et celle de Yuy, mais aussi et surtout celle de votre relation. Cette épreuve a fait la lumière sur la profondeur de votre lien, vous a obligé à plonger pour remonter les racines de votre amour jusqu'à sa source. Tu sais, à présent, qu'il est profondément ancré dans vos cœurs et dans vos âmes. Quoi qu'il se passe en surface, au fond de vous-mêmes, vous êtes et serez à jamais liés, comme vous l'avez été depuis l'origine, probablement.

Duo reste un moment sans voix, tant la tirade de Wufei le surprend et le touche.  
Puis il sourit et profite du fait qu'ils soient arrivés à la moto pour lui donner une franche accolade.

- Merci, Wufei.

- Ne te méprends pas, Maxwell, j'étais prêt à te consoler et à tenter ma chance.

- J'te crois pas !

- Je suis sincère. Aimer et vouloir être avec Treize ne m'empêchait pas de penser que si ce ne pouvait être lui, ce serait un autre. Et faire de toi cet autre me plaisait assez, comme idée.

- Ca n'aurait jamais marché, Fei !

- Qui peut le dire ?

- Moi ! J'en mettrai mes deux mains et ma natte à couper !

Wufei hausse les épaules.

- Un jour, nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de vérifier cette possibilité, _Duo_.

- C'est ça, oui ! T'as sniffé ton thé vert au lieu de l'infuser que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Allez viens, je t'invite à déjeuner où tu veux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Quatre est en exam toute la journée à l'autre bout de la ville, il ne nous rejoindra que ce soir. J'aurais pas à me battre pour payer l'addition. Alors profites-en, tu peux me ruiner si tu veux !

- Tu dois garder tes économies, un billet pour le Japon coûte cher.

- J'ai pas dit que j'allais y aller !

- T'as raison, laisse-le revenir vers toi en rampant, c'est tout ce que mérite Yuy.

Duo éclate de rire, alors que Wufei lui tend son casque.

- S'il rampe depuis Tokyo, je vais avoir du mal à patienter.

- J'irai lui mettre un coup de pied au cul, ça lui fera gagner quelques mètres.

Le rire de Duo résonne encore dans le casque, longtemps après que Wufei ait démarré la moto et prit le chemin de son restaurant préféré.

-

-

_A suivre_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Note :**

**Walou** : vide, rien, néant en arabe.

-

_Merci d'avoir lu cette compilation d'os, j'espère que le format ne vous a pas dérangé.  
J'espère surtout que vous avez aimé._

_Ce chapitre clôt donc la mini fic de la séparation. Au programme de la suite, les retrouvailles, celles de Duo et Heero, mais aussi celles de Trowa et Quatre, leur premier face à face depuis la fête du lycée. Ce ne sera pas forcément joyeux sur tous les plans, mais il y a toujours de l'espoir dans mes histoires._

_A dès que possible, donc, et je vous promets d'essayer de ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite._

_**JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES**_

_Bonne continuation, bonnes vacances et bon courage à ceux qui bossent._

_Lysa_

-


	27. Les Retrouvailles I : Wufei et Treize

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°27**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1-2 ; 13x6

_**Personnages**_ : Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Treize Kushrenada, Sally Po.

_**Note :**__ Bonjour à tous. Un très grand merci pour vos messages sur mon précédent chapitre, le dernier évoquant la séparation. Celui qui suit n'était pas prévu, mais comme il m'a été demandé par deux lectrices et exigé par une autre, c'est avec plaisir que je l'ai écrit. Je reviens un peu en arrière par rapport à la dernière partie de l'os précédent, pour raconter la Saint-Valentin de Wufei et Treize.  
_

_**A Calamithy**__, donc, parce que tu l'as exigé mais aussi et surtout parce que ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir ce petit quelque chose, à toi que j'admire tellement, qui m'encourage et qui me fais mourir de rire avec tes fics et tes os. _

_A **Nass** et à ma **Chrys** également (it's been a long time, Chew =-='), qui adorent particulièrement Wufei et ce couple._

_Et aussi à ma chère **Laku**, parce Wufei, Laku et Lysa (et les pigeons), c'est une grande histoire XD  
_

_**Rar :**_

_**Altaya : **_c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review ! je suis très contente de savoir que tu continues de lire et d'apprécier ces os. Bonne continuation à toi et bonne année 2010 !

_**Lilith**_ : merci pour ta review ! non, Wufei et Duo ne finiront pas ensemble sur cette fic, je ne leur ferai même pas échanger un simple baiser ! contente que ça t'aies plu ! merci pour tes encouragements et ne t'en fais pas, je me repose pour revenir encore plus en forme ! bonne continuation à toi et meilleurs vœux pour 2010 !

_**JTFLAM**_ : merci pour tes vœux et ta review ! oui, pour les retrouvailles, il y aura bien celles d'Heero et Duo, de Trowa et Quatre. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire celles de Wufei et Treize, je les avais évoquées rapidement dans le précédent os, mais puisque ça m'a été demandé, je les ai faites ici. J'espère que tu aimeras. Une excellente année 2010 à toi !

-

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

-

* * *

_**-**_

_**Préquelle n° 27 : les Retrouvailles 1**__**ère**__** partie : Wufei et Treize.**_

_**-**_

_**Coupé d'azur et de gueules au Dragon d'or. (1)**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_**Jeudi 14 février 199  
Restaurant Le Lotus Bleu  
19h45**_

.  
.

Wufei pousse la porte majestueuse et entre dans le magnifique restaurant de la famille Po, mais ne va pas bien loin : une douzaine de personnes, dont pas mal de couples, attendent qu'on vienne les placer.

Il se met légèrement en retrait, et c'est suffisant pour que Sally le repère et vienne le chercher.

- Bonsoir, Wufei, sourit-elle.

- Bonsoir, Sally.

- Tu es très beau et élégant, on va encore me demander si tu es un quelconque dignitaire chinois.

- J'ai confiance en toi pour détourner l'attention.

- Je commence à avoir de l'entraînement. Tu es le premier arrivé, viens, suis-moi.

- Je suis en avance car je me doutais bien que ton père t'aurait réquisitionné, ce soir, et je voulais en profiter pour parler un peu avec toi. Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde.

- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de prendre cinq minutes avec toi, répond-elle en l'installant à sa table. Nous ne sommes pas débordés, mon père a tout prévu. Mais nous avons beau avoir annoncé que nous sommes complets depuis une semaine, les clients tentent quand même le coup, au cas où une réservation aurait été annulée à la dernière minute.

- Ce que je peux comprendre, ce lieu fait rêver. C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir accepté ma demande, dans ces conditions.

- Nous avons toujours une table et un salon privé pour ce genre d'urgence. Treize et toi êtes de bons clients, mais je le fais aussi en souvenir du lycéen que tu étais. Je pouvais toujours compter sur toi, si j'avais besoin d'un coup de main à l'infirmerie. Pour tout te dire, Duo et toi me manquez beaucoup. Les couloirs ne résonnent plus du bruit assourdissant de vos courses poursuites. Comment va-t-il, à ce propos ?

- Il se remet doucement, même si cela reste difficile. Surtout ces jours-ci, avec l'ambiance qui règne un peu partout. Rien ne nous est épargné.

- J'imagine. Que fait-il, ce soir ?

- Il est avec Winner.

La jeune femme soupire.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop déprimer… Quatre aussi a vécu une épreuve difficile.

- C'est un fait. Et toi, Sally ? As-tu été obligée de renoncer à une soirée avec ta moitié ?

- Effectivement, mais nous passons tout de même la soirée ensemble, d'une certaine façon.

Wufei suit le regard de l'infirmière du Lycée Privé de Sank, devenue son amie, et rencontre celui de Noin, surveillante dans ce même Lycée, avec qui elle vit depuis bientôt trois ans.  
Il lui fait un salut de la tête, auquel Noin répond, avant de reporter son attention sur les clients.

- J'aurais aimé que mon père soit aussi ouvert que le tien à ce sujet.

- Nous n'appartenons pas au clan du Dragon, Wufei. Ma mère est européenne, mon père est fasciné par l'Occident. Je n'ai pas eu à argumenter beaucoup pour faire accepter Noin.

- Elle travaille dans le restaurant de la famille, ce n'est pas rien.

- C'est très récent. Il n'est pas encore au point de la considérer comme sa fille, mais je sais que ce n'est pas loin. Et je sais la chance que j'ai. Tu auras toujours mon soutien, en tous les cas, Wufei.

- Je n'en doute pas. Merci.

- Je t'en prie ! Oh, je vois ton prince charmant à la porte ! Je vais le chercher.

- Merci encore, Sally.

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule avant de gagner l'entrée où Treize est en train de confier son manteau.

Wufei jette un œil à son reflet, que lui renvoie l'un des panneaux laqués des paravents qui les entourent et les isolent du reste des clients.

Les montagnes et les lacs qui y sont peints, ajoutés aux plantes vertes à leurs pieds, les bouddhas, les lampes, les odeurs qui leur parviennent, créent un dépaysement total, mais surtout une ambiance intimiste, qui ont fait de ce restaurant l'un des meilleurs de Sank.

Sans compter la cuisine elle-même, authentique, traditionnelle tout en étant innovante.

Treize et Wufei ont toujours passé d'agréables repas en ce lieu, qui leur offre la discrétion dont ils sont obligés de faire preuve.

Beaucoup de gens connaissent les Chang, et Wufei n'est pas prêt encore à leur apprendre que «_ pour la descendance du clan du Dragon, il faudra attendre une autre réincarnation_ » comme le dit souvent Duo. Encore moins à les laisser le découvrir en se faisant surprendre par quelqu'un.

- Bonsoir, Wufei.

Arraché à ses pensées, Wufei se lève pour accueillir Treize, qui lui tend une rose.  
Ce n'est pas la saison, mais les créations de Treize n'entrent pas toujours dans le cycle naturel habituel.

- Bonsoir, répond-il en acceptant la Shenlong, repoussant les souvenirs qui assaillent son esprit à la vue de cette rose en particulier. Et merci. (2)

Ils se retrouvent face à face, sans vraiment savoir comment se saluer.  
Treize tranche en se penchant pour effleurer sa joue d'un baiser, avant de s'asseoir.

Wufei l'imite, alors que Sally revient déjà pour leur offrir l'apéritif, et s'éclipse tout aussi vite, leur laissant tout le temps qu'ils peuvent souhaiter pour choisir leur repas.

- Il faudra vraiment que je demande à Monsieur Po pourquoi il a nommé « le Rêve du Dragon » ce cocktail aussi rose qu'une guimauve.

- Le Dragon rêve, tout simplement.

- En rose ? grimace-t-il. Laisse-moi rire !

- En quel couleur rêves-tu, toi, Wufei Chang du clan du _Dragon _?

- Cela dépend, mais certainement pas en rose.

- Le rose est la couleur du bonheur, ne le sais-tu pas ?

Wufei lui lance un regard d'avertissement par-dessus la carte des plats.

- Si jamais tu te mets à chanter « _la vie en rose_ », je te préviens, Treize Kushrenada, tu dîneras sans moi.

L'inspecteur sourit, mais prend la menace au sérieux.

- Comment vas-tu, depuis hier ? demande-t-il pour changer de sujet, tout en ouvrant la carte du restaurant qu'il connaît presque par cœur, pourtant.

- Bien, je te remercie. J'ai rattrapé mon cours sans difficultés, Duo a pris les notes très soigneusement.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? reprend Wufei après un court silence, en refermant la carte, son choix fait.

- Je me suis senti mieux dès le moment où tu as accepté mon invitation. Cela m'a été quelque peu difficile de rester concentré sur mon travail, depuis, tant j'étais impatient de te voir, ce soir.

- Tout va bien, de ce côté ?

- Tu veux dire à mon travail ? demande-t-il en reposant la carte à son tour.

- Oui.

Treize croise deux doigts sous son menton et plonge son regard dans celui de Wufei, qu'il fixe avec intensité.

- Je dois dire que depuis ton départ de la maison, je me suis beaucoup investi dans mes différentes affaires, pour ne pas avoir à penser à toi.

- Comme c'est délicat de ta part.

- Tu n'as à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

- Je ne suis pas parti par caprice, tu le sais, à présent, se défend Wufei.

- Mais avant que tu ne me dévoiles la cause de ton départ, j'étais à des lieues de m'imaginer ce que tu pouvais bien me reprocher.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

- Je réfléchissais souvent aux raisons de ta colère contre moi, mais ne les trouvant pas, et me faisant plus de mal que de bien, je préférai me plonger dans le travail. Ainsi, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai bien avancé sur certains dossiers et j'en ai conclu d'autres. Donc, tout va bien au travail. Et j'aimerais que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, également, ajoute-t-il en tendant sa main par-dessus la table pour la poser sur la sienne, un court instant.

A peine a-t-il repris sa position que Sally rejoint leur table pour prendre leur commande.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls à nouveau, ils se regardent longuement en silence, sirotant leur apéritif tranquillement.

- Et cette affaire pour laquelle tu avais besoin des informations de cette femme, où en est-elle ?

- L'enquête progresse et l'étau se referme autour de notre suspect. Je ne peux t'en dire plus au risque de te mettre en danger. Surtout que tu ne vis plus avec moi, de ce fait, je ne pourrais pas te protéger.

- Évidemment, acquiesce Wufei, pas dupe pour un sou. Et tu vas maintenant poursuivre en me disant que par contre, si je revenais, tu pourrais me donner jusqu'aux plus infimes détails, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si cela peut te faire revenir, pourquoi pas ? Car cela pourrait aussi être important que tu saches tout de cette histoire, pour comprendre pourquoi j'ai du jouer ce jeu avec cette femme. Et pourquoi il est si important que je résolve cette affaire et que j'ai une promotion.

- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir en savoir autant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même de vouloir tant t'en dire, Wufei. Même si cela me garantissait ton retour. Car pour être tout à fait franc, je voudrais que la seule raison de ton retour soit ton envie d'être avec moi, à nouveau. J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas si fort et que vivre sans moi te soit devenu trop difficile, au point de ne plus pouvoir continuer à être loin.

- C'est ce que tu ressens ?

- Je ne suis plus si loin d'atteindre mes limites. Mais je préférerai ne pas en arriver là.

Leurs entrées arrivent, offrant quelques minutes à Wufei pour répondre.

- Je ne nierai pas que sans la présence de Maxwell et la nécessité de le soutenir, j'aurais éprouvé encore plus de difficultés à gérer cette… prise de distance. Seul, dans mon studio, j'aurais ressentir ton absence avec plus d'acuité, c'est une évidence. Mais je ne serai pas nécessairement revenu, car il a tout de même fallu que _je_ te dise ce que je te reprochais.

- Si tu avais accepté de me parler plus tôt, nous aurions pu avoir cette discussion bien avant.

- Je n'étais pas prêt. Il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre, Treize. La colère était encore trop présente en mon cœur, la confusion trop intense dans mon esprit.

- Est-ce que l'un et l'autre sont apaisés, à présent ?

- Je ne serais pas là, dans le cas contraire. Mais prends garde, Treize. Si je ne suis plus en colère contre toi, je reste confus en ce qui concerne l'avenir de notre relation.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais je te l'ai dit, Wufei, si je dois te reconquérir, je le ferais. Je suis prêt à me battre pour cela, à me battre pour toi.

Wufei ne répond rien, lui rendant son regard, puis hausse un sourcil.

- Est-ce ton pied que je sens caresser ma cheville ? demande-t-il calmement.

- L'atmosphère était bien trop romantique, c'est cela ? réplique Treize en souriant, et sans cesser de taquiner le pied de Wufei pour autant. Car normalement ce genre de constat, tu dois le garder pour toi et savourer en silence. Et rendre l'attention qui t'est portée, si cela n'est pas trop te demander.

- Je m'interrogeais simplement sur les moyens dont tu sembles décidé à user pour me reconquérir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ceci n'est qu'un petit caprice de ma part, et non une tentative de te rappeler combien la moindre de mes caresses savait te faire perdre tous tes moyens.

- Tu n'as pas à faire cela. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que chacun de tes gestes envers moi provoquait comme réaction.

Devant ce qui constitue, chez quelqu'un ayant la personnalité et la retenue de Wufei, une véritable déclaration, Treize ne peut qu'être profondément touché et ému.  
Il n'a plus vraiment envie de le taquiner et redevient tout à fait sérieux… et sage : son pied retrouve très vite le fond de sa chaussure, qu'il ne quittera plus de la soirée.

A partir de là, le repas se passe dans une autre ambiance, un mélange de celle qu'ils ont connu, quand Wufei était encore au lycée et qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, et de celles du début de leur relation amoureuse.

Tout ce qui se rapproche du flirt passe par le ton de la voix, les intonations, les regards et leur intensité, les phrases à double sens, mais jamais par des gestes.

Ils ne parlent pas comme se parleraient les deux membres d'un couple, mais pas non plus comme deux personnes s'étant séparés en bons termes.  
Ils n'ont pas les gestes affectueux des premiers, mais les attentions et la complicité que ne peuvent se témoigner sans douleur les seconds.

Pourtant, au fil du repas, autant Treize que Wufei ont du mal à retenir certains gestes qui leur sont devenus si vite naturels, au cours des six mois de leur relation.

C'est difficile pour Wufei, qui ne doit pas seulement se retenir, mais aussi s'empêcher de répondre aux tentatives de rapprochement de Treize, se forcer à les ignorer tout en assumant sa décision.

Soutenir le regard Treize, dans ces moments-là, n'est pas une mince affaire.  
Et l'officier le sait, puisque la peine et la déception dans ses yeux se mêlent bientôt de provocation, de défi et d'espoir.

Au dessert, Wufei abandonne la lutte en acceptant de partager ses fruits avec Treize, ouvrant docilement sa bouche lorsqu'il lui présente ses baguettes et tendant sagement les siennes jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Je pense que le vin était un peu fort, affirme Wufei, une fois la coupe de fruits vide et les baguettes reposées. Il faudra que j'en informe Monsieur Po.

Treize sourit, mais ne dit rien.  
Wufei n'a pas retiré sa main de la sienne, il veut en profiter encore et ne pas lui donner d'occasion de se rétracter par fierté.

- Veux-tu autre chose ? Un thé, peut-être ?

- Non, merci. Une tasse avant de me coucher me suffira pour ce soir. Sauf si tu souhaites que je t'accompagne.

- A la maison ? Bien entendu.

- Je parlais du thé, grommelle Wufei en cherchant à récupérer sa main.

Mais Treize, le prévoyant, a serré un peu plus fort ses doigts autour des siens.  
Alors Wufei ne force pas et la laisse dans cette chaude étreinte, la savourant sans en avoir l'air.  
Ce que Treize remarque pourtant sans difficultés.

- Si cela peut me permettre de rester encore avec toi, je suis même prêt à faire un second repas, Wufei.

- Shazi.

Treize ne peut se retenir face à ce Wufei qui lui rappelle tant son compagnon.  
Il amène sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les y presser avec une passion, une ferveur qui font s'accélérer les battements du cœur du jeune homme.

Il retire sa main, s'arrachant au regard intense posé sur lui en détournant le sien.  
Profitant du passage de Sally à proximité, il lui fait signe et lui demande l'addition.

- Si tu voulais encore quelque chose, ce n'est pas trop tard, dit-il en guise d'excuse, en parvenant de nouveau à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je te remercie, mais je pense aussi qu'il est temps d'achever ce repas, quoi que cela me coûte de voir cette excellente soirée arriver à son terme.

Sally revient leur porter l'addition ainsi qu'une coupelle de bonbons et quelques biscuits de la chance.  
Un regard à nouveau complice, un sourire tendre, et ils plongent leurs mains en même temps pour en saisir un.  
Ils ouvrent chacun le sien en jetant à l'autre de rapides coups d'œil, puis parcourent les lignes et se les échangent.

Avant de rire de bon cœur.

Wufei s'est retrouvé avec cette affirmation : « _Une personne plus âgée que toi te donnera de bons conseils_. »  
Treize, avec celle-ci : « _Quelqu'un a besoin que tu sois gentil avec lui._ »

- Je vais commencer par régler l'addition, mais surtout, tu me dis si ce n'est pas assez gentil, Wufei.

- Pourquoi ne la partagerions-nous pas ?

- La personne plus âgée te conseille de garder ton argent pour des choses plus importantes.

- Cette soirée était importante, réplique Wufei, grognon.

- Je sais, et je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu partages mon avis. Mais c'est moi qui t'aies invité, aussi, ce repas est à ma charge. Cela étant dit, je ne refuserai pas une invitation de ta part, ajoute-t-il en souriant. N'importe laquelle se verra acceptée immédiatement.

Wufei ne répond rien, parce que Sally est revenue avec l'appareil à carte pour que Treize puisse régler.

- Ca a été, les amoureux ?

- Parfaitement, Sally, répond Treize. Le repas était délicieux, comme toujours, et le service impeccable. Tu remercieras grandement ton père et son équipe.

- Nous savons qu'il a beaucoup de travail encore, malgré l'heure tardive, ajoute Wufei. Aussi nous n'irons pas le saluer en cuisine pour ne pas le déranger.

- C'est gentil à vous. De toute façon, vous reviendrez certainement, vous pourrez lui redire tout ça vous-même la prochaine fois.

- Nous n'y manquerons pas. Merci, Sally.

- Merci à vous deux ! Rentrez bien et… bonne nuit ! ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire plein de dents, en rendant sa carte à Treize.

Les deux hommes ne relèvent pas, et de toute façon, Sally est déjà partie.

Ce qu'ils ne tardent pas à faire, à leur tour, après que Wufei lui ait laissé un généreux pourboire.

A l'abri des regards indiscrets dans une petite ruelle à côté du restaurant, ils se retrouvent face à face, les mains dans les poches à cause du froid.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Wufei, merci d'être venu.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir invité.

- Ce fut un plaisir, je le répète. Es-tu venu en moto ?

- Non, Maxwell m'a déposé en allant chez Winner.

- Avez-vous convenu d'une heure pour qu'il vienne te récupérer ? Je peux patienter avec toi, si tu le souhaites.

- Il reste avec Winner, cette nuit, révèle-t-il le nez dans le col de son manteau. J'avais déjà prévu de rentrer en bus.

- Permets-moi de t'éviter cela en me laissant te raccompagner.

- A mon studio ?

Treize sort la main de sa poche et prend le poignet de Wufei pour qu'il fasse de même avec la sienne, celle qui ne tient pas la rose, et la serre doucement.

- Où tu veux, Wufei, murmure-t-il, le charme et la sensualité irradiant de tous les pores de sa peau.

Après un long regard, Wufei arrive à se sortir de sa dangereuse attraction et retire sa main lentement, sans brusquerie.

- Dépose-moi chez moi, s'il te plaît.

- Bien, répond Treize, ne laissant rien voir de sa déception. Je ne suis pas garé loin, allons-y.

En effet, ils ont simplement à traverser la route pour rejoindre la voiture de Treize, où ils montent sans tarder.

Le trajet se fait dans un silence confortable, entrecoupé de quelques remarques suscitées par des publicités qu'ils croisent, par exemple, ou des détails de leurs conversations durant le repas sur lesquels ils reviennent.

Arrivés au pied de la résidence où se situe le studio de Wufei, Treize coupe le moteur mais laisse la clé sur le contact pour le chauffage, avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Avant que tu ne rentres, j'aimerais te donner ton cadeau. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Wufei, ajoute-t-il après avoir obtenu son accord par un bref hochement de tête et en sortant un petit paquet de son manteau.

- Merci, répond Wufei, gêné, en le prenant. Je vais te donner le tien, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout…

- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas te…

- C'est sûr que j'avais autre chose à faire que de courir les boutiques, aujourd'hui… le coupe-t-il en lui tendant son cadeau, sorti lui aussi de son manteau. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise joyeuse quoi que ce soit…

Treize sourit en prenant le paquet.  
Il n'a pas besoin de vérifier, il est certain que Wufei n'a pas fait les magasins, aujourd'hui.  
Le papier cadeau n'est pas usé, mais son œil acéré de policier remarque bien qu'il présente toutes les traces de frottements répétés et de manipulations diverses qui n'ont vraiment pas pu être faites en seulement quelques heures.  
Surtout par quelqu'un d'aussi soigneux que son jeune amant.

Mais il ne dit rien, il est déjà si heureux que Wufei ait pensé à lui, malgré l'état de leur relation.  
Et malgré ce qu'il pense de cette fête.

- Merci, Wufei, je suis touché.

Alors qu'il allait défaire le nœud et ouvrir le paquet pour enfin découvrir son cadeau, se sentant aussi euphorique qu'un gamin le matin de Noël, la main de Wufei attrape son poignet, l'en empêchant.

Il relève un regard surpris sur lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que c'était celui de ton amant, finalement ? le taquine-t-il gentiment.

Wufei détourne les yeux un court instant, mais c'est suffisant pour que Treize se pose de réelles questions.

Pas sur un éventuel amant, non, il a confiance en Wufei.  
Mais sur ce présent : le regrette-t-il ?

- Wufei, tu n'as pas à craindre que je conclus quoi que ce soit sur le fait que tu m'aies fait un cadeau, je ne…

- Monte avec moi, le coupe-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Nous serons mieux pour ouvrir nos cadeaux là-haut, tu ne crois pas ? explique-t-il en détournant son visage, concentrant son attention sur le réverbère à la lumière agonisante dans son réceptacle de verre.

Treize l'observe un moment, attendant qu'il se tourne vers lui.  
Mais Wufei garde obstinément la tête de l'autre côté, ne lui offrant que son profil.

C'est suffisant pour Treize, qui comprend que ses espoirs sont fondés et réalisables, dès cette nuit.

- Je te l'ai dit, Wufei, que j'étais prêt à accepter toutes tes invitations.

- Alors gare-toi mieux que ça, si tu veux retrouver ta voiture dem… Gare-toi, se reprend-il au dernier moment.

Mais Treize n'a pas besoin d'entendre le « _demain_ » entièrement, il l'a déjà lu dans l'attitude de Wufei.  
Alors il s'exécute et se dépêche de trouver une meilleur place, toujours un peu inquiet à l'idée que Wufei change d'avis.

Pourtant, il connaît son compagnon et encore une fois, Wufei est égal à lui-même : une fois sa décision prise, il va au bout.

Et le lendemain matin, au moment de se dire au revoir sur le seuil du studio, lorsque Wufei dit à Treize qu'il ne peut pas encore revenir chez eux, ils savent tous les deux que ce n'est pas dû à la confusion qui régnait dans le cœur de Wufei jusqu'à la veille, mais bien à celle qui perturbe la vie de Duo, depuis le départ d'Heero.

_**-  
Le lendemain matin, justement…**_

.

Duo sonne brièvement à la porte du studio avant d'utiliser ses clefs pour rentrer.  
Il trouve Wufei en train de changer la literie du clic-clac, ce qui lui tire un sourire que son ami n'avait plus vu depuis un moment.

- Ca a l'air d'aller, Maxwell, remarque-t-il, alors qu'ils s'embrassent.

- Et bien, disons que je viens de croiser la voiture de Treize au feu en arrivant. Et je te trouve en train de changer les draps, limite en sifflotant…

- Je ne sifflote pas !

- J'ai dit « _limite_ ». Alors forcément, j'en conclus que les choses se sont déroulées comme prévues et que Treize t'a ramené ici, et qu'il est même resté, cette nuit. Je me trompe ?

- C'est bien le cas.

- Banzaï ! hurle presque Duo en se jetant au cou de Wufei.

- Mais lâche-moi, _shazi_ ! proteste-t-il en se dégageant, mais sans brusquerie.

- Désolé, Fei ! Je suis trop content pour toi ! Et tu sais, t'as pas besoin de retenir ta joie, tu peux affiché l'air con du mec qui y a eu droit, je vais pas m'effondrer…

- On a rien fait, Maxwell, arrête de t'exciter.

- Je te crois pas...

- Nous avons simplement dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, explique-t-il en terminant de rendre au convertible son aspect « canapé ».

- Non, c'est vrai ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! soupire-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se préparer une nouvelle tasse de thé. Tu en veux ?

- S'il te plaît ! Mais j'aimerais surtout que tu me racontes comment tu en es venu à faire une chose aussi romantique que simplement dormir dans les bras de ton amant, dont tu étais séparé depuis un mois et des crottes de dragon…

- Les dragons ne font pas de crottes !

Duo éclate de rire face à l'expression outré de son ami.  
Un son devenu rare qui fait du bien à Wufei, même s'il n'en montre rien.

- Ok, oublie les crottes, désolé pour le blasphème. Alors quoi, l'un de vous a eu une panne ? Fais pas cette tête, ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

- Pas à moi !

- Bon, à Treize, alors ?

- A aucun des deux. Il n'y a pas que le sexe, dans une relation amoureuse, Maxwell. Ou alors ça n'en est pas une.

- Pas besoin de me faire de leçon à ce sujet, Fei. Mais c'est un élément important de la relation quand même, et ça faisait un moment que tous les deux n'avaient pas pu vous faire un câlin. Ne fais pas faire l'amour tous les jours et toutes les nuits, ok. Mais quand on a été séparé et qu'on se retrouve, j'imagine que le désir est puissant et difficilement contrôlable. Tu vois, si Heero décidait de revenir un week-end, je ne pense pas qu'on arriverait à dormir l'un contre l'autre bien sagement. Mais évidemment, je n'en sais rien. Et je ne pourrais pas le savoir, puisque les probabilités pour qu'il revienne sont plus que nulles, et que je sais même pas s'il accepterait qu'on soit dans le même lit, ni même la même pièce…

Wufei vient s'asseoir sur le clic-clac et tend son thé à Duo, qui le remercie d'un sourire fatigué et triste.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Rassure-toi, Treize et moi avons eu notre câlin.

-Alors vas-y, raconte-moi ta soirée !

Wufei sourit à son tour, satisfait d'avoir habilement détourné Duo de ses pensées.  
Pour la même raison, pour le garder efficacement loin de ses ruminations, lui qui est d'ordinaire si pudique sur ses sentiments et sa relation, il lui raconte pourtant son dîner avec Treize.

Et pas seulement leur dîner, mais aussi ce qui s'est passé ensuite, une fois au studio.

.

_**Flash back.**_

.  
- Assis-toi, je vais préparer du thé.

- Merci, répond Treize en s'installant. Dis-moi, reprend-il rapidement en balayant la pièce du regard, Duo et toi occupez le canapé à tour de rôle ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Il est assez large pour que nous le partagions.

Le visage de l'inspecteur se ferme brusquement.

- Tu dors _avec_ Duo ?

- Oui, confirme Wufei en ramenant le plateau de thé qu'il pose sur la table basse. A côté de lui, pas contre lui. On ne se touche pas, inutile de froncer les sourcils aussi fort.

- Cela ne me plaît pas, Wufei. Au pire, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir et encore moins le voir.

- C'est trop tard. Je ne fais rien de mal, alors je n'ai pas à en rougir.

- Que tu dormes dans un lit avec l'homme avec lequel tu envisageais d'éventuellement me remplacer ne te fais pas te sentir mal vis-à-vis de moi ? réplique Treize en se levant. Apparemment si, puisque tu rougis enfin !

Se savoir les joues bien rouges n'empêche pas Wufei de soutenir le regard dur que Treize pose sur lui.  
Il finit par soupirer.

- Je te prie de m'excuser.

- Reconnaître tes torts et les assumer à toujours constitué l'une des qualités que j'admire le plus, chez toi. Mais cette fois-ci, tes excuses ne me suffisent pas.

- Et que veux-tu de plus ? s'irrite-t-il légèrement. Que je mette en place un roulement avec Maxwell afin que nous ne dormions plus ensemble ?

- Pour commencer, oui. C'est le minimum de respect qui m'est dû, selon moi.

- Parfait ! Est-ce que je dois nous filmer et te faire parvenir les enregistrements chaque matin pour te rassurer ? continue-t-il, railleur.

- Inutile, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Alors que faut-il d'autre à Son Excellence pour apaiser ses tourments ?

- Embrasse-moi, Wufei.

La tension que Wufei sentait monter doucement mais sûrement en lui retombe d'un coup, alors que le regard de Treize le transperce jusqu'à l'âme.  
Vaincu, il fait le tour de la table basse sans lâcher Treize des yeux pour le rejoindre, et il empoigne sa chemise sans aucune considération pour le tissu, afin de l'attirer contre lui.

Treize se laisse faire, un léger sourire dansant sur ses lèvres, que Wufei s'empresse de faire disparaître sous les siennes.

L'approche est peut-être un peu brutale, mais la rencontre, elle, est d'une grande tendresse.  
Lèvres contre lèvres, ils ne ferment pas les yeux, relevant le défi que chacun adresse à l'autre.

Mais aucun ne cède.  
Ce, jusqu'à ce que Wufei s'écarte légèrement, sans pour autant le relâcher.

- Pensez-vous réellement que je vais me contenter de cela, Wufei Chang du clan du Dragon ?

- Si c'était le cas, cela me décevrait beaucoup de la part de Son Excellence, Monsieur le Comte Treize Kushrenada.

- Je ne peux me le permettre. J'ai déjà perdu trop de valeur à tes yeux, ajoute-t-il, redevenu entièrement sérieux.

- Tu n'as rien perdu du tout, le rassure Wufei avant de l'embrasser enfin comme Treize l'espérait.

Comme ils le voulaient tous les deux depuis longtemps et encore plus, au fil de leur soirée.

Étrangement, ce baiser long et passionné les apaise plutôt qu'il n'éveille leur désir, pourtant également bien présent.

Lorsqu'ils se réinstallent pour boire leur thé, Treize ne laisse pas Wufei reprendre ses distances.  
Sans l'étouffer d'un bras possessif qu'il aurait passé autour de ses épaules, il le pose au contraire le long du clic-clac.

Tourné presque complètement vers lui, appuyé contre son corps, il glisse sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il finit par détacher pour y avoir un meilleur accès.

Sa tendresse et le regard dont il le couve ont rapidement raison des dernières réticences de Wufei.  
Sa tasse vide rejoint celle que Treize a posé depuis un moment déjà sur la table, puis il retrouve sa place contre lui, se détendant enfin et s'abandonnant entre ses bras.

Ils échangent quelques caresses chastes, presque timides, ainsi que des baisers qui le sont beaucoup moins, avant que Wufei ne se détache.

Mais non pour fuir, fort heureusement.  
Simplement pour préparer le convertible et leur éviter les courbatures du lendemain.  
Car ils auraient bien pu s'endormir ainsi, tant ils étaient bien.

Ils se souviennent alors de leurs cadeaux, qu'ils prennent le temps d'ouvrir.  
Wufei découvre un très beau pendentif en or blanc qui le laisse sans voix.  
La gravure représente un fabuleux dragon tenant délicatement entre sa gueule une rose, et pas n'importe laquelle : les incrustations de rubis et d'onyx rappellent le rouge des pétales et les flèches noires de la Shenlong. Les yeux du dragon sont aussi deux onyx brillants. Quant à son corps, Wufei reconnaît la Pierre de Lune qui donne des reflets argent ou bleutés selon l'éclairage.

Comme bien souvent, c'est dans un baiser que Wufei fait passer toute son émotion.  
Et il est bien content que Treize et lui se soient réconciliés, car il n'aurait pas su comment lui exprimer tout ça autrement.

Treize, quant à lui, se trouve également plus qu'ému par le cadeau de Wufei, et il obtient la confirmation qu'il n'a pas pu l'acquérir dans la journée : la montre à gousset, gravée et frappée de la devise des Kushrenada et des armoiries de cette Maison dont il est le dernier descendant et auquel il est si fier d'appartenir…

Plus exactement sa reproduction, car la véritable montre, héritage de la famille depuis des générations, a été irrémédiablement détruite dans l'accident qui a causé la mort des parents de Treize, plus de quinze ans en arrière.

C'est avec émotion que Treize avait raconté cela à Wufei, un soir peu après leur installation dans leur nouvel appartement : Treize conservait précieusement quelques débris du mécanisme dans une toute petit boîte qu'avait découvert Wufei, et au sujet de laquelle il l'avait interrogé.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu son amant si ému, malgré l'apparent détachement avec lequel il avait raconté l'histoire de cette montre.  
Mais ce qu'avait lu Wufei dans son regard l'avait décidé.

Et même si la conclusion de cette prise de distance avait été sa séparation avec Treize, il le lui aurait tout de même offert.

Voyant combien il est bouleversé par ce cadeau, Wufei se sent fier comme jamais, heureux du bonheur qu'il a su apporter à l'homme qu'il aime.  
Il ne doute plus d'être à la hauteur, d'être capable, malgré son jeune âge, de lui rendre un peu de ce bonheur dont il emplit sa vie depuis six mois.

Après une rapide toilette, qui les a aidé à reprendre leur calme et gérer leurs émotions, ils se glissent ensemble sous les draps propres, dans un silence encore chargé des sentiments intenses qui les ont traversés.

Aucune tension entre eux, ils se comprennent totalement.  
Leurs corps retrouvent leurs habitudes, celui de Treize épousant parfaitement celui de Wufei, qu'il tient dos contre son torse nus, ses bras autour de lui.

- Ca m'a manqué, souffle Treize contre sa nuque.

Un « _ça_ » qui veut surtout dire « _tu_ ».

- Je sais.

Un «_ je sais_ » qui veut surtout dire « _A moi aussi_ ».  
Et c'est tout.  
Ils n'échangent pas un mot de plus.

Pas de « _j'ai eu peur de te perdre_ » ni de « _je suis heureux de te retrouver_ » ou autre « _ne me quitte plus jamais _».  
Aucun « _je t'appartiens_ », « _je t'aime_ », « _je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_ », ni de « _j'ai besoin de toi_ ».

Mais autant l'un que l'autre les sentent entre eux, ces mots qui, dans certaines situations, ne se disent pas sans risquer de perdre de leur valeur.

Ils les ressentent et les entendent dans la manière dont leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, dont leurs mains se cherchent et leurs doigts s'entrelacent, tout comme leurs lèvres qui impriment sur leur peau à portée les marques de la passion qu'ils s'inspirent.

Cela leur suffit, cette nuit-là : être simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'un contre l'autre.

Ils ont le temps pour le reste.

Même si Wufei ne peut rentrer encore chez eux car Duo a besoin de lui, ils sont de nouveau ensemble et prêts à reprendre leur relation, plus forts après cette petite crise et remise en question.

Une crise qui n'était pas la première, bien que les précédentes n'aient jamais été aussi longues, et qui ne sera certainement pas la dernière…

.  
_**Fin du flash back. **_

.

- Tu sais, Wu… commence Duo dans le silence qui suit son récit.

- Tais-toi, le coupe-t-il immédiatement, sachant déjà ce qu'il va dire. Beaucoup de couples vivent séparément, ça ne va pas nous tuer.

- Mouais… En tout cas, ça me fait une raison supplémentaire pour aller vite mieux. Je ne veux pas te causer le moindre souci ou te priver du bonheur de vivre avec la personne que tu aimes. Tu fais déjà tellement pour _hmmmpfff !!!!_

Wufei enlève le coussin qu'il a écrasé sur la figure de Duo pour le faire taire, puis se lève en ramassant leurs tasses qu'il va déposer dans l'évier.

- Dépêche-toi d'aller mieux, peu importe les raisons que tu as besoin d'invoquer pour cela.

- Sir yes sir ! répond Duo en se levant pour se mettre au garde-à-vous.

Un claquement de langue sec est la seule réaction que Duo obtient, mais il ne s'en vexe pas, il s'y attendait.

- Bon, je vais préparer mes affaires, j'ai cours à 11h30. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir me chercher à 13h, Quatre va suivre notre cours de Droit des affaires, cette après-midi, alors il va me récupérer au passage. On se retrouve directement à la fac à 14h. Sauf si tu veux venir manger avec nous.

- A la cafet' du Département des Sciences de l'Education ? Non merci !

- Je ne t'infligerai rien d'aussi cruel. Non, avec Quatre, on a préparé des petits trucs à manger, hier soir et ce matin, en prévision du déjeuner, justement. Il les apportera tout à l'heure. Même s'il fait encore un peu frisquet, y a un super soleil. Ce serait cool que tu nous rejoignes.

- Une salade de fruits, ça ira comme dessert ?

Duo se tourne vers lui, surpris, puis sourit.

- Impec' ! Merci, Wufei.

- Je suppose qu'il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Winner. C'est en se soutenant que nous parviendrons le mieux à t'aider.

- Exactement, je suis bien content que tu le reconnaisses. Et plus vite je suis guéri, plus vite tu retrouves ton chéri !

- Maxwell… gronde-t-il, menaçant.

- Bon, je file avant d'arriver en retard, le coupe Duo en enfilant sa veste. A tout à l'heure, Fei, et merci encore ! Et puis aussi, encore félicitations pour Treize et toi.

- On ne s'est pas marié, Maxwell.

- Personne ne peut dire encore la valeur de l'engagement que vous avez renouvelé, hier nuit. Et crois-moi, pas besoin d'une bague au doigt pour se sentir marié à quelqu'un.

Sans attendre de réponse, il remonte son sac sur son dos et sort de l'appartement.

Wufei referme sa main sur les deux pendentifs qui reposent sur sa poitrine, à deux niveaux différents : la plaque représentant le dragon tenant la Shenlong et au-dessus, le Dragon tenant le sabre de la justice, symbole de son Clan.

A cet instant plus que jamais, il sent les chaînes qui les retiennent exercer un douloureux frottement contre sa peau.

La même sensation qui produirait le fait d'avoir une corde autour du cou…

-

-

_Owari/A suivre._

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Notes**

**1. Coupé de gueules et d'azur au dragon d'or **: le titre du chapitre est inspiré de l'héraldique. Treize m'apparaît toujours comme un chevalier, j'y peux rien ! En traduction, il faut vous imaginer un fond moitié rouge (de gueules) et moitié bleu (d'azur) sur lequel apparaît un dragon d'or. Le dragon d'or sur fond rouge est habituel en Chine, j'ai voulu rajouter le bleu qui, pour moi, renvoie immédiatement à Treize.

**2.** Dans l'os n°19 « _**Le Dragon**_ », Treize présente à Wufei le fruit de sa dernière expérience, la création d'une rose qu'il finit par baptiser **Shenlong** avec l'accord de Wufei.

-

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout toi, Calamithy !_

_Je reprends bientôt le boulot, alors je ne peux pas vous promettre que la suite arrivera vite, car bien qu'écrites déjà, les différentes parties qui composent les retrouvailles ne sont pas toutes tapées._

_Je précise qu'à mon boulot, j'ai un très vieil ordinateur qui ne reconnaît pas les clés USB et je n'ai pas internet, du coup, je ne peux pas taper pendant mes pauses et sauvegarder mes données. Et je rentre souvent le soir avec du travail à faire du fait même de ce vieux matériel… C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je poste beaucoup moins régulièrement qu'avant et que mes fics peuvent sembler moins travaillées, comparées à ce que je vous avais habitué à avoir (gomen)._

_Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un **excellent Réveillon et une excellente année 2010**._

_**Amusez-vous bien, enterrez bien 2009, accueillez avec espoir 2010** et n'oubliez pas **de ne pas viser trop haut ; prenez seulement les résolutions que vous pensez vraiment pouvoir tenir, où le découragement vous écrasera **! (merci Wufei)._

_Bises à tous._

_Lysa _


	28. Les Retrouvailles II : Heero et Duo

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°28**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1-2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang

**Note :** bonjour à tous ! merci pour vos messages et reviews ! voilà enfin la suite, pardonnez-moi pour l'attente, encore une fois. Os difficile, puisque même s'il raconte les retrouvailles d'Heero et Duo, c'est sur un fond dramatique, évoqué dans l'os _Hot Springs_. Une mort annoncée, des larmes, beaucoup d'amour et d'émotion… Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture, malgré tout.

**Rars** : merci à vous, MAXWELL et Céline !

-

-

* * *

**Les Retrouvailles II : Heero et Duo.**

**_ Hold on_***

-

_-_

_**Juin 199**_

-

_Tilt tilt tilt tilt tilt tilt…_

_-_  
_- Haï, mochi mochi ?_

- Bonjour, Heero. Enfin bonsoir, c'est déjà le soir pour toi, hein ?

_- Oui. Bonjour, Duo._

- Je te dérange ?

_- Jamais. Tout va bien ?_

- On… fait aller, élude-t-il. Et toi ? Tes exams sont bientôt finis, non ?

_- J'ai rendu ma dernière copie ce matin. Tu as une drôle de voix, Duo._

- Tu n'as plus d'obligations là-bas, alors, si tu as fini tes partiels ?

_- Juste de la paperasserie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Duo ?_

- …

_- Duo-kun ?_

Duo sent sa gorge se nouer un peu plus, alors qu'un nouveau nœud se forme dans son estomac : depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-il pas appelé ainsi ?  
Il inspire une grande goulée d'air aseptisé et reprend contenance.

- Il m'a demandé d'être sûr que ça ne te poserait aucun problème de revenir. Je lui ai promis, j'ai tenu ma promesse, je peux te le dire, maintenant… Je te l'aurais dit, de toute façon, tu sais…

_- Duo…_

- Il faut que tu rentres, Heero ! le coupe Duo brusquement, n'en pouvant plus de contenir son émotion. Dad… il…

_- David ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

- Il a eu… un accident… Ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire… Hee-chan…

_- Je prends le premier avion. Ne viens pas me chercher, reste avec lui. Il est au Central ? _demande-t-il encore et Duo l'entend pianoter furieusement sur son ordinateur_._

- Oui, repond-il sans pouvoir retenir un sanglot, en Médecine Interne…

_- Je vous y retrouve au plus tôt. Il y a un avion qui décolle dans une heure, je suis à ¼ d'heure de l'aéroport, je vais tenter le coup. Je t'appelle en arrivant._

- D'accord… Sois prudent, je t'en supplie…

_- Je te le promets. Courage, tenshi._

- Je t'aime, Hee-chan.

_- Je t'aime aussi, Duo-kun._

Leur premier « je t'aime » depuis six mois.  
Quelle tristesse…

Ils raccrochent très vite.  
Même si Heero aurait voulu continuer de le soutenir de cette façon, même si Duo aurait voulu encore le garder avec lui, ils savent que ça n'aurait fait que le ralentir.

L'important, c'est qu'il arrive au plus vite, avant…  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Duo s'appuie contre le mur, s'accordant un peu de temps encore pour se reprendre, laissant ses larmes couler silencieusement : il ne veut pas que son père le voie dans cet état, même s'il sait combien il est dévasté.

Son désespoir irradie littéralement de lui, pulsant au même rythme que celui des battements de son cœur meurtri : comment cela pourrait-il échapper à qui que ce soit ?

Il sent bientôt un bras l'entourer et il relève la tête, croisant le regard sombre de Wufei.

- Winner sera là dans moins d'une heure. Tu devras te contenter de moi, jusque là.

- Idiot… soupire Duo en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Merci, Wufei. Tu es aussi très confortable.

- Shazi…

Wufei passe sa main tendrement dans son dos, et ils restent ainsi un long moment, en silence, avant que Duo ne s'écarte.  
Il sourit à son ami, qui pose un doigt sur ses lèvres lorsque Duo commence à le remercier, encore.

- Je vais retourner auprès de mon père, murmure-t-il, une fois sa bouche libre. Il doit être réveillé, maintenant. Si tu as des choses à faire…

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, Maxwell. Ni Winner, ni Yuy ne peut être là encore, il est hors de question que tu restes seul.

- Heero va prendre le premier avion…

- Il est à six heures de vol. Tu me détestes tant que ça ?

- Imbécile ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas t'embêter, Wu. Treize et toi deviez partir aujourd'hui en vacances, non ?

- On partira plus tard, quelle importance ? Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Tiens, débarbouille-toi un peu, tu es affreux. On dirait que c'est toi le malade.

- Si seulement ça pouvait être ça… soupire-t-il en prenant le mouchoir que lui tend son ami. Merci.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, alors ressaisis-toi et fais en sorte de ne pas devoir rester ici pour une autre raison que d'être avec ton père. Il doit d'ailleurs t'attendre, vas-y. Je serai dans le couloir, si…

- Mais bien sûr…

Lui prenant le bras d'autorité, Duo l'entraîne dans la chambre où son père a été installé, après la longue opération qui a occupé les chirurgiens une bonne partie de la nuit dernière, et où il se repose, depuis.

Où il vit ses dernières heures, surtout…

Grâce au soutien de Wufei, Duo peut présenter un meilleur visage à son père, malgré la profonde détresse qui hurle dans son regard, impossible à cacher.

_**-**_

_**-  
Quelques heures plus tard…**_

-  
Duo ne pensait pas voir Heero avant au moins sept longues heures, au cas où il aurait réussi à avoir le vol dont il lui a parlé.

Alors il est plus qu'étonné lorsqu'il répond à son portable et qu'il entend cette voix tant aimée et espérée lui dire qu'il est au 5ème étage de l'Hôpital Central, devant l'entrée du service de Médecine Interne, seulement quatre heures après l'avoir eu en ligne.

C'est presque en volant que Duo traverse le couloir, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, ignorant le rappel du personnel qu' « on ne doit pas courir dans un hôpital ».  
Dans un autre contexte, il leur aurait répondu poliment qu'on ne doit pas crier non plus, même pour rappeler le règlement intérieur…

Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois dans les bras d'Heero, qui le serre fort contre lui, sans un mot.

Après quelques minutes dans ce long silence réconfortant et qui lui redonne des forces, Duo s'écarte très légèrement pour regarder Heero.

- Comment as-tu fait pour arriver si vite ?

- J'ai loué un jet privé. Autant que l'héritage d'Odin serve à quelque chose de bien.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là… J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer de seconde en seconde avec Dad… C'est un vrai cauchemar…

- Tu veux bien me raconter, avant qu'on ne retourne le voir ?

Duo se détache encore mais garde un bras autour de la taille d'Heero, qui lui-même garde le sien autour de ses épaules.  
Ils ne veulent pas se séparer plus que nécessaire.

- Il dort, pour le moment. On peut aller boire quelque chose, la cafet' est juste à côté, c'est une chance. Laisse-moi seulement envoyer un message à Quatre.

- Il est ici ?

- Oui. Depuis que je les ai prévenus de l'accident de Dad, Wufei et lui se sont succédés pour ne jamais me laisser seul. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, je me suis senti plus d'une fois perdre le contrôle…

- Je les remercierai.

- Ils ont été géniaux et m'ont vraiment soutenu, tu sais, mais… j'avais besoin de toi, Heero. J'avais tellement peur que vous ne puissiez pas vous revoir… une dernière fois… Que vous ne puissiez pas vous dire…

Sa voix se brise, alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Heero, qui le serre fort et dépose de doux baisers dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis là, _tenshi_.

- Dieu soit loué…

Toujours étroitement enlacés, ils se dirigent vers la cafétéria pour commander leurs boissons, avant de gagner la terrasse pour être plus tranquilles.  
Et que Duo puisse prendre un peu l'air, aussi, car Heero ne doute pas qu'il n'ait que très rarement quitté le chevet de David.

Là, il raconte à Heero l'accident, le premier diagnostique, la longue et complexe opération, le second diagnostique et enfin, la terrible nouvelle : il ne reste que 24h à 72h à vivre, pour David.

-

-

_A suivre..._

-

* * *

**Hold on **: (wait) attendre, 'ne quittez pas…' (au téléphone), (grip) s'accrocher, (tight) 'tiens-toi' (bien) ! tiens le coup !  
chacune de ces définitions peut faire sens dans cet os, même le "ne quittez pas" au téléphone peut vouloir dire "ne me quitte pas" adressé à Heero ou à David.

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé…_

_Je sais, c'est triste, mais autant vous prévenir, ce n'est pas le plus triste ! enfin, c'est mon avis, mais j'en ai écrit un de particulièrement douloureux, que je ne devrai plus tarder à la publier, d'ici deux posts, je crois bien._  
_La suite arrivera plus rapidement, normalement, car de nombreux passages sont déjà tapés, et vous y découvrirez les retrouvailles de Trowa et Quatre…_

_A bientôt et merci de votre fidélité et de votre patience._

_Lysa_

_-  
_


	29. Les Retrouvailles III : Trowa et Quatre

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°29**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1-2, 3-4

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Iria Raberba Winner, le Père David Maxwell.

**Note :** bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos messages. Comme promis, la suite arrive rapidement. Même si c'est triste, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Rars : **exceptionnellement, **en fin** de chapitre !

-

**Bonne lecture !**

-

* * *

**-**

.

**Les Retrouvailles III : Trowa et Quatre.**

_**oOo**_

_**Requiem for the lost ones  
**__Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis__  
Seigneur, donnez-leur le repos éternel, et faites luire pour eux la lumière sans déclin_

_**oOo**  
_

_**.**_

_**Hôpital Central de Sank  
Sank City  
Le lendemain, début d'après-midi**_

.

-

- Docteur Raberba Winner ?

- Oui, Alex ?

- Le fils du Père Maxwell, le jeune Duo, il est là avec votre petit frère, ils voudraient vous parler tous les deux si vous avez un peu de temps. Je leur dis quoi ?

- Qu'ils m'attendent à l'accueil du service. Je termine ma visite aux patients par Mme Kokovinscki, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

- Bien.

- Merci, Alex.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la brillante doctoresse retrouve Quatre et Duo à l'entrée du service de neurochirurgie.  
Après les avoir chaleureusement embrassés, elle les conduit dans son bureau.

- Comment va ton père, Duo ?

- Pas très bien, même s'il essaie de ne pas le montrer. C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir, Iria. J'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité sur son état.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a à savoir, Duo.

- Le chirurgien a dit qu'ils le bombardaient d'antibiotiques pour ralentir la gangrène et la nécrose, et il a passé quelques heures ce matin dans un caisson hyperbare (1) dans le même but. Mais ça ne le guérira pas.

La jeune femme secoue tristement la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de guérison possible, Duo. La voiture qui a percuté celle de ton père roulait déjà très vite, mais en plus, elle l'a envoyé heurter la façade du bâtiment à une très grande vitesse. Les diverses interventions et l'opération qu'a subi ton père ont réduit les différents traumatismes, mais malheureusement, la médecine a ses limites. Tu sais qu'il a fait une embolie.

- Oui. Le chirurgien m'a dit qu'à la suite de la fracture de son sternum, de la moelle osseuse s'était échappée et était remontée jusqu'à l'artère pulmonaire.

- On appelle cela l'embolie graisseuse et elle est accidentelle. Cet amas de graisse agit comme un caillot de sang et a donc les mêmes effets qu'une embolie pulmonaire. Elle peut-être traitée très efficacement, mais pas lorsque le patient vient de sortir d'une opération aussi lourde que celle qu'a subi ton père. Les abcès qui se sont formés dans la zone pulmonaire n'ont pu être entièrement nettoyés, les tissus se sont nécrosés très rapidement. Ses poumons sont totalement et irrémédiablement détruits.

- Et si je lui en donnais un et Heero un autre ?

- Ton père n'est pas en état de subir une nouvelle opération aussi lourde. Et quand bien même, Duo, la gangrène est déjà bien trop avancée. Une fois qu'elle en aura terminé avec les poumons, elle s'attaquera aux autres organes vitaux, les uns après les autres. Elle a déjà commencé, d'après ce que m'en ont dit mes collègues. Je suis sincèrement désolée, Duo.

- Est-ce que… c'est douloureux pour lui ? demande-t-il après un court silence.

- Oui, répond-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son frère, qui tient la main de Duo entre les siennes. Il ne pourra bientôt plus respirer sans assistance. La morphine ne va pas tarder à atteindre la limite de ses capacités de soulagement et il refuse déjà de trop fortes doses.

- Ca va être de pire en pire, alors ?

Cette fois-ci elle ne dit rien, mais la réponse est évidente.

- C'est pour moi qu'il supporte tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne veut pas qu'on l'endorme pour rester avec moi. Tout est arrangé pour… la suite. L'église, la paroisse… tout le monde est prêt... Autant qu'on peut l'être… Alors c'est simplement parce que je ne veux pas accepter… Je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir… alors il souffre en silence...

- Duo…

- Je suis égoïste ! la coupe-t-il en secouant sa tête furieusement. Je devrais le laisser partir en paix ! Oh Seigneur, donne-moi la force de le faire, je t'en prie…

Quatre prend Duo dans ses bras, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes et s'ouvrant à lui pour tenter de prendre un peu de sa douleur et de son désespoir.

- La seule chose que je peux te conseiller, Duo, c'est d'en parler avec lui. Si tu parviens à le convaincre, le dernier moment que vous passerez ensemble durera aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. Et c'est ensemble que vous y mettrez un terme. Mon expérience m'a prouvé que c'était le meilleur moyen de se dire adieu. Pour celui qui reste, c'est un réconfort non négligeable dans le processus de deuil.

- D'accord, répond Duo en s'écartant de Quatre pour essuyer ses yeux. Merci, Iria.

- Je t'en prie. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus…

Ils se lèvent et Iria les prend l'un après l'autre dans ses bras un court instant.

- N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver et me demander quoi que ce soit.

- Merci, grande sœur. A plus tard.

- Oui.

Elle les raccompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour qu'ils puissent remonter dans le service de Médecine interne et retrouver David et Heero.  
Sachant Duo entre de bonnes mains, Quatre ne reste pas trop longtemps et finit par les laisser en famille…

Duo décide de ne pas parler à son père tout de suite, même si une certaine culpabilité le ronge et lui retourne l'estomac à chaque grimace de douleur que David n'arrive pas toujours à réprimer.

Celui-ci écarte d'ailleurs légèrement son masque à oxygène pour pouvoir être entendu.

- Heero, mon garçon, il y a une chose importante que j'aimerais te dire… Je voulais attendre que Duo revienne… car je tenais à le faire en sa présence.

- Je t'écoute, David.

- Je voulais que tu saches… que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils. Si je ne t'ai pas adopté officiellement… c'est pour que Duo soit le seul à te donner le nom qui est le nôtre… si vous le désirez, un jour. Mais les sentiments sont là… tu as été un véritable fils, pour moi.

- David, je… je n'ai jamais su être démonstratif envers toi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon... Tu n'as jamais pu l'exprimer avec des mots… mais au contraire, quoi que tu en penses et en dises… tu m'as très souvent montré que je comptais beaucoup… pour toi.

- Mais je veux le dire au moins une fois, insiste-t-il en serrant les mains du religieux entre les siennes, le cœur broyé dans un étau. Tu es celui qui m'a montré ce qu'était un père et je t'aime comme tel, David. Merci pour tout.

- Prends soin de Duo et de toi… c'est la seule chose que je me permets de te demander… mon garçon, mon fils. Toi aussi, Duo, ajoute-t-il en tournant son regard vers lui, de l'autre côté du lit. Quelles que soient les épreuves… qui vous attendent… j'ai foi en votre amour autant que j'ai foi… en Notre Seigneur. N'oubliez jamais ce qui vous lie… termine-t-il en prenant leurs deux mains pour les lier sous les siennes.

- Je t'en fais le serment, David.

- Moi aussi, papa, je te le promets, articule difficilement Duo.

Tout ceci sonne trop comme des adieux pour qu'il puisse contenir sa souffrance et son désespoir.

- Parfait… Je suis content… Vous savez… Je suis certain que vous vous seriez retrouvés… même sans cet accident, continue-t-il, après avoir respiré un moment dans son masque pour reprendre des forces et calmer sa douleur. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de vous offrir… un deuxième cadre pour continuer l'album de vos souvenirs… lorsque le premier sera fini à la 12ème photo… mais je contemplerai chacune d'entre elles… de là où je serai. J'espère que vous remplirez… de nombreux tableaux, encore…

Duo ne retient plus ses larmes.

- Papa…

- Allons, allons, mon grand… le console-t-il de sa voix chevrotante. Te souviens-tu de ce que… Solo te disait… lorsque vous étiez enfants ?

- _Boys don't cry… _Le Seigneur n'avait qu'à pas nous donner des larmes ni provoquer des moments qui les fassent couler, s'Il voulait pas qu'on pleure !

- Je Lui en toucherai deux mots… en arrivant là-haut.

- Je t'en prie, papa, arrête ça…

Une longue quinte de toux secoue David, le dispensant de répondre.  
Heero lui sert un verre d'eau dès qu'il s'est un peu calmé, tandis que Duo lui tapote doucement le dos d'une main, l'autre tenant le masque éloigné son père.

- Merci, mes enfants… leur dit-il ensuite en reposant son verre d'une main tremblante.

- David, je souhaiterai te demander quelque chose, reprend Heero rapidement.

- Tout ce que je suis encore capable… de faire, je le ferai avec… une joie immense. Parle, Heero… je t'en prie.

- Si Duo l'accepte, car c'était l'un de nos souhaits, avant… tout ce qui a conduit à mon départ, j'aimerais que tu bénisses notre union, demande-t-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche.

- _Honey_… murmure Duo en frottant ses yeux plein de larmes pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas d'hallucination.

- Je suis conscient que je n'appartiens pas à l'Eglise et que je ne suis pas baptisé. Comme tu le sais, je réfléchissais sérieusement à me convertir, par amour pour Duo, afin que nous puissions officialiser notre union. Ce que je te demande aujourd'hui, David, est surtout symbolique.

- Je t'ai toujours dit que tu ne devais pas… entrer dans la religion par amour pour un homme… mais pour Dieu et par le Christ, Heero... J'espère que tu y arriveras… un jour. En attendant… bien sûr que j'accepte de bénir… votre union. Quel merveilleux… cadeau ! Mais le lieu et les circonstances ne doivent pas… nous empêcher de suivre certaines règles, mes garçons… ne manque-t-il pas au moins… deux témoins ? C'est très important… qu'ils soient là.

Heero et Duo se regardent.

- Quatre peut revenir et être là en moins d'une heure, mais tu as sûrement besoin de plus de temps, non ?

- Trowa est à Sank pour quelques jours, ça tombe bien. Est-ce que ça ira pour Quatre, si c'est lui ?

- Je vais lui demander, mais on connaît déjà sa réponse. Je pense qu'il fera un effort, pour moi. Si je fais appel à quelqu'un d'autre, comme Wufei, il m'en voudra.

- Alors appelons-les.

- Oui. Papa, merci, ajoute-t-il en embrassant son père et en le serrant avec force et délicatesse contre lui. Je t'aime tellement...

- Moi aussi… mon fils, assure-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte avec les maigres forces qu'il lui reste. Et c'est moi qui vous remercie… tous les deux du bonheur… que vous m'offrez.

- On va sortir pour téléphoner, profites-en pour te reposer un peu, d'accord ? On revient vite, promet-il en replaçant bien le masque sur le visage de son père, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

Une fois dehors, Heero prend Duo par la main et l'entraine un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

- Tu ne consens que très rarement à quitter son chevet, on aurait pu appeler depuis la chambre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu allé, avec Quatre ?

- Il a besoin de se reposer, nous parler et rester même seulement conscient le fatigue énormément. Et tu as bien vu comme ça le fait souffrir.

- Je sais. Mais Duo-kun, il nous reste peu de temps…

Duo se blottit contre lui, le visage dans son cou, qu'il noie bien vite sous ses larmes silencieuses.  
Heero passe tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux et le long de son dos, lui laissant le temps dont il a besoin pour répondre.

- J'ai été parler à Iria, finit-il par expliquer, mais sans bouger. Il faut que j'accepte de… Je ne dois pas retenir papa, il souffre vraiment et ça va être de pire en pire, puisqu'il refuse de trop fortes doses d'analgésiques pour rester conscient. Il endure ça pour nous, pour moi, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être si égoïste, Hee-chan. Je dois… le laisser partir. C'est la volonté de Notre Seigneur, aller à son encontre ne causera que plus de mal et de peine…

- Je suis heureux que tu aies compris seul que nous devions le laisser aller.

Duo relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, à travers ses larmes.

- Merci de m'avoir laissé le comprendre. Ce n'est pas plus facile pour autant, mais c'est devenu envisageable. Nous devons maintenant faire en sorte que ses derniers moments… qu'ils soient les plus merveilleux possible...

- Hn.

- Appelons nos témoins, alors, conclut-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Ils sortent leurs portables et postés chacun à un bout de la petite salle d'attente du service, ils appellent Trowa pour l'un, Quatre pour l'autre.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les quatre hommes sont réunis autour du prêtre, qui unit et bénit ses deux fils avec émotion.

Wufei est là aussi, Duo n'imaginait pas cette cérémonie officieuse sans la présence de son ami qui a été d'un tel soutien, cette dernière année.  
Mais il ne reste pas longtemps, jugeant qu'il y a bien assez de monde autour du malade et que Duo a tous les appuis et les personnes dont il a besoin.

Trowa et Quatre prennent congé aussi un peu plus tard, après être restés un moment, afin de ne pas trop fatiguer le mourant.  
Les deux mariés symboliques raccompagnent leurs témoins jusqu'à l'ascenseur, les remerciant encore chaleureusement de leur présence.

- J'espère que ça va aller… murmure Duo, une fois la porte de l'ascenseur refermée. Quatre n'est pas totalement remis, ça fait même pas encore un an.

- Appelons-les dans une vingtaine de minutes, ça leur laissera le temps de parler, s'ils le veulent.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on va faire, décide-t-il en glissant sa main dans celle d'Heero, un peu timidement. Merci pour tout, Hee-chan. Je t'aime, tu sais. Si je t'avais perdu aussi…

- Chuuuuuuut… le coupe-t-il en l'enfermant dans une étreinte possessive et réconfortante.

- _Boys don't cry_, je sais, je sais… Je dois être fort pour laisser une bonne image à papa, qu'il puisse partir tranquille et apaisé.

- Exactement, répond Heero en lui relevant le visage d'un doigt sous le menton. Mais je peux l'être pour deux, mon amour, appuie-toi sur moi et puise tout de dont tu as besoin.

Duo soupire de soulagement.  
C'est la première fois qu'ils parlent un peu plus d'eux et moins de la situation, depuis l'arrivée d'Heero, la veille en début de soirée.  
Duo est un peu rassuré par l'attitude d'Heero, sa présence, ses gestes envers lui et cette volonté d'être uni à lui qui les fait être maintenant comme deux époux.

- Merci, _honey_, murmure-t-il, la gorge serrée par autre chose que la douleur et le chagrin, pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Ca veut dire que tu es sérieux, à propos de tout ça, tu n'as pas juste fait ça pour papa ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu m'aimes toujours, c'est vrai ?

- Baka ! Tu oses en douter ? Ca ne signifie rien, pour toi ? demande-t-il en levant sa main pour lui mettre l'anneau en or blanc sous les yeux.

- Bien sûr que si… Mais si papa n'avait pas eu l'accident, est-ce que tu serais revenu ?

- Evidemment. Parce que je t'aime et que la vie sans toi devenait un enfer. J'ai failli tout lâcher et revenir un nombre incalculable de fois, ces derniers mois, Duo-kun.

- Je suis content de l'entendre. Je sais que tu es sérieux, ces anneaux le prouvent, ils sont gravés à notre date anniversaire... Tu n'as pas pu les acheter à la va-vite entre chez toi et l'aéroport de Tokyo ou l'aéroport de Sank et l'hôpital.

- J'avais autre chose à penser.

- Je m'en doute… Mais j'avais besoin… que tu me le dises…

- Je sais, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Et je te le redirai autant de fois que tu souhaiteras l'entendre.

- D'accord…

- On y retourne ?

- Oui, les aides-soignants doivent avoir terminé, maintenant. Il est temps de parler à papa et de le convaincre de…

Sa voix se brise de nouveau, alors que de nouvelles larmes glissent sur ses joues.

- Ca va aller, _tenshi_, on traversera cette épreuve, assure Heero en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Duo ne répond rien, savourant juste cette étreinte en y puisant les forces dont il sent qu'il va avoir besoin, dans les prochaines heures.

- J'espère au moins que tout va bien pour Quatre et Trowa, finit-il par dire en se détachant d'Heero.

- On sera fixé dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Oui…

Le bras de Duo entourant fermement la taille d'Heero, comme s'il ne pouvait pas avancer seul, et celui de Heero s'enroulant autour des épaules de Duo pour la même raison, ils regagnent la chambre de David.

-  
-

_**Un peu plus tôt**_

_**-  
**_

La présence de trois autres personnes dans le grand ascenseur dispense Trowa et Quatre de parler, et ce n'est pas plus mal, quelque part.

Malheureusement, les parois tapissées de miroir font que quel que soit l'endroit où son regard se porte, Quatre rencontre le reflet de Trowa, sous tous les angles.  
Il a un peu de chance dans son malheur, car Trowa est appuyé contre l'une de ces parois, vers le fond, les bras croisés et les yeux clos.  
Quatre ne risque donc pas de croiser son regard.

Mais lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrête à un étage, l'entrée d'un groupe de personnes - dont une en fauteuil roulant - le force à reculer vers Trowa, derrière lui.

Celui-ci, sentant son espace vital brusquement envahi, ouvre les yeux et relève la tête.  
Ce qui fait qu'une fois les portes refermées, Quatre et Trowa se retrouvent tous les deux face à leurs reflets, leurs têtes visibles entre celles des inconnus qui les entourent.

Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux, leurs visages affichant une expression indéchiffrable, jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur ne s'immobilise et ne s'ouvre à nouveau, ôtant le support de ce drôle de jeu de regards.

Sans un mot, ils sortent, se mettent à la même hauteur et gagnent la même sortie.

- Tu es donc de retour à Sank, se lance Quatre pour briser le silence.

- J'étais de passage mais je vais rester pour Heero, répond Trowa sans le regarder.

Après les bonjours polis qu'ils ont échangé en se rencontrant plus tôt dans la chambre de David, ce sont les premiers mots qu'ils s'adressent depuis bientôt un an.  
Plus exactement, depuis la dernière conversation téléphonique qui a manqué de faire sombrer Quatre dans un puits de désespoir sans fond.

Et autour duquel il rôde toujours, à la limite d'y basculer à nouveau.  
Il ne s'y était jamais senti aussi proche que depuis ces deux dernières heures.

- Ils vont avoir besoin de nous, reprend-il d'un ton égal.

- Tu restes aussi.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Quatre confirme quand même.

- Oui.

- Nous allons nous revoir. Ca ira pour toi ?

- Je vais bien, Trowa, assure-t-il alors qu'ils se font face, devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter.

- Ok. La formation avec ton père se passe bien ?

- Oui, mais je préfère l'Ecole.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours été…

- Oui… ?

- Rien, désolé, répond-il en détournant le regard un court instant. Bien, à la prochaine, Quatre.

- Attends ! le retient-il. Si tu es à pieds, je peux te déposer quelque part…

- Merci, je suis en moto.

- Tu as récupéré la tienne ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Elle est à l'ami qui m'héberge, explique Trowa après une brève hésitation, que Quatre se prend en plein cœur.

- Bien, alors… bonne route !

- Merci.

Trowa s'en va sur un dernier signe de tête.  
Quatre le suit des yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le cœur serré.

Il entend à peine la voiture qui se gare à ses côtés, et fait à peine attention à l'ombre immense qui s'abat sur lui.

- Maître Quatre, tout va bien ? Maître Quatre ?

- Oui, Rashid, répond-il en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de lever les yeux sur son garde et ami qu'il a de suite reconnu. Rentrons, ajoute-t-il en montant dans la voiture.

Rashid referme la porte et reprend sa place au volant.  
La voiture s'éloigne alors dans la direction opposée à celle prise par Trowa.

Quatre ferme les yeux, mais incapable de chasser les images et les souvenirs de la Fête du Lycée avec Trowa, que le fait de se retrouver en sa présence a douloureusement ravivés, il décide d'ouvrir son ordinateur et de travailler un peu sur un de ses dossiers les plus difficiles, que son père lui a confié pour le tester.

A peine arrivé à la Villa familiale, où il devait passer les quelques jours avant de partir en Arabie, ce qu'il ne fera finalement pas, bien évidemment, son portable sonne.

Comme c'est Duo, il répond avec inquiétude, redoutant la terrible nouvelle.  
Mais il est bien vite rassuré : son meilleur ami a seulement tenu à savoir comme il allait, après qu'il se soit retrouvé seul avec Trowa.

Cet appel lui réchauffe le cœur : même s'il traverse une des épreuves les plus difficiles qui soient, Duo pense tout de même à lui et s'inquiète.  
Il clôt cette conversation plus résolu que jamais à être fort pour Duo, et ne pas se laisser ébranler par la présence de Trowa.

Ce sera dur, il le sait, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix…

-

-

_A suivre_

**-**

**

* * *

Notes :**

1. La médecine hyperbare aborde les pathologies et thérapeutiques liées à une utilisation de dioxygène lorsque le patient est mis sous une pression supérieure à la pression atmosphérique. Deux milieux à haute pression existent : l'environnement subaquatique dont la pression est proportionnelle à la profondeur, et les caissons hyperbares qui reproduisent artificiellement ces conditions. Ces unités de médecine hyperbare sont souvent sous la responsabilité du service hospitalier d'Urgences et de Réanimation. (wikipédia)

**-**

**Rars :**

**Caro06 : **merci d'avoir lu et commenté mon chapitre ! effectivement, rien n'est bien joyeux, en ce moment, pour eux. Mais la roue tourne et on sait que ça ira mieux après…

**JTFLAM **: merci pour ta review ! tu as raison, ce ne sont pas vraiment des retrouvailles, ils en auraient préféré d'autres, dans un meilleur contexte. Pour tes questions concernant ce qui est arrivé à David Maxwell, les réponses sont dans cette partie. Concernant Heero et Duo aussi, tout est dit dans cette partie, ou presque. Ils auraient peut-être eu à faire une mise au point, mais vu la situation, ça se passe de discours et de paroles, les intentions d'Heero sont claires, celles de Duo aussi, et ils ont désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre, encore plus avec la mort de david. Pour ce qui est de Wufei et Treize, il n'y a pas de mise au point à faire, leur couple est reparti comme en l'an 40, tout va bien. La phrase que tu as reprise signifie seulement que Wufei se sent lié à Treize, presque marié à lui, d'où la sensation de corde autour du cou. Des liens aussi forts que ceux qu'il a avec son clan, son héritage. Mais je reviendrai sur ce couple dans de futurs os, car leur histoire est loin d'être simple et l'intérêt des lecteurs m'a encouragé à développer leur relation.

_-_

_Merci d'avoir lu cette partie, à bientôt pour la suite ! Bonne continuation !_

_Lysa_

_-  
_


	30. Les Adieux : Ne te retourne pas

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°30**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 3-4

_**Personnages**_ :Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner.

**/ !\ Note importante / !\**

merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements, je suis touchée que vous lisiez malgré la difficulté des textes en ce moment. En réaction à la dernière review de Bernie Calling, je tenais à dire que je ne suis pas particulièrement pour garder des personnes condamnées en vie ni pour l'acharnement thérapeutique. Au contraire, il faut les laisser partir plutôt que d'être égoïste en voulant les garder près de soi, quelle que soit la douleur que nous cause déjà leur perte et sa simple idée. C'est ce que je voulais faire passer dans la conversation de Duo et d'Iria. Quand il prend conscience de l'atroce souffrance qu'endure son père, la sienne à la pensée de sa mort s'estompe, et il décide de le laisser partir. Il n'y a pas d'acharnement thérapeutique car David ne peut pas être soigné mais simplement soulagé de sa douleur, et qu'il refuse la morphine de _lui-même_ pour prolonger ses adieux avec ceux qu'il aime. Je crois qu'il faut aussi laisser le temps, un temps raisonnable, de se dire adieu, pour le mourant, s'il veut partir en paix, et pour ceux qu'il laisse derrière lui. C'est un avis personnel que je n'impose pas, je le présente, simplement, et je respecte votre opinion de la même façon que vous avez toujours respecté la mienne. Et je vous remercie pour cela.

**Rars :**

**Lilith** : merci pour ton ptit mot ! la suite tant attendue est arrivée ! Bonne lecture…

**Céline **: merci pour tes reviews et pour avoir pris le temps de lire ces os. Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est dur, mais il faut en passer par-là ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Caro 06** : c'est moi qui te remercie pour avoir lu cet os et pour ta review ! bonne continuation et bonne lecture à toi !

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

_**

* * *

**_

**oOo**

.

_**Les Adieux : Ne te retourne pas.**_

_**.**_

_**Hôpital Central de Sank****  
Juin AC 199**_

_**.**_

_**Tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le lendemain matin**_

_**-  
**_-

Trowa rejoint Quatre dans la salle d'attente et lui tend un café.

- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu le préférais sans sucre, mais je t'en ai rapporté un quand même. Il n'est pas certain que tu parviennes à avaler ça sans un minimum d'aide.

- Merci, Trowa. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau perdu le goût des choses, au sens propre comme au figuré…

Se rendant compte un peu trop tard de ce qu'il a laissé échapper, Quatre détourne les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Trowa.

- Tu m'as dit hier que tu étais seulement de passage, reprend-il pour éviter un silence pesant de s'installer. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps à Sank ?

- Je suis censé être en stage pratique, répond Trowa, à présent assis face à lui, mais un siègle plus à droite. Le Docteur S. m'a fait un arrêt maladie de plusieurs jours, mais je n'ai pas encore pensé aux détails.

- Tu vas forcément être contrôlé, c'est risqué.

- Il y a des choses plus graves et importantes que la validation de ma première année.

- Inutile de préciser que je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Mais Heero ne te laissera pas avoir de problèmes.

- Il est bien trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider, propose-t-il, une gorgée de café plus tard.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je ne le mérite pas.

- Si ça peut nous donner l'assurance que tu puisses rester un moment, ça en vaut la peine. J'ai besoin de toi, Trowa, ajoute-t-il sans le regarder.

- Quatre…

- Je n'arriverai pas seul à soutenir Heero et Duo, c'est trop difficile à gérer, le coupe-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Leur douleur, leur déchirure est déjà bien trop profonde, alors que David Maxwell est encore en vie.

- Pour deux heures, tout au plus, précise Trowa en jetant un œil à sa montre.

- Effectivement… Trowa, je te le demande comme un service et je te donne les moyens de me le rendre. Même si, au final, tu le fais pour Heero et non pour moi, je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

Ils se regardent un long moment en silence.

Quatre se demande sérieusement comment il arrive à paraître si serein, alors que son cœur cogne furieusement dans sa poitrine, se débattant sous la douleur des souvenirs.  
Et même si c'est loin d'être le moment de penser à ce genre de choses, il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus attirant qu'avant.

Il a l'impression d'être devenu encore plus réceptif et sensible à cette espèce de magnétisme qu'il dégage et qui n'est jamais loin de lui faire perdre tous ses repères, maintenant qu'il lui semble plus inaccessible que jamais.

- Et comment te proposes-tu de m'aider ? finit par reprendre Trowa, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je peux demander aux propriétaires des sources chaudes de nous faxer un certificat de présence à ton nom, attestant que tu suis bien une cure thermale prescrite par ton médecin à _Holly Fire_. Si tu es toujours aussi sportif qu'avant, tu as pu te blesser, c'est parfaitement justifié. Je doute qu'ils envoient un inspecteur jusqu'ici pour vérifier.

- Ils ont mieux à faire.

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Bien sûr. Merci, Quatre.

- Je t'en prie, répond-il en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. C'est aussi pour moi que je le fais. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me sens pas la force de les soutenir convenablement seul. Les prochaines heures vont être aussi dramatiques que décisives, et les prochains jours aussi.

Trowa acquiesce en silence.

Ils boivent le breuvage qui leur sert de café dans ce même silence, se jetant de brefs regards sans jamais croiser celui de l'autre, cependant.  
C'est Quatre qui le rompt, en reprenant la conversation.

- Si tu as des problèmes pour te loger, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Ma famille possède plusieurs appartements où tu pourrais t'installer pendant ton séjour ici.

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à craindre pour le respect de ta vie privée, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, amener qui tu veux, aucun rapport ne me sera fait.

- Encore une fois, je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse, Quatre.

- Si je ne l'étais qu'avec les gens qui le méritent vraiment, je ne serais jamais gentil, Trowa, réplique-t-il avec un petit rire sans joie.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il existe au monde une personne qui t'aies plus blessé que moi. Même si c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

Quatre aurait préféré éviter ce sujet, mais il ne peut pas ne pas lui répondre.

- C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai pu te pardonner. L'autre étant mon amour pour toi. Mais tout ceci appartient au passé, ajoute-t-il en se levant pour jeter son fond de café et se donner une contenance. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes qu'une déception amoureuse. Si tu éprouvais encore de la culpabilité, tu peux la chasser définitivement, Trowa, assure-t-il en lui souriant. Je vais bien, la page est tournée, comme tu le voulais.

Trowa se lève et s'approche de lui, menaçant de fissurer le masque que Quatre a plaqué sur son visage pour cacher la douleur que lui coûte de ressasser ce passé et en sa présence, pour ne rien arranger.

- Merci, Quatre. Savoir que tu peux passer à autre chose, toi aussi, l'entendre de ta bouche est un réel soulagement.

- Tant mieux, répond-il sans ciller ni grimacer, en levant les yeux vers un Trowa décidemment bien trop près de lui, à présent.

- Je te souhaite de trouver du bonheur et du plaisir auprès de gens qui te mériteront vraiment, et que la femme que tu finiras par épouser ne te rendra pas la vie trop dure et te donnera de beaux enfants, murmure celui-ci en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Et laissant Quatre pétrifié par ses mots et son geste, sous prétexte d'avoir besoin de fumer une cigarette, il le dépasse et quitte la salle d'attente sans un dernier regard en arrière.

S'ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre à cet instant, la douleur qu'ils auraient chacun lue dans les yeux de l'autre aurait sûrement contribué à tracer une voie différente sur le chemin de leur destinée.

Mais cela ne devait pas être.

Et ainsi, ce tête-à-tête dans cette salle d'attente d'un hôpital, - ironie de la vie, sûrement, si on considère qu'ils ont tous deux le cœur en attente de soins - fut leur dernier.  
Et ce fut aussi la dernière fois qu'ils évoquèrent ce qui s'était passé entre eux, le gardant sous un silence douloureux durant sept ans.

Sept longues années durant lesquelles ni Trowa ni Quatre ne se douteront que de son côté, l'autre n'aura pas non plus réussi à enterrer ce passé et tous les sentiments qui lui sont liés.

_-_

_-  
_

_A suivre…_

.  


* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os !_

_Le prochain est déjà tapé, je devrais pouvoir le poster vite, si tout se passe bien.__  
Il sera bien triste, malheureusement, mais il faut passer par-là pour pouvoir avancer, comme l'a si bien dit Céline !_

_Bonne continuation à tous et à très vite !_

_Lysa_

.


	31. Les Adieux : Ténèbres

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°31**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Note**_ : bonjour ! Voici encore un os bien triste mais c'est le dernier qui l'est à ce point, je pense. J'espère ne pas avoir découragé ceux d'entre vous qui êtes venus lire malgré l'avertissement que j'avais déjà donné la dernière fois sur la teneur de ces posts. Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews, en particulier _Nass, Céline et Lilith_…

**Bonne lecture !**

-

**

* * *

**

**oOo**

.**  
**

_**Les Adieux : Ténèbres.**_

_.**  
**_

_Il faut __avoir__ le __courage__ de __plonger__ dans les __ténèbres__ pour en __rapporter__ la __lumière__._

_.  
_

**oOo**

.

.**  
**

La première grande tristesse que Duo a éprouvée dans sa vie fut causée par la perte d'un petit oiseau qui venait se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, lorsqu'il vivait en Amérique, alors qu'il avait quatre ans.

Un jour, il le retrouva mort au pied du mur de la maison.

A ceux qui lui disaient qu'il ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude que c'était bien lui, il répondait par un sourire : lui le savait, c'était écrit quelque part dans sa propre poitrine, gravé en lettres d'or sur son cœur. Et ça lui permettait de le reconnaître les yeux fermés, rien qu'à l'écoute de son chant unique.

Duo l'enterra un jour de grand soleil, tout au fond du jardin, et planta deux petites branches qu'il lia en forme de croix à l'aide d'une des mèches de ses cheveux.

Sœur Helen faillit s'arracher les siens, lorsqu'elle l'apprit et le vit, surtout : un coup de ciseau maladroit dans cette magnifique chevelure qu'elle adorait natter ne pouvait échapper à son œil acéré.

Sœur Helen, justement, fût la cause de ses seconde et quatrième peines.  
La seconde, en lui annonçant qu'ils devaient se séparer de Pain, un chat au nom tout trouvé, découvert un jour de neige pelotonné contre le cerisier du jardin, à moitié mort de froid et couvert de blessures.

Après cinq mois à traîner son corps meurtri et douloureux entre la maison des Maxwell, l'église et l'orphelinat, il était temps d'abréger ses souffrances incurables sur terre et de le rendre à Dieu pour qu'il lui accorde une nouvelle vie plus clémente.

Duo se résigna à cette séparation et consentit à attendre de devoir se couper les cheveux pour en garder quelques mèches, qu'il revint déposer plus tard sur la tombe supposée du chat, dans le jardin du vétérinaire.

La troisième peine que le Destin lui infligea fut la disparition de Solo, qu'il considérait comme son grand frère : en le poussant du trottoir pour lui faire éviter le camion fou qui fonçait sur lui, il sacrifia sa vie et lui permit de continuer la sienne.

La quatrième peine que Sœur Helen fit endurer à Duo, dont elle ne fut pas plus responsable que des autres, fut sa propre disparition, lors de l'incendie de l'église et de l'orphelinat, ce jour tragique de grand orage.

Duo garda longtemps les traces des émotions violentes que cela avait occasionné en lui : une peur irraisonnée de l'orage et de la foudre, qui se calma avec le temps et surtout, sa rencontre avec Heero ; une angoisse sourde à proximité d'une trop grande source de chaleur provoquée par des flammes ; une tristesse infinie et un désespoir plus profond que ce qu'il avait connu jusque là, un vide et un sentiment d'abandon s'ajoutant à ceux nés de la perte de Solo, si puissants qu'il les avait dessiné telles deux ombres géantes recouvrant toute la feuille de papier, à l'exception de quelques petites tâches.

Deux, précisément : son père et lui.

Mais durant ces premières épreuves, les Ténèbres ne furent jamais plus que de gros et sombres nuages obscurcissant le ciel de la jeune vie de Duo.

Le vent poussé par l'espoir et l'amour l'entourant eurent tôt fait de les chasser, de les remplacer par de bons gros cumulus de beau temps, voire un soleil de printemps, puis d'été.

Il ne restait dans son cœur qu'une petite trace d'humidité, là où les sombres nuages avaient déversé leur charge de peine et de pluie, entraînant ses larmes au passage.

Le souvenir d'une douleur et non plus une douleur elle-même, qui s'effaça avec les années.

Et que Duo n'évoqua plus qu'avec nostalgie et un sourire triste, en ce qui concernait Sœur Helen et Solo, et une certaine indulgence pour l'enfant si proche de la nature et des animaux qu'il fut et qui pleura la perte de ses compagnons à pattes et à plumes.

Les Ténèbres ne furent jamais loin, dans sa vie comme dans toute vie humaine, d'ailleurs.  
Duo n'en fit jamais grand cas ; il était conscient de leur présence, au-dessus de lui, mais chaque fois qu'elles approchaient un peu trop, il parvenait à les chasser.

Il était assez entouré pour résister et grâce à Dieu, il n'eut pas à subir de lourdes épreuves, pendant longtemps.

Par deux fois, il vit les Ténèbres fondre sur ses proches : Heero, à la mort de son tuteur Odin Lowe, et Quatre, lors de son histoire désastreuse avec Trowa.  
La rapidité avec laquelle Elles s'abattirent sur eux ne lui laissa guère le temps de les en protéger.

Mais avec son amour, sa patience et sa foi, Duo parvint à en extraire ces deux personnes qui comptaient tant, pour lui, à les ramener à la lumière, à reléguer l'obscurité au rang de tâche sombre et instable dans leurs cœurs.

De cette lutte, Duo acquis une solide connaissance de son adversaire.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque les Ténèbres le prirent lui pour cible, le jour du départ d'Heero, il les accueillit à bras ouverts et en parfaite connaissance de cause.  
Il les désirait ardemment, il voulait être englouti dans ce vide total et à la profondeur insondable, voir ses pensées et sa douleur annihilées par le néant.

Parce que son _Little angel_ l'en a secouru, Duo ne sombra réellement que quelques heures.

Quatre nageait dans ces abysses depuis plusieurs mois, il connaissait par cœur ses profondeurs, ses pièges, les avait déjoué sans problèmes grâce à Duo avec lequel il était relié à la surface.  
Il faisait de nombreux allers-retours par des chemins chaque fois différents, mais qu'il finissait par connaître comme on connaît la route qui nous ramène à la maison, d'instinct.

Alors quand Quatre sentit que Duo y avait été attiré et avait plongé si loin, à son tour, il alla le chercher et le ramena à la surface.

Et chaque fois que Duo replongeait, Quatre le suivait, parfois depuis la rive, lui donnant plus ou moins de mou à sa corde, parfois avec lui, le guidant dans ce lac de tristesse et de désespoir à présent familier, lui permettant de s'y retrouver seul, sachant qu'il fallait aussi en passer par-là.

Une fois que Duo réussit à crever la surface une première fois, sa raison reprit le dessus.  
Il fut capable de comprendre qu'Heero ne l'avait pas quitté mais était parti quelques temps pour leur donner une chance, comme lui-même en avait suggéré la nécessité.  
Qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une rupture, qu'Heero allait revenir, un jour ou l'autre, quelle que soit l'issue de leur relation.  
Que le vide et le manque dus à l'absence, aussi douloureux fussent-ils, n'étaient que temporaires.

Ainsi, il plongea de moins en moins souvent dans le trou béant que les Ténèbres avaient creusé en lui.  
Et il leva de plus en plus souvent le nez vers le ciel, souriant au printemps qui doucement faisait revenir le monde à la vie, après un long hiver purificateur.

Duo pensait qu'il avait réussi à repousser les Ténèbres assez loin, même s'il était conscient que seul le retour d'Heero pourrait leur faire regagner définitivement leur place dans ce coin de ciel obscur que tout homme a au-dessus de sa tête.

Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'Elles s'étaient retirées seulement pour mieux l'attaquer, à nouveau.

Leur deuxième offensive fut dévastatrice.

La perte de son père fut, pour Duo, la douleur la plus intense et insoutenable qu'il ait jamais ressenti dans sa courte vie.

Il ne voulait plus simplement plonger dans les Ténèbres, il voulait s'y noyer complètement.

Cette douleur fut si violente qu'elle l'atteignit dans tout son être et qu'il crut perdre la raison.  
Un monde, une réalité dans lesquels son père n'était plus, Duo ne pouvait plus seulement imaginer y vivre.  
La simple pensée le rendait hystérique et le faisait suffoquer au point de devoir l'endormir médicalement parlant pour le calmer.

Les premiers temps, il se levait sans prononcer un mot et restait muet des heures durant, ne se nourrissant que parce que Heero ou Quatre le faisaient manger, ne se lavant que pour les mêmes raisons.  
Il errait comme une âme en peine entre les différentes pièces de la maison, jusqu'à l'église, où il effraya plus d'un fidèle venu se recueillir par son allure cadavérique et son attitude de mort-vivant.

Lorsque son esprit parvint enfin à assimiler la disparition de David Maxwell, Duo refusa de se lever pour constater encore son absence et devoir ressentir la douleur et le manque.  
Les cauchemars se mirent à envahir le peu de sommeil qu'il arrivait à obtenir, le privant définitivement de repos.  
Après avoir hurlé au cœur de la nuit, se tordant dans tous les sens dans son lit, se griffant et blessant Heero au passage, il parvenait à s'enfuir et courait dans la maison, puis dans l'église, en appelant son père de sa voix brisée à force d'avoir hurlé et pleuré, avant de s'effondrer, vaincu par la fatigue, le désespoir et la réalité : il ne le reverrait jamais plus.

Heero, que la douleur n'avait pas épargné, avait trouvé, dans l'absolue nécessité de soutenir Duo et de le maintenir en vie, la force de repousser ses propres ténèbres.  
Mais il se sentait impuissant face à la profondeur du désespoir de son compagnon, complètement démuni devant l'arsenal que détenait l'ennemi pour faire sombrer Duo.

Il ne craquait pas, supportait ses crises de larmes en silence, le tirait de ses cauchemars à force de gifles, le cœur broyé de devoir le frapper mais douloureusement conscient qu'il ne l'en arracherait pas autrement.

Lorsque Duo s'enfuyait en hurlant le nom de son père, Heero le poursuivait pour lui mettre un pull sur les épaules.  
Il savait que même au cœur des nuits ou des journées chaudes de l'été, Duo était glacé : un hiver s'était installé en lui, avait planté ses racines dans son cœur et soufflait son vent glacé dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Mais Heero, malgré sa réputation d'homme de glace, était miné par son propre deuil et surtout, de voir celui qu'il aimait dans un tel état, de voir les ravages sur lui, de le voir se détruire à petit feu.

Non seulement Duo se blessait seul, dans ses crises d'hystérie, mais encore forçait-il les médecins à lui administrer de fortes doses de calmants qui l'abrutissaient, l'éloignant toujours plus de ce qu'il était, avant.

Aussi, une nuit, alors que Duo faisait une énième crise après un cauchemar, Heero, qui tentait d'étouffer les ténèbres dans lesquelles Duo se débattait en serrant contre lui son corps terriblement amaigri de toutes ses forces, finit par craquer.

Il hurla un seul mot, un seul prénom, celui de Duo.  
Il hurla avec sa voix, avec son corps, avec ses tripes, avec rage et désespoir, impuissance et douleur.

Tous ces sentiments donnèrent un écho si fort à ce cri qu'il arracha Duo à son monde de douleur.  
Ce fut comme si on l'avait brusquement tiré de l'eau dans laquelle il était en train de se noyer depuis des jours et des nuits.  
Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il en avait été privé depuis un temps bien trop long, avant de regarder Heero à travers ses yeux secs : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de larmes.

Mais face à lui, il voyait Heero pleurer pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement de David, presque trois mois plus tôt.  
Voir les larmes qu'Heero ne s'était pas autorisé une seule fois à verser depuis, trop occupé à le soutenir, fut un véritable électrochoc pour Duo.

Ses propres pleurs, dont il croyait la source tarie, jaillirent de ses yeux rouges et vides et se mêlèrent à ceux d'Heero, alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement entre ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent épuisés bien après, blottis l'un contre l'autre, pour la première fois à nouveau conscients de leurs présences respectives ; Heero ressentant Duo enfin là et non plus enfermé dans son monde de douleur, coupé de lui et de tous, y compris de lui-même ; Duo enfin prêt à reconnaître la souffrance d'Heero et à s'ouvrir à elle, à lui, pour qu'ils puissent tenter d'en guérir.

Ainsi, dès le lendemain, c'est ensemble, comme ils l'avaient été avant leur séparation, comme ils l'ont toujours été, malgré elle, qu'Heero et Duo entamèrent réellement leur processus de deuil de David Maxwell, cet homme qui représentait tant pour eux.

Face à ce couple qui s'était relevé plus fort encore, de nouveau uni, plus solide et déterminé que jamais, les Ténèbres n'eurent d'autre choix que de se retirer définitivement, vaincues par la Lumière née de leur amour réaffirmé et de leur confiance renouvelée en l'avenir.

-

**_Owari_**

-

* * *

**Note**

_C'est pas joyeux mais j'ai essayé de rendre ça beau, malgré tout, j'espère y être un peu parvenue…_  
_J'espère que vous avez aimé surtout et n'êtes pas trop déprimés._

_Je ne vous mentirai pas, à partir de là, pour Heero et Duo, on peut dire que ça ira._  
_Mais comme certains lecteurs me l'ont demandé, j'ai commencé à écrire d'autres préquelles à partir de thèmes proposés, qui se situeront durant les sept ans avant « une semaine de toi », avec pour sujets Trowa et Quatre, donc forcément, ce ne sera pas très gai, ainsi que Wufei et Treize, puisque ce couple a été définitivement adopté !_

_Les séquelles attendront donc encore un peu, mais je les publierai dans un autre dossier, que j'appellerai tout simplement « une semaine de toi 3 : os et séquelles »._

_Mais ce n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite, il reste encore à faire pour clore celui-ci._

_A bientôt et bonne continuation à tous._

_Lysanea  
_


	32. Soirée

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°32**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 13x5

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Treize Kushrenada

**Notes **: bonjour ! Eh ! non, je ne suis pas morte ni enterrée et ma fic non plus ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à y revenir mais je ne vais pas me répéter, ceux qui ont lu les os précédents savent combien ça a été difficile pour moi de les écrire. Mais c'est du passé, nous retrouvons Duo en pleine forme et nos couples préférés aussi ! Enfin, pour Trowa et Quatre, on sait ce qu'il en est ! J'espère que cet os vous donnera envie de reprendre la lecture de ce recueil et le fil de cette histoire. Merci à ceux que je n'ai pu remercier avant et…

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Thème : soirée  
Demandé par : **Tenshi no lola _(t'es toujours dans le coin ? Désolée pour l'attente)_

.

.

_**Appartement Maxwell-Yuy  
Fête en l'honneur de Duo pour l'obtention de son diplôme et la réussite au concours d'entrée de la Haute Ecole de Magistrature de Sank  
Juillet AC 201**_

_._

_Ding dong ! Ding dong !_

.  
Heero repère rapidement Duo parmi les nombreux invités qui ont envahi leur salon et le rejoint en se frayant un passage entre eux.

- On a sonné, Duo-kun, le prévient-il en lui prenant le bras.

- C'est vrai ? Je n'ai rien entendu ! Ann, Joyce, je dois vous abandonner, mais on reprendra cette discussion dans la soirée !

- Bien sûr, Duo, à plus tard.

Duo leur sourit, puis se laisse entraîner par Heero jusqu'à leur porte d'entrée.  
Ils ont décidé qu'ils accueilleraient leurs invités ensemble, ce qui permettrait éventuellement de présenter ceux que l'un ou l'autre ne connaît pas encore.

Mais pour les invités qui viennent de sonner, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Wufei, Treize, vous avez pu venir, c'est génial !

- Nous n'allions tout de même pas rater cela, Duo. Une telle réussite ne peut que se fêter.

- T'es d'accord avec ça, Wufei ?

- Evidemment, je ne serais pas là, sinon ! réplique-t-il en tendant un paquet à Duo. Félicitations, Maxwell.

- Merci, mais fallait vraiment pas ! J'avais bien dit pas de cadeaux, juste vous !

- Il n'est pas près d'arriver, le jour où je me présenterai chez des amis les mains vides. Et tu le mérites, Maxwell.

- Ok, c'est gentil, le remercie encore Duo en posant le paquet avec les nombreux autres, sur le meuble de l'entrée. Je les ouvrirai un peu plus tard, quand tout le monde sera là.

- Tu as laissé ta jalousie et ta fierté au placard ? le taquine Heero alors qu'ils les conduisent jusqu'au buffet.

- Je suis extrêmement fier d'être l'ami de Maxwell, Yuy. Son acharnement, sa volonté, sa force, sa détermination lui ont permis non seulement de réussir en deux ans et demi un programme qui en demande normalement quatre... Ceci, alors que sa première année n'avait déjà pas été de tout repos, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne le laisseras-tu donc jamais en paix avec cette histoire, trésor ? intervient Treize en lui tendant un des verres que leur a servi Heero.

- Je ne tiens pas à gâcher l'ambiance, alors passons, oublions ma dernière phrase… Félicitations, Maxwell, pour ton diplôme et ta réussite haut la main au concours d'entrée de la HEMS, qui force le respect, reprend-il en levant son verre.

- Merci, Fei ! Je suis certain que tu m'y rejoindras l'an prochain.

- Tu ne m'attendras pas longtemps, c'est certain. Mais sache que même si tu gardes une longueur d'avance sur moi, jamais je ne bosserai pour toi.

Deux des quatre rient franchement à cette remarque, alors que les deux autres se contentent d'un sourire, certes plus marqués qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Dis-moi, Treize, tu as bien laissé ton insigne dans la voiture, j'espère ? Ne va pas arrêter nos potes, on serait mal !

- Y aurait-il des raisons qui pourraient nécessiter mon intervention ?

- Non, tu penses bien ! J'ai invité l'ami, pas le policier. Wufei ne me pardonnerait pas de te faire travailler en dehors de tes heures de service !

- Tout dépend de l'intervention.

- Non, vraiment, aucun risque, ce soir ! Buvez, mangez, discutez tant que vous voulez, amusez-vous surtout et j'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée !

- C'est dans ton intérêt, Maxwell, je déteste perdre mon temps.

- Je sais bien !

- Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il y aurait tant de monde. Avez-vous invité des gens de notre ancien lycée ?

- Quelques-uns, oui. C'est Hilde qui s'occupe de la sono.

- Ce qui explique le volume…

- Heero m'a promis de la laisser s'amuser encore un peu, avant d'aller lui demander _gentiment_ de baisser le son.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça… Qui d'autres avez-vous invité ? Dois-je craindre une mauvaise rencontre ?

- Je ne pense pas, Fei, mais je ne connais pas la liste noire du clan du Dragon…

- Commence pas, Maxwell !

Duo sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Non mais sérieusement, va pas nous tâcher les murs ou le tapis avec un règlement de compte, ok ?

- Donne-moi des noms et tout se passera bien.

- Ok, ok ! Y a John, Deci, Kaëls, Mary, Lyam… Ah ! Noin et Sally sont là, aussi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Et dire que t'en pinçais pour Sally, en Seconde…

- Maxwell…

- Comme c'est intéressant, murmure « innocemment » Treize. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était là la source de votre si grande amitié.

- C'était en Seconde, Treize. Oublie cette partie de la conversation, tu veux ?

- Si tu y tiens, trésor.

- J'y tiens. Je ne vois pas Winner, Maxwell, qu'en as-tu fait ?

- Rien, parce qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé !

- Et Barton ?

- En chasse, répond Heero. Il est tapi dans l'ombre et repère sa future proie, précise-t-il devant les levers de sourcils interrogateurs et sceptiques de leurs amis.

- Oh ! Il semble qu'il l'ait trouvé, remarque Treize à qui rien n'échappe.

Trois paires d'yeux suivent son regard à la précision et l'acuité légendaire.

Trowa est en effet en pleine phase d'attaque, si on en juge par sa très grande proximité avec un jeune blond déjà totalement envoûté.  
Le baiser qu'ils échangent très vite le confirme…

- Il est là depuis seulement 40 pauvres minutes, soupire Duo en levant les yeux au plafond. C'est déjà le quatrième qu'il… teste ?

- Où sont les trois autres ?

- Mika s'amuse, répond Duo en désignant un grand blond dansant au milieu du salon. Il a toujours été très joueur, il s'en fout un peu de s'être fait jeter aussi vite.

- Gary est un peu refroidi, continue Heero en faisant un signe de tête vers un beau blond au visage fermé, perché sur un tabouret de bar. Sergeï est rentré chez lui.

- Vous auriez dû prévoir un thème forçant les blonds à se teindre en brun ou mettre une perruque. Barton va vous plomber l'ambiance de la soirée, à force.

- Ca ira, Wufei, mon Hee-chan veille… N'est-ce pas, honey ?

- Hn.

- Faudrait pas que Winner s'y trompe non plus…

- C'est à moi de m'en charger, pour le coup ! J'ai beau avoir pardonné à Trowa, je n'oublie pas pour autant ce qu'il a fait. Et malheureusement, Quatre non plus…

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, que Duo entend, cette fois-ci, ce qui les force à interrompre cette conversation.

Le couple d'hôtes abandonne une nouvelle fois leurs invités pour gagner la porte.

C'est Quatre, enfin et Duo est heureux d'y voir-là le signe qu'il aura une longue vie, puisqu'ils viennent juste de parler de lui.  
Tout comme il est bien content de le découvrir en si charmante compagnie…

- Hey, angel, enfin ! le salue Duo en le soulevant dans ses bras. Tu te fais attendre même avec moi, maintenant !

- Désolé, mon Duo, répond-il en l'embrassant. Et tiens, félicitations, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant un paquet.

- Merci, mon Quatquat, mais fallait vraiment pas ! Que tu sois là me suffit. Entrez…

Il s'écarte pour les laisser passer et referme la porte, alors qu'Heero salue à son tour leur ami et la personne qui l'accompagne.

- Je vous prie de nous excuser, intervient le jeune homme en question. C'est de ma faute si nous avons tardé. Je ne pouvais pas me libérer avant et je ne préférai pas rejoindre Quatre ici. Alors il m'a gentiment attendu. Je suis Jeremiah.

- Aucun problème, Jeremiah, sourit Duo en serrant la main tendue. Moi, c'est Duo, comme tu dois l'avoir déjà compris, si Quatre te parle autant de moi qu'il ne me parle de toi, depuis trois mois…

- Effectivement.

- Et voici Heero, mon compagnon.

- Enchanté.

- Egalement.

- Je suis content de faire enfin ta connaissance, depuis le temps !

- Moi aussi.

- Et je suis content de pouvoir enfin vous présenter ! ajoute Quatre en glissant sa main dans celle de son amant, tout souriant.

Un sourire qui s'efface alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le salon et qu'il aperçoit Trowa venir à leur rencontre, plus que collé à sa « proie » et visiblement prêt à la dévorer.

Trowa et Quatre ne se sont pas revus une seule fois depuis l'enterrement du Père Maxwell, deux ans plus tôt.

Mais Quatre n'a jamais réussi à l'oublier, ni ce qui s'était passé entre eux.  
Depuis trois ans et malgré ses aventures, plus ou moins longues, il pense encore un peu trop souvent à Trowa.

- Salut… leur dit Trowa en les dévisageant de son unique œil visible.

- Bonsoir, Trowa.

- Tu te souviens de Quatre, pas besoin de faire les présentations ? demande Duo avec ironie.

- Ca ira. Et l'autre ?

- _L'autre_, c'est son compagnon et notre invité.

- Jeremiah, se présente-t-il de lui-même en tendant sa main.

Mais Duo appuie gentiment sur son bras pour le forcer à le rabaisser, lui évitant ainsi un vent monumental.

- Je m'abstiendrais de lui serrer la main, si j'étais toi, il les laisse traîner vraiment n'importe où.

Trowa adresse un petit sourire à Duo, puis, volontairement provocateur, embrasse sa conquête dans le cou tout en glissant sa main dans la poche latérale du jean du jeune homme qui en frissonne.

- On vous laisse, on va faire un tour…

- C'est ça, va prendre l'air…

- « L'air » ? relève Trowa. Alors c'est ça, ton petit nom ? ajoute-t-il en entraînant son futur amant vers la sortie.

- Il est désespérant… soupire Duo.

- Il aura certainement oublié à quel point, ainsi que tout le reste, au petit matin.

- Angel…

- Tout va bien, Duo, le rassure Quatre avec un sourire sincère. Viens, mon cœur, je vais te présenter à ceux que je connais et qui sont déjà arrivés. Nous ne sommes certainement pas les derniers… si ?

- Non, t'en fais pas ! On attend encore au moins cinq personnes. Mais je vais d'abord vous chercher un verre…

- Ne t'embête pas, Duo, on va rejoindre le buffet, comme des grands.

- Ok !

Duo regarde Quatre s'éloigner en entraînant son compagnon et soupire en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero, qui lui-même passe sa main sous sa natte pour caresser sa nuque avec tendresse.

- Désolé, Duo-kun.

- On n'y peut pas grand-chose, honey. On se doutait que leur premier face-à-face depuis deux ans risquait d'être un moment délicat. Mais j'aurais préféré que Trowa n'ait pas cette attitude.

- Moi aussi.

- Au moins, Quatre peut se dire qu'il n'a pas perdu grand-chose. Enfin, façon de parler…

- Hn.

- Cela dit, je trouve que Trowa a vraiment changé et pas forcément en bien…

Heero acquiesce d'un bref hochement de tête, songeur.

Il se demande de plus en plus souvent si le comportement de Trowa n'est pas une conséquence du fiasco de la Fête du Lycée, justement, même s'il semble n'y avoir aucun lien.  
Mais il n'a pas fait part de ses doutes à Duo, parce que Trowa n'a plus jamais voulu aborder ce sujet.

Quatre non plus, d'ailleurs, s'il en croit Duo.

- A quoi tu penses, mon Hee-chan ? demande Duo en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Je me disais seulement que tu avais raison. Mais je ne peux pas faire plus que d'être là pour rattraper ses bêtises, lorsqu'il dérape, si je n'ai pu l'en empêcher.

- Je sais bien, honey. Et c'est déjà une très bonne chose que tu sois si présent pour lui. Si sa raison s'est fait la malle, tu es le mieux placé pour la remplacer et être sa conscience, puisque la sienne est en vacances aussi.

Heero se tourne vers la porte.

- Je lui donne vingt minutes et je pars le chercher.

Duo ne peut retenir un rire teinté d'amertume.

- Il sera là bien avant, tu sais ! Il consomme aussi vite qu'il pilote, après tout.

Heero pousse un soupire discret, alors Duo prend son visage en coupe et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Ca va, le rassure Heero en l'enlaçant. Je ne le laisserai pas gâcher notre soirée, _tenshi no_. Tu es à l'honneur ce soir et je suis fier de toi. Tout comme David doit l'être, de là où il veille sur nous.

Un éclair de douleur et de tristesse traverse le regard de Duo, comme ça arrive encore chaque fois qu'on évoque son père défunt.  
Certes, il a fait son deuil, mais la peine et le manque sont toujours aussi forts et présents.

Et Heero supporte toujours aussi difficilement que son Duo aille mal, alors il le serre plus fort contre lui et pose ses lèvres contre son front.

- Je t'aime, Duo-kun.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Hee-chan. Et je te remercie pour cette soirée et tes mots.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard. Allons rejoindre nos invités.

Après un dernier baiser, ils regagnent le salon et se séparent très vite, chacun appelé par un groupe d'amis différent.

Ce qui ne les empêche pas de remarquer les regards furtifs et discrets que Quatre lance bien malgré lui vers l'entrée, espérant et redoutant en même temps et avec la même fore de voir une certaine personne la franchir…

.

.

_**Owari/A suivre**_

.

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit os vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu !  
C'était juste histoire de reposer les bases avant de conclure les préquelles et de revenir sur l'époque __**d'Une semaine de toi**__, puis de commencer les séquelles demandées, si elles sont toujours voulues et attendues..._

_Bonne continuation à tous et à dès que possible !  
_

_Lysanea_

_.  
_


	33. Heartbreak

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°33**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Personnages :**_ Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Treize Kushrenada

**Notes **: bonsoie ! j'avais dit que mes prochains posts seraient plus gais et ceux que j'avais prévu respectaient ça. Mais voilà, une lectrice (et amie) m'a demandé si Trowa avait souffert durant ces sept années avant « une semaine de toi », parce que j'ai pas mal évoqué le point de vue de Quatre, mais quasiment jamais le sien. Et c'est vrai !

Alors voilà un petit os un peu déprimant, j'avoue, où je réponds à cette lectrice, ainsi qu'à celles me demandant d'écrire encore sur Treize et Wufei.

Je termine en vous remerciant pour vos messages sur le précédent os, particulièrement **Caro06** !

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_**Heartbreak**_

_**.  
**_

_**Allemagne  
Février 203**_

_**.  
**_

Après sa rupture brutale et douloureuse avec Wufei, intervenue quelques semaines seulement après qu'ils aient fêté leur quatrième année de vie commune, Treize resta quelques mois à se morfondre seul chez lui puis, il alla trouver refuge chez son meilleur ami Zechs Merquise, qui l'hébergea quelques temps au Château du Cirque, en Allemagne.

Une nuit, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il descendit à la cuisine histoire de se pinter encore un peu, car la bouteille qu'il avait emmenée en allant se coucher avait déjà roulé sous le lit, désespérément vide.

En passant dans le salon, il découvrit Trowa, devenu le beau-frère de son meilleur ami deux ans auparavant, avachi sur le canapé devant la télé, une bouteille d'aquavit à la main.

C'est ce qui le décida.

- Puis-je… ? murmura-t-il en désignant la place vide aux côtés du jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Trowa lui tendit généreusement la bouteille.

Treize la prit en le remerciant, puis s'installa.  
Il hésita à peine en songeant de manière incongrue au baiser indirect que cela représentait de boire au goulot avec un autre.

Ce genre de réflexion était typique de Wufei.  
Et ce souvenir, comme un coup de poignard, le fit grimacer.

Y trouvant là la preuve que son esprit n'était pas encore assez imbibé, puisqu'il pouvait se souvenir et souffrir, il but une première longue rasade de l'eau-de-vie, savourant la brûlure dans sa gorge, qui le détournait, même temporairement, de celle de son cœur.

Trowa n'avait pas lâché l'écran des yeux, alors Treize se força à y fixer son attention : peut-être aurait-il une explication à cette infinie tristesse qu'il voyait et sentait chez le jeune homme qui, à cet instant plus que jamais, avait tout l'air du clown triste dont il jouait le rôle parfois au cirque, pour aider.

Les images qui défilaient n'étaient pas celles d'un film quelconque, alors Treize aurait pu conclure que Trowa regardait la télé sans la voir, que d'autres séquences tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, provoquant sa tristesse.

Il le pensa, oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvint avoir déjà vu une partie de ce reportage au JT et qu'il reconnut une certaine personne : Quatre Raberba Winner, lors de l'inauguration d'une école ou d'une institution, quelque part au Proche-Orient.

Cet événement avait été retransmis sur toutes les télés du monde, tant il était important.

- C'est notre jeune ami… fit remarquer Treize d'une voix traînante, avant de boire une longue gorgée d'aquavit.

- Le bon fils à son papa…

Le ton était si amer que Treize lui tendit spontanément la bouteille, alors qu'il comptait d'abord reprendre une gorgée.  
Avec une fascination mêlée d'inquiétude, il regarda Trowa faire sérieusement et dangereusement baisser le niveau sans la moindre difficulté.

- Vas-y doucement, mon grand… C'est pas du jus de fruit, je te rappelle.

Avec un petit ricanement mauvais et empli de douleur, Trowa s'enfila encore une bonne rasade avant de redonner la bouteille, devenue bien plus légère à présent.

Treize but à son tour, puis fit aller son regard de l'écran où apparaissait régulièrement le visage fier de Raberba et le sourire rayonnant et désarmant de son fils, à Trowa, à l'expression figée dans la douleur et la tristesse.

Le policier ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu si expressif.

Dans la brume éthérée où flottait son cerveau et sa mémoire, il arriva à extraire quelques souvenirs : lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Heero et… Wufei… c'était à cette époque que Trowa montrait parfois ses sentiments. Et souvent, c'était lorsqu'il regardait Quatre.

Treize se rappela aussi qu'il y avait eu une petite histoire, entre eux.  
Quelque chose de fort, stupide et tragique, lui avait dit Wufei, qui s'était lui-même vu tout raconter par Duo, car il était en Chine au moment des faits.

Oui, il était en Chine durant la Fête du Lycée, durant laquelle il aurait dû s'amuser comme n'importe quel adolescent, plutôt qu'aller se battre comme un homme pour défendre son clan.

Ce même clan qui avait fini par leur arracher leur bonheur.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs d'avec Wufei, Treize but longuement pour tenter de les noyer à nouveau, puis se tourna vers Trowa.

- Le temps a passé depuis le lycée... Vous êtes adultes, désormais… Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de le revoir plus sérieusement, Trowa ? Le croiser n'est guère suffisant…

Le rire du jeune homme, bien que discret, résonna cruellement aux oreilles de l'officier.

- Et pourquoi, hein ? Pour qu'après quatre ans de bonheur, ses devoirs d'héritier se rappellent à notre bon souvenir ? Qu'il me quitte pour aller épouser une bonne petite femme, protéger son clan et assurer sa descendance ? Et qu'en quelques secondes et quelques mots, ma vie bascule du paradis à l'enfer et que je ne sois plus que l'ombre de moi-même ? Comme vous, Treize Kushrenada…

La bouteille trembla violemment dans la main de Treize, alors qu'il écoutait le récit de sa propre histoire et de sa propre déchéance, de la bouche de cet homme qui, son instinct de flic le lui hurlait, avait voulu à n'importe quel prix éviter qu'il ne lui arriva exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé, à lui.

Malgré le choc d'entendre ces mots prononcés avec une incroyable lucidité et facilité pour quelqu'un ayant à ce point bu, Treize parvint à se calmer.

- Tu es déjà comme moi, Trowa, répondit-il doucement. La différence, c'est que moi… moi, j'ai quatre ans de merveilleux souvenirs et aucun regrets d'avoir accepté un jour… de faire partie de la vie de Wufei. Je ne suis pas sûr, en te voyant là… que tu puisses en dire autant…

- Vos souvenirs ne sont pas des bouées vous sauvant de la noyade, Treize. Ce sont des pierres qui, tôt ou tard, vous feront couler jusqu'au fond de votre être.

Treize se leva lentement.

- Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas l'alcool qui m'en délestera… Pas plus qu'il ne t'allègera du poids de tes regrets, Trowa. Va te coucher, mon jeune ami... Nous avons assez bu, tu t'es assez torturé.

Sans attendre de réponse mais en emportant la bouteille - quasiment vide, de toute façon – avec la louable intention de la vider dans l'évier ou de la planquer, il n'avait pas encore décidé, Treize reprit péniblement le chemin de sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas franchi le seuil du salon que la voix de Trowa lui parvint, dans un murmure que seul le silence pesant qui régnait dans la nuit rendit audible et qui le figea sur place.

- Une vie de torture ne rachètera jamais le pêché que j'ai commis en brisant un ange…

Une lutte s'engagea dans l'esprit de Treize, entre ses prédispositions naturelles développées par son métier, lui commandant d'aller aider son prochain et son instinct lui hurlant de laisser Trowa dans sa douleur, tout comme lui-même devait rester dans sa propre souffrance pour en démêler les fils et en sortir durablement, voire définitivement.

Optant pour écouter son instinct, il reprit sa route et regagna sa chambre, abandonnant Trowa comme il l'avait découvert, les yeux tristes et les traits douloureux braqués sur un écran silencieux.

La douleur, le doute et les regrets suintaient de sa personne, comme si tout son corps était devenu une plaie béante et incurable.

Pourtant, au matin, il serait de nouveau le jeune pilote de ligne que tout le monde connaissait, réservé, parfois taciturne, mais au charme mystérieux dévastateur, brisant tant de cœurs et d'espoirs.

Celui dont on disait qu'il avait autant de conquêtes qu'il pilotait d'avions, depuis qu'il avait obtenu sa licence, ce qui n'était pas peu.

Mais comme Treize l'avait entraperçu cette nuit-là, ce n'était que lorsqu'il acceptait de rendre service à sa sœur et qu'il jouait le rôle du clown que le monde s'approchait le plus de la vérité de son être : sa moitié de visage non couverte par le masque plus grimaçant que souriant affichait une parfaite et totale neutralité.

Celle qu'on s'efforce généralement d'afficher, lorsque l'on craint que notre souffrance et notre tristesse ne fassent tout simplement fondre les traits de notre visage sous leur brûlure…

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé…  
Je rassure tout le monde, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire sur un possible rabibochage de Wufei et Treize. Je me suis attachée à ce couple qui n'existait même pas dans « une semaine de toi », grâce à vous et vos demandes. Merci !_

_Je pense que cet os va clore ce dossier de préquelles et que je vais en ouvrir un autre pour les séquelles._

_Rien n'est moins sûr, mais vous serez fixé assez rapidement !_

_A bientôt pour la suite et bonne continuation à vous !_

_Lysa_

_.  
_


	34. Colonies

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°34**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell.

Notes : bonjour à tous ! un petit os écrit il y a quelques temps mais que j'ai repris, histoire de vous rassurer : ce recueil n'est pas abandonné et je suis toujours là ! Il ne fait pas suite aux précédents, on repart en arrière, après le décès de David Maxwell. C'est la seule astuce que j'ai trouvé pour répondre au thème « colonie », sinon je partais sur une histoire de fourmis… enfin bref.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout à Candyce qui me l'avait demandé, il y a quelques mois…

Bonne lecture

.

* * *

_**Colonie(s)**_

_**.  
**_

_**Église paroissiale du quartier Résidentiel d'Eldeux,  
Janvier AC 200**_

.

.

Heero traverse l'église d'un pas ferme et silencieux, les yeux baissés.

Il refuse d'accorder le moindre regard aux saints et à ce Christ qui ont tant fait souffrir Duo et David, deux de leurs plus loyaux fidèles.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Duo qui l'attendait dans leur ancienne maison, il aurait fait un détour pour éviter l'église.  
Il lui a déjà fallu l'abandonner pour régler un problème administratif urgent, en lien avec l'installation du nouveau Révérend Père désigné pour succéder à David Maxwell à la tête de la paroisse.

Depuis le décès de David, sept mois plus tôt, Heero et Duo sont restés vivre dans sa maison et n'ont fait que de brefs passages dans leur appartement.  
Et bien que la communauté se soit montrée très compréhensive et ne leur a jamais demandé de partir, Duo a fini par accepter de devoir le faire et de laisser la maison au nouveau révérend.

Ils ont commencé à trier les affaires et Heero ne peut s'empêcher de craindre une rechute de Duo, tellement c'est difficile déjà rien que pour lui.  
C'est pourquoi il préfère ne pas le laisser seul.

Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il arrive enfin dans le couloir menant à la maison des Maxwell, se souvenant de la première fois qu'il l'a emprunté : c'était huit ans et demi plus tôt, durant un soir d'orage où il s'était réfugié dans l'église et avait été découvert - et sauvé - par David.

Son cœur se serre à ce souvenir à la fois joyeux et douloureux.

Il le chasse de son esprit et entre enfin dans la maison.

- Duo-kun ? appelle-t-il en découvrant le salon et la cuisine vides.

- Je suis en haut, Hee-chan.

Rassuré par sa voix, Heero ne s'en dépêche pas moins de monter le rejoindre.  
Il le trouve dans la chambre de David, assis sur le lit, un album photo dans la main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demande-t-il quand même en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Duo sourit, ce qui lui arrive à nouveau de plus en plus souvent, même s'il garde une profonde tristesse au fond des yeux.

- Tu te souviens de notre première colonie de vacances ?

- Hn. Un cauchemar.

- Tu mens ! proteste Duo en lui donnant un gentil coup d'épaule. Je sais que tu t'es amusé, même si tu n'en montrais rien. Tu ne voulais pas me donner raison et reconnaître que j'avais bien fait d'insister pour que tu viennes.

- Tu étais déjà tellement fier d'avoir réussi à me convaincre…

- C'était pas gagné, pourtant… se souvient Duo.

_**.**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Juin AC 191  
Groupe scolaire Vilius Noventa  
Récréation de 15h**_

.

Duo sort des toilettes des garçons et balaie la cour de l'école de son regard perçant, jusqu'à repérer sa proie, vers qui il se dirige d'un pas décidé.

Mais alors qu'il arrive pratiquement à destination, deux de ses camarades l'interceptent.

- Hey, Duo, on t'attend pour commencer la partie, grouille !

- Ce sera sans moi, les gars !

- Arrête tes conneries et ramène-toi !

- Je vous ai dis que je jouais pas.

- Mais tu vas faire quoi, alors ?

- Je vais _discuter_, déclare-t-il fièrement comme s'il annonçait qu'il avait gagné son poids en bonbons.

Ses deux amis grimacent.

- C'est nul !

- Ca dépend avec qui ! réplique Duo, les poings sur les hanches. J'ai assez mis de raclées aujourd'hui, le guerrier a besoin de repos.

- Là, c'est toi qui es nul ! lui dit Hilde en le poussant gentiment. Viens, Marcus, on a pas besoin de lui pour gagner ! ajoute-t-elle en attrapant le dénommé Marcus et en courant rejoindre les autres copains qui les attendent.

Duo soupire puis reprend sa route, comblant l'écart le séparant d'Heero assis sur l'un des bancs de la cour, seul avec un livre.  
En s'asseyant à ses côtés, Duo y jette un œil mais le nombre impressionnant de chiffres par ligne le fait immédiatement grimacer.

- Salut, Heero !

- …

- T'as vu comment il fait trop beau ? Ca fait du bien ! J'ai cru qu'on reverrait jamais un soleil aussi chaud !

- …

Le silence est loin de décourager ou de vexer Duo, il sait qu'il n'a encore rien dit qui pourrait amener Heero à lui répondre.

Mais soudain, une question lui vient à l'esprit.

- Dis-moi, tu fais quoi, cet été ?

- Rien.

- Quoi, tu pars pas en vacances ?

- Non.

- T'es déjà parti, au moins ?

- Quand j'étais petit avec mon meilleur ami, répond-il après une hésitation.

- Ah ! cool… Il s'appelle Trowa, c'est ça ?

- Hn.

- Quand t'étais petit, ça veut dire à quatre, cinq ans ? C'était quand, la dernière fois ?

- Je ne sais plus.

- 'ro…

- Tu me fais chier, Duo.

Heero a prononcé ces mots sans élever la voix ou modifier son intonation, mais Duo ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu comme quand il se fait gronder.

- Désolé… T'es jamais parti avec ton père, alors ? reprend-il quand même.

- C'est pas mon père.

- C'est vrai qu'il s'occupe pas vraiment de toi…

- C'est très bien comme ça, réplique Heero en tournant une page de son manuel.

- Ouais, tu finiras bien par t'en convaincre un jour…

Heero lui décoche un rapide regard noir et menaçant, que Duo préfère feindre de ne pas avoir remarqué.

- Tu sais, l'église de mon père organise tous les ans des colonies de vacances. Ce serait cool si tu t'inscrivais.

- J'appartiens pas à ton église et je ne crois pas en Dieu.

- C'est une sorte d'échanges entre villes dans le monde ou à Sank. Les églises sont les marraines de certains orphelinats. Mais je suis sûr que mon père serait d'accord quand même pour toi.

- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ou tu étais trop occupé à t'écouter parler ?

- Je t'ai entendu, répond Duo avec un grand sourire. Mais je crois que tu te fais des idées, 'ro. Y aura pas de catéchisme ni de messes obligatoires, tu sais. On fait vraiment ce qu'on veut dans ces colos et y a plein d'activités sympas.

- Des activités ?

- Oui ! Du tir à l'arc, du cheval, des randonnées, du camping et d'autres trucs qui dépendent de là où on est ! La dernière fois, j'ai appris à pêcher des crabes, c'était génial…

Heero tourne une nouvelle page de son livre.

- Ca ne me dérange pas de ne pas partir.

- C'est pas question de ça, Heero ! Ca te ferait du bien, j'en suis sûr !

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'aime pas la compagnie des autres. Je préfère être seul.

- Et moi ?

- Quoi, toi ?

- Tu restes bien avec moi ?

- C'est _toi_ qui reste avec moi.

- Et bien je resterai avec toi en colo ! Je vais t'amener les brochures, tu me diras où tu veux aller ! Bouge pas, j'en ai plein dans mon casier !

- Te fatigue pas…

Mais Duo a déjà filé.

Heero soupire, se lève et remonte dans sa classe, même si ça n'a pas encore sonné.

Lorsque Duo revient, il trouve le vide à la place d'Heero.

Déçu, il retourne ranger ses brochures.

Mais pas dans son casier : il les glisse dans celui d'Heero, au-dessus du sien.

Il a perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre.

.

_**Fin du flash back**_

.  
.

- Tu as vraiment cru que je t'appellerais tous les soirs, si tu avais refusé de venir ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je accepté, sinon ? Tu n'avais encore qu'une très vague idée de qui était Odin et de la vie que j'avais. Mais moi, je savais déjà de quoi tu étais capable et me harceler tous les soirs en faisait partie. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

- Je l'aurais sans doute fait, reconnaît Duo en posant sa tête sur son épaule. C'est un peu étrange, mais j'ai toujours eu l'intuition que tu étais quelqu'un d'important, pour moi, déjà à cette époque. Je remercie le Ciel de l'avoir compris assez tôt, j'ai ainsi pu forcer ta carapace et m'imposer dans ta vie.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu as fait, Duo-kun, réplique-t-il en prenant sa main avec tendresse. Tu m'as arraché à une vie que je n'avais pas choisi et m'a invité dans la tienne. David et toi m'avez aidé à me construire.

- Heureusement que tu es là, aujourd'hui, _honey_. Si je ne t'avais pas dans ma vie, je ne me sentirais pas capable de surmonter et supporter… l'absence de Dad.

- Nous y arriverons ensemble, _tenshi_.

- Je n'en doute pas, à présent, le rassure-t-il en relevant la tête pour déposer un doux baiser au creux de son cou.

Heero s'écarte pour pouvoir l'embrasser à son tour, mais sur les lèvres, cette fois.

Après ce tendre échange, ils décident de reprendre le tri des affaires, à commencer par l'album de leur première colonie de vacances, qu'ils rangent dans les cartons qu'ils vont ramener chez eux.

Lorsque Duo explique qu'il veut pouvoir le montrer à leurs enfants dans quelques années, Heero ressent un drôle de vertige.

Un vertige qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent eu qu'en voyant Duo trop proche d'autres personnes que lui.

Il repousse ce léger malaise pour se concentrer sur le présent il aura bien le temps de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard…

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi, Candyce !_

_Je ne dis rien pour la suite, j'y travaille, c'est tout ! _

_Merci de votre patience, de votre compréhension de votre soutien et de votre fidélité..._

_Bonne continuation et à dès que possible._

_Lysanea_

_.  
_


	35. Devoir

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : préquelle n°35**_**  
Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC_**  
Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA._**  
Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 13x5_**  
Personnages : **_Wufei Chang, Treize Kushrenada

_**Notes :**_ bonjour à tous. Merci à ceux qui sont passés lire mon petit os précédent « colonies » et à ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé un gentil mot **! (Merci à Céline et Caro)** Je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire quoi que ce soit sur Heero et Duo en colonies pour y faire suite, mais si l'inspiration vient, pourquoi pas ? Mais ce sera comme le précédent sous forme de flash back, le seul moyen de revenir en arrière maintenant ! Cet os ci fait suite à quelques demandes et raconte la rupture de Wufei et Treize. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout à celles qui l'attendaient.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

**Préquelle** n°35  
**Thème** : Le devoir

_**.  
**_

"_Le devoir est plus léger qu'une plume et plus lourd qu'une montagne._"  
Mitsu Hito

.

.

**_Royaume de Sank_**  
_**Octobre AC 202**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Une semaine.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que Treize n'avait pas pu voir Wufei et bien qu'il en comprît les raisons et la situation, cela commençait à sérieusement lui peser.  
Ça, et cette impression qu'il avait d'être impuissant à l'aider.

Et de fait, il l'était.

L'oncle de Wufei, à la tête du clan du Dragon qui avait retrouvé sa place et son influence quatre ans auparavant, était décédé quinze jours plus tôt.  
Une mort naturelle, mais qui laissait planer le doute, cependant : il n'était pas difficile pour certains mages ou guérisseurs de dissimuler le poison.

Bien sûr, le clan du Dragon était bien décidé à mener l'enquête et faire justice… mais après les funérailles.  
Tout était en train de s'organiser là-bas, en Chine, et Wufei avait dû s'y rendre très vite.

C'était difficile pour Treize d'être ainsi mis à l'écart mais encore une fois, il comprenait et prenait sur lui : n'était-ce pas là le meilleur moyen de soutenir son compagnon ?

Alors qu'il s'était préparé à ne pas le revoir avant plusieurs semaines, un soir, en rentrant chez eux, il eut la surprise de l'y trouver.  
Une surprise qui grandit encore, lorsque Wufei l'embrassa passionnément ; il ne l'avait que très rarement accueilli de cette façon, durant leur quatre ans de relation.

Et il n'avait jamais été si entreprenant, lui laissant à peine le temps de poser ses affaires...

Treize répondit à toutes ses attentes et lui rendit toutes ses attentions avec une fougue nourrie par le manque, l'absence, l'amour et le désir qui pouvaient enfin s'exprimer.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, un très long moment plus tard, autour d'un repas improvisé.

- Bien. Les incidents que nous craignions n'ont finalement pas eu lieu.

- Est-ce que ta famille et toi tenez le coup ?

- Évidemment. Il le faut.

- Trésor…

- Nous gérons la situation.

Treize sentait bien que Wufei n'était pas à l'aise, alors il tendit sa main par-dessus la table et prit la sienne, qui tripotait nerveusement sa serviette.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Wufei. Tu peux me parler sans aucune gêne.

- Je le sais depuis quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble. Et c'était aussi le cas avant, lorsque tu étais officier et moi, un lycéen.

- Alors n'hésite pas.

Wufei soutint un moment son regard en pressant leurs mains ensemble.  
Puis il dégagea lentement la sienne et détourna les yeux, se levant dans un même mouvement pour gagner la cuisine, emportant la vaisselle sale avec lui.

Treize le suivit du regard, mais décida de ne pas insister.  
Il se mit à débarrasser la table dans un silence mêlant réflexion et légère tension.

- Tu n'as pas à retourner au commissariat, ce soir ?

- Non, je ne suis pas de service, cette nuit et j'ai déjà rédigé tous mes rapports. Tu sais bien que quand tu n'es pas là, je prends beaucoup d'avance sur mon travail, pour occuper mon esprit. Tu m'as manqué, trésor, ajouta-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et ses lèvres contre sa nuque, un court instant.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Treize haussa un sourcil, surpris mais heureux, malgré ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis le début de soirée, face au comportement inhabituel de Wufei.

Mettant ça sur le compte de ce qu'il était en train de traverser, il l'arracha à la vaisselle, le retourna vers lui et l'embrassa longuement.  
Wufei répondit à son baiser et n'y mit un terme que lorsqu'ils ne purent plus faire autrement.

- Je dois repartir, murmura-t-il ensuite contre ses lèvres.

- J'ai bien remarqué que tu avais vidé ton sac de voyage et préparé la grande valise. Combien de temps pars-tu, cette fois-ci ?

Wufei se détacha de lui et recula légèrement, mais soutint son regard, qui se troubla rapidement.

- Trésor… ?

- Je ne reviendrai pas, Treize.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? répliqua Wufei, sèchement.

Treize ferma les yeux un court instant en poussant un profond soupir, puis replongea son regard dans celui de Wufei, sombre, déterminé et triste à la fois.

- Un tel départ s'organise. Qu'attends-tu de moi, Wufei ? Que je vienne te voir de temps en temps ? Que je te rejoigne ?

- Non.

- Je suis prêt à le faire, si tu me le demandais. Je pourrais tout quitter pour toi, tu le sais.

- Je ne te le demanderai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

A la crispation des mâchoires de Wufei, à celle de ses poings, au léger trouble qui traversa son regard, Treize comprit que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer allait être terrible pour lui.  
Et donc, pour eux.

- Mon oncle était marié en seconde noces à une femme de quinze ans plus jeune que lui.

- Je m'en souviens.

- Son fils a 10 ans, il ne peut reprendre la tête du clan du Dragon. Je dois m'y rendre et assurer la régence jusqu'à ses 14 ans.

- Ton père…

- ... dirige les membres du clan du Dragon qui vivent ici. Il a mis trois ans à reconstituer cette branche, l'ordre est enfin établi mais il est encore en train de consolider son autorité. Et mon père est déjà marié.

- Quel rapport ?

Wufei fit quelques pas dans la cuisine avant de revenir faire face à Treize, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il sentait son cœur battre bien trop vite et il espérait vraiment réussir à garder son sang-froid jusqu'au bout.  
Il ne devait pas faiblir, il devait être ferme et résolu, annoncer la situation telle qu'elle était, sans montrer le moindre signe de doute ou de faiblesse.

- Je dois épouser ma tante pour légitimer le titre d'héritier de mon neveu et pouvoir lui léguer le clan à sa majorité traditionnelle, dans quatre ans.

Un lourd silence accueillit tout d'abord ses paroles, alors que Treize en prenait l'entière mesure.  
Le bleu de ses yeux s'assombrit, mais Wufei pouvait encore aisément y lire un mélange d'incrédulité, de tristesse et d'angoisse.

- Serais-tu, de manière bien maladroite, en train de rompre avec moi, Wufei ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! répondit-il, piqué au vif.

- Cela explique ta passion et tes démonstrations de ce soir… Voici donc ce que tu as trouvé de mieux pour me faire tes adieux, Wufei ! Est-ce bien de cela dont-il s'agit ?

- Il était important que tu comprennes que mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours les mêmes.

- Charmante attention ! le remercie presque Treize, avec ironie.

- C'est une situation cruelle et douloureuse à laquelle nous devons faire face, malheureusement, je ne peux rien y changer. C'est mon devoir, en tant qu'héritier du clan du Dragon. Celui qui comprend son devoir et ne le remplit pas est un lâche, ce que je ne peux accepter d'être. Il en va de la survie du clan et de notre honneur !

- Et notre relation, notre vie ensemble, ce qu'on a construit durant quatre ans, qu'en fais-tu ?

Wufei serra les poings et redressa le menton fièrement, priant que sa voix parvint à sortir avec une force et une assurance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir.

- L'amour n'est qu'un plaisir, l'honneur est un devoir. (1)

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

- Ça ne fait pas le poids.

Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard de Treize, avant qu'il ne se durcît.  
Un long moment passa, qui aurait pu être quelques secondes ou plusieurs heures, dans un silence terrible pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
Treize finit par le rompre, ne voyant rien de ce qu'il espérait dans l'attitude toujours froide et déterminée de Wufei.

- Parfait.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la cuisine, puis se dirigea tout droit vers la porte d'entrée.  
Il lui fallait de l'air, il avait douloureusement besoin de respirer, de sortir d'ici, de mettre le plus de distance entre Wufei et lui, peu importait si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait…

Cela lui semblait tout simplement impossible d'en supporter davantage, à cet instant.  
Mais il eut à peine atteint la porte que Wufei le retint en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Tu n'as pas à quitter l'appartement, je m'en vais.

- Ça m'est égal, je ne peux rester ici plus longtemps.

- Treize… s'il te plaît…

L'inspecteur se tourna vers lui avec un dernier infime espoir, et ils échangèrent un long regard.  
Mais Wufei ne dit finalement plus un mot et relâcha doucement son poignet.

- Fidèle à toi-même jusqu'au bout… murmura encore Treize difficilement, avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Le bruit des pas s'éloignant résonna cruellement aux oreilles de Wufei, tandis qu'il demeurait immobile à fixer la porte d'un regard désormais éteint.  
Sortant de sa torpeur, il remonta lentement sa main jusqu'à la chaîne pendant à son cou et la referma sur le pendentif que Treize lui avait offert pour leur première Saint-Valentin, alors qu'ils traversaient leur première crise.

Il songea un instant à le laisser, mais il ne put s'y résoudre.  
C'était tout ce qu'il garderait de Treize et de leur relation.

Ça, et un tas de souvenirs avec lesquels il prévoyait déjà de se torturer pour expier sa faute, lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais faire souffrir Treize.

Mais il acceptait la situation, il ne pouvait en être autrement : n'était-ce pas là la marque des âmes fortes ? Chagrins et bonheurs n'y étaient que des parenthèses sur la route du devoir. (2)

Quelques minutes plus tard, tirant sa valise d'une main, il referma la porte de l'appartement où il avait été si heureux avec Treize, y laissant tout ce qui donnait un sens à on existence, tournant définitivement le dos à la seule vie qu'il aurait décidé de vivre…

… si seulement il avait eu le choix.

.

.

_A suivre_

.

* * *

(1) _Pierre Corneille, Le Cid_

(2) _Daniel Pennac, Des chrétiens et des maures._

_Je précise juste que je considère que Wufei et Treize se sont réellement mis ensemble en septembre 198, bien qu'ils aient couché ensemble avant le départ de Wufei pour la Chine, en juillet 198. C'est au moment où ils décident tous les deux que oui, ils peuvent être ensemble que leur relation démarre vraiment. Cela fait donc bien juste quatre ans qu'ils sont en couple au moment de cette rupture, comme je l'avais déjà précisé dans l'os "heartbreak" (qui fait d'ailleurs suite à cet os-ci).  
_

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir un dernier post dans ce dossier, qui sera une sorte de vignette d' « une semaine de toi » puisque l'histoire se passera un jour de cette semaine, celui du déjeuner d'Heero et Duo à la villa (mais on ne retrouvera que Heero et Duo) _

_Ensuite, je clorai ces préquelles pour ouvrir les séquelles._

_Parmi ces séquelles, les retrouvailles de Wufei et de Treize, quelques années plus tard. c'est pourquoi j'ai mis "à suivre")  
_

_Bonne continuation à tous et à dès que possible !_

_Lysa_

_.  
_


	36. Les héritiers

**Titre : une semaine de toi 2 : vignette n°1**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell.

Note 1 : bonjour à tous ! Je crois que je vous dois d'énormes excuses pour ce long retard, mais je n'étais pas inspirée pour cette fic et j'avais trop de choses à faire et en tête. Mais voilà, je suis revenue et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Je tiens à m'excuser et remercier en même temps Caro06 qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre de nombreuses fois ces derniers mois. J'espère que cet os vous plaira et ne vous décevra pas.

Note 2 : C'est une vignette plus qu'une préquelle, la scène prend place au cours de la fic originale « une semaine de toi », le jour où Heero et Duo viennent prendre le petit-déjeuner à la Villa avec Quatre et Trowa. J'ai remis la fin de la conversation téléphonique entre Duo et Quatre pour replacer le contexte.

Note 3 : A tous ceux qui m'ont attendu et écrit ces derniers temps au sujet de cette fic... MERCI.

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Vignette 1 : Les héritiers**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Royaume de Sank,  
Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner  
Juillet AC 205**_

_._

_._

_- Ca, j'ai aucune inquiétude. On sera là vers 10h, ça ira ?_

_- Parfait. A tout à l'heure, Duo, je t'embrasse fort._

_- Yes, moi aussi. Bisous_

Duo coupa son portable et le posa à côté de lui, mais resta un moment à le regarder, songeur.  
Ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Heero, la tête confortablement installée sur ses cuisses.

- Duo-kun... ?

- Désolé, je réfléchissais à un truc...

- Dis-moi.

- C'est juste que des fois, je me dis que j'ai bien de la chance de t'avoir, Hee-chan, répondit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Heero avec tendresse.

- Des fois seulement ?

- Très souvent, c'est vrai. Mais encore plus quand je pense à Quatre et Wufei. C'est vrai, avec un tuteur portant le nom d'Odin, t'aurais très bien pu être l'héritier du Royaume d'Asgard… Et comme nos deux amis, devoir, toi aussi, renoncer à ton véritable amour pour épouser une femme de ton rang et faire plein de petits esquimaux…

- Je ne l'aurais _jamais _accepté.

- C'est vrai ?

- Hn.

- Tu m'aurais enlevé et on se serait enfui loin, très loin ?

- Ou c'est toi qui m'aurais enlevé. Tu n'es pas une princesse, Duo-kun.

- Toi non plus ! Enfin si, tu aurais été le Prince héritier du Royaume du Grand Nord, Asgard l'Inaccessible, la Forteresse Impénétrable, le Vaisseau de Glace Inébranlable….

- J'aurais été un piètre héritier car aucun de ces qualificatifs ne vaut plus pour moi…

- Leur contraire ne vaut que pour moi, par contre ! Et pour toi !

- Hn ?

- Bah oui, mon Hee-chan, tu es le seul pour qui je suis entièrement accessible, pénétrable et ébranlable !

- Branlable ?

- _E_branlable, idiot ! le reprit-il tendrement.

Heero, la tête toujours posée sur les cuisses de Duo, lui remonta légèrement son t-shirt pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son nombril, qui se contracta sous la caresse.

- On ferait mieux de se lever et de se préparer, si on veut prendre notre petit-déjeuner à la Villa avec Trowa et Quatre.

- On pourrait aussi bien rester là et les laisser tranquille, répondit Heero en continuant d'embrasser la peau de son ventre musclé et bronzé mis à nu.

- C'est vrai, mais tu as autant envie que moi de t'assurer que ça se passe vraiment bien. Même si l'enjeu semble plus grand pour Quatre que pour Trowa.

Heero se redressa, cueillant au passage un baiser sur les lèvres de Duo, puis se leva complètement.

- Il y a sept ans, on a tous cru que Trowa aimait Quatre. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai pu me tromper, moi qui le connais si bien.

- Tu penses qu'il avait déjà des sentiments pour lui, malgré ce qu'il lui a dit ? demanda Duo, debout à son tour. Qu'on avait pas tort de croire qu'il était amoureux, lui aussi ?

- Hn.

- Et maintenant ?

- Il en a peut-être toujours, mais différents, certainement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, _honey_ ?

- Il a accepté très vite notre demande, sa surprise a été courte.

- La culpabilité, peut-être ?

- Sept ans plus tard ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre temps ? Je n'y crois pas.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire… Mais pourquoi aurait-il menti, y a sept ans ?

Heero replongea quelques instants dans ses souvenirs.

- Je ne peux rien affirmer, Duo-kun. Il se pourrait que Trowa n'ait pas été conscient de ses sentiments. Ou qu'il n'ait pas voulu l'être. Encore aujourd'hui.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être plus inquiet ou rassuré par ce que tu me dis, _honey_…

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose, désormais. A part être là pour eux, comme on l'est déjà.

Duo hocha la tête et gagna la cuisine pour préparer quelques assiettes de muffins et de donuts, afin de ne pas débarquer les mains vides chez Quatre.

- Au fait, Hee-chan, je voulais te demander quelque chose…

- Hn ? répondit-il en le rejoignant.

- Au sujet de nos vacances… Est-ce que tu penses que ce serait possible de partir plus tôt et de revenir plus tôt ?

- Ca dépend de combien de jours. Je suppose que si tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé subitement ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, Wufei va divorcer. Le jugement devrait être rendu d'ici la fin de l'année, mais il ne veut pas attendre pour revenir à Sank.

- Il y est autorisé ?

- Oui. Son cousin a treize ans et demi, il va donc officiellement devenir l'héritier du clan du Dragon. La cérémonie a eu lieu ces jours-ci, si je me souviens bien. En tout cas, Wufei est libéré de ses obligations.

- Il n'a pas tardé pour divorcer…

- Ce mariage l'a rendu malheureux comme les pierres ! Il s'est très vite attaché à son cousin devenu beau-fils, mais alors sa femme… Et puis Treize lui manque cruellement.

- J'imagine.

- Oui, on est bien placé pour le comprendre…

Duo profita de passer à côté d'Heero pour l'embrasser longuement.

Les années passaient, mais la blessure due à leur séparation avait laissé une vilaine cicatrice qui se rappelait douloureusement à eux dès qu'ils évoquaient le sujet.

Et ce genre d'échange restait le meilleur moyen de l'apaiser.

- Quel rapport entre le retour de Wufei et nos vacances ? reprit Heero alors qu'ils terminaient de se préparer.

- Il est un peu sorti du circuit de la Justice, il lui faudrait presque rattraper trois ans où il n'a pas exercé. Et il venait juste d'être embauché dans un grand cabinet quand il a dû tout plaquer ! J'aimerai l'aider à se remettre dans le bain. Mais si ça pose un quelconque problème, il m'attendra et on avisera…

- Si c'est pour que tu passes toutes tes soirées après le travail avec lui de retour de vacances, je préfère autant décaler nos dates.

Duo ne put retenir un petit rire, attendri comme à chaque fois par son Heero quand il entrait en mode « grognon ».

- Ok, alors je l'appellerai tout à l'heure pour être bien sûr qu'il rentre et quand, pour ne pas décaler nos vacances pour rien.

- Hn. Et pour Quatre ?

- Quatre ?

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'aura pas besoin de toi, après tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

- J'y ai pensé et on en a parlé. Je serai toujours là pour lui, au moindre appel, où que je sois, je me débrouillerai pour le rejoindre.

- Et si je refuse de te laisser partir ?

- Tu ne ferais jamais ça, _honey_, répliqua Duo en se laissant enlacer. Même si tu en crevais d'envie de me retenir, tu ferais quand même tout pour m'aider à rejoindre Quatre.

- J'espère ne pas avoir à le faire.

- J'espère aussi que tout se passera bien.

- Je voudrais que ni Quatre ni personne n'ait besoin de toi ou de moi et qu'on puisse enfin avoir de vraies vacances.

- Allons donc voir si c'est sur la bonne voie, au moins en ce qui concerne Quatre…

Pour toute réponse, Heero embrassa Duo, puis alla chercher les clés de la voiture avant de suivre Duo, déjà sorti les bras chargés de tout ce qu'il avait prévu d'emmener chez leurs amis.

.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os._

_Je m'excuse encore pour l'immense retard pris sur ce recueil mais je pense sincèrement m'y consacrer plus longuement et sérieusement ces prochains mois. Enfin, ce recueil est clos, mais je vais en publier un nouveau avec les séquelles d' « Une semaine de toi », tout ce qui concerne l'après._

_J'espère sincèrement retrouver le plus grand nombre possible de mes lecteurs de cette fic et cet univers, donc je vous dis à très bientôt avec espoir !_

_LysaNea_


End file.
